


Априори

by MollyMoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMoon/pseuds/MollyMoon
Summary: и это то смешное детское кривое и невнятное "спасибо".спасибо.за то, что было.за то, что не было.за то, чего не было.ты моя сплошная аллегория.априори.D|S AU





	1. Chapter 1

_Темный коридор, по которому движется Блейн, кажется бесконечным. Очертания окружающих объектов смазаны, и сколько бы не пытался Блейн остановиться – у него ничего не выходит. Его тащит вперед неведомая сила. Что-то зовет его, влечет за собой. Он не видит никого впереди, не слышит голосов. Он только чувствует. Чувствует, что он должен идти, чтобы найти. Что или кого? Он не имеет понятия. Стены давят, воздух сжимается, Блейну не хватает кислорода и он вырывается, распахивая глаза и глядя на светлый потолок над собой._

Это снова произошло. В который раз. Впервые сон такого рода приснился Блейну несколько лет назад. Правда, тогда ему снился не коридор, а какой-то дом. Он никогда не был в нем, совершенно не узнавал мебель и не мог понять, кому он принадлежит. Тогда он слышал плач. Тихий плач, который буквально звал его, который забирался прямо в сердце и вызывал ноющую боль, но к которому Блейн не мог добраться. Как долго бы ни длился сон, мужчина неизменно блуждал по этому дому, полному серых теней и нечетких очертаний, полному плача и кого-то, кто в нем нуждался, но кого он не мог найти.

Те сны были редкими, несколько раз в месяц - не чаще. Полгода назад они участились. Теперь не было точного места, где бы находился Блейн. Было просто ощущение. Просто тяга. Страх потери. Была потребность. Неопределенность. Влечение. Ничего ясного, ничего четкого.

Месяц назад это превратилось в наваждение. Сны стали появляться не только ночью, но и каждый раз, стоило Блейну задремать. Теперь это всегда были коридоры и он всегда двигался за кем-то незримым, но очень важным. Это сводило с ума. Блейн думал об этом, просыпаясь, но не мог найти объяснений. Не знал, с кем поделиться и кому рассказать, чтобы его не поняли неправильно. Вопросы родственных душ и отношений были слишком личными, чтобы Блейн мог просто обратиться к кому-то из коллег или даже друзей. Оставалась только семья, но как он мог сказать об этом, например, Куперу? Тот считает самым большим своим оскорблением то, что он сабмиссив. Разумеется, ему не понять проблему Блейна. Остается Рейчел и отец. Рейчел слишком болтливая и совершенно точно замучит Блейна с первых минут разговора, так что лучше набрать отца.

Потянувшись к телефону, лежащему на тумбочке, Андерсон заодно взглянул на часы. Восемь утра, и это значит, что отец уже точно проснулся. Набрав двойку в автонаборе, парень прижал трубку к уху и перекатился на живот, зевая.  
\- Блейн, доброе утро! – бодро ответил отец уже через пару секунд, и Блейн услышал, как мужчина отодвигает кресло от стола и поднимается.  
\- Привет, пап. Слушай, я по делу. Помнишь, где-то полгода назад я говорил тебе, что мне снятся непонятные сны?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Так вот, они участились. Теперь они снятся мне каждую ночь, и даже когда я ложусь подремать днем. Это как наваждение. Я словно бегу за кем-то, и не могу ни увидеть его, ни догнать. Ощущения такие, словно я спешу за самым важным, что есть в мире, но, черт, я ничего не понимаю. Интернет говорит о том, что подобное случается у тех, кто еще не нашел родственную душу, но никто до конца не понял, почему это происходит и что значит…  
\- Ты не думал, что это связано с твоей родственной душой? Что она зовет тебя? Тебе двадцать семь, Блейн, и вероятность того, что твоя родственная душа уже определилась как саб, очень велика. Может, пришло время вам встретиться?  
\- Может и пришло, но только как мне его искать? Бегать по Нью-Йорку с табличкой? Зарегистрироваться на сайте знакомств? Заказать рекламу в газетах с моим фото? Это смешно, - вздохнул Блейн, садясь в кровати и поправляя сбившиеся за ночь кудряшки.  
\- Я понимаю, звучит абсурдно, но что, если эти сны и есть маршрут? Ты не узнаешь мест, которые тебе снятся?  
\- Нет. Все размыто и однообразно, я не могу ничего разобрать. Боже, это убивает меня.  
\- Может, тебе нужно немного отдохнуть? Возьми пару дней отпуска на работе и приезжай домой, м? Мы с мамой скучаем, Рейчел только о тебе и говорит. Может, в родном доме и со снами станет что-то яснее, а?  
Блейн поднялся и подошел к зеркалу, разглядывая следы от подушки на щеке.  
\- Знаешь, может ты и прав, пап. Я приеду. Сегодня же закажу билеты и в ближайшие дни прилечу. Спасибо.  
\- До встречи, Блейн. Мама приготовит вишневый пирог.  
\- Отлично. Люблю вас.  
Закончив разговор, Блейн бросил телефон обратно на кровать и отправился в душ, прокручивая в голове сон и пытаясь в тысячный раз уловить хоть какую-то зацепку. Коридор, по которому бежал сегодня Блейн, казался смутно знакомым, но на большее память способна не была, и чтобы лишний раз не терзать себя, Андерсон переключил мысли на предстоящую репетицию в театре, а все, что связано со снами, решил оставить на личный разговор с отцом.

***

 

Опустив спортивную сумку на пол в прихожей, Блейн тут же оказался в объятиях мамы.  
\- Блейни, ты совсем за собой не следишь. Ты похудел! Как ты мог похудеть, если ты говоришь, что каждый день заказываешь на дом какую-то вредную пищу? Не понимаю, Блейн. Ты определился, как доминант, когда тебе было всего пятнадцать. Но вот, тебе двадцать семь, а ты так и не научился заботиться даже о себе. Я понимаю, почему ты все еще не встретил свою родственную душу! Он просто боится, что ты и его заморишь голодом.  
\- Мам… - простонал Блейн, обнимая женщину в ответ, - каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, ты это говоришь. А каждый раз, когда ты говоришь, я вспоминаю, почему у Рейчел такие напряженные отношения с ее одноклассниками и даже остальными участниками «Вокального Адреналина»…  
\- О чем это ты? Рейчел просто сильный доминант! – удивленно воскликнула женщина, хватая Блейна за руку и проводя на кухню.  
\- Рейчел очень сильный доминант. И очень болтливый, - засмеялся Блейн, - как ты.  
\- Кто меня звал?  
Через секунду на Блейна налетели сзади, и парень несколько минут терпел, пока его трясли из стороны в сторону, как плюшевую игрушку.  
\- Привет, Рейч, - крякнул Андерсон, повернувшись к сестре и чмокнув ее в щеку.  
\- Ради тебя я опоздаю на репетицию, ты же понимаешь, какая это честь, правда?  
\- О, конечно, я понимаю. Ты поешь со мной за компанию?  
\- Хм… - девушка окинула взглядом кучу еды на столе и пожала плечами. – Я в любом случаю сжигаю тысячи калорий на тренировках, так почему бы и нет?

Опустившись за стол вместе с Блейном, Рейчел принялась рассказывать обо всех событиях прошедших дней, в которые они с Блейном не созванивались. Парень улыбался и кивал головой, время от времени переводя взгляд на мать, которая смотрела на своих детей с плохо скрываемым восторгом, близким к обожанию. Он прекрасно знал, что Вивьен очень не хватает Купера, но как исключительно послушный сабмиссив, женщина знает, насколько эта тема болезненна для мужа и никогда не поднимает ее. Только слишком сильно радуется, когда Куп все-таки приезжает. Пару раз в год, не чаще.  
\- Когда папа вернется?  
\- Обещал сегодня быть пораньше, ты ведь приехал, - улыбнулась женщина и протянула руку, но вовремя задержала ее, пока не увидела одобрительный кивок сына, и только тогда положила ее на голову Блейна, поглаживая кудряшки.  
\- Отлично, нам с ним нужно поговорить.  
\- А мне можно к вам? – поинтересовалась Рейчел. – Ты тоже еще не имеешь родственной души, - девушка кивнула на белый браслет Блейна и хмыкнула.  
\- Спасибо, Рейч. Напомни мне об этом еще раз, - вздохнул Блейн и вернулся к своему пирогу, разглядывая узор на тарелке.

***

 

Разговор с отцом значительно успокоил Блейна, но, по большому счету, не привел ни к какому решению. Он пытался обрисовать Девону свой сон, но тот уж тем более не мог угадать локацию. Зато Блейн рассказал о своих успехах и послушал о работе отца, а затем в кои-то веки лег спать до полуночи.  
Проснувшись, Блейн точно понял, что именно за место ему снилось. Далтон. Он совершенно точно понял это, потому что сегодня ему явно приснилась сцена, на которой он провел три года, на которой вообще начал свою карьеру. После того, как Купер с трудом перенес свое определение, как сабмиссив, Блейна заранее отдали в Далтон, - академию нулевой толерантности к определительной дискриминации, чтобы избежать подобного. И хотя Андерсон прекрасно чувствовал себя, узнав, что дом, в Далтоне ему все равно было слишком хорошо, чтобы просто взять и оставить ее.  
\- Это Далтон, пап, - взволнованно проговорил парень, опускаясь за стол рядом с отцом, который поднял голову от газеты и опустил очки.  
\- Что «Далтон»?  
\- Мне снится Далтон.  
\- О. Тогда тебе точно нужно туда поехать. Еще на один шаг ближе к разгадке, - заметил мужчина и улыбнулся, а Блейн улыбнулся ему в ответ. Ох, он чувствовал, что стоит на верном пути. Чувствовал, что находится в шаге от открытия тайны всех этих снов, и, возможно, встречи со своей родственной душой… Хотя, если это Далтон… Боже, пусть это будет кто-то из его старых товарищей, учителей или персонала. В конце концов, найти родственную душу среди учеников, пусть и старшей школы, может быть далеко не самым простым событием. Определение со второй половинкой – это прекрасно. Но когда ей шестнадцать, а тебе двадцать семь, то весь физический аспект ваших отношений все еще не будет особенно почитаем в обществе.  
\- Надень ту свою серую рубашку, - негромко предложила Вивьен, с улыбкой глядя на сына. – Она так тебе идет.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Блейн и кивнул. Эта рубашка и правда шла ему.

***

 

Академия встретила привычным запахом дерева и удивительной тишиной. Попав туда как раз во время первого урока, Блейн имел возможность спокойно пройтись по коридорам, вспоминая события прошлых лет и убеждаясь, что да, именно это место было гостем его снов. Эти стены. Пол. И эти деревянные панели. В школе царила все та же приятная атмосфера, и Андерсон словно невольно возвращался в прошлые годы, когда сам учился тут, общался с друзьями, строил планы на будущее. К слову, как и мечтал он стать бродвейским актером, так и стал им. Разве что тогда он думал, что уже через пару лет после выпуска будет жить со своей родственной душой, будет обнимать кого-то ночами и целовать с утра. Был уверен, что к двадцати семи годам уже точно будет цельным и совершенно счастливым, а на деле оставался успешным, но одиноким.

\- Блейн Андерсон! Ты ли это, мальчик мой? Какими судьбами?

Блейн обернулся на голос своего старого директора и улыбнулся, попадая в объятия мужчины.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Стоукс! Я так рад вас видеть. Как вы поживаете?  
\- Все отлично, академия процветает, у меня родился уже четвертый внук.  
\- Мои поздравления. А я вот приехал… вспомнить былое, погулять.  
\- Хочешь узнать, живы ли еще «Соловьи»?

Блейн кивнул.

\- Живы и даже процветали… до некоторого времени. Вот последние два года нам не удается выйти даже на региональных, такой позор. Я понимаю, что сейчас система совета из самих соловьев не работает и хочу найти им полноценного руководителя. Но, как сам понимаешь, это очень ответственная должность. У Далтона всегда все самое лучшее. Вот если бы сам бывший соловей, а нынче популярный бродвейский актер, Блейн Андерсон уделил нам свое время… за хорошую плату, разумеется… - протянул директор, посмеиваясь в усы и вызывая театральный вздох Блейна.  
\- Мистер Стоукс, ваше предложение – честь для меня, но вы же знаете, у меня совершенно нет времени.  
\- Знаю, но ты все-таки помни, что тебя тут ждут. Пройдем в кафетерий? Расскажешь мне, как поживает Нью-Йорк.  
\- Конечно.

Отправившись по коридору в сторону главного холла, через который был выход в кафетерий, они как раз оказались посередине, когда зазвучал звонок, а еще через минуту двери начали открываться, выпуская учеников в неизменной сине-красной форме.

\- Дети, - засмеялся директор, когда кто-то из первокурсников случайно задел его сумкой, а затем горячо извинился десяток раз, прежде чем мужчина сам подтолкнул его в спину, отпуская к друзьям. Выйдя в холл, Блейн ощутил странное чувство тревоги и обернулся, пытаясь понять, что именно его вызвало или кто. Но Андерсона окружало несколько десятков учеников, все они двигались, говорили, выглядели очень похожими между собой, и одинаковая форма уж тем более не помогала понять, в чем дело. Скользнув взгляд по спине парня, который только что развернулся, Блейн на мгновение нахмурился, а затем потряс головой и ускорил шаг, чтобы успеть за директором, который уже скрылся за дверью в кафетерий.

***

 

По возвращению домой Блейн выглядел немного расстроенным. В конце концов, он так и не нашел ответов ни на единый вопрос, и если забыть о том странном ощущении в толпе учеников, в школе не произошло ничего принципиального. Предложение директора было милым, и оно бы даже заинтересовало Блейна, будь в нем хоть какой-то смысл. Будь хоть какая-то гарантия, что нахождение в Далтоне поможет ему быстрее встретить свою родственную душу.

Со времен, когда у людей впервые появились буквы на запястьях, прошла не одна тысяча лет. Сейчас для многих это все было больше историей и традицией, дань которой все отдавали. Из-за постоянного переселения людей по миру, вероятность того, что твоя родственная душа живет на другом конце планеты была очень велика, и много кто не напрягался этим, спокойно находя свободных партнеров и иногда проводя с ними всю жизнь, так и не встретив знаменитую «вторую половинку». Да, Блейн так не мог. Приверженец традиционных взглядов на этот вопрос, он даже сексом занимался крайне редко, считая отвратительным вероятность того, что он испортит чью-то половинку. Испачкает ее, что ли. Вне зависимости от того, насколько та уже была испачкана до него.  
Блейн был сильным доминантом, с легкостью руководил людьми, но также он был настоящим романтиком и терпеть не мог саму мысль о том, что смог бы жить с кем-то, в то время, как где-то в мире есть человек, с которым они созданы друг для друга.

Подобные мысли в комплекте с годами одиночества иногда навевали на Андерсона беспробудную тоску. Так и сейчас, вернувшись из академии и перебросившись парой слов с семьей, парень отправился в свою старую комнату и провел там остаток вечера. Поужинав, он принял душ, почитал немного любимую детскую книжку, посмеиваясь из-за собственного решения, и уснул, долго ворочаясь перед этим.

_Блейн оглядывается в большом холле Далтона и не может ничего разобрать в густой сине-красной толпе. На всех руках одинаковые браслеты с эмблемой академии, все с аккуратными укладками, сжимают в руках похожие кожаные сумки. На мгновение что-то дергает Блейна в сторону, и когда он оглядывается, то видит спину юноши. Стройный и достаточно высокий, каштановые волосы, короткие на затылке и длинные на макушке, и, наверное, с челкой. Блейн разворачивается всем корпусом и делает шаг к юноше, но в тот же миг шагает и он. Андерсон срывается с места, пытается обогнать его, взглянуть в лицо, но все, что достается ему, – расправленные плечи и затылок. Отчаявшись, Блейн останавливается и выкрикивает что-то, в тот же миг распахивая глаза и переворачиваясь с живота на спину._


	2. Chapter 2

Поток людей подхватил Хаммела, когда он, не отрывая глаз от выданной ему карты Академии, вышел из кабинета французского, чтобы пойти на перерыв. Прошла уже неделя его обучения в Далтоне, а он все никак не мог запомнить расположение кабинетов. Ведь, по сравнению с его предыдущей школой, академия была просто огромной.

Вместе с остальной толпой Курт вдруг оказался возле дверей главного зала. Заметив внутри группу своих однокурсников, парень решил задержаться и посмотреть, что вообще будет происходить. Не зря же здесь собралась, пожалуй, вся академия. Прозвенел звонок и освещение начало постепенно затухать, оставляя видимой лишь сцену, скрытую занавесом. Когда в зале стало достаточно темно, а все разговоры стихли, темная ткань поднялась, и на сцене появился хор.

Парни выступали слажено: движения были четкими, синхронными, голоса их идеально сливались в переливающейся мелодии, создавая прекрасное сопровождение лидирующим партиям. От группы отделился черноволосый парень, запевая первый куплет, но уже в припеве к нему присоединился еще один: высокий, худощавый шатен со слишком самодовольной улыбкой. Соловьи закончили первую песню, и этот парень вышел вперед, к микрофону:

\- Соловьев вы, конечно же, знаете, а мне, пожалуй, нужно представиться, - он то ли улыбнулся, то ли усмехнулся и склонился в шутливом поклоне, - Себастиан Смайт, неизменный капитан хора.

Зал ответил громкими аплодисментами, после чего Смайт снова вернулся на свою позицию и хор продолжил выступление.

Курт всегда хотел записаться в хор. Но из-за издевательств в МакКинли он так и не решился этого сделать. "Новые Направления" были последними лузерами школы, и присоединиться к ним означало собственноручно подписать приговор на ежедневный душ из слаша и забрасывания в мусорные контейнеры. Остатки гордости и любовь к своим дизайнерским рубашкам не позволила Курту совершить настолько глупый поступок. В школе, где тебя пинают только из-за того, что ты попался на пути в столовую парочке футболистов, особо выделяться было просто-напросто опасным для жизни. И Курт знал это, как никто другой.

К концу первого семестра средней школы на руке практически любого подростка уже красовался браслет, обозначающий, что он прошел определение. Это была норма. Никто не показывал свою метку. Но хоть белая кожа, конечно, скрывала букву на запястье, по изменившемуся поведению можно было понять, Доминант человек или сабмиссив. И, к сожалению, в таких школах, как МакКинли, этот факт имел решающее значение.

Доминантов не трогали, над сабмиссивами измывались. Исключения из правил встречались невероятно редко. Курту не повезло еще больше – на его запястье не было метки вообще. Подобный случай считался редким, но он не был единственным. Не все определяются в пятнадцать и все бы ничего, но только других это больно задевало. Курт не понимал, почему его не принимают, ведь любой адекватный человек сказал бы, что определение может произойти как в четырнадцать, так и в семнадцать и четких дат тут абсолютно точно нет, но дети были слишком глупы, чтобы вдаваться в такие детали. Парень без браслета на руке мгновенно стал изгоем и любимым объектов издевок местной "элиты" – футболистов и чирлидерш. Если последние просто игнорировали существование Хаммела (что того, в принципе, вполне устраивало), то первые решили взять на себя ответственную миссию – абсолютно испортить парню жизнь. 

Пакерман, Карофски, Азимио и Хадсон(который вообще был сабом и черт знает как попал в команду, да еще и стал квотербеком, учитывая, что все футболисты были Домами) не давали Курту нормально существовать, из-за чего тот проклинал каждый день в классах. Хаммел долгое время не говорил ни о чем отцу, беспокоясь за его слабое сердце и не желая нервировать лишний раз, но, когда он пришел домой с огромной ссадиной на щеке и синяком на скуле из-за неудачного столкновения со школьным локером, Берту пришлось все рассказать. Тогда старший Хаммел наведался в МакКинли и в тот же вечер сообщил Курту, что с нового учебного года тот переходит в новую школу.

Академия Далтон, хоть и была довольно дорогой, но точно гарантировала Курту избавление от постоянных издевательств. Все ученики были обязаны носить одинаковые браслеты, таким образом оставаясь на равных условиях. Каждый сам мог решить, раскрывать свою принадлежность к Домам или сабам, или оставлять это в секрете. Никто не может узнать, что Курт еще не прошел определение, если он сам того не захочет.

 

Парень подождал, пока громко обсуждающие выступление ученики покинули зал, и направился за кулисы. Он хотел найти этого капитана и подробнее узнать у него насчет вступления в хор. В своих способностях он не сомневался, хоть и его голос был достаточно необычен для парня.

\- Прошу прощения, - он, наконец, нашел того парня, что представился лидером Соловьев, - Себастиан, да? Я хотел узнать, как можно записаться в хор.  
Шатен обернулся к нему, тут же окидывая Хаммела оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Мм… нет. Не думаю, что ты станешь Соловьем. – вынес он свой вердикт, отчего Курт удивленно вскинул брови. Ему уже не нравился этот парень.  
\- Я думаю, мне все же стоит попробовать, - с нажимом произнес Хаммел. Черта с два он даст кому-то так на себя смотреть. – Когда прослушивание?  
По лицу Смайта Курт понял, что тот явно не ожидал такой настойчивости от него. Парень чуть прищурился, внимательнее разглядывая его и задерживая взгляд на руках Курта, и тихо хмыкнул.  
\- Ну посмотрим. Пятница, шесть, хоровая, - произнес он и, отсалютовав, повернулся, оставляя Курта одного в помещении.

Хаммел не совсем понял такого поведения Смайта, но решил не зацикливаться на этом и, закинув на плечо свою сумку, направился на свой урок.

***

 

Курт стащил с плеча свою сумку и, поставив ее возле стола, упал на кровать. Прикрыв глаза, он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и начал еще раз прокручивать в голове прошедший день. Точнее, вечер.

Да, он немного сбился во втором припеве во время исполнения, но, черт возьми, это же не значит, что его стоит прилюдно вычитывать, как какого-то пятилетнего ребенка. В конце концов, Курт первый раз в жизни пел перед кем-либо, кто не являлся его семьей. Это немного волнительно, знаете ли. Но Смайту, ясное дело, было плевать. Он не справился. Он провалил прослушивание. И Курт бы солгал, если бы сказал, что его совсем не выбесил этот Себастиан.

Смайт был кем-то вроде звезды в Далтоне, и от этого Хаммелу было еще противнее. Тот смотрел на него с таким превосходством и высокомерием, что Курту больше всего в жизни хотелось стереть с его лица эту самодовольную ухмылку. Какого черта он вообще переводился в другую школу, если здесь, по сути, все так же? Есть и свои звезды, есть и лузеры. Теперь есть. Курт, если быть точнее.

Парень со стоном перевернулся на живот и закрыл голову руками. Его настолько выбил из колеи сегодняшний провал, что он даже забыл об идеально выглаженной когда-то форме.

"По крайней мере, тебя тут не пихают все, кому не лень", - разумно заметила его совесть, но Курт решил засунуть ее куда подальше и достать свой ноутбук.

Загрузив операционную систему, Курт на несколько минут завис, любуясь заставкой, а после быстро открыл окно браузера и ввел имя исполнителя.

Блейн Андерсон.

Это был человек, которым Хаммел невероятно восхищался. В свои двадцать семь этот исполнитель уже сумел добиться значительных успехов на Бродвее, покорить своим голосом, наверное, половину планеты и влюбить в себя юного Курта Хаммела. 

Что бы не происходило в жизни парня, ему достаточно было просто включить какую-либо из песен с божественным голосом Андерсона, и все его проблемы будто исчезали. Отступали перед силой великого артиста. Курт знал его биографию, знал, что тот родом из Вестервилля и учился в Далтоне (что, определенно, сыграло значительную роль в выборе новой школы), что закончил с отличием НЙАДИ. Курт помнил года всех его постановок и имел в памяти ноутбука запись каждой из них. Наизусть знал каждую исполненную песню и готов был умереть за возможность хоть раз увидеть его вживую.

Хаммел загрузил свой привычный плейлист на случай, если "опять вокруг меня идиоты", всунул в уши наушники и, нажав на "Play", в удовлетворении прикрыл глаза, слушая мягкие переливы бархатного голоса.

Курт не успел дослушать даже до середины второго трэка, как дверь в комнату громко хлопнула, извещая о приходе его соседа.

\- Опять залипаешь, Курти? – усмехнулся парень, снимая свой пиджак и вешая его на плечики в шкаф. Трэнт поправил челку и сел на свою кровать, что стояла напротив кровати Курта. – Ты же даже не знаешь, кто он.

Ох, Курт прекрасно понимал это. Все творчество Андерсона было напоказ, но вот его личная жизнь оставалась тайной за семью печатями. Никто даже не знал, Дом он или Саб. Свободен или уже определен. Андерсон игнорировал любые вопросы на эту тему.

Однако это не омрачало любовь Хаммела, ведь подросток еще не прошел определения, а значит, не мог до конца понять, как же это все же меняет человека. Конечно, его душа остается прежней, но характер, поведение, цели, стремления и даже взгляды на жизнь меняются. Курту казалось, что это лишь простая буква на запястье, которая по сути, не значит ничего. Человек сам кузнец своего счастья, - так считал Хаммел, и ничто не могло переубедить его. Пока что.

\- Он просто хороший исполнитель, - беззаботно отозвался Курт, вырвавшись из своих раздумий. – И мне нравится его творчество, что в этом такого?  
\- Ничего. Абсолютно ничего, - парень попытался скрыть свой смешок, закашлявшись в кулак, за что получил уничтожающий взгляд с соседней кровати.  
\- Что было на репетиции? – решил сменить тему Курт. – Смайт говорил что-то полезное?

Трэнт был одним из Соловьев и, услышав однажды голос Курта, начал зазывать в хор. Хаммел отнекивался, ссылаясь на то, что он никогда этим не занимался, но в конце концов решился попробовать. (И да, то, что Трэнт напомнил ему, что Андерсон в свое время был капитаном Соловьев, не сыграло никакой значимой роли. Абсолютно).  
\- Ничего полезного. Он не взял ни одного из прослушивавшихся, хоть там и были довольно хорошие ребята, - немного разочарованно ответил Бернс, развязывая галстук. – Его придирчивость нас и прибьет.

Курт не знал, что ответить на это, поэтому лишь просто пожал плечами и повернулся к экрану своего ноутбука. Он сам узнал, насколько раздражительным мог быть этот Себастиан.

\- Смотри, он будет играть в новой постановке! – вдруг завизжал Хаммел, хватая ноутбук и открывая статью: - "Популярный актер Бродвея, Блейн Андерсон, подтвердил свое участие в новой постановке… – так, тут про режиссера, ничего интересного… вот: - Об этом заявил сам Андерсон в своем недавнем интервью для BroadwayWorld.com. Он рассказал, что…" Ладно, тебе это не интересно, да? – Курт оторвал взгляд от экрана и бросил разочарованный взгляд на посмеивающегося Соловья.  
\- Этому Андерсону определенно стоит побаиваться таких фанатов, - выдавил из себя Трэнт, в ответ на что Курт кинул в него свою подушку. – Серьезно, ты помешанный!  
\- Никакой я не помешанный, просто Блейн настолько талантлив, что его невозможно не любить! – мечтательно выдохнул Хаммел, разглядывая Андерсона в костюме на своем рабочем столе.  
\- Уже Блейн, да? – подколол его парень.  
\- Да иди ты! Тебе уроки делать надо! – обиженно буркнул Курт, вставая с кровати и подходя к шкафу. Взяв сменную одежду, он направился в ванную, когда за спиной услышал:  
\- Тебе тоже, так что не задерживайся там со своими фантазиями – Курт закатил глаза и принялся переодеваться.

***

 

Курт еле успел на первый урок, забежав в класс буквально со звонком. Сев на свое привычное место рядом с Трэнтом, он быстро пролистал тетрадь с конспектами по истории.

\- Где тебя носило? – зашипел Бернс, наклонившись ближе к парню, пока мистер Райан отвернулся к доске.  
\- Потом, - неохотно ответил Хаммел и, заметив недовольный взгляд учителя, заскользил ручкой по бумаге, записывая тему урока.

Сухой голос учителя диктовал даты, что послушно записывали все ученики, включая и Курта. Но парень, обычно сосредоточенный на уроках, даже не замечал того, что пишет. Он все пытался понять свое сегодняшнее состояние. Проснувшись по будильнику, как обычно, он принялся собираться, но все буквально валилось из рук. Он ощущал какое-то странное волнение и… ожидание? Будто вот-вот должно было произойти что-то важное, чего Курт ждал невероятно долго, но вдруг забыл и теперь никак не мог вспомнить. Кое-как собравшись, он даже успел на завтрак, но из-за этого ощущения нервозности внутри, пролил на свой пиджак кофе и поэтому был вынужден побежать переодеваться в комнату. Из-за чего он, собственно, и практически опоздал на урок.

Резкий звонок вырвал Хаммела из его мысленного транса. Скинув свои тетради в сумку, он вместе с Соловьем вышел из кабинета. Трэнт тут же схватил парня за рукав и потащил подальше от основной толпы.  
\- Ну так? – потребовал он, сложив руки на груди и выжидающе смотря на Хаммела.  
\- Ничего серьезного, просто плохо себя чувствовал, - отмахнулся Курт, не желая развивать эту тему.  
\- Может тогда в медкабинет? – обеспокоенно предложил друг, но Курт пожал плечами.  
\- Не нужно, все в порядке. Просто… немного волнуюсь. Знаешь, будто вот-вот произойдет что-то значительное, а я даже не могу понять, что именно, - немного равнодушно сказал Курт и уже направился в сторону коридора.  
\- Стой! Да Курт, стой! - Трэнт нагнал его и повернул к себе, хватая за руку.   
От резкого поворота Курт замотал головой, но тут вдруг увидел…

"Андер… Что? Нет, Хаммел, это невозможно. Пора завязывать с мюзиклами на ночь", - намекнул ему внутренний голос, и на этот раз Курт был с ним абсолютно согласен. Заметив чужую руку перед глазами, парень помотал головой, выбрасывая глупые мысли и сосредоточился на говорящем друге.

\- Ты меня слушаешь вообще? Я говорю, что слышал, что так происходит с душами. Родственными. Смекаешь? – не видя никакой реакции на свои слова, Трэнт раздраженно выдохнул. – Я к тому, что, может, ты чувствуешь ее.  
Курт громко прыснул и отцепил от своей руки Соловья.  
\- Ага, конечно. Вот так он взял и появился передо мной во всей красе. Надейся и жди, - хмыкнул он и подтолкнул Бернса к двери в кабинет. – Не говори ерунды.

Курт положил свою сумку на парту и принялся готовиться к уроку, игнорируя попытки друга вновь поднять этот вопрос.

Курт не мог почувствовать свою родственную душу. Это в принципе было невозможно, пока он не прошел определение.


	3. Chapter 3

Уже утром следующего дня Блейн позвонил в Далтон и сообщил, что он принимает их приглашение и приступит к работе с новой недели, так как ему необходимо было еще съездить в Нью-Йорк. Во-первых, нужно было разобраться с работой. Конечно, у Андерсона была своя особенная звездная репутация, но он не был кретином и понимал, что выпадение из графика игры на сцене и невозможность посещать большую часть мероприятий не то чтобы уничтожит его карьеру, но вставит порядочную такую палку в колеса его звездного будущего. Агент потребует заплатить штраф или его часть как за расторжение контракта. Директор театра наверняка попытается бросить в Блейна чем-то из фурнитуры. Вероятнее всего, стулом. Или даже несколькими. Коллеги будут злиться, злорадствовать, радоваться и надеяться, что теперь смогут занять его место. Большинству людей невдомек, что они не могут добиться успеха не потому что судьба так неблагосклонна, а потому что они ленивы. Или не имеют таланта. Или складывают руки на груди, вместо того, чтобы прижимать локти к бокам в вечном беге, как Андерсон. Но бег бегом, а когда на кону знакомство с его родственной душой, это мгновенно выходит на первый план. Если он не встретит мужчину всей своей жизни, то и карьера ему ни к чему. Ни слава, ни чужой восторг, ни популярность. Ничто не имеет смысла, когда нет рядом человека, с которым ты можешь разделить это.

Блейну нужен был его саб. Необходим, как воздух. Он каждый день чувствовал острую нехватку его, дефицит этой близости и тепла с единственным человеком, который по-настоящему был рожден для него. Так что, чего бы ему это ни стоило, он не упустит свой шанс стать счастливым по-настоящему, а не на публику.

***

 

Все вышло именно так, как он и думал. Пережив целую неделю скандалов, в которых он старался не занимать доминирующую позицию и не угнетать остальных, чтобы не портить связи на будущее, Блейн собрал свои вещи примерно на несколько месяцев и отправился обратно в родной Огайо. Он собирался в течение года возвращаться в Нью-Йорк, так что не вывозил все, но взял самое нужное. В конце концов, дома у него тоже все еще оставались некоторые вещи, да и вообще, если он собирался работать в академии, то само собой разумелось, что его гардероб будет исключительно деловым и какое-то особо буйное разнообразие тут ни к чему. Чтобы найти свою родственную душу в этих стенах, ему не нужны все его шестьдесят три пиджака, право слово.

Родители были рады возвращению сына домой, как и Рейчел. Правда, они все радовались настолько, что Блейна уже начала посещать мысль о том, чтобы снять себе квартирку где-то в городе, подальше от всего этого энтузиазма его семейства. Быть может, конечно, это пройдет немного позже, и нужно просто перетерпеть. Во всяком случае, Блейн надеялся на это.

В воскресенье парень обзвонил всех своих друзей, кто еще остался в Огайо и сообщил, что теперь они смогут видеться немного чаще, если захотят. С Сэмом он вообще договорился встретиться и выпить пива уже в пятницу, не видя причин тянуть. В конце концов, кроме хорового кружка Блейн не собирался ничем больше заниматься, так что, вероятнее всего, он будет скучать.

***

 

Этой ночью Блейну снова снился Далтон, высокий парень с каштановыми волосами. Сегодня он снова бежал за ним, пытаясь догнать. В отличии от всех предыдущих дней, сегодня Блейн знал, что он на несколько шагов ближе к нему, к этому парню. Вполне вероятно, что он совсем рядом, что стоит только руку протянуть и коснуться его, почувствовать «контакт» и улыбнуться, наконец, самому главному человеку в своей жизни.

Сборы на работу прошли в приподнятом настроении. Блейн отлично выспался, позавтракал, надел темно-серые брюки, белую рубашку и песочного цвета пиджак, оставшись довольным своим выбором. Правда, через десять минут Андерсон добавил еще серый галстук. Который затем сменил на однотонную бабочку цвета мокрого асфальта. Потом сменил три пары туфель и даже носки поменял на более светлые. В конце концов, сегодня, вероятно, он встретит свою половинку, и он должен выглядеть превосходно. Но все-таки не так, как обычно выглядел на красной дорожке. И не так, как его одевали для фотосессий. Боже, несмотря на то, что в свои двадцать семь он уже имел порядочный статус звезды, в Далтоне ему предстоит быть руководителем хорового кружка, почти учителем. Ему нужно, чтобы ребята уважали его, прислушивались, но также чтобы между ними и Блейном не возникало пропасти в отношениях. Черт, и почему только это так сложно?

Хорошо, что Блейн привез с собой также свою машину и сейчас чувствовал себя комфортно в черном Porsche 911, останавливаясь возле академии и поправляя немного уложенные гелем волосы, глядя в зеркало заднего вида. Так или иначе, он не мог тянуть дольше, несмотря на приятные отголоски волнения в груди, и поэтому вышел из автомобиля, направляясь ко входу, а оттуда сразу в комнату собрания Соловьев.

Пока что здесь было пусто и тихо, и Блейн мог вспомнить годы собственного обучения. Сколько песен звучало в этих стенах, сколько было событий пережито, сколько людей сидело на этих диванах. Ностальгия с легкостью захлестнула сейчас мужчину, и он опустился в кресло, прикрыв глаза и поглаживая пальцами красно-синий далтоновский браслет, который скрывал метку доминанта.

\- Мистер Андерсон?! – прозвучал удивленный голос, заставляя Блейна открыть глаза и поднять голову. Перед ним стоял невысокий подросток и смотрел на него с восторгом. А сразу за ним, спиной к Блейну, стоял… черт, это был он. Парень из сна. Высокий, тонкая талия, короткие каштановые волосы. Могло ли все складываться настолько хорошо, что он уже встретил своего сабмиссива? Сразу?

\- Ты взбрендил, Бернс? – прозвучал голос, и парень, на которого пялился Блейн, обернулся. – Какого черта Андерсону тут делать? Ты думаешь, его ностальгия за… - он застыл, натыкаясь взглядом на Блейна, который поднялся со своего места и сейчас, немного хмурясь, смотрел на юношу перед собой. Он был привлекательным, даже очень. Яркие зеленые глаза, привлекательная линия рта, высокие скулы. Немного вытянутое лицо компенсировалось приятными ямочками, которые появились, когда он улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом по лицу Блейна. Но не было… ничего больше. Просто красивый юноша перед ним. Если это и правда его родственная душа, то почему он не чувствует ничего? Может, дело в браслетах? Чтобы все это не мешало учебному процессу? Ему нужно найти способ пообщаться с ним наедине, прикоснуться к нему хотя бы ненавязчиво, чтобы что-то понять. Конечно, это отдавало одержимостью, но Блейн столько лет провел в ожидании своего человека, что больше всего на свете боялся сейчас просто вдруг упустить его.

\- Добрый день, джентльмены, - улыбнулся Андерсон, протягивая руку сначала парню, которого шатен назвал по фамилии Бернс, и тот выдохнул, представляясь:  
\- Трент, мистер Андерсон!  
\- Очень приятно, Трент. И… - Блейн протянул руку шатену, тот мгновенно протянул свою в ответ и обхватил ладонь Блейна, соблазнительно улыбаясь.  
\- Себастиан. Себастиан Смайт… - протянул он достаточно низким голосом, для чего явно старался. Но, черт, это снова не вызывало ничего.  
\- Очень приятно, Себастиан.  
\- А уж мне как приятно, мистер Андерсон. Вы и представить себе не можете, как много мы все тут знаем о вас, сколько разговоров о вас… 

Себастиан нехотя выпустил руку Блейна, которую тот уже давно расслабил, и сделал еще один шаг вперед, буквально становясь впритык к Андерсону.

\- Приятно.  
\- Я так восхищаюсь вашим творчеством! А какими судьбами вы тут? – прошептал Смайт, подаваясь вперед, и Блейн нахмурился, отступая. Доминант и учитель боролись в нем прямо сейчас. Первый приказывал осадить, второй же – оставаться нейтральным. Порядки школы были таковы, что никто не должен был использовать свое определение для достижения каких-либо целей. С другой стороны, Блейн не учитель, а этот парень ведет себя достаточно нагло. Не прошло и минуты, а он едва ли не опустился к Андерсону на колени. Разумеется, он не собирался этого терпеть, но и доминировать над учеником не имел никакого права. Дерьмо.

\- Я руководитель «Соловьев».  
\- Ого. Нас предупреждали, но мы думали, что это будет кто-то из учителей, и все, мы не думали, что это будете вы! – заметил Трент, довольно улыбаясь.  
\- Я люблю Далтон, и когда директор пригласил меня на это место, я просто не смог отказать, - улыбнулся Блейн.  
\- Так вы безотказны? Сабмиссив? Едва ли… - протянул Себастиан, в ответ на что Блейн резко повернул голову, пронзая его взглядом.  
\- Мистер Смайт, вам не кажется, что ваши вопросы крайне неуместны?  
\- Согласен, мистер Андерсон. Мы должны поговорить об этом уже после занятия… Стопроцентный дом, - шепнул он спустя мгновение и невинно улыбнулся, поправляя форменный полосатый галстук.  
От дальнейшего диалога их оторвали вновь открывшиеся двери, в которые вошло еще несколько ребят в форме.   
Отвернувшись от Себастиана, Андерсон направился к ребятам, улыбаясь, и до самого конца занятия больше не сказал ни слова Смайту. Он совершенно сознательно игнорировал все его шуточки, взгляды и попытки приблизиться, поскольку не решил пока, что это такое. Едва ли этот юноша был его родственной душой, ведь кроме раздражения Блейн не чувствовал ничего, а это явно не то, как все должно быть. К тому же, он все еще не знал, каковы его границы в поведении с учениками. Разумеется, он не стал бы над ним доминировать даже чтобы поставить на место (хотя Смайт только того и ждал, кажется), но он мог бы хоть как-то продемонстрировать свое недовольство. В конце концов он - дом, и попросту не сможет долго терпеть подобного. Когда его, словно кролика, пытается загнать в угол какой-то малолетний саб. Отвратительно.

***

 

К радости Блейна, занятие прошло отлично. Не то чтобы он особенно усердно готовился к нему или действительно продумывал стратегию, но все-таки полистал за эту неделю кое-что по педагогике и кое-что о школьных хорах. Он любил Далтон, любил «Соловьев», и он и правда собирался вывести их на первое место.

\- Мистер Андерсон! – окликнул его уже начавший раздражать голос, когда Блейн вышел из кабинета.  
\- Я спешу, Себастиан, - сухо ответил он, продолжая движение вперед и не останавливаясь. Впрочем, его мнения тут никто спрашивать не собирался и через пару мгновений, не успел Андерсон пройти и один коридор, его взяли под руку. Вокруг не было никого, часть ребята находилась в школьном кафетерии, но большинство разбрелось по комнатам, точно так же, как и во времена Блейна здесь. Видимо, эта мнимая интимность развязала язык Смайту, и он обнаглел окончательно.

\- Я могу поехать с вами и мы сделаем это прямо в машине.

Фыркнув, Блейн остановился и повернулся лицом к ученику.

\- Ты знаешь, что я не могу доминировать над тобой и запретить ко мне подходить, правда? И ты пользуешься этим. Но я расстрою тебя, Себастиан. Сильный дом не тот, кто больно бьет и заставляет подолгу стоять на коленях. Сильный дом - это тот, кому хватает выдержки и силы духа. Так вот я достаточно сильный дом, чтобы твое существование не мешало моему нахождению в академии.

Голос Блейна отливал сталью, и он смотрел в глаза юноши, искренне надеясь на то, что в его голосе не прозвучало никаких приказов, и ничего, что Себастиан мог бы расценить неверно. Как ни странно, с лица подростка мгновенно сползла его похотливая улыбка, давая увидеть нормальное выражение.

\- Простите. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. В Далтоне все привыкли вести себя одинаково со всеми, а в вас чувствуется сила. У меня давно не было никого, и, видимо, это просто был срыв. Спасибо за то, что осадили меня. Могу сказать, мне даже стало получше. Не полноценная доминация, конечно, но хоть что-то.

Парень кашлянул, и Блейн приподнял одну бровь, недоуменно разглядывая… смутившегося (?) школьника. Были ли это лишь игры Смайта, или он и правда что-то понял, это не интересовало Андерсона. Молча кивнув, он отправился дальше по коридору, выходя в холл, но там его снова догнал Себастиан.

\- Вы так и не сказали, принимаете ли вы мои извинения, мистер Андерсон, - проговорил тот не очень громко, глядя Блейну в глаза. Но мужчина ощутил как-то движение в ответ на звук его фамилии и наклонился в сторону, чтобы увидеть юношу, сидящего на диванчике с книгой в руках. Ясные глаза на мгновение остановились на его лице, затем быстро опустились вниз. А затем вновь поднялись вверх, концентрируясь на Андерсоне. Тот улыбнулся уголками губ и кивнул юноше в знак приветствия. Тот явно был еще младшекурсником и, видимо, не нашел компании пока, раз вечером сидел в одиночестве. Блейн ощутил странное желание подойти и заговорить с парнем, но, черт, у него не было никаких поводов для этого, да и, к тому же, тут был мешающий Себастиан, а также его ждали дома.

\- Я принимаю извинения, Себастиан. Всего хорошего, - кивнув и Себастиану тоже, Блейн развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к двери, уже через мгновение скрываясь за ней, а Смайт покачнулся с пяток на носки и оскалился, облизывая губы. Резко развернувшись, парень нахмурился и сделал несколько неспешных шагов в сторону Курта, останавливаясь прямо возле него.

\- Ты что, следишь за мной? – процедил он с нарочито откровенным отвращением.  
\- Больно надо, - в тон ответил Курт, разглядывая что-то за спиной Смайта. Парень нахмурился и вновь вернулся к своей книге, изображая незаинтересованность. - Что-то еще?

Не ответив, Смайт развернулся на пятках и отправился в сторону лестницы, оставляя Курта наедине с собой.


	4. Chapter 4

С начала обучения прошел практически месяц, и Курт уже почти привык к академии. Он все реже блуждал по коридорам в поисках нужного кабинета, познакомился с несколькими ребятами в классе и, благодаря Трэнту, большинством Соловьев. Однако, его, мягко говоря, нелюбовь к Смайту с каждым днем все крепла. Парень умудрялся практически каждым своим поступком выводить Курта из себя. Это, правда, ему более или менее удавалось скрывать и высказать все накопившиеся эмоции он всегда мог Бернсу, который частенько его в том поддерживал, так как сам был не очень доволен им, как капитаном хора.

Учеба у парня всегда шла хорошо, поэтому, решив не отвлекать в комнате своего сожителя от уроков, Курт направился в холл, прихватив с собой учебник по литературе. Парень открыл книгу на нужной странице и погрузился в чтение о ведущих литературных течениях двадцатого столетия. 

Курт услышал голос Себастиана и раздраженно вздохнул. В самом деле, этот парень будто преследовал его, куда бы он не пошел. Он даже почитать спокойно не мог, чтобы не наткнуться на самодовольное выражение лица Смайта. Курт решил не обращать внимание на раздражавшего его парня, но вдруг услышал что-то знакомое. Слишком знакомое.

Курт рывком поднял голову, глядя на… да быть такого не может! Парень тут же опустил взгляд, пытаясь понять, не привиделось ли ему. 

Сам. Блейн. Андерсон. 

Кто б другой сказал, не поверил. Но Курт только что своими глазами… Он еще раз поднял голову, смотря на мужчину перед собой и убеждаясь в том, что не ошибся. Это было определенно то же лицо, что каждый день светило на Курта со всех его заставок. То лицо, которое он столько раз видел на афишах. То лицо, которое он мечтал увидеть вживую уже несколько лет… Блейн вживую казался даже привлекательнее, чем на экране. Он был настолько живым, активным и настоящим, что Курт буквально приоткрыл рот, глядя на свой идеал, сошедший с экрана ноутбука. Это не могло быть правдой. Судьба не улыбалась ему так никогда.

Мужчина его мечты очаровательно улыбнулся, отчего Курт чуть ли не выронил свою книгу, почувствовав, как его грудная клетка сжалась, сказал что-то Себастиану и удалился.

Курт был готов буквально убить Смайта за то, что тот так не вовремя оказался рядом. Боже, он же мог взять у него автограф! И сфотографироваться! И… Смайт здесь был ну совсем не в тему. И конечно, Курт мог бы отправиться за ним, но меньше всего на свете юноша хотел быть одним из тех сумасшедших фанатов, что преследовали Блейна и о которых он иногда упоминал в своих интервью. Может быть, Блейн будет выступать в академии? Но почему тогда Курт ничего об этом не слышал? Андерсон зашел за поворот, и Курт не сдержал разочарованного вздоха. Сердце все еще учащенно билось внутри, и мальчик знал, что даже одного этого эпизода ему хватит на половину жизни воспоминаний.

Переведя дыхание, Курт быстро закинул учебник в сумку и поспешил в свою комнату, чтобы рассказать хоть кому-то об этом великом событии, ведь держать это внутри не представлялось возможным.

 

\- Ты не поверишь, кого я видел! – влетел в комнату Курт, застав соседа, заваленного конспектами, сидящим за столом.  
\- Не уж то Андерсон пожаловал в нашу академию? – с улыбкой повернулся к нему Бернс, откидываясь на спинку и разминая затекшую шею.  
\- Тебе кто-то рассказал, - разочаровано протянул Курт, падая на кровать. – Я хотел тебя удивить.  
\- Никто мне не рассказывал, - ухмыльнулся Соловей. – И поверь, я и так неплохо удивился, когда сам его увидел.  
\- Ты его видел?! И мне не сказал? А если бы я даже не узнал об этом? - возмущенно воскликнул Хаммел, складывая руки на груди и недовольно глядя на забавляющегося его реакцией Трэнта. - Вот тебе и друг, называется.  
\- Ох, брось! Увидишь его еще, и не раз. Он согласился стать руководителем хора. Так что успеешь еще попускать слюни, - покачал головой Бернс, вновь возвращаясь к своим урокам.

Курт решил никак не отвечать на последнюю фразу, потому что Трэнт и так вечно шутил над его фанатичность. Но господи боже! Андерсон станет руководителем "Соловьев". То есть, он уже стал, если приехал сюда. Боже, да это просто… исполнение мечты. Курт в жизни не мог себе представить, что его кумир вдруг окажется с ним в одной школе. Школе! Можно ли любить Далтон еще сильнее? Если это значит, что он сможет видеть Блейна хотя бы раз в неделю, хотя бы мельком, он уже будет совершенно счастлив!   
Переполненный энтузиазмом, Хаммел закинул в свою сумку чистый блокнот с распечатанной фотографией Андерсона и маркер, чтобы быть готовым к встрече с артистом. Ему просто нужно было занять себя чем-то, чтобы отвлечься, но ничего лучше, чем пересмотреть последний мюзикл, его мозг придумать не смог.

***

 

На самом деле, все мечты Хаммела довольно скоро столкнулись с жестокой реальностью. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что врежется в Андерсона, как только выйдет из своей комнаты, но то, что он не встретил его ни разу за прошедшие три дня, походило на чистой воды издевательство. Увидев кумира вживую, Курту теперь ощущал, насколько мало передавал экран и фотографии, и что значил настоящий его голос, настоящая улыбка. Он был реальным человеком из плоти и крови, находился с ним на одной территории, а Курт даже не мог его увидеть. Ужасно.

Курт пробирался через главный холл, когда увидел группу учеников, столпившихся напротив доски объявлений. Заинтересовавшись, парень подошел немного ближе и увидел новое объявление о каком-то собрании. Создав в телефоне заметку по этому поводу, Курт отправился на занятия.

Уроки пронеслись довольно быстро, из-за того, что половина занятий в этот день были парными, поэтому после Курт успел забежать в комнату, чтобы оставить сумку с учебниками, после чего направился в зал.

Аудитория была уже заполнена, и парень еле нашел себе место в самом конце рядов. Когда двери зала закрылись, все разговоры постепенно стихли, а на сцене появился директор академии, сопровождаемый аплодисментами.

\- Сколько же талантливых ребят собрала под крышей наша академия!– он оглянул взглядом весь зал и улыбнулся. – Добрый вечер! Я решил собрать вас всех, чтобы сообщить замечательное известие. Как вы знаете, множество выпускников Далтона добились невероятных успехов в жизни, и мы всегда рады приветствовать их снова в стенах родной школы. И мне безумно приятно представить вам одного из наших бывших учеников, которого многие из вас, должно быть, знают. Да что тут много говорить, вам явно будет интереснее послушать нашего гостя, нежели какого-то старика. Блейн Андерсон, наш звездный Соловей! 

Курт тут же оживился, вытягивая шею, чтобы увидеть, как мистер Стоукс пригласил Андерсона на сцену. Ему было, как назло, практически ничего не видно из-за какого-то слишком высокого парня прямо перед его лицом, но, найдя нужное положение, Курт увидел, как мужчина подошел к стойке микрофона и улыбнулся залу. Стоит ли упоминать, что пульс парня при виде своей мечты мгновенно участился? Тот был потрясающе одет, потрясающе двигался и излучал энергию. Курт сжал пальцами подлокотник кресла и обратился в слух, чтобы не пропустить ни единого слова.

\- Я очень рад спустя почти десять лет снова оказаться на сцене Далтона. Это место стало гнездом моего таланта, - Блейн улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом по залу. - Здесь я поверил в себя, открылся, здесь я впервые заявил о себе. Я стал руководителем хора только для того, чтобы помочь другим ребятам, таким же, каким был я, раскрыть свой талант. И я действительно счастлив, что мне выдался такой шанс. 

Андерсон снял микрофон со стойки, которую тут же унесли, и добавил:

\- Это выступление просто для того, чтобы вспомнить былое. Приятного просмотра.

Это было просто невыносимо. Ну как можно быть таким идеальным? Эта улыбка, эти слова, этот голос. Господи, Курт не знал ничего об этом человеке, что не было бы прекрасным. Упершись локтями в колени, а ладошками подперев щеки, парень, не отрывая взгляда, следил за мужчиной на сцене. То, как он двигался, как он пел, заставляло Хаммела забыть обо всем на свете и полностью погрузиться в выступление. Он хотел быть таким же. Таким же открытым, ярким, талантливым, каким был Блейн Андерсон. И, возможно, судьба решила хоть один раз сыграть ему на руку и привела этого артиста в Далтон, чтобы помочь Курту. Показать ему, к чему надо стремиться. Что все возможно, стоит лишь захотеть и приложить определенные усилия. Это было слишком нереально, чтобы в это поверить.

К сожалению, песня закончилась, а это значило, что, сказав еще несколько слов, Андерсон удалился со сцены. Ученики, громко обсуждая только что объявленную новость, начали вставать со своих мест, чтобы покинуть зал. Несколько человек подошло к мужчине, тот радостно улыбался и о чем-то с ними говорил. Но, конечно же, пока Курт спустился к сцене, Андерсон уже куда-то ушел. Хаммел поднялся на сцену и прошел за занавес, надеясь, что сможет найти мужчину там. 

Его вдруг охватило чувство волнения, как и в прошлый раз, в коридоре. Курт уже давно решил, что тогда ему все не причудилось, и он действительно видел Андерсона в толпе учеников. Но парень сбросил все чувства на нервы перед встречей со своим кумиром, поэтому, шумно выдохнув, направился искать артиста. 

Он увидел Андерсона уже практически возле двери и, сдержав радостный визг, поспешил догнать его.

"Боже, Хаммел, возьми себя в руки! Ты не можешь растечься лужицей перед незнакомым тебе человеком!" – возмутился внутренний голос, и Курт вновь с ним согласился.

\- Мистер Андерсон?! – высоким голосом спросил он, сжимая ладони в кулаки и задерживая дыхание, когда мужчина обернулся.

\- Да, это я, - улыбнулся мужчина, остановившись и повернувшись всем корпусом к Курту. - Я могу вам помочь? - вежливо поинтересовался он, наклонив голову и пристально глядя в глаза юноши. 

Хаммел вдохнул глубже и несмело подошел ближе к мужчине. Он поверить не мог, что сейчас действительно заговорил со своей мечтой. И куда только разбежались все слова, когда они так нужны? Блейн смотрел прямо на него. Видел его. Из миллионов его фанатов именно Курт сейчас мог стоять рядом и говорить, словно они простые люди, и словно у них есть общие темы для разговоров, кроме того, что Курт в восторге от Блейна.

\- Н-нет, то есть… Мистер Андерсон, я так Вами восхищаюсь! Я даже… Я слов не могу найти, чтобы описать ваш талант и… Спасибо Вам огромное, - быстро выпалил запинающийся Курт и сильнее впился ногтями в свои ладони. Сердце бешено билось, и парень не был уверен, что сможет выжить под слишком внимательным взглядом Андерсона.

Тот улыбнулся уголком рта и театрально поклонился, а затем сделал несколько шагов вперед, протягивая руку юноше.

\- Как вас зовут, и почему я не слышу вашего голоса среди Соловьев? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Курт, сэр, - выделив это слово, он заметил, что глаза Блейна на мгновение стали немного жестче, но не понял причины этого и не показалось ли ему вовсе, так что продолжил. - Курт Хаммел, - парень пожал руку, с восторгом наблюдая за каждым действием мужчины. Он поклясться был готов, что вблизи этот человек был еще прекраснее, чем на любом из экранов и плакатов. – И… я не очень хорош в пении.  
\- Не знаю, не знаю. Ты звучишь очень мелодично, - улыбнулся Блейн. - С завтрашнего дня я буду проводить больше времени в Далтоне, потому что мне, наконец, выделили личный кабинет. На третьем этаже, в западном крыле. Можешь заходить, если будет время. Я уверен, что большую часть времени я буду просто скучать.

Глубоко вздохнув, мужчина опустил взгляд и улыбнулся шире. 

\- Мне кажется, или это мое фото на твоем блокноте?

Курт залился краской и опустил голову. 

"Не только на блокноте, но и на заставке телефона, ноутбука, темы в браузере и где только еще…" – усмехнулся внутренний голос, от чего юноша смутился еще сильнее. Но, решив, что подобного шанса снова может и не представиться, он резко вскинул голову и быстро проговорил:

\- Да… Мистер Андерсон, можно взять у Вас автограф? – он протянул вперед блокнот с прикрепленной ручкой и с надеждой посмотрел на улыбающегося мужчину.  
"Ты слишком фанат, Хаммел", - пронеслось в голове, но парень отогнал все свои мысли.

\- Конечно. Правда, нам предстоит частенько видеть друг друга, но без проблем.

Взяв блокнот и ручку из рук парня, он немного резко выдохнул, но мгновенно взял себя в руки и улыбнулся, открывая пустую страничку.

\- Что мне написать?  
\- К-курту? – неуверенно предложил Хаммел, задержав дыхание и глядя на то, как Андерсон выводит что-то на листе бумаги. Он взял обратно свой блокнот и протянул руку, широко улыбаясь: – Спасибо! Вы просто не представляете, какая это честь! Я большой фанат!  
\- Я рад, что смог сделать тебе приятно.

Блейн сделал шаг назад, поправляя галстук-бабочку и отводя глаза. Курт что-то сделал не так? Он переборщил с восторгом? Боже, он всегда все портил. Всегда.  
\- До скорой встречи? Думаю, мне нужно еще немного поговорить с Соловьями, прежде чем они разбегутся по академии.  
\- Да. Да, конечно. Спасибо. До свидания, - Курт еще раз улыбнулся и направился к выходу. Он чувствовал сейчас себя счастливым, смущенным и слишком взволнованным одновременно. Все было хорошо. Может, он и вел себя как придурок, но Блейн наверняка привык и не к таким фанатам. Кто же знал, что вблизи Андерсон окажется еще лучше, чем он мечтал?

Курт добрался до своей комнаты, забрался на кровать и, пока Трэнт не пришел, открыл свой блокнот и несколько минут просто счастливо рассматривал черную надпись. Он столько раз видел фото автографов Андерсона, что абсолютно точно знал каждую черточку. Но это… это было настоящее исполнение мечты и парень все еще не мог до конца в это поверить. Он сразу же решил, что никогда больше не станет писать той же ручкой, что расписался актер, а отложит ее отдельно. Возможно, это было глупо, но какое ему было до этого дело?

Дождавшись прихода Трэнта, Хаммел тут же заставил его рассказывать, что им говорил Андерсон, и только после подробного допроса отпустил парня заниматься своими делами. Об уроках и речи идти не могло, ведь внутреннее состояние все еще было слишком нестабильным, губы до сих пор расползались в глупой улыбке, стоило ему задуматься о прошедшем дне, а руки непроизвольно тянулись к заветному блокноту. Курт никак не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, мысленно возвращаясь к встрече с Андерсоном, поэтому парень решил просто раньше лечь спать.

Курт прокручивал все свои фразы в голове миллион раз, лежа в кровати лицом к стенке, чтоб Трэнт ни в коем случае не увидел его мечтательную улыбку. Юноша уже тысячу раз успел отругать себя за свой излишний фанатизм, но что же он мог поделать, если сдержать это в себе перед Андерсоном не удавалось. Блейн был таким милым. Он сказал, что у Курта мелодичный голос. И сказал, что они будут видеться. А еще, он смотрел прямо ему в глаза, и они даже соприкоснулись пальцами… Кажется, у Курта передозировка, потому что иначе он никак не мог объяснить тот факт, что его пальцы на ногах поджимались через каждую минуту, и он едва ли сдерживал радостные визги.  
Решив, что в следующий раз обязательно будет вести себя как адекватный человек, Курт закрыл глаза, погружаясь в сон, с чудесным голосом и очаровательными улыбками.

***

 

Курт взял поднос с завтраком и направился к своему привычному столику. Поздоровавшись с несколькими Соловьями, что сидели неподалеку, он опустился рядом с Ником и только хотел начать есть, как напротив него оказался Смайт. Он поздоровался со всеми, при этом намеренно игнорируя Курта. Тот хотел было так же не обращать на него внимание, но Себастиан заговорил про Андерсона, что не могло не привлечь внимание Хаммела.

\- Я же говорил, что у нас все с ним сложится, - протянул Себастиан, откидываясь на стуле и обводя высокомерным взглядом остальных учеников. - Вы же видели, как он на меня смотрит?

Пару человек неуверенно кивнули.

\- Не думаю, конечно, что он моя родственная душа или что еще, но я чувствую секс в каждом его движении. Готов поспорить, что он очень сильный доминант, и я уже предвкушаю, как он поставит меня на колени...

Парень усмехнулся, облизывая губы, и перевел взгляд в сторону Курта, немного щурясь. Он провоцировал намеренно, чувствуя, как напрягся тот.

\- Не думаю, что он в этом заинтересован, - решил ответить Курт, переступив через себя и сглотнув ком в горле. Ему было неприятно то, что Смайт сидел прямо напротив него и так отзывался о новом преподавателе. Об Андерсоне. О его заветное мечте, в напрвлении которой Курт даже не смел думать ни о чем таком. Это было грязно и противно. Блейн был потрясающим, и он был уже точно не для этого отвратительного сурриката с лошадиными зубами. – Ты ему нафиг не сдался, Смайт.  
\- Да серьезно, Хаммел? Наверное, ты считаешь, что он влюблен в тебя, правда? Да у тебя даже метки нет, я уверен! На тебя никто внимания не обратит. Зато все вчера видели, как ты смотрел на него. Так вот точно так же он смотрит на меня, - самодовольно проговорил Себастиан, поставив локти на стол и подавшись вперед к Курту.

Слова Смайта ударили по самому больному, из-за чего Курт на мгновение растерялся. Да, в том, что он еще не прошел определение, не было ничего такого, но это послужило его причиной перевода в Далтон. Это было предметом издевательств на протяжении полугода его жизни. И он точно не хотел, чтобы это повторилось.

\- О, моя метка не должна тебя беспокоить, Себастиан. Лучше следи за своим разыгравшимся воображением. Андерсону плевать на тебя, и ты это знаешь. Я же видел, - он мило улыбнулся и пожал плечами перед тем, как выйти из-за стола, внутренне дрожа от ярости. 

Как Смайту удавалось так легко вывести его из себя? Это талант, ей-богу! Хаммел достал телефон, чтобы чем-то занять свои трясущиеся от волнения и злости руки, и направился на занятия. Он неосознанно прокрутил браслет на запястье несколько раз, пытаясь выкинуть из головы слова Смайта, но это работало плохо.

Себастиан не мог знать. Это было всего лишь обидной фразой. Он хотел задеть Курта и унизить его, так что выбрал самый примитивный путь. Ничего более. Но Курт боялся. Боялся, что кто-то узнает.


	5. Chapter 5

Курт, сэр. Курт Хаммел.   
Курт Хаммел. Курт. Курт. Курт…

\- Курт… - тихо прошептал Блейн, сжимая в руках подушку и жмурясь от ноющей боли в висках. Открыв глаза, парень оглянулся по сторонам и сел в постели, нащупывая сбоку мобильный телефон. 4:30. Его разбудил странный размытый сон в духе всех его прежних сновидений, но лишь с двумя новыми деталями. Теперь он видит глаза того парня, а еще знает его имя. Но тот ли этот парень? Что, если это просто новый сон, а не продолжение серии тех?   
Какова вероятность, что Курт Хаммел и правда его родственная душа? Теоретически, этого нельзя исключать. С другой стороны, он не почувствовал ничего кроме симпатии к приятному молодому человеку, который смотрел на него огромными голубыми глазами. Конечно, он отметил привлекательность того, но она была совсем еще незрелой, на грани с детской, и Блейн не придал этому значения. В конце концов, в Далтоне он - руководитель хорового кружка, а не клиент в борделе, который выбирает себе парня на ночь. Кроме того, он прекрасно знал, что даже несмотря на браслеты, родственные души почувствуют тягу друг к другу. Никакой тяги не было, Блейн уверен в этом. Но также он уверен, что снился ему именно Курт Хаммел, и этому нужно найти какое-то объяснение. Утром. Откинувшись обратно на подушку, Андерсон накрылся одеялом с головой и легко погрузился в сновидения.

***

 

Блейн вошел в Далтон в обеденное время, судя по тому, как пусто было в коридорах и холле, но какой шум раздавался из школьного кафетерия. Оглянувшись и улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, парень собрался было отправиться к себе в кабинет, чтобы прописать стратегию на первые репетиции, как перед ним из ниоткуда явился улыбающийся Смайт.

\- Мистер Андерсон, добрый день.  
\- Здравствуй, Себастиан, - натянуто улыбнулся Блейн, пытаясь экстренно найти пути к отступлению. – Почему ты не на обеде?  
\- Я не ем в этой забегаловке, мне доставляют еду из Бредстикса. Не «Epicure»*, конечно, но не так уж плохо, - протянул Себастиан, снова растягивая губы в улыбке и скользя взглядом по телу Блейна. Андерсон испытал острое желание встряхнуть юношу и приказать ему не опускать глаза ниже его, Блейна, носа, но он проглотил тягу к доминации, на пару секунд прикрывая глаза и снова улыбаясь уголками губ.

\- Хорошо, тогда увидимся вечером на репетиции Соловьев, верно?  
\- А вы сейчас скучаете? Я могу составить вам компанию.

О нет. Нет. Черт. 

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Блейн чуть было не вскрикнул от радости. Буквально в пяти метрах от них из кафетерия выходил Курт, парень из сна, и его компания была куда приятнее Блейну, вне сомнений.

\- Прошу прощения, Себастиан, но я уже занят, - вежливо извинился он, обходя парня и направляясь к уже заметившему его Хаммелу. Скулы ученика мгновенно покрылись румянцем, и он приоткрыл рот, явно не зная, то ли ему дышать, то ли заговорить. Конечно, такая реакция была тоже не лучшим признаком, но точно куда приятнее наглости Смайта

\- Чем это? – процедил Себастиан, разворачиваясь следом и прожигая взглядом на мгновение сжавшегося, но затем расправившего плечи Курта.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с учеником, - бросил Блейн, не оборачиваясь, и подошел вплотную к Курту, улыбаясь. – Здравствуй. Помнишь, мы вчера говорили о том, что ты зайдешь ко мне в кабинет? Как насчет прямо сейчас? – Блейн говорил совершенно спокойно, но взглядом и рукой, незаметно для Смайта, пытался показать Курту, что его помощь сейчас просто необходима.

Парень замялся на пару мгновений, не зная, как ему себя вести, но, кинув взгляд на излучающего недовольство Смайта позади Блейна, взял себя в руки и как можно увереннее кивнул.

\- К-конечно, мистер Андерсон, - ответил он и немного нервно улыбнулся.  
\- До встречи на репетиции, Себастиан, - кивнул Блейн и отвернулся обратно к Курту, направляясь с ним в сторону лестницы. Как только Смайт исчез из поля зрения, Андерсон выдохнул и потер свой браслет, немного хмурясь.

\- Некоторые ученики словно совершенно не знают устава заведения, - осторожно заметил он, повернувшись к Курту.  
\- Себастиан - лидер Соловьев, некоторые вещи просто сходят ему с рук, - пожал плечами юноша, но тут же опомнился. Перед ним все же был учитель, и он обещал себе вести себя адекватно. Не пищать, не смотреть на него как на божество, и желательно еще чтобы руки не тряслись. - Простите,я... эм. Да, было бы хорошо, если бы все соблюдали правила.

Блейн улыбнулся, достал из кармана ключи и открыл дверь кабинета, пропуская Курта вперед.

\- Тебе не обязательно думать о том, ЧТО ты говоришь мне. Я не учитель, я всего лишь приглашенный руководитель хора. И один на один я не знаменитость Блейн Андерсон, а просто Блейн. Так что не думаю, что тебе стоит как-либо напрягаться. Кстати, располагайся. Хочешь кофе или чай? – поинтересовался Блейн, закрыв дверь в кабинет и проходя к своему столу, чтобы поставить дипломат на стул. Подняв глаза, Андерсон наклонил голову и улыбнулся уголками губ, видя смущение ученика. Было так странно общаться с кем-то этого возраста на равных. Он видел, что юноша нервничает, не знает, куда себя деть, и явно волнуется, но Блейну действительно хотелось, чтобы Курту было комфортно. В конце концов, ему хватало тысяч этих безумных подростков и на красных дорожках. В кабинете ему хотелось быть самим собой.

Наконец, Курт занял одно из кресел, что стояли напротив стола Блейна и положил свою сумку на колени.

\- Можно просто воды? - попросил он, краем глаза оглядывая помещение, в котором находился. Взяв из рук Андерсона стакан, он тихо поблагодарил его и, набравшись смелости, спросил: - Мистер Андерсон, вы хотели поговорить со мной о чем-то?  
\- Эм… Нет? – уточнил Блейн, опускаясь в кресло рядом с Куртом, предварительно отдав ему стакан с водой. Он специально не сел за стол, чтобы не создавать ненужной дистанции. – Я просто хотел пообщаться с тобой. Или я отвлекаю тебя от чего-то сейчас?

Он сам понятия не имел, почему ему так хотелось находиться рядом с Куртом, если шестнадцатилетние юноши обычно не значились в списке его излюбленных собеседников.

Курт с плохо скрываемым удивлением на грани с трепетом уставился на него, отпив немного воды. Что было вполне логично, ведь не каждый день его кумиры присаживались рядом и хотели поболтать. Справившись с шоком, Хаммел нервно поерзал в своем кресле и на всякий случай переспросил:

\- Пообщаться? Простите, просто не каждый учитель хочет лично пообщаться со своими учениками, а тем более... Ну, это же Вы. И нет, у меня перерыв сейчас.

\- Это всего лишь я. Давай забудем обо всех этих афишах, и я постараюсь не вспоминать о своем фото на твоем блокноте, - улыбнулся Блейн. Возможно, он просто хотел сбежать от настырного Смайта, но сейчас чувствовал, что с этим мальчиком ему странно уютно. – Расскажи, почему ты перевелся в Далтон? Если это личное, то можешь не отвечать и просто скажи, нравится ли тебе это место. Ну, за исключением капитана Соловьев, конечно, - Андерсон снова улыбнулся, полностью разворачиваясь к Курту. Он понимал, какое влияние оказывает на юношу и понимал, что тот не просто так сжимает руки, но, в конце концов, с волнением могло помочь справиться только время. И спокойствие хотя бы Блейна.

Щеки юноши предательски покраснели при упоминании о его блокноте, который он теперь бережно хранил в ящике стола, не подпуская к нему никого. Парень сцепил руки в замок, не зная чем занять их, и посмотрел на улыбающегося Андерсона.

\- Я перевелся буквально в начале года, но да. Тут гораздо лучше, чем в моей предыдущей школе. И я сейчас не только об уровне образования, который тоже значительно выше, чем в МакКинли, но и вообще. Отношения между ребятами, преподаватели и... устав, - Курт опустил взгляд на свой браслет, невольно привлекая к нему и внимание Блейна. - А как вы учились? Здесь многое поменялось?  
Блейн пожал плечами, закинул ногу на ногу и наклонил голову, продолжая рассматривать ученика и собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Выпустился я меньше десяти лет назад, а Далтон это такое заведение, где нужны столетия, чтобы что-то сменилось. Мне так кажется, во всяком случае. Боже, да они даже форму не изменили. И браслеты. И ремонт только косметический. В общем, нет, тут все по-прежнему, и я испытываю такую ностальгию, словно вернулся в то время. Правда, моих друзей уже нет, они взрослые и работают по всей Америке. А ты уже успел завести тут друзей?

Блейну захотелось коснуться руки Курта, или убрать его волосы, или поправить лацкан пиджака парня. Что угодно, лишь бы унять это ноющее притяжение в кончиках пальцев, которое зарождалось прямо здесь и сейчас. Если Курт мальчик из его снов, что это значит? На фоне совершеннейшей дружеской симпатии Блейн ощущал, что что-то идет не так, как всегда. Что-то меняется.

\- Да, Трэнт, мой сосед по комнате, практически сразу познакомил меня с Соловьями, и мы неплохо общаемся. Они даже зазывали меня присоединиться к ним, но у меня не вышло, - ответил Курт, не зная, как себя вести рядом с мужчиной. Ему казалось, что Андерсон видит его насквозь, и это ощущение лишь усиливалось, когда тот так пристально рассматривал его лицо.  
\- Почему? Спой мне и я сам решу, можешь ли ты быть частью Соловьев или нет, - улыбаясь, проговорил Блейн.  
\- Я провалил свое прослушивание месяц назад, мистер Андерсон, - объяснил Курт, пожимая плечами. - И Смайт ясно дал понять ,что не будет брать меня в свой хор. Не думаю, что что-то изменилось.

Блейн нахмурился и немного сжал руку в кулак, вновь пытаясь сохранить самообладание. Сам по себе Андерсон был достаточно сдержанным человеком, но его сильная доминантная сторона частенько выступала на первый план, помогая решать проблемы и добиваться желаемого. Проблемой сейчас было именно то, что он не мог использовать ее в решении проблем. Курт хотел в хор. Пробовался. Не попал. А сейчас Блейну ничего не стоило взять его, но юноша все равно упирался, опасаясь, видимо, гнева этого доминантного сабмиссива по имени Себастиан. Что он за человек вообще такой, что даже в самой толерантной школе штатов умудряется третировать одного из учеников?

\- Курт, - тихо и как можно нейтральнее проговорил мужчина, - это не его хор. Ты помнишь, что все здесь равны? И если я, как руководитель, назначу тебе новое прослушивание, то ты сможешь спокойно посетить его, не боясь чьих-либо упреков. 

Юноша кивнул и улыбнулся, выпрямляясь в своем кресле и чувствуя себя уже увереннее. Потому что Андерсон не выделял никого среди учеников и действительно относился ко всем, как к равным.

\- И Вы хотите назначить мне новое прослушивание? - уточнил Хаммел, повернувшись к учителю.  
\- Я хочу – кивнул Блейн, довольно улыбаясь своей маленькой победе. – Когда тебе будет удобно?  
\- Послезавтра, наверное. Уроки у меня заканчиваются раньше, и у Соловьев как раз будет репетиция, - предложил Курт.  
\- Отлично. Если хочешь, ты можешь сначала прослушаться просто мне, если вдруг смущаешься ребят или еще что, - добавил Андерсон, протягивая руку и накрывая сжатые в замок ладони Курта. Он всего на мгновение прикоснулся к его коже и тут же отдернул руку обратно, словно обжегся. Всю его ладонь опалило будто огнем, и он неосознанно провел ею по темно-серой ткани брюк, морщась.

\- Прости, но ты… Это что-то особенное с тобой?

Курт испуганно посмотрел сначала на свои все еще сцепленные пальцы, а затем в глаза преподавателя.

\- Со мной все нормально... было.  
\- Ладно. Видимо, меня просто будто ударило током. Прости.

Блейн резко поднялся на ноги, поправляя воротник рубашки и отходя к окну. Сердце билось слишком быстро как для обычного статического электричества, что могло пробежать между двумя людьми. Но Курт не почувствовал ничего, и, значит, это не то, о чем подумал Андерсон. В комнате становилось жарко, а еще Блейну катастрофически хотелось закурить.

\- Я думаю… Мне пора заняться стратегией, Курт… - заметил Блейн, развернувшись к ученику и глядя на него. – Бумажная работа, все дела.  
\- Да-да, конечно, - парень быстро поднялся со своего места и повесил сумку на плечо. Он не выглядел обиженным, но немного смущенным и сбитым с толку. - Мистер Андерсон, спасибо, что разрешили еще одно прослушивание. Я действительно хотел бы присоединиться к Соловьям. До свидания, - добавил он уже на пороге, оглядываясь и очаровательно улыбаясь.  
\- До свидания, Курт, - проговорил Блейн, глядя в пустое пространство перед собой. 

Как только дверь за юношей закрылась, Блейн опустился в кресло и сжал голову пальцами, тщетно пытаясь уловить ускользающие мысли. Что это было? Что это происходит с ним в присутствии Курта? Это просто ученик. Один из многих его фанатов, который смотрит с плохо скрываемым восхищением, но все-таки один из. Он не родственная душа, ведь сам юноша никак не изменился после их прикосновения. Едва ли он был таким хорошим актером, что мог сохранить выражение лица совершенно неизменным, когда самого Блейна чуть было не подбросило на стуле. Что было с ним? И почему именно Курт снился ему сегодня?

***

 

\- Мне кажется, это как-то неправильно, что ты готовишь Соловьев, когда я в Вокальном Адреналине, - заметила Рейчел, в который раз пытаясь собрать головоломку на своем планшете. Блейн осторожно отодвинул сестру в сторону, чтобы забрать из-под ее задницы руководство для хорового кружка и вздохнул:

\- Мне кажется, ты сама знаешь, насколько хорош «Вокальный адреналин». К тому же, мы в разных этапах региональных, и нам нужно еще победить хотя бы в них.  
\- Я знаю. Но еще я знаю, кто ты такой и какая у тебя воля к победе. Если ты захочешь победить, тебе ничто не помешает. Даже мое маленькое сердечко и большие планы на поступление в НЙАДИ! – отложив в сторону планшет, девушка округлила глаза и сложила руки на груди. – Мне нужна эта победа, Блейн.  
\- Рейчел, - мужчина положил руку девушке на плечо, предварительно убрав с него длинные волосы. – Ты знаешь, что я пошел в Далтон из-за снов, а не для того, чтобы добыть Соловьям победу.  
\- Но…  
\- Без «но». Давай закроем эту тему, она ни к чему не приведет.  
\- Блейн! – повысив голос, надавила Рейчел, и парень засмеялся, покачав головой.  
\- Даже не пытайся, ты не сможешь доминировать надо мной.  
\- Я и не пыталась, - мгновенно стушевавшись заметила девушка и перевела тему: - Так что насчет этого парня… Который тебе снится. Ты нашел его?  
\- Нет, - быстрее, чем надо, ответил Блейн и отвел глаза. – Нет, и это угнетает. Я общаюсь с многими учениками и преподавателями, но ничего не происходит, - солгал Блейн, не желая говорить ничего о Курте даже сестре, пока сам не выяснит все. – Может быть, нужно время. Может быть, он еще придет в Далтон.  
\- Может быть. А может быть, он станет тем, кто утешит тебя, когда Соловьи проиграют, - ехидно заметила Рейчел и поднялась с кровати, показывая брату язык.  
\- Ой, иди уже. Победительница, - фыркнул Блейн и откинулся на спину, прикрывая глаза и позволяя образу Курта вновь воскреснуть в памяти. 

Мягкие каштановые волосы с уложенной набок и немного вверх челкой, милая подростковая округлость лица, которой явно осталось недолго существовать. Розовые губы, которые Курт постоянно покусывал, отводя взгляд. И глаза, конечно, глаза. От зеленого до небесно-голубого, они наверняка могли набираться глубокого серого, как небо перед грозой, а могли становиться и чистой лазурью. 

Блейн пытался рисовать образ юноши в голове без привязки, без собственного к нему отношения, но с каждой новой деталью Блейн отмечал реакцию своего тела. Ускоряющийся пульс, растущее тепло в груди и снова эти покалывания в пальцах даже от одних мыслей об ученике. 

Боже, ему нужно встретить свою родственную душу или оставить эту идею, иначе он попросту сойдет с ума, пытаясь подставить каждого под идеальный образ.

***

 

На следующий день Блейну не удалось увидеть Курта. То ли юноша сознательно избегал его, то ли у них просто не совпадали графики. Блейн сделал несколько кругов по школе во время перемен, в надежде встретить Хаммела и хотя бы поздороваться, но тщетно. Две ночи подряд Курт снился ему. Его улыбка, голос, произносящий его фамилию, а еще ощущения от того прикосновения повторялись во сне, заставляя Андерсона вскакивать в постели.   
В день репетиции Блейн сам не отдавал себе отчет, собираясь более тщательно, чем обычно. Он выбрал темно-синие брюки со стрелками, белоснежную рубашку и пиджак цвета темной горчицы. Блейн не часто в повседневной жизни одевался ярко, но сейчас ему очень хотелось быть привлекательным, выделяться, притягивать взгляды. Взгляд.   
Не допуская даже мысли о том, что Курт может быть тем самым, Блейн все равно не мог перестать думать о нем, как ни старался. Хаммел, которого он совершенно не знал и видел всего несколько раз, внедрялся в его мысли, и это пугало.

Вопреки ожиданиям Блейна, Курт не появился на репетиции. Ни в первые десять минут, ни в первый час. Настроение доминанта портилось на глазах, и когда Смайт в очередной раз попытался пришить собственный взгляд к паху Блейна, Андерсон сделал ему резкое замечание. Конечно, это было именно тем, чего добивался Себастиан, но Блейну было наплевать. Ему нужен был Курт. Почему он не пришел на прослушивание? Он не захотел? Сказал это лишь для того, чтобы Блейн от него отстал? Он нарочито избегал его, потому что Блейн напугал его? Он ему противен? А что, если с ним что-то случилось?

\- Репетиция закончена, – сухо проговорил он, поднимаясь с места. Ученики, прерванные в процессе обсуждения, удивленно уставились на мужчину. Он понимал, что поступает совершенно непрофессионально, но его нервы расшатывались на глазах, и он не хотел усугубить все. 

Как только ребята начали собираться, Блейн подошел к парню, которого Курт назвал, как друга.

\- Трэнт, извини за беспокойство, но ты не знаешь, с Куртом Хаммелом все хорошо?

Юноша удивленно уставился на учителя, моргнул и кивнул головой.

\- Да, он был в комнате, когда я уходил… А что?  
\- Ничего такого, мне нужно кое-что ему сообщить. В какой комнате вы живете?

Блейн ощущал, что все его нервы напряжены и словно вибрируют, чего практически никогда не случалось с ним, вечно сдержанным и уверенным в себе.

\- Второй этаж, комната номер двадцать три… Я сейчас иду к друзьям на пару часов, так что не смогу вас проводить…  
\- Ничего, я разберусь. 

Развернувшись, Блейн быстрым шагом отправился к двери и вышел из нее первым, не замечая Себастиана, что провожал его пристальным, полным злости взглядом.

*Ресторан в Париже, который входит в пятерку лучших ресторанов мира.


	6. Chapter 6

Курт вышел из кабинета преподавателя и, пребывая в легком недоумении, направился в свою комнату. Андерсон как-то странно повел себя, и парень решил, что это из-за него. Возможно, он позволил себе какую-то вольность рядом с мужчиной или сказал что-то не то, из-за чего тот так резко оборвал их разговор. Сначала ведь все было так хорошо, Курт был так близок к Блейну и он говорил только с ним, а потом раз, и все. Но это не особо огорчало парня, ведь разговор-то был! И Андерсон дал ему шанс на второе прослушивание. И теперь Курт просто обязан попасть в этот хор. У него был один день на репетицию, а еще Хаммел раздумывал над тем, чтобы действительно сначала спеть преподавателю, а только потом Соловьям. Единственное, что его огорчало – вполне предсказуемая реакция Смайта. Тот явно не обрадуется и постарается сделать его пребывание там Адом. А Курт этого определенно точно не хотел, ему хватило и МакКинли. На оставшиеся уроки парень не пошел, сказав Трэнту, что плохо себя чувствует, и весь вечер посвятил урокам на два дня вперед, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей об Андерсоне. Стоило ли говорить, что у него ничего не получалось?

Весь следующий день Курт провел в приподнятом настроении. Парень очень тщательно собирался, и хотя он все равно надел форму, он уложил волосы, вылил на себя кучу гелей и вчера даже сделал себе маску, которую обычно делал только раз в неделю. Для Блейна очень хотелось выглядеть хорошо. Он еще утром решил, какую песню исполнит и намеревался после обеда найти руководителя Соловьев и попросить того прослушать его. Он надеялся, что это не будет очень нагло. И еще надеялся, что Блейн уже успокоился, и они снова будут болтать так мило, как и в самом начале в кабинете. Хаммел едва смог дождаться окончания уроков.

Парень быстрым шагом шел в сторону кабинета Андерсона. Он не нашел его на протяжении дня и сейчас только надеялся, что тот в своем кабинете. Курт свернул в нужный коридор и столкнулся с тем, кого меньше всего хотел увидеть. Смайт гаденько ему улыбнулся и подошел ближе, преграждая путь.

\- И что это ты тут забыл, Хаммел? - поинтересовался парень, складывая руки на груди.  
\- Не твое дело, Себастиан, - Курт не хотел сейчас ввязываться ни в какие споры, несмотря на то, как сильно бесил его этот высокомерный тип. Он попытался обойти парня, но тот опять не позволил ему это сделать. – Да что такое? Дай пройти.  
\- Повторяю свой вопрос, Хаммел. Куда ты идешь? - сухо повторил Смайт, заграждая проход.  
\- К Андерсону, - начиная раздражаться, ответил Курт. Ему не нравилась настырность парня, а также то, что он вечно появлялся там, где не следует. – Что тебе от меня нужно? Я тебя трогаю? Вот и ты не лезь ко мне.  
\- Значит так, слушай меня сюда, младенец. Я может быть и сабмиссив, но ты уж точно не доминант. Ты вообще никто, и я знаю об этом. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы об этом узнали все остальные, то ты и на десяток метров не приблизишься к Блейну, уяснил? Он мой, а тебе не стоит даже пытаться контактировать с ним, - холодно процедил Себастиан, опуская руки и пристально глядя в глаза парня.

Курт несколько мгновений тупо смотрел на парня, пытаясь переварить информацию. Смайт знал. Смайт знал, что он еще не определен, и это было очень-очень плохо. Об этом действительно могла узнать вся академия. Хаммел беспомощно обвел взглядом коридор, в котором они находились, будто он мог ему помочь в чем-то, а потом вновь вернул все свое внимание на Себастиана.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - негромко спросил он, но его голос не выдавал ни одной эмоции. Их просто не было. Все его мысли и чувства разом вышибли всего парочкой слов. Курт и понятия не имел о том, насколько он уязвим.  
\- Я знаю куда больше, чем ты думаешь, - самодовольно заметил Себастиан, наслаждаясь собственной победой. - У меня есть связи, и эти связи отлично работают. Так что не дай бог, Хаммел, я еще раз увижу твои восторженные глазки рядом с моим ли почти доминантом, ты не найдешь школы во всем США, где бы тебе дали спокойно жить.

Курт ничего больше не ответил, делая шаг назад и опустив голову, признавая свое поражение. Он пропустил Смайта, принимая ощутимый толчок в плечо, и так и остался стоять на месте. Хаммел прислонился к расписанной стене и прикрыл глаза. Ему нужно было несколько минут, чтобы упокоиться. Несколько минут, чтобы вновь поверить, что все в порядке. Несколько минут, чтобы принять решение.

Курт оттолкнулся от стены и, посмотрев на коридор, куда он направлялся до встречи со Смайтом, развернулся и пошел в жилой корпус. Все не может быть совершенно хорошо. Он и так уже имел возможность быть так близко к своему кумиру, слушать его, говорить с ним и даже касаться. Конечно, теперь его ждет черная полоса. Ничего удивительного.

***

 

Следующее утро выдалось ужасным для Курта. Все валилось из рук, да и вообще, он вел себя слишком нервно, резко отзывался и всем своим видом показывал, что сейчас не в духе. Трэнт пытался выспросить у него, что случилось, но после довольно грубого ответа отстал и больше парня не трогал. Хаммел уже успел придумать миллион поводов, почему ему и вовсе не стоило слушать Смайта, однако одного угрожающего взгляда того во время завтрака Курту хватило, чтобы снова сунуть свои аргументы куда подальше, но противное чувство вины перед Андерсоном не покидало его. Он так хотел помочь ему, а в ответ Курт просто проигнорирует его предложение. И парень никак не мог найти выход из этой ситуации.

На самом деле его удивило то, что наутро академия не гудела о том, что среди них есть неопределенный. Ведь, если бы Курт по-прежнему находился в МакКинли, его бы уже раза три облили чем-то гадким и выкинули в мусорный бак. Конечно, он не ожидал такого в Далтоне, но еще больше он не ожидал того, что Смайт действительно никому не скажет. Что ж, Курт хотя бы мог надеяться, что это так и останется. 

Мужественно высидев последний урок под испепеляющим взглядом Себастиана, сразу же после звонка Курт поднялся с места и быстро вышел из кабинета. Он на ходу запихнул в свою сумку учебник с блокнотом и пошел в свою комнату, чтобы избежать соблазна посетить хоровую.

Хаммел скинул сумку на пол, стянул галстук, и бросил его куда-то на стол. Он вытащил ноутбук и, загрузив систему, включил первый попавшийся плейлист. Ему нужно было отвлечься, а музыка была в этом отличным помощником. Однако судьба явно издевалась над ним, ведь из колонок тут же громко раздался голос, который было просто невозможно путать с чьим-либо еще. Курт открыл весь список песен Андерсона. Парень раздраженно простонал и пнул ногой ножку кровати, что, как он понял мгновением позднее, было не самой лучшей его идеей.

"Ты идиот, Хаммел. Просто полнейший идиот", - измывался над ним внутренний голос, пока Курт сидел на кровати, ухватившись за свою стопу и проклиная все, на чем свет стоит.

***

 

Раздался стук в дверь и Курт, глянув на время, крикнул, перекрывая все еще играющий голос Андерсона:

\- Трэнт, входи. Всю жизнь не стучал, а теперь вот решил, да? – усмехнулся он, поворачивая голову, и так и замер с открытым ртом. Спустя мгновенье он, правда, подорвался на кровати, захлопнул крышку ноутбука, заставку которого просто невозможно было не увидеть, и ошарашено уставился на "гостя". – М-мистер Андерсон? Что вы тут делаете?

В голове парня уже шел мысленный подсчет и он с ужасом понимал, что расстояние между ним и преподавателем меньше десяти метров. Он уже представлял то, с каким садистским удовольствием Смайт будет издеваться над ним всю его оставшуюся жизнь.

\- В данный момент думаю о том, что на моем фото на твоем рабочем столе слишком много фотошопа, - с улыбкой заметил Блейн и сделал шаг вперед. - Я могу войти? Трэнт сказал, его не будет пару часов.

Курт опустил голову и мысленно сделал себе на лбу надпись "Убрать все фото Андерсона куда подальше и поставить котиков" красным маркером. Он осознал, что разговор неизбежен, поэтому лишь встал с кровати и переставил ноутбук на стол. Сердце вновь начало биться быстрее, и парень начал нервничать, не зная, куда себя деть.

\- Да, конечно, проходите, и он ничего мне об этом не говорил, - пожал плечами парень.   
Ему было стыдно смотреть в глаза Андерсона, и не потому что он был его фанатом и это проявлялось буквально каждую секунду его общения с артистом, но потому, что он подвел его. Обещал прийти, а сам сбежал. Струсил.

\- Может быть, он решил найти себе дело уже после того, как я спросил номер комнаты, в которой вы живете, - предположил Блейн и прикрыл за собой дверь, проходя в комнату и осматриваясь.  
\- Я удивлен, Курт. Ни единого плаката, ни моей картонной фигуры в полный рост. Должен сказать, что ты не переплюнул даже половины моих фанатов.

Повернувшись к Курту лицом, мужчина наклонил голову, тепло улыбаясь в ответ на новую волну смущения ученика.

\- Это всего лишь общежитие, я не могу перетащить сюда свою комнату, - вдруг осмелел Хаммел и поднял лицо, на котором играла улыбка. – Или вам нравится лицезреть свою картонную копию?

\- Я лучше воспользуюсь зеркалом. Хотя они и добавляют мне пару дюймов к росту при изготовлении, - Блейн хмыкнул и опустился на кровать Курта, глядя на парня, что все еще стоял. - Присядешь?

Курт немного замялся, но, подумав, что это его кровать в конце концов, осторожно опустился на мягкий матрас как можно дальше от Андерсона и выжидающе на него посмотрел. Сейчас должна была быть речь, вроде "Я положился на тебя, но ты меня подвел" или "Я дал тебе второй шанс, но ты не захотел его использовать". На крайний случай всегда было "Ты отнесся ко мне неуважительно, Курт" или что-то в этом духе. Курт готов был услышать что угодно и мысленно подбирал слова извинения, вместе с тем стараясь не пялиться на мужчину, который выглядел сегодня особенно хорошо.

\- Что произошло, Курт? Я ждал тебя. Брюки вот лучшие надел, - негромко проговорил мужчина и кивнул на свои ноги.

Курт бросил взгляд на темно-синие брюки, но тут же снова отвел глаза. Они и правда отлично сидели на Блейне, что уж сказать. Он должен был назвать нормальную причину, по которой не смог прийти на прослушивание. Не мог же он и в самом деле рассказать про злобного Себастиана. 

\- Я… передумал, - попытался соврать он и надеялся, что это звучит хоть немного убедительно. Курт никогда не умел врать, и сейчас это было совершенно ему не на руку. – Просто я никогда не занимался пением, а вы готовите хор на региональные. И я бы только мешал. Лучше найти кого-то действительно хорошего в этом.  
мальчик неубедительно кивнул и поднял глаза вверх, сталкиваясь глазами с глазами Блейна и осознавая, что во второй раз он соврать уже не сможет. Не глядя в эти глаза.  
\- Но я же говорил, что сначала ты можешь прослушаться только у меня. И я решу, насколько ты хорош. А если есть, что исправить, то, опять же, я могу помочь. Я все-таки не совсем профан в этом деле, Курт. Лучше скажи честно, что помешало тебе прийти? Ты не хочешь быть в хоре? Тебе неприятно мое общество или кого-то из ребят?  
Курт коротко вздохнул и сжал свое колено. Он мог быть откровенным с Блейном. Может быть, это странно, может быть, это его фангерлинг, но он доверял Андерсону. Он мог ему открыться.  
\- Я хочу, и мне приятно, но… Мистер Андерсон, есть одна причина, из-за которой я перевелся в Далтон, и я просто не хочу, чтобы о ней узнали все. Возможно, здесь не будут относиться ко мне так же, как и в предыдущей школе, но мне не хотелось бы проверять это на собственном опыте. 

Блейн пододвинулся немного ближе и развернул корпус к Курту, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Какое она имеет отношение к хору?

Голос Блейна вдруг стал чистым бархатом, который обволакивал. Был уверенным и глубоким, проникающим под кожу. Курт молчал некоторое время, обдумывая, может ли он рассказать Андерсону про ссору со Смайтом. Он видел, что назойливость парня не нравится преподавателю. Так же во время их с Куртом разговора, Андерсон сказал, что ему не следует опасаться мнения Себастиана. А еще он не представлял, как может солгать Блейну. Тот словно имел над ним некую власть.

\- Смайт знает, - произнес наконец Курт. – И он уж точно сделает все возможное, чтобы об этом знала вся академия, если я присоединюсь к Соловьям.  
\- Хорошо, я понимаю, - тихо заметил Блейн, - но... могу я узнать, что это именно за проблема? Неужели все настолько плохо? И откуда тогда об этом знает Себастиан? Прости, если я перехожу границы, просто... Просто мне не нравится мысль о том, что кто-то в Далтоне чувствует себя ущемленным, когда это главное, чего здесь быть не должно.  
\- Я понятия не имею, как узнал Себастиан. То есть, наверное, я веду себя как-то иначе, просто пока еще этого не замечаю, - Курт посмотрел на Андерсона и, подумав, что скорее всего на завтра об этом будут знать все, протянул левую руку и щелкнул замочком далтоновского браслета. Все внутри него в это мгновение сжалось и напряглось, но он уже не собирался идти на попятную. Он уже был готов открыться Блейну. – Я еще не определен и да, это в принципе нормально, но… По сути, я никто. И ничего не могу сделать против нападок других.  
\- Оу, - выдохнул Блейн, удивленно глядя на чистое запястье юноши. - Это многое объясняет, - пробормотал он себе под нос, а затем перевел взгляд обратно к лицу ученика, молча глядя в его глаза пару секунд, прежде чем продолжить.  
\- Зная традиции нашего общества, я должен сделать то же самое для тебя, - заметил он, протянул вперед запястье с браслетом и расстегнул его, демонстрируя Курту аккуратную, изящную букву D, выведенную немного правее крупной вены на запястье мужчины.

Курт боялся нарушить этот момент. Он впервые в жизни видел чужую метку, и странное желание прикоснуться к ней вдруг родилось где-то внутри, но он подавил его. Если бы он был сабмиссивом, а Андерсон – его родственной душой, это было бы… Курт не знал, как это было бы. Он лишь читал об этом в книгах, но никогда не мог до конца понять. Побороть волнение было сложно, мысли путались, и пока Курт смотрел на метку, его тело словно… менялось. Непонятным для него образом.  
\- Мистер Андерсон, а… каково это? Что меняется, когда человек получает ее? – негромко спросил юноша, отрывая взгляд от запястья мужчины и поднимая голову. 

Застегнув браслет, Блейн разрушил эту магию, положил руку на бедро и пожал плечами.

\- Хм... Не знаю, если честно. Мне кажется, я всегда знал, что буду доминантом. Несмотря на то, что в моей семье это болезненная тема, я не очень волновался перед определением. К тому же, оно произошло достаточно рано, я не успел себе накрутить. Я просто проснулся как-то утром, чувствуя зуд на запястье, и увидел проступающую букву. Наверное, чувство уверенности и спокойствия. Ты, наконец, до конца осознаешь свое место. Несмотря на то, что в последние пятьдесят лет общество старается стереть границы между сабмиссивами и доминантами, они все равно остаются в общении. Не хочу хвастаться, но чем выше сила твоей доминации, тем проще тебе в жизни. Но ты не должен волноваться, Курт. Тебе ведь всего шестнадцать, да? Ты на первом курсе и нет ничего страшного в том, что ты пока не определен. Даже если Себастиан расскажет всем, никто не станет издеваться над тобой. Для этого просто нет повода.

Протянув руку, Блейн положил ладонь на плечо парня и легонько сжал в подбадривающем жесте, от которого по телу Курта пробежали легкие приятные мурашки.

\- Я отличаюсь и это уже отличный повод, - печально усмехнулся Курт. – Есть те, кто уже в шестнадцать встречают родственную душу. А я даже понятия не имею, кто я. Как человек чувствует, что нашел свою родственную душу? А вдруг я вообще пропущу ее потому, что не узнаю? Это же невозможно.

Курт даже сам не понимал, почему рассказывает это все мужчине. Фактически, незнакомому человеку. Он сам старался не думать о подобном, скидывая все на обычное волнение из-за определения. Но в некоторые моменты мысли просто накрывали его с головой, и юноша не знал, как с ними справиться. А сидя сейчас рядом с Андерсоном, его преподавателем, парень чувствовал себя непривычно комфортно. Непонятно почему, Курт доверился ему. Он хотел поделиться своими чувствами, мыслями и страхами, спросить о том, что было ему непонятно и незнакомо. Хотел спросить совета. Андерсон был старше его и через многое прошел сам, с ним можно было обсудить темы, которые Курт не хотел поднимать дома, чтобы не приводить к бессмысленным расспросам отца. Курт чувствовал, что именно такого человека не хватало ему.

\- На этот вопрос я не могу ответить, - ладонь соскользнула с плеча парня, ложась теперь на покрывало между ними. - Я тоже все время думаю о том, что я просто пропустил ее, но ничего не могу поделать. Нет никого на свете, кто мог бы просто взять и привести меня к моей родственной душе и сказать что-то вроде: "Вот, Блейн, это тот самый парень. Теперь вы будете вместе."

Андерсон грустно усмехнулся.  
Курт удивленно приподнял брови, глядя в погрустневшие глаза учителя. Он точно знал, что Андерсон нигде и никогда не упоминал родственную душу или что-либо, хоть как-то связанное с личной жизнью. Но парень думал, что артист просто не хочет ввязывать близкого человека во все это шоу. Он даже не сомневался, что у того есть этот самый близкий человек. Ведь Андерсон казался настолько… счастливым, веселым и невероятно талантливым, по другому и быть не могло. Однако теперь перед ним сидел просто человек, который все еще гнался за своей судьбой, но та никак не хотела ловиться. Глупо было думать, что это давало какой-то шанс Курту, ведь где Блейн, а где Курт, но сердцу было сложно приказывать.

\- Разве вы ни разу не думали о ком-то так? Не чувствовали всех этих нервов, ударов током и бабочек, о которых все говорят? Прямо… совсем-совсем? – неверяще спросил юноша и, желая хоть как-то поддержать сейчас учителя, неуверенно сжал в руке ладонь мужчины. Он надеялся, что не перешел грань, но так же ощущал желание помочь Андерсону. Ему хотелось быть ближе к этому человеку, который вдруг стал не только знаменитостью и привлекательным мужчиной, а еще и кем-то странно близким и реальным.

Блейн опустил глаза на их сцепленные ладони и немного пошевелил пальцами, словно убеждаясь, что рука не онемела. Его взгляд снова скользнул по лицу юноши, но на этот раз медленно, разглядывая каждую черточку лица, мелкие детали. Добравшись до глаз, Блейн приоткрыл рот и вдохнул, расслабляясь.

\- Нервы и удары током... Да, это очень похоже на твое описание. То, что происходило. Происходит. Но у меня и правда нет родственной души. Я хочу встретить ее. Я верю в то, что это реально. Но пока что я совершенно одинок. Несмотря на удары током, - куда тише добавил он и осторожно перевернул руку так, чтобы скользнуть пальцами по внутренней части ладошки Курта до самых пальцев и замереть, не переплетая их, но и не убирая. Кончики пальцев мужчины подрагивали, и он опустил взгляд на них, словно пытаясь успокоить непослушную часть тела.

Курт не успел уловить тот момент, когда все вокруг вдруг поменялось. Однако теперь он будто кожей ощущал эту необычную атмосферу, что витала в воздухе. Доверенности, искренности и… чего-то еще. Чего-то неуловимого, недосказанного, недопонятого, но, Курт чувствовал, чрезвычайно важного. Юноша открыто смотрел в глаза мужчины напротив, не с восхищением или восторгом, как раньше, а только… с желанием узнать. Понять, почему все, что говорил Андерсон, так близко задевало его. Почему сердце замерло от ощущения чужих пальцев в его ладони. Курт никогда не испытывал такого ни с кем и он судорожно пытался найти ответ, что происходит и почему это настолько волнительно, но ему это никак не удавалось.

\- Мистер Андерсон… - тихо произнес Курт, но, осознав свою ошибку, несмело позвал: - Блейн. Если, если ты чувствуешь это, разве это не значит, что вы встретились? Что он тоже ощущает эти удары?

Блейн быстро моргнул, услышав собственное имя из уст Курта, и осторожно двинул рукой, словно собираясь убрать ее, но замер, сдвинув ладонь всего на сантиметр.

\- Он не ощущает этого. И именно поэтому я боюсь, что лишь выдумываю, - тихо проговорил мужчина и закрыл глаза, сжимая губы.

Курт молчал, раздумывая, как вообще родственная душа может не чувствовать ничего по отношению к своей половине. Он мысленно прокручивал всю информацию, что знал на эту тему, когда вдруг одна мысль пронеслась в его голове. Лишь воспоминание, которое тут же начало обрастать другими подмеченными деталями. Курт тихо охнул и случайно сжал руку, переплетая пальцы с Андерсоном. Он удивленно посмотрел сначала на их ладони, а после на лицо учителя. Это была лишь его догадка и ничего более, но он не смог удержаться и не спросить:

\- И что ты будешь с этим делать? В смысле, можно как-нибудь узнать, родственная душа это или нет?  
\- Ну, в нашем с ним случае, мне остается только ждать, я полагаю, - заметил Блейн, поворачивая голову к Курту. - Я не буду ничего делать, пока не буду уверен, что он мой сабмиссив. Я не поступаю так, - твердо добавил Андерсон, все еще не двигая рукой, сжатой теперь Куртом.

Внутри юноши что-то с громким грохотом упало вниз. Возможно, он на мгновенье подумал, что случилось чудо. Возможно, в нем появилась надежда, что он встретил того самого. Возможно, он просто слишком размечтался. 

В комнате раздался глухой стук и парень как-то слишком резко оглянулся на дверь, одернул свою руку, но успел невесомо провести кончиками пальцев по раскрытой ладони. Он смотрел на то, как Андерсон поднимается с кровати и направляется к выходу, неспособный вымолвить сейчас и слово.   
Преподаватель открыл дверь, здороваясь с Трэнтом, и, обернувшись, попрощался с сидящим на своем месте юношей.

\- До свидания, мистер Андерсон, - негромко ответил тот, но дверь в комнату уже закрылась, а на соседнюю кровать плюхнулся Трэнт, веселым голосом рассказывая какую-то историю.


	7. Chapter 7

\- И что ты будешь с этим делать? В смысле, можно как-нибудь узнать, родственная душа это или нет?  
\- Ну, в нашем с ним случае, мне остается только ждать, я полагаю, - заметил Блейн, поворачивая голову к Курту. - Я не буду ничего делать, пока не буду уверен, что он мой сабмиссив. Я не поступаю так, - твердо добавил Андерсон, все еще не двигая рукой, сжатой теперь Куртом.  
\- А что, если он чувствует то же самое, просто молчит? Что, если не нужно ждать? – прошептал Курт, пододвигаясь ближе и робко перемещая руку вверх, обводя пальчиками предплечье Блейна, локтевую ямку и оставляя руку на плече. – Что, если ты нашел его? Что тогда?   
Губы юноши были в такой опасной близости сейчас, а все внутренности Андерсона просто переворачивало от того, как сильно его тянуло к мальчику, заставляя дыхание сбиваться.  
\- Если бы я мог быть уверен, что он моя родственная душа… Если бы я только мог, - выдохнул Андерсон, скользя пальцами по гладкой фарфоровой коже юноши перед собой, поправляя короткие волоски на виске и нежно сдувая тонкую прядку волос, что упала на лоб.  
\- Представь, что ты можешь, Блейн…  
Имя. Его имя из уст Курта. Нежные теплые губы Курта так близко к его собственным, и он может с легкостью коснуться их. Завладеть устами, которых никто прежде не касался. Это прекрасное создание, этот ангел сидел так близко, держал его руку, улыбался так искренне. Было бы проще всего на свете сейчас сжать его в объятиях, поцеловать, уложить на кровать. Он бы провел несколько дней рядом с мальчиком, покрывая нежнейшими поцелуями тонкую кожу…  
\- Я умираю от желания поцеловать тебя, Курт. Ты ангел, - шепнул Блейн, жмурясь от ослепляющей красоты мальчика и подаваясь вперед, чтобы сделать, наконец, то, о чем он так долго мечтал…

Настойчивый сигнал будильника заставил Блейна отпрянуть, повернуться, заворочаться и ненароком снести с тумбочки сигналящую коробочку.

\- Блять, - протянул мужчина, с трудом открывая глаза и сползая с кровати, чтобы поднять будильник и выключить его, наконец. Сев обратно на матрац, парень опустил голову в ладони и вздохнул, пытаясь прогнать из головы слишком свежие воспоминания о своем сне. О Курте. Которому шестнадцать лет, который его ученик, и чье запястье идеально чистое, без намека на метку. Какого черта ему так снесло крышу? Что делать с этими снами? Он сам себе придумал эти сны, или это и правда мистика и связь с родственной душой? Как узнать, является ли Курт его половинкой, или это Блейн выдает желаемое за действительное?  
\- Доброе утро, Блейни! – прокричала Рейчел за дверью, проходя мимо комнаты брата.  
\- Доброе, - вздохнул Андерсон, прекрасно понимая, что девушка его не услышит. – Очень доброе, - со вздохом добавил он, поднимаясь с кровати и отправляясь в душ.  
Сегодня ему предстоял серьезный разговор с Себастианом Смайтом, а также несколько часов в попытках сделать вид, что он избегает Курта, на деле же расхаживая по коридорам в поисках его. У него все еще не было номера телефона Хаммела. Конечно, он и не нужен ему был, но все же… Он все еще не знал, где он живет, кто его родители, какой у них статус. Все, что он пока знал – это то, что этот мальчик его фанат, что он еще не определился и то, что он снится Блейну каждую ночь, и это что-то, да значит.

***

 

Добравшись до школы к концу первого урока, Андерсон волшебным образом наткнулся на компанию, с которой обычно видел Себастиана, состоящую, в основном, из членов хора. Остановившись, чтобы дождаться их капитана, Блейн оглядывался по сторонам, надеясь встретить и Курта, хотя и знал, что тот только на первом курсе, а Себастиан уже на третьем.

\- Мистер Андерсон, не меня ли вы ищете? – раздался голос над ухом, и Блейн развернулся, не утруждая себя улыбкой.  
\- Привет, Себастиан. Найдется минутка на разговор со мной?  
\- Да хоть час. Может только лучше вечером в Бредстикс?  
Блейн смерил его прохладным взглядом и отправился дальше по коридору, зная, что Смайт пойдет за ним. Остановившись в тупике, где не было никого из учеников, Блейн развернулся обратно к ученику и заговорил ровным голосом:  
\- Будешь слушать меня внимательно. Отвечать только на вопросы и отвечать односложно. Понял?  
\- Да, сэр, - наигранно протянул Себастиан, делая полшага вперед, но наткнулся на ледяной холод в глазах Блейна и остановился, недовольно кривясь. Сущность сабмиссива внутри мешала ему ослушаться прямого приказа доминанта, так что, несмотря на характер, ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как смириться и послушно кивнуть.  
\- Курт Хаммел отныне и до последнего своего дня в Далтоне находится под моей защитой. Тебя не касаются причины этого и ты никогда не станешь их выяснять. Тебя не касается, в чем именно будет выражаться моя защита и каким образом я собираюсь защищать его после того, как закончу с хором. Но, Смайт, если хоть еще один раз я услышу от Курта или увижу по его настроению, что ты подходил к нему и угрожал, я клянусь, тебя выгонят отсюда. Выгонят с треском. Ты ведь знаешь, что случается, если нарушить первое и главное правила Далтона о нетерпимости к дискриминации?

Юноша заметно побледнел и молча кивнул, сжимая руки в кулаки и явно стараясь оставаться спокойным и относительно невозмутимым.

\- За унижение неопределившегося или сабмиссива тебя выгонят и сделают запись не только в твоем личном деле, но и в твоих постоянных документах. Ты уже совершеннолетний, не выйдет выкрутиться. Понял меня, Себастиан?  
\- Да, - сухо выдавил из себя ученик. – Я могу идти?  
\- Я сказал, что тебе нельзя задавать вопросы.  
\- Но вы нарушаете правило тоже! Вы не имеете права доминировать надо мной в школе!  
\- Смайт! Еще одно слово, и ты пожалеешь об этом. Ты такой же ученик, как и все. Ты обязан слушаться учителей и следовать правилам. Ты запомнил все, что я сказал?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты не тронешь Курта ни словом, ни делом. Хорошо?  
\- Да.  
\- А теперь иди, - смягчившись, проговорил Блейн, и, едва юноша ушел, привалился к стене, шумно выдыхая. Если это не сработает, если приказ будет недостаточно сильным, или Себастьян окажется паршивее, чем Блейн предполагал, у него будут большие проблемы. Он действительно нарушил правила школы и поставил под угрозу себя как доминанта. За такой поступок ему, скорее всего, дадут предупреждение из-за статуса и популярности. Но если подобное повторится, то ему не избежать метки агрессора. А метка агрессора будет означать если не крест на всей жизни, то жирную черту уж точно.

\- Мистер Андерсон, сегодня собрание в четыре? – раздался голос сбоку, и Блейн очнулся, быстро кивнув.  
\- Да, Джефф. В четыре в хоровой.   
\- Спасибо, хорошего дня!  
\- И тебе.  
Вздохнув, Блейн поправил галстук и отправился в свой кабинет. Ему необходимо было выпить кофе и отвлечься на составление плана репетиции.

***

 

За час до начала собрания Блейн решил еще раз обойти школу в надежде на встречу с Куртом. Мужчина прошел весь второй этаж, даже заглядывая в некоторые кабинеты, а затем спустился по лестнице в холл и остановился, тут же заметив Хаммела. Парень стоял, прислонившись к стене, и листал какой-то учебник. В одно его ухо был воткнут наушник, и Андерсон готов был поспорить, что это его голос звучит сейчас для Курта. 

Жаль, конечно, что вокруг было немало народа, и им не удастся побыть наедине, если только юноша не захочет подняться в кабинет, но лучше так, чем совсем никак. 

Ускорив шаг, Блейн быстро преодолел разделяющее их с Куртом расстояние и легонько коснулся пальцами руки, что поддерживала книгу.  
\- Привет, - проговорил Андерсон, широко улыбаясь и глядя в удивленные, почти испуганные глаза парня, которые он только что поднял, предварительно чуть не выронив учебник. Прижав книгу к себе и выдохнув, Курт достал из уха наушник, спрятал его в карман и снова вернулся взглядом к лицу Андерсона.  
\- При... Эм, здравствуйте, мистер Андерсон, - тихо пробормотал он, поглаживая пальцы второй руки и кинул взгляд за спину мужчины, словно выискивая кого-то в толпе сине-красных блейзеров. Мальчик заметно нервничал и было такое чувство, что в любой миг он готов сорваться и побежать прочь от Блейна.  
Заметив взгляд Курта, мужчина быстро покачал головой.  
\- Не волнуйся, я все решил. Ты можешь не бояться больше Смайта, он ничего не сделает, я обещаю.  
Андерсон буквально не мог убрать эту дурацкую улыбку, что появлялась при взгляде на лицо Курта. Не мог ничего сделать с трепыханием маленьких крылышек внутри него от того, как загорались глаза Курта и как он отводил взгляд, стоило им встретиться. Почему он не определен? Почему нельзя прижаться меткой к его метке и понять, оно это или нет?   
\- Ч-что значит вы все решили? - Курт опустил книгу и выпрямился, все еще оставаясь в напряжении. - Мистер Андерсон, вы понимаете, что теперь ему только в радость будет все рассказать? Додумав еще тысячу деталей, где будете замешаны еще и вы. А я... я совершенно точно не хочу стать причиной вашего увольнения или еще чего... – понизив голос, прошипел Курт и оглянулся назад, словно все еще не веря словам Блейна.  
Тот с трудом сдержал умиленный вздох от заботы Курта, смешанной с негодованием, и спокойно заметил:  
\- Я доминант, Курт. Я умею приказывать. И да, я знаю, что это запрещено правилами, но если даже вдруг он и разболтает кому-то, в чем я очень сомневаюсь, то на первый раз я получу максимум предупреждение. Или штраф. Не переживай.

Я защищу тебя, Курт. Ничего не бойся со мной. 

Хаммел переступил с ноги на ногу, зацепившись за ремень висящей на плече сумки и быстро поправил волосы, пытаясь унять дрожь в длинных пальцах. 

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы вы подставлялись из-за этого. Оно того не стоит, да и с Себастианом я бы как-нибудь разобрался, - неуверенно проговорил он, поджимая губы.  
\- Я хочу видеть тебя в хоре. Я все еще хочу тебя прослушать. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что учиться в Далтоне классно, - тихо проговорил Блейн, чувствуя спиной посторонние взгляды. Им или нужно было уйти отсюда или уйти нужно было Блейну, так как обычный разговор учителя и ученика явно затягивался и привлекал внимание.  
Курт также заметил излишнее внимание, что начали уделять им остальные ученики. Он некоторое время колебался, но все же вновь повернулся к Блейну:  
\- Мистер Андерсон, если... если вы не заняты, я мог бы пройти прослушивание сейчас, и мы могли бы потом продолжить этот разговор у вас в кабинете, а не посреди коридора.  
\- О, ты уже готов? Я не против, пойдем, - кивнул Блейн и развернулся, отправляясь в кабинет. Он хотел бы идти рядом с Куртом, он хотел бы взять его за руку. Но вместо этого им нужно было изображать крайне деловые отношения. И не только перед школой, но и Блейну перед Куртом, а последнее было тяжелее всего. С каждой минутой Курт становился все привлекательнее и притягивал к себе не только взгляд Блейна. С Каждой минутой ему было все сложнее удерживать мысленную грань между мальчиком из его снов и реальным Куртом Хаммелом.  
Закрыв дверь кабинета на щеколду, Андерсон быстро облизал губы, отчего-то волнуясь.  
\- Будешь что-нибудь пить? Или сразу петь? – уточнил он, оборачиваясь к Курту.  
\- Сразу, пожалуй, - ответил парень, явно уже начиная нервничать тоже. Ему будто бы передавались эмоции Блейна, и тот не мог расценить это иначе, чем их неуловимая и неточная пока связь. - Мистер Андерсон, я же могу включить минус, да?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Блейн и опустился на диван, готовясь слушать.

Курт быстро нашел на своем телефоне нужный ему трек и, глубоко вздохнув, нажал на play. В начале его голос дрогнул от волнения, но чем громче становилась мелодия, тем увереннее Курт пел. Его голос, высокий и чистый, разлетался по кабинету с прекрасной акустикой, заполняя все пространство музыкой. Курт и не заметил, как глаза его сами закрылись, а на лице расцвела улыбка. Он пел для одного человека. Для человека, о котором мечтал не один год. Он должен был выложиться на все сто, и это получалось.

В первые секунды Блейн прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь нежным переливом голоса ученика. Звук проникал под кожу, заполняя все тело Андерсона приятным теплом. Но по мере развития песни голос усиливался, и Блейн открыл глаза, уже удивленно и восторженно глядя на то, как этот хрупкий юноша вытягивал высокие ноты, не дрогнув. С таким голосом он мог одинаково прекрасно шептать слова любви на ухо и высоко и громко стонать от удовольствия…  
Боже. Жар мгновенно вспыхнул в теле Андерсона, когда он представил, как мог бы заставить Курта стонать, каким нуждающимся был мальчик… Словно наваждение. Он никогда прежде не интересовался парнями младше себя, а сейчас ничего не мог поделать с этой тягой.

Поднявшись с дивана, Блейн подошел к юноше совсем близко, и когда он закончил петь, то несколько раз негромко хлопнул в ладоши, с восторгом глядя в сверкающие глаза.

\- Потрясающе, - искренне прошептал мужчина. – Невероятно.  
Курт, совершенно не ожидавший того, что Андерсон вдруг окажется настолько близко, шумно выдохнул, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся из-за пения дыхание, и осторожно отступил на полшага назад, сжимая руки в замок перед собой.  
\- Сп-спасибо, - дрогнувшим голосом ответил он, не в силах отвести взгляд от теплых карих глаз.   
\- Ты же пойдешь в хор, Курт? – тихо спросил Андерсон, ощущая, как от близости юноши по его позвоночнику пробегают мурашки. – Я думаю, ты должен спеть соло на региональных. Ты лучший из всех.  
Тихий бархат голоса Блейна словно вплетался в пространство между ними, соединял их, настраивал на одну частоту и не давал оторваться друг от друга.   
\- Конечно, я пойду, мистер Андерсон, но... - Курт замялся и опустил голову, прерывая, наконец, мучительно долгий зрительный контакт. - Я не думаю, что могу взять соло. Все же ребята лучше подготовлены, я никогда не занимался пением. Я даже не уверен, что смогу подстроиться под них, не то что петь одному.  
\- Я помогу, - перебил парня Блейн, импульсивно протягивая руку и сжимая ладони ученика, положив свою руку сверху. – Я могу заниматься с тобой. Ты прекрасно поешь, но мы можем заниматься помимо хора, и ты станешь лучше всех. Ты же хочешь поступать в Нью-Йорк, правда? Хочешь петь на Бродвее? Как я. Не люблю использовать все эти штучки кумира, но… Повтори мой путь. Это не сложно. Нужно только иметь мечту и стремление. А еще усердие, конечно, но у тебя все получится.   
Курт приподнял голову, его губы медленно растянулись, в глаза немного сощурились. Если было зрелище красивее улыбающегося Курта – Блейн должен был его увидеть, потому что так просто он бы не поверил.  
\- Вы действительно так думаете? Что у меня это выйдет? Я...Я бы с радостью. Конечно, хорошо. Я хотел бы с вами заниматься, мистер Андерсон, - Курт радостно улыбнулся, вмиг заразившись яркой идеей и чувствуя тепло, исходящее от доминанта.  
\- Дай мне свой номер, и мы сможем договариваться об удобном для нас обоих времени? – осторожно предложил Андерсон, волнуясь, словно спрашивал номер телефона просто у понравившегося парня на улице. Словно Курт мог отказать ему. 

Курт спешно кивнул и, порывшись рукой в сумке, нашел свой блокнот и ручку. Быстро нацарапав номер, он резко дернул лист и протянул его Андерсону.

Блейн успел положить листок в папку и поднять глаза обратно на Курта, когда в дверь постучали. Приподняв брови, Андерсон отправился к двери, открыл щеколду и приоткрыл дверь всего пару сантиметров, но этого оказалось достаточно для Рейчел, чтобы броситься внутрь и повиснуть на шее брата.

\- Привет. Виделись с утра, - крякнул Блейн, поглаживая девушку по спине.

Курт недоуменно уставился на развернувшуюся перед ним сцену. Мысленно он уже успел дать себе пару подзатыльников за свое поведение, а также оторвать не пойми откуда взявшуюся брюнетку от Андерсона. Юноша тихо прокашлялся, явно желая испариться сейчас из кабинета, и неуверенно подал голос:  
\- Эм... мистер Андерсон? Я пойду уже, наверное...

Отлепив от себя сестру, Блейн обернулся к Курту и с трудом сдержал улыбку, увидев смущенное и… немного раздраженное лицо юноши. Неужели ему не казалось?

\- Это Рейчел, моя сестра. Ты должен знать ее из моей биографии, - улыбнулся Блейн, кивнув на девушку, что задрала нос повыше. – А это Курт, мой ученик.  
\- Он в «Соловьях»? – уточнила девушка, подходя к юноше и протягивая ему руку. – Привет, соперник.   
Брови Хаммела приподнялись в удивлении и он облегченно выдохнул, улыбнувшись младшей Андерсон.  
\- Здравствуй. А почему я соперник? - спросил он, переводя взгляд с Рейчел на своего преподавателя и обратно.  
\- Потому что, может быть, я и не звезда Бродвея. Пока что, - Рейчел перевела выразительный взгляд на улыбающегося брата, - но я звезда «Вокального адреналина». Знаешь, вроде как наш хор неоднократно выигрывал национальные, - хвастливо заявила девушка, заставляя Блейна закатить глаза и вздохнуть. Бросив взгляд на часы, он охнул.

\- Ребята, вы болтайте, а мне пора на собрание хора. Рейч, дождись меня тут, пожалуйста! Курт, извини, я наберу тебя завтра, хорошо?  
\- Да, конечно, - тут же ответил юноша, грустно провожая взглядом мужчину. Когда тот исчез за дверью, Курт вновь повернулся к Рейчел: - Национальные? Боже, я всю жизнь мечтал хоть раз выступить там! И, я уверен, ты точно станешь звездой на Бродвее, это у тебя в крови!  
\- Оу, - девушка изобразила смущение и помахала перед лицом ладонью, довольно улыбаясь. – Мне всегда нравились люди, которые умеют льстить. Мне. Не хочешь выпить кофе внизу? Я уже была в Далтоне несколько раз до этого, так что ориентируюсь тут. И ты, если захочешь, расскажешь, как сюда попал…  
\- С удовольствием, - улыбнулся Курт, поправил съехавшую сумку на плече и прошел вперед, открывая для Рейчел дверь.


	8. Chapter 8

Курт закрыл очередную страницу браузера и отодвинул ноутбук. У него уже голова кругом шла от полученной информации. После разговора с Андерсоном юноша пытался как можно больше узнать о связи родственных душ. Но во всех источниках, что он нашел, упоминались лишь уже прошедшие определение сабмиссивы и доминанты. Ни одного случая с неопределенными. Это лишь сильнее убеждало Курта в том, что он все сам себе придумал.

Но как тогда объяснить поведение Андерсона? Его желание защитить Курта? Или же это просто забота преподавателя об ученике и ничего более? Желание избавить его от неизвестно откуда взявшегося соперничества? Но тогда совершенно непонятны слова Блейна. Как один человек может чувствовать свою родственную душу, а та нет? Есть же вероятность, что в этом замешано определение? До тех пор, пока Курт не получит метку, он так и не узнает этого наверняка. Но устоять перед Андерсоном… Миссия невыполнима. Парень не мог нормально дышать, просто пересматривая его выступления на YouTube, что говорить об общении. Курт до сих пор не мог поверить, что такое возможно, и все происходящее вообще реально, ведь Блейн, он... Он был идеальным. Во всех смыслах этого слова, идеальным. Со своей невероятной внешностью, потрясающим голосом, со своей яркой улыбкой и горящими глазами, с этой чертовой любезностью и вежливостью, манерами, внутренней силой и уверенностью, которая окружала его будто аура. Курт просто не мог найти ни одного его недостатка, их не существовало. И от этого становилось лишь хуже. Возможно, если бы в жизни Андерсон оказался отвратительным, юноша и не стал бы думать о нем постоянно, но нет же. Блейн Андерсон представлял собой все то, о чем только можно мечтать, чем и занимался Хаммел, укрывшись ночью одеялом и проклиная тот разговор, из-за которого мысли о родстве душ с актером не давали ему покоя.

***

 

После занятий Курт успел лишь забежать в свою комнату, чтобы оставить учебники, после чего сразу же направился к выходу из академии, на ходу набирая смс Рейчел о том, что уже выезжает. Они договорились встретиться в кафе недалеко от Далтона, чтобы выбрать песню, которую Курт будет исполнять на прослушивании в хор. Точнее, на этом настояла Рейчел, а Хаммел просто решил с ней не спорить и согласился. Удивительно, но всего за неделю общения они невероятно сблизились и теперь Курт и дня не мог представить, чтобы не созвониться или хотя бы обменяться несколькими сообщениями с младшей Андерсон. Ему нравилось обсуждать с девушкой Бродвей, который она, конечно, больше знала "изнутри", нравились ее высокие стремления, хоть порой Рейч и немного зазнавалась, и, конечно, он не мог спорить с тем, что она была талантлива и, несомненно, сама заслужила все свои победы. А еще ему нравилось то, как часто Рейчел вспоминала брата, и Курт имел возможность ближе узнавать Блейна. Ту часть его жизни, что была скрыта ото всех фанатов. Какие у него предпочтения в еде, сколько он принимает душ, в чем обычно ходит дома и как проводит редкие свободные вечера. 

Хаммел вошел в кафе, где его уже дожидалась Рейчел, поцеловал девушку в щеку и опустился на место напротив.

\- Привет, давно ждешь? Как ваша репетиция?  
\- Нет, я только успела взять себе кофе, - улыбнулась та, достав из сумочки небольшой блокнот. - Репетиция отлично. Одна их тех, когда мне кажется, что мои мышцы заменили свинцом. Знаешь, наш тренер это не Блейн, который только и делает, что восхищается Соловьями. Наш тренер может сломать тебе палец только за то, что ты встанешь в тридцати сантиметрах от того места, которое она дала тебе при постановке.

Рейчел вздохнула и поправила челку.   
\- А как ты?  
Курт заказал у подошедшего официанта зеленый чай и вновь повернулся к девушке:

\- Нормально, только жутко волнуюсь перед прослушиванием. Я понятия не имею, что нужно делать и что петь, столько вариантов уже перебрал. Конечно, Блейн сказал, что я легко пройду его, да и Трэнт говорит не волноваться, но знаешь… Меня еще беспокоит Себастиан, он ведь точно будет против, - юноша показательно закатил глаза и хмыкнул. – Злобный суррикат.  
\- Хей... - Рейчел протянула руку и коснулась пальцами ладони Курта. - Не нервничай.  
Подняв глаза, девушка поймала взгляд Хаммела и тепло улыбнулась. Она была неслабым доминантом и надеялась, что ее сила поможет Курту.   
\- Ты очень талантлив, Курт. И Блейн правда считает, что ты достоин того, чтобы быть частью хора. Я тебе даже больше скажу, Курт. Я бы пригласила тебя в Адреналин!  
Отпив немного кофе, девушка промокнула губы салфеткой и негромко заметила:  
\- Блейн рассказывал про Смайта. Говорил, что он придурок.

Курт улыбнулся заявлению про хор и с благодарностью посмотрел на подругу. Ему было приятно от того, что Рейчел поддерживает его, даже не смотря на то, что они якобы были соперниками и вообще не должны были общаться. Курт ценил заботу девушки и даже в какой-то мере чувствовал ответственность – ему не хотелось подводить ее, Блейна и всех, кто верил в его силы, и провалить это прослушивание. А еще мысль о том, что Блейн говорил дома о Себастиане и, значит, о нем, очень грела его.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, какой, - ухмыльнулся юноша. – Но не будем об этом. Я предлагаю после моего успешного прослушивания у Соловьев устроить что-то вроде небольшого празднования. Это довольно значимое событие для меня. Как считаешь?  
\- Ты буквально сорвал это у меня с языка! Мои родители уезжают на три дня к маминой сестре. Давай ты останешься у меня на ночевку? Купим всяких вкусностей, полистаем журналы, у меня есть караоке! 

Глаза Рейчел загорелись, и она хлопнула в ладоши.   
\- Это здорово! Конечно, я согласен, - радостно отозвался Курт, но буквально через минуту смутился. – А эм… Блейн тоже… уезжает?

Парень отчаянно надеялся, что не покраснел, потому что одна только мысль поехать в дом к Андерсонам с ночевкой, когда в нем будет находиться актер, заставляла его внутренности безостановочно переворачиваться.  
Рейчел пожала плечами.

\- Не думаю. Если он не идет со своими друзьями в бар, то обычно вечера проводит дома. Это не Нью-Йорк, никаких вечеринок, никаких премьер. Ему нечего делать, а он не один из тех тусовочных парней, что вечно зависают в Скандалах. А еще он говорит, что это убогое местечко. А еще его агент, Кларингтон, сказал, что если он будет светиться где попало, то увеличится его штраф за отказ от пьесы, в которой он должен был играть в этом сезоне... Ох, я много говорю о брате, - девушка рассмеялась. - Но ты не волнуйся, он не будет мешать. И он не будет против. Не стесняйся его, он вовсе не такой зануда, каким может показаться. И не такой уж суперзвезда, каким, опять же, может показаться.

Рейчел продолжала о чем-то болтать, а Курт уже мысленно перенесся на эту самую ночевку, где он находился бы с Блейном в одном доме и, возможно, даже в одной комнате. Гостиной, к примеру… Так, Хаммелу определенно не стоило думать об Андерсоне сидя напротив его младшей сестры. Ему, по-хорошему, вообще не стоило о нем думать. Курт сделал глоток давно холодного чая и переключил все внимание на Рейчел, которая рассказывала о своем прослушивании в Вокальный Адреналин.

***

 

Курт нервничал с самого утра и, что бы ему там не говорил Трэнт, он никак не мог успокоиться. Тот, вероятно, и забыл уже, что значит вообще "прослушивание", так как давным-давно был в Соловьях. Хаммел даже пропустил завтрак, задержавшись в ванной, потому что "челка не хотела укладываться так, как положено".  
Парень еле вытерпел все занятия и даже отлично ответил в классе истории, пока, наконец, уроки не закончились. 

\- Ну, что? Готов? – Трэнт подлетел к Курту, когда тот как раз направлялся в хоровую. – Ой, Курт, расслабься. У тебя отличный голос, ты пел всю неделю, песню знаешь идеально, а Андерсон от тебя в восторге. Я уверен, все пройдет отлично, просто не нервничай.  
\- Ох, ты давно выступал перед кем-то, Бернс? – огрызнулся Курт, заворачивая в коридор и подходя к нужной двери. – Черт, я не могу идти туда.  
\- Вчера, - ухмыльнулся парень и, открыв дверь нараспашку, подтолкнул Курта к входу. – Давай, назад пути нет.

Курт вместе с Трэнтом зашел в хоровую, где еще не собрались все Соловьи. Бернс снова пожелал Курту удачи, хлопнул парня по плечу и направился к своим знакомым, тогда как Хаммел отошел в сторону, пытаясь успокоиться и настроиться на песню. Когда в комнату вошел Андерсон, юноше показалось, что он и вовсе умрет на месте, а, оглядев помещение, он понял, что все Соловьи уже в сборе и ему самое время выступать.

"Возьми себя в руки, Хаммел. Ты же не на казнь пришел", - проснулся его внутренний голос, Курт глубоко вздохнул и открыл рот:  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Курт Хаммел, и я буду прослушиваться в хор, - проговорил он, после чего передал диск с минусом Джеффу.

Курт закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в ноты проигрыша и ожидая вступления. Музыка медленно распространялась по хоровой, словно легкая дымка. Юноша абсолютно забыл о своем волнении, о том, что на него смотрят, что его слушают. Он пел, обнажая свои эмоции, выливая свой внутренний мир через ноты, голос его становился все громче и увереннее, после чего плавно сходил на нет. Руки сами описывали неизвестные никому образы, цеплялись за воздух, пытались ухватиться, но так и не могли этого сделать. Курт допел последнюю строчку и открыл глаза, обводя взглядом всех Соловьев. Парни громко зааплодировали, и Хаммел не смог сдержать счастливой улыбки. Значит, не зря он каждый день готовился и распевался, не зря столько времени уделял тому, чтобы довести свое выступление до идеала, значит, ему все же удалось это сделать. Курт перевел счастливый взгляд на Блейна, который должен был вынести вердикт, и почему-то даже не сомневался.  
Закончив аплодировать, Блейн довольно улыбнулся и громко произнес:

\- Мне кажется, все согласятся с тем, что это было отличное выступление. Поздравляю, Курт. Теперь ты часть хора.

Юноша счастливо улыбнулся, принимая так же поздравления Соловьев и намеренно игнорируя взгляд Себастиана. Он точно не будет расстраиваться из-за одного только Смайта, только не сегодня. Курт опустился на диванчик рядом с Трэнтом и Дином и обратил все внимание на Андерсона, который вышел на середину комнаты и уже начал собрание. Дальше шла обычная репетиция с выбором песен, разделом партий, распевкой и прочим. Курт внимательно слушал все, что предлагали ребята и говорил Блейн, запоминая и вливаясь в процесс. Он был настолько увлечен занятием, что даже не заметил, как пролетел отведенный на него час. Ребята, попрощавшись, собрались уже уходить, продолжая при этом обсуждать прошедшее собрание и, Курт слышал, его удачное прослушивание. Несколько человек снова подошли поздравить его и спросить, понравилось ли ему в хоре. Хаммел успел выловить Трэнта и попрощаться, после чего отошел подальше от шумящей толпы и набрал Рейчел.

\- Привет, - радостно поздоровался он, когда в трубке прекратились долгие гудки. - Все прошло великолепно, и теперь я Соловей. Сегодня же все по плану, да?  
\- Да-да. Блейн с тобой? Дай ему трубку, пожалуйста, а то он опять не слышит! – возмущенно прощебетала девушка.

Курт немного удивился такой просьбе, однако, увидев, что остальные уже покинули хоровую, все же подошел к мужчине:  
\- Мистер Андерсон? – спросил он, протягивая ему свой мобильный. – Рейчел не могла до вас дозвониться.

Курт немного отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешать беседе подруги с братом, и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, ожидая конца разговора. Он не должен был пялиться на Блейна, но тот присел на стол и скрестил ноги в щиколотках, и ему так шла эта поза… Как и все другие позы в этом мире. Блейн относился к тем людям, которые даже стоя на голове выглядели бы восхитительно.

\- Привет, извини, я не слышал... - пробормотал Андерсон, покручивая пальцами ручку.  
\- Я так и поняла. Меня задерживают на репетиции. Подкинешь Курта к нам домой и побудешь милым полчаса, пока я не вернусь?  
Блейн быстро сглотнул и ответил:  
\- Конечно. Никаких проблем. Ты будешь примерно через час?  
\- Ага. Спасибо!  
Закончив вызов, Блейн подошел к юноше и отдал ему телефон.  
\- Рейчел немного опаздывает. Не против, если тебя подвезу я?

Курт удивленно уставился на Андерсона, не веря в то, что тот только что произнес. Подвезти его? Правда? Сердце, кажется, остановилось, когда Курт поднял глаза на Блейна и, заикнувшись, ответил:  
\- К-конечно, - он как можно незаметнее попытался вытереть вдруг вспотевшие ладони и, положив трубку в карман, последовал за учителем.   
\- А немного – это сколько? – неуверенно спросил парень, понимая, что снова остаться наедине с Андерсоном вовсе и не такая замечательная идея, если он не хочет показаться идиотом.  
\- Ну, полчаса на дорогу. И еще через полчаса Рейч вернется. Или тебе нужно что-то еще забрать? Я подожду на парковке, если ты хочешь переодеться и взять с собой пижаму или еще что.  
\- Да, спасибо. Я зайду в комнату и после найду вас, - произнес Курт и, дойдя до нужного коридора, свернул в сторону лестниц.

В комнате никого не было, Курт выложил из сумки свои учебники, захватил свою пижаму, зубную щетку и несколько средств по уходу за кожей. Подумав, он не стал брать лак для волос, надеясь, что сможет одолжить его у Рейчел утром. Проверив еще раз, не нужно ли ему еще что-нибудь, парень вышел из комнаты и закрыл дверь, спеша на парковку, так как ему не хотелось заставлять Андерсона ждать. Зато ему очень хотелось, чтобы их заставила ждать Рейчел. Нет, он правда хотел побыть с подругой и все такое, но лишний час наедине с Блейном Андерсоном вдали от школы казался настоящим подарком судьбы. Он еще раз взглянул в зеркало, проверил зубы и выдохнул в руку, убеждаясь, что все в порядке, а только после этого покинул комнату.  
Парень вышел из здания академии, оглядываясь в поисках Блейна, и, заметив его, быстрым шагом направился к машине, сжимая одной рукой ремень сумки и пытаясь успокоить нервы.

\- Я готов, - улыбнувшись, сообщил он, подойдя к мужчине, который опирался на капот черного Porsche. На капот просто потрясающей машины, которую Курт впервые в жизни видел не на экране и не на фото. Его отец бы сейчас прыгал от восторга, если бы увидел эту куколку. Да что там, у самого Хаммела чуть было не отпадала челюсть. Помимо того, что эта машина была просто потрясающей, они с Андерсоном смотрелись, как одно целое.  
\- Ты будешь в форме? - уточнил Блейн, открывая перед все еще немного зависшим парнем дверь. - Я бы мог предложить тебе что-то из своей одежды на вечер, но не знаю, не переходит ли это границы, установленные между нами Далтоном, - заметил мужчина, занимая место водителя и пристегиваясь.  
\- Я, наверное, не успел бы завтра перед занятиями забежать переодеться, - ответил Курт, щелкая ремнем безопасности. Он повернул голову и замер, с восхищением разглядывая профиль Андерсона. Курт шумно вздохнул и тут же уткнулся взглядом в свои колени.

«Нельзя так открыто пялиться на людей, Курт», - заявил надоедливый голос в его голове, а Курт, кажется, еще и покраснел. Потому что Блейн, чтоб его, Андерсон только что предложил ему, Курту, надеть его вещи. Его. Одежду. В салоне действительно так душно или только кажется?

\- Это вовсе необязательно. Думаю, я смогу провести один вечер в форме, ничего не случится, - наконец ответил он, кинув взгляд на Андерсона.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - легко согласился мужчина и завел мотор, плавно выруливая с парковки. Как только они оказались на трассе, Блейн потянулся к проигрывателю, но остановился и быстро повернулся к Курту.  
\- Ты не против музыки? Сразу скажу, что сам себя я не слушаю, - Андерсон рассмеялся.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся он, откидываясь на спинку сидения и с любопытством разглядывая салон машины. Его взгляд все равно тянуло к водителю, но юноша сам себя одергивал и переводил его на что-то нейтральное. Напряжение в салоне расло, он чувствовал запах духов Блейна, и сам не верил, что все, что происходит – реально. Ведь так недавно он мог лишь мечтать о том, чтобы получить автограф, а сейчас мог протянуть руку и коснуться своего кумира.

Всю поездку они говорили о прослушивании, хоре и учебе Хаммела. Курт даже набрался смелости расспросить Андерсона о его работе, постановках и вообще театре. Он внимательно слушал мужчину, а когда тот рассказывал ему о различных курьезах, произошедших с ним или на его глазах, то и смеялся вместе с ним. Юноша даже не заметил, как прошли полчаса в дороге, и очнулся только когда они заезжали на подъездную дорожку. Курт выглянул из окна и тихо выдохнул "Вау". Когда машина остановилась, юноша выбрался из салона и полностью окинул взглядом стоящий перед ним особняк.

\- У вас потрясающий дом, - произнес он, переведя взгляд на Андерсона.  
\- О, это родители. Моя квартира в Нью-Йорке выглядит иначе. Пошли, - легонько коснувшись пальцами лопатки Курта, он повел его к дому, открыл дверь и пропустил парня вперед. - Будешь что-нибудь есть или пить? Надо заказать ужин, я ужасно голоден, да и Рейч вернется голодной, как волк.  
\- О, нет, спасибо, я не хочу есть. Я буду просто чай, – ответил юноша, проходя вслед за Блейном на кухню, оглядываясь и рассматривая дом изнутри. Ему не хотелось показаться обжорой. К тому же, он мог бы испачкаться и опозориться. И вообще, есть перед идолом – плохая идея.

Курт наблюдал за Блейном, который привычным движением поставил кипятиться воду и достал чай с верхней полки. Трудно было поверить, что человек, у которого миллионы фанатов, сейчас заваривал для него, Курта, чай на своей кухне.

\- Ну а я вот очень хочу есть, - сообщил Андерсон. - Так что давай, решай, что мы будем, я сразу напомню, что Рейчел не стоит заказывать мяса.   
Мужчина насыпал заварку в заварник и залил ее кипятком, оборачиваясь и с жалостью глядя на сжавшегося в комок юношу.   
\- Пошли наверх, - проговорил Блейн голосом, близким к тому, каким обычно руководил сабами. - Тебе нужно переодеться и я не собираюсь слушать твои возражения.

Курт хотел возразить, но, поняв, что лучше не стоит, послушно поплелся за Андерсоном. Они поднялись на второй этаж и прошли дальше по коридору. Курт, засмотревшись на фото на стене, чуть не врезался в мужчину, от чего еще сильней смутился. Андерсон лишь усмехнулся и открыл перед парнем дверь своей комнаты. Юноша зашел в светлое помещение, осматриваясь. Комната, в которой жил Блейн. В которой вырос Андерсон. Боже, да она должна стать музеем! Курт попытался взять себя в руки и не пялиться так на все, что его окружало. Но что он мог поделать, если за вот этим столом Андерсон, возможно, будучи подростком, корпел над своим домашним заданием, а возле этой кровати переодевался, перед тем, как лечь спать… Нет, Курту определенно не стоило думать об этом сейчас.

\- Я дам тебе брюки, футболку и кофту. Потому что уже осень, дом большой, и мне кажется, тут немало углов, где отопление недостаточное. Думаю, вечером я зажгу камин, так что ты присоединяйся. С Рейчел, - добавил он спустя мгновение, запнувшись. Мужчина открыл дверь в гардеробную и прошел к дальней стенке, выбирая самую новую из домашней одежды для Курта. - Ты пока раздевайся, - крикнул Блейн, не оборачиваясь.

Курт протянул что-то, похожее на "угу", подходя ближе и заглядывая в гардеробную. Переодеваться перед Андерсоном точно было последним, чего бы он хотел, так как юноша в принципе смущался раздеваться перед кем-то. Даже просто снимать футболку. Даже на уроках физкультуры. Курт расстегнул свой пиджак, развязал галстук и снял рубашку. Аккуратно сложив свои вещи, юноша оглянулся, не зная, куда их положить. Когда Андерсон вновь появился в комнате, Курт так и стоял, с красными щеками, опущенным в пол лицом и руками, прижатыми к груди. Мужчина остановился на пороге гардеробной и молча скользнул взглядом по руке мальчика вверх, к его острому плечу и переходу в шею.

\- Не смущайся, - тихо произнес Блейн со все теми же властными нотками в голосе. Видимо, когда стены Далтона не сдерживали его сущность, он и правда был сильным доминантом. От одного прикосновения кожа Курта бы загорелась, и он не был уверен, что сейчас вспомнит, как нужно дышать, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. - Повесь вещи на стул и возьми эти. Я выйду и буду ждать тебя на кухне. Хорошо?  
\- Д-да, - отозвался Хаммел, разглаживая рубашку и пиджак на спинке стула. Когда мужчина вышел, Курт снял и сложил свои школьные брюки и надел предложенную ему Блейном одежду. Юноша подошел к зеркалу и рассмотрел свое отражение. Вещи были ему велики, поэтому штаны, что еле держались на бедрах, пришлось подкатать, а вот с футболкой, ворот которой полностью оголял его ключицы, парень сделать ничего не смог. Он натянул теплую кофту, при этом не удержался и потерся о приятную ткань щекой. Было видно, что вещи куплены относительно недавно, но, тем не менее, они пахли парфюмом Блейна, что было для юноши одновременно и непривычно, и приятно. Взрослый мужчина, потрясающе красивый и милый дал ему свою одежду, они были вдвоем в огромном доме и могли говорить о чем угодно… 

Опомнившись, Курт поправил чужую одежду на себе и вышел из комнаты, тихонько прикрывая за собой дверь. Он спустился на первый этаж и зашел на кухню, постучав о косяк двери.

-Эм… Ну как? – неуверенно спросил он и попытался улыбнуться, глядя на реакцию Андерсона.

Мужчина обернулся и положил на стол телефон, видимо, закончив заказ их ужина. Его глаза быстро пробежали снизу доверху и он улыбнулся, глядя в глаза Курта.

\- Насколько сейчас ты воспринимаешь меня руководителем хорового кружка и звездой Бродвея? - поинтересовался Андерсон, делая пару шагов к Курту. Было в его взгляде что-то такое... Что-то, что заставляло Курта сбиваться с мыслей и дыхания. Он не мог накрутить себе этого, не мог придумать, потому что точно знал, что никто прежде не смотрел на него так.

Юноша открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но лишь рвано выдохнул, глядя в глаза Блейна. Из головы будто повылетали все мысли, и осталась лишь одна неоновая вывеска "Блейн". 

\- Нисколько, - пискнул он, рукой хватаясь за край стола, ища хоть какую-то опору под пристальным взглядом мужчины. Сила волнами исходила от него, Курту хотелось опустить глаза, сжаться и только кивать. Но не потому что Блейн давил, а потому что рядом с ним это казалось единственно правильным.  
\- Тогда кто я сейчас для тебя, Курт? - тихо прошептал мужчина, делая еще один маленький шаг вперед и осторожно, почти невесомо скользя пальцами по ключице парня, чтобы поправить воротник футболки.  
\- Блейн… - выдохнул юноша, ощущая, как кожа покрывается мелкими мурашками под прикосновением чужой руки. Сердце его колотилось так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот пробьет грудную клетку, а пальцы сами сгибались и впивались ногтями в мягкие ладони.  
\- Я хочу быть просто Блейном. В Далтоне, на улице, где угодно. Думай обо мне, как о Блейне, а не о мистере Андерсоне или Блейне Андерсоне. Хорошо? - так же тихо проговорил мужчина, теперь скользя пальцами по капюшону, в миллиметре от шеи юноши, но не касаясь ее.

Курт на мгновенье прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь такой близостью мужчины, кожей запоминая это ощущение, и медленно кивнул. Он распахнул веки и, внимательно глядя в глаза Андерсона, тихо спросил:  
\- Когда… когда ты говорил о своей родственной душе, ты говорил о… - он не смог договорить, но знал, что все и так ясно.

Блейн наклонил голову, разглядывая потемневшие глаза Курта, что смотрели на него сейчас с таким восхищением вперемешку со страхом и надеждой.  
\- Когда я говорил о родственной душей, я говорил об одном юноше, который не может почувствовать нашей связи, даже если она и есть.  
Пальцы легли на шею юноши, и Блейн осторожно ногтями провел до затылка, запуская их в волосы мальчика и немного притягивая его к себе.  
\- Я говорил...

Словно по канону самого паршивого фильма, где-то в прихожей открылась дверь и прозвучал громкий девичий голос:  
\- Почему в доме не пахнет едой?!

Блейн отпрянул, словно обжегся, и сильно зажмурился, сжимая руки в кулаки. Все его тело было напряжено, и Курт видел, каких усилий стоило мужчине сделать глубокий вдох и развернуться, отправляясь навстречу сестре.

\- Она в пути, маленький кровожадный гном!

Юноша проводил Андерсона восторженным взглядом и подавил рождающийся в груди писк. Ему нельзя было выдать своих чувств перед Рейчел. Он провел вспотевшими ладошками по мягкой ткани домашних брюк и направился вслед за Блейном, даже не пытаясь скрыть широченную улыбку. Он ведь может быть рад встретить любимую подругу, так?

\- Рейчел, привет! – воскликнул он, подходя к девушке и обнимая ее. Оторвавшись от младшей Андерсон, он мельком бросил взгляд на Блейна, отчего его щеки покрылись легким румянцем. – Как прошел твой день? Что-нибудь интересное?  
\- Помимо того, что из меня всю душу вытрясли на тренировке? Ничего, - фыркнула девушка. - Мне восемнадцать лет, а вся моя личная жизнь сводится к станку и микрофону! Ох, не дай бог кто-то скажет, что мне просто повезло. Как твое прослушивание? Ты должен мне все рассказать! Блейн, Курт хорошо пел?  
\- Великолепно, - тихо ответил Андерсон, поднимая глаза на Курта и несколько долгих секунд неотрывно глядя на него. - Он будет солировать, - добавил он, переводя взгляд на сестру и расслабляясь.  
\- Это же прекрасно! Ты же сможешь стать капитаном, если захочешь! - воскликнула Рейчел и подпрыгнула, чтобы обнять друга за шею.  
\- Ну, думаю, до капитана мне еще далеко, да и возможно это только в следующем году, - улыбнулся Хаммел, обнимая девушку в ответ.

Ужин прошел под непрекращающуюся болтовню Рейч, которая расспрашивала Курта о прошедшем прослушивании и разглагольствовала о том, как не стоит вести себя перед зрителями. Блейн смотрел на нее с улыбкой и иногда вставлял свои комментарии, но при этом, казалось, полностью игнорировал Хаммела. Юноше такой расклад совсем не нравился, и он пытался хоть как-то привлечь внимание Андерсона, но безуспешно. Курт был бы не против, если бы Рейч сейчас ушла спать или что-то вроде того, но понимая, что это неправильно, он решил отвлечься от подобных мыслей.

"Ты же все-таки к Рейчел на ночевку пришел", - поддел его внутренний голос, и Курт даже согласился с ним.

После этого парень старался не отвлекаться на Блейна и, когда Рейчел предложила пойти в ее комнату, он был только рад. Они включили какую-то комедию, но разговор пошел вовсе не о фильме. Курт говорил о своих планах на будущее, хотя сам еще не был в них уверен, тогда как девушка уверенно заявляла, что станет звездой Бродвея и затмит всех, включая собственного брата. Курт улыбнулся на такое заявление, но чем больше болтала Рейч, тем дальше уносились его мысли. Если бы он мог под каким-нибудь предлогом выйти из комнаты. Блейн говорил о том, что собирается зажечь камин и будет ждать его в гостиной, но Хаммел и понятия не имел, как возможно туда выбраться. Почему Рейчел не могла придти минут на десять-пятнадцать позже? Ну вот зачем ей понадобилось так быстро возвращаться домой? Неужели она была настолько голодна, что не могла подождать еще немного? Курт понял, что совсем потерял нить разговора, поэтому предложил досмотреть фильм, а после лечь спать, ведь у них двоих выдался нелегкий день. Рейчел согласилась и удобно устроилась рядом с Куртом, изредка комментируя происходящее на экране. Когда начали мелькать титры, они оба переоделись в пижамы и забрались под одеяло, выключив свет. Можно было лечь и в разных комнатах, но там действительно было прохладно, да и Курту не хотелось утруждать Андерсонов сменой постельного белья.

Курт перевернулся на спину, разглядывая белый потолок, и тихо вздохнул. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, он все думал о том, что случилось на кухне, и тот факт, что Блейн сейчас находился в этом же доме, никак не облегчал его страданий. Курт вспомнил, что все свои вещи благополучно оставил в комнате Андерсона, а значит, утром ему придется его тревожить, чтобы их забрать. Или он мог сделать это сейчас, ведь было еще не так поздно, и был шанс, что мужчина еще не спит. Курт осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Рейчел, выбрался из кровати и, поправив свою пижаму, вышел в коридор. Подойдя к двери комнаты Блейна, он прислушался, но ничего не заметил. Юноша тихо спустился вниз и увидел, что в гостиной горит свет, а значит, Андерсон находился именно там. Курт прошел вперед и, постучавшись об открытую дверь, зашел в комнату.


	9. Chapter 9

То, что происходило с Блейном, не влезало ни в какие рамки. Были сны, был Далтон, был ток от прикосновений и безумной силы притяжение. Но сейчас, когда Курт был в десятке метров, когда они не были связаны никакими официальными статусами… Господи, Андерсону просто сносило крышу. Весь ужин долбанная итальянская кухня не лезла в горло, он с трудом слушал сестру и время от времени вовсе выпадал из реальности, возвращаясь в те мгновения, когда ключ еще не повернулся в замке. Когда он мог сказать, что чувствует к Курту. Еще минута, он бы наклонился и поцеловал его, наплевав на то, что Курт не определен, что он, возможно, доминант, и вероятно не его родственная душа. Он бы прижал мальчика к себе, тот бы обвил его шею руками, и, боже, Блейн бы наверняка сорвался. Он бы вжал Курта в стену или усадил на стол, он сорвал бы эту кофту, разорвал воротник футболки и целовал бы бледную тонкую шею, кусал бы, оставлял алые следы повсюду, заставляя Курта стонать, задыхаться, толкаться вперед и выкрикивать его имя…

\- Боже… - Блейн шумно выдохнул, в сотый раз за вечер запуская пальцы в волосы и с силой оттягивая их. Не помогал ни бокал вина, ни камин, ни «Мост через вечность», благодаря прочтению которого юный Блейн десяток лет назад твердо решил, что будет ждать нужного человека. Свою родственную душу. Что не будет размениваться на минутные страсти, не будет поддаваться наваждению. А что он делал теперь? Он умирал от одного взгляда на шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку, который ничего не понимал в отношениях родственных душ, который ничего не знал о подчинении и еще некоторое время точно не стал бы его правильным сабмиссивом. Он просто самостоятельно перечеркивал все свои принципы и не понимал, как вообще так случилось, что за считанные недели его мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

На часах была почти полночь, когда Андерсон отложил книгу в сторону и вздохнул, понимая, что нужно гасить камин и отправляться спать. Как раз в этот момент он услышал тихие шаги, а затем еще более тихий голос, который мог принадлежать только одному человеку.

\- Рейчел уснула, а мне не спалось и я… пришел…  
\- Курт… - тихо проговорил мужчина, улыбаясь самому себе, так как его взгляд все еще был сосредоточен на играющем в камине пламени. Он не мог противиться своим желаниям. Впервые в жизни он не мог сказать себе «нет». – Иди сюда, посиди со мной… - тихо попросил он, поправляя плед.

Юноша немного помедлил. Он знал, что пришел к Блейну и он надеялся на то, что будет продолжено то, от чего их оторвали. Но сейчас, в паре шагов от Андерсона, он вдруг снова начал нервничать, и ему понадобилось несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы пройти к дивану и сесть на него. Между ним и Блейном осталось около полуметра расстояния, и он заметил, как Блейн самую малость пододвинулся. Курт повернул голову, рассматривая лицо мужчины, на котором играли отблески яркого пламени. Он был таким красивым сейчас, что у мальчика буквально захватывало дух и казалось, что он герой какой-то прекрасной сказки. Опустив взгляд на руки Андерсона, он заметил недалеко лежащую книгу.

\- Что ты читал? - спросил парень, чуть вытягивая шею, чтобы рассмотреть обложку. Это ведь совершенно нормальный вопрос, чтобы начать диалог, верно?  
\- Ричард Бах. «Мост через вечность». Слышал об этой книге? – поинтересовался мужчина, наклоняя голову и скользя взглядом по телу Курта. Брюки милой темно-лиловой пижамы задрались немного выше косточек. Верхняя пуговица расстегнута на несколько сантиметров выше грудины, так что Блейн видел нежную ямку между ключицами. Курт снял браслет перед сном, и Блейну было открыто его запястье, где совсем скоро могла появиться заветная буква S, а могла и не появиться. А могла и не она.

Курт покачал головой и сел удобнее, подобрав под себя правую ногу, и немного поправил сбившуюся пижаму. Было видно, что он ведет себя скованно, хоть юноша и старался не показывать этого. Курт опустил голову, уставившись на свои колени, и неуверенно начал:  
\- Блейн, там... на кухне, до того, как пришла Рейчел, ты бы... поцеловал меня?

Ученик сглотнул, заливаясь румянцем, и так и не осмелился поднять головы.

Вместо ответа мужчина пододвинулся ближе и положил руку на колено юноши, легонько поглаживая его пальцами.  
\- Эта книга о поиске идеала. Да, это о мужчине-натурале, но какая к черту разница, верно? Я прочел ее впервые больше десяти лет назад и тогда точно решил для себя, что тоже буду ждать его. Мой идеал. Человека, который уготован мне судьбой. Мне снятся сны. Уже некоторое время, больше двух лет. В этих снах юноша. Я слышал его плач, я был у него дома, я гонялся за ним по коридорам и чувствовал его отчаяние. Когда он попал в Далтон, Далтон начал сниться и мне. После первого дня в школе я увидел его затылок. Потом голос. После нашего с тобой первого разговора.

Блейн протянул вторую руку и провел большим пальцем по скуле мальчика, удерживая его лицо поднятым и не давая убрать глаза, несмотря на подавляющее юношу смущение.   
– Мне снишься ты, Курт. Понимаешь? Я практически уверен, что и до этого это был ты. И когда я впервые увидел тебя, это было как… Ох, вот ты где. Я искал тебя вечность!   
Блейну нужно было сказать многое, очень многое, но слов не хватало и прямо сейчас он мог только смотреть в глаза Курта, надеясь увидеть там понимание, надеясь, что Курту не противно, не страшно, не жутко. Что он не собирается сбежать и подать на него в суд, в конце концов.

В глазах Курта отразилось удивление, с примесью какого-то облегчения и счастья. В это действительно было трудно поверить, это было непонятным и даже немного пугало, но юноша осторожно накрыл своей ладонью руку Блейна и легонько сжал ее. Из его легких вырвался тихий вздох, и Курт немного подался вперед, но Андерсон не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр, останавливая мальчика одним только взглядом, чтобы прдолжить свою речь.

\- Это не все, Курт. Понимаешь, я чувствую все это. И ток, и головокружение, и эту тягу. Я чувствую острое желание защитить тебя от всех, мне нужно постоянно видеть тебя и слышать. Это не любовь и даже не потребность, это просто чувство, что ты мой… Мой, и все тут. Но на деле… Ты не мой. 

Перевернув ладонь мальчика, он поднес ее к своим губам и нежно поцеловал запястье, а затем подул на него и поднял глаза обратно на Курта, пытаясь оставаться спокойным и сильным.

\- Тут нет ничего, видишь? И никто на свете не знает, что тут появится, пока оно не появится. Никто не знает, чья ты родственная душа. Я мог просто придумать это все. Знаешь, для меня поиск моего человека уже давно стал навязчивой идеей, а ты очень красивый, и так на меня смотрел… В общем, все просто могло совпасть, но не сложиться. И пока оно не сложится, я не имею никакого права прикасаться к тебе, как бы сильно мне того не хотелось, - наконец договорил Блейн и выдохнул, прикрывая глаза.  
Несколько секунд юноша сидел, молча глядя в лицо мужчины перед собой. Он не двигался и даже, кажется, перестал дышать. Его счастье. Его половинка сидит перед ним. И пускай все еще ничего не ясно, и пускай он из-за глупой физиологии не чувствовал тока и прочего, он чувствовал нутром, что Блейн его. Его.  
\- Нет, - запротестовал Курт, вырвавшись из оцепенения и замотав головой. Он взял руки Блейна в свои и крепко сжал, заставляя мужчину поднять лицо. - Неважно, есть ли метка на моей руке или нет, это не имеет значения. Все это не могло быть просто совпадением, такого не бывает. Оно есть и ты не придумал это и... Блейн, пожалуйста, мне абсолютно не важно определение, и кто вообще придумал такие правила? Ты хочешь этого, я хочу этого, разве имеет значение что-либо еще?

Юноша говорил так уверено, пристально глядя в глаза Блейна, и надеялся, что Андерсон услышит его, поймет, что Курт хотел донести до него. Пускай он только юный мальчишка, пускай фанат и пускай все это для него немного сказочно, он так сильно хотел быть с Блейном по-настоящему, что просто не мог упустить его.

\- Имеет, - уверенно ответил Блейн. – Это самое главное для меня. Вся моя жизнь построена на вере в это и на поиске моей родственной души. Я не хочу испортить тебя, испортить твою память и твою душу, если потом им окажусь не я. И также я не хочу предавать того человека, что где-то есть, если это все же не ты… - тихо добавил он, сглатывая. Его глаза слишком надолго задержались на расстроенным лице Курта, и он отпустил его руку, осторожно поднимаясь прямо на диван и делая пару шагов, чтобы медленно опуститься позади спины Курта и положить обе руки на плечи мальчика. Таким образом спина Курта прижималась к его груди, он чувствовал приятный запах его кожи и волос, и мог говорить даже тише, ведь его ухо было совсем близко. Да, он все еще не знал, как отказать себе в этом контакте, так что опустил руки на талию юноши и осторожно обнял, притягивая ближе и сцепляя пальцы в замок на его животе.

\- Ты не против? – с придыханием запоздало уточнил мужчина, легонько задевая губами ухо Курта.  
От этого прикосновения юноша вздрогнул, быстро теряя связь с реальностью, и запоздало покачал головой, осторожно откидывая ее на плечо мужчины и медленно выдыхая, позволяя мышцам расслабиться рядом с сильным мужским телом. Запах Блейна, его руки, его волосы, губы совсем близко с его щекой. Внутри Курта сейчас бушевали ураганы, и ему казалось, что он может взлететь в любую секунду, если только Блейн ему позволит.  
\- Ты совсем не веришь, что это могу быть я? Что все эти сны и чувства из-за нашей связи? – очень тихо уточнил он, чуть приподняв голову и повернув ее, чтобы видеть часть лица Андерсона. - Блейн, я бы хотел, так хотел, почувствовать это, правда! Если бы только не эта метка, если бы я был как все, то уже точно знал...  
\- Тшш, - попросил Андерсон, подовигаясь немного в сторону, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть в лицо Курта. Ох, он очень надеялся, что Рейчел спит крепко прямо сейчас, потому что ему в любом случае придется рассказать ей все. Он видел, как сестра отреагировала на Курта в одежде Блейна. И знал, что она видела все взгляды, хоть и молчала из вежливости. Им просто сейчас нужно было еще немного времени наедине. – Все нормально. Мы никуда не спешим. Тебе всего шестнадцать, а я уже привык к одиночеству. Просто… Как насчет того, чтобы проводить какое-то время вместе? Я не буду вести себя как доминант с тобой, ничего такого. Но я нуждаюсь в тебе…  
\- Только ты и я? - с надеждой спросил юноша, глядя на Блейна снизу вверх. - У нас будут эти занятия...  
Свидания. Настоящие свидания с Блейном Андерсоном, в которых тот нуждается не меньше Курта! Боже, он в Раю!  
\- Да. Только ты и я. Будут занятия, и мы можем ходить в кафе и гулять, пока не похолодало. А еще я хочу снять квартиру, потому что жизнь с родителями и сестрой, когда тебе почти тридцать, – плохая идея. Но… Это только если ты хочешь. И если ты не боишься. Потому что я боюсь. Я не могу спокойно находиться рядом с тобой. Ты… Ты как самый сильный наркотик, в котором я нуждаюсь.  
Блейн сглотнул и медленно поднял одну руку, вновь кладя ее на идеально гладкую щеку Курта, ласково проводя большим пальцем по его нижней губе и перемещая его на подбородок.

У Курта перехватило дыхание от такого нежного прикосновения Блейна, он еще немного повернулся, оказываясь лицом к лицу с мужчиной. Это должен быть тот самый момент. Никто не сможет разрушить его.

\- Я хочу. Блейн, я так сильно хочу этого, и я не боюсь, совсем нет, - уверенно произнес он, немного поворачиваясь и несильно сжимая тонкими пальцами футболку Андерсона, который с трудом дышал, окруженный запахом Курта, чувствуя его тепло. Рука мальчика скользнула по груди Блейна, словно просто трогая ткань футболки, но даже это робкое прикосновение заставило Блейна окончательно утратить голову.  
\- Я надеюсь, что ты будешь моей родственной душой. Я ничего никогда не желал так сильно, - тихо проговорил он и осторожно наклонился вперед, легонько касаясь губами губ Курта. Всего мгновение, мягкое и нежное нажатие, но за эти секунды внутри Блейна словно проехал поезд. С неизвестным, увы, пока что грузом. Когда Курт подался вперед в попытке углубить прикосновение, Блейну пришлось потратить все свои силы на то, чтобы удержать мальчика на месте и вместо нового поцелуя просто прижать его к себе, укладывая голову Курта себе на плечо и зарываясь пальцами в шелковые волосы. – Извини. Извини меня, - прошептал Блейн, жмурясь и поднимая глаза, чтобы удержать подступившие слезы злости на себя самого. Его тело было напряжено, он возбуждался, и голову наполняли откровенные фантазии того, как легко рвутся пуговки на рубашке, как высоко стонет Курт, когда Блейн накрывает губами его соски и обводит кончиком языка маленький пупок. Интересно, как много Курт бы ему позволил? Как быстро бы стащил с себя всю одежду и открылся Блейну. Интересно, подчинялся бы он приказам? Стоял бы на коленях, опустив голову? Получил бы удовольствие от первого своего наказания, от первого поощрения? – Я ужасен, - выдохнул мужчина, прижимаясь губами к макушке Курта и все еще не давая ему вырваться из своих объятий.  
\- Не говори так, - тихонько попросил Курт, обнимая Блейна одной рукой, и сильнее прижимаясь к его телу, губами невесомо касаясь ворота футболки и вдыхая запах, жмурясь от удовольствия. - Ты прекрасен.  
Блейн молча улыбнулся и позволил отстраниться Курту через пару минут, ласково поглаживая его затылок, шею и плечо.  
\- Я не знаю, зачем меня притащило сюда до твоего определения. Может быть, это знак, что оно скоро случится? Может быть, нам нужно чаще напоминать меткам о том, что вот, мы здесь?  
Блейн протянул голую руку вперед, демонстрируя Курту метку и словно предлагая коснуться ее.  
\- А я вполне доволен, что тебя притащило раньше, - улыбнулся юноша, в ответ протягивая руку и соединяя свое запястье с запястьем Блейна, мягко поглаживая пальцами его руку. Его щеки сейчас пылали нехуже пламени в камине, сердце билось чаще, а улыбка упрямо не сходила с лица. Блейн бы знал его всю жизнь, Блейн был таким ласковым и его губы были лучше всего на свете… Мальчик снова поднял глаза, нежно улыбаясь мужчине, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- На самом деле, я тоже рад, что никто не получил тебя раньше. Знаешь, если ты все-таки определишься сабом. Моим сабом… Ты должен знать, что я настоящий собственник, - тихо заметил Блейн, поднимая руку Курта вверх и снова прижимаясь губами к теплой коже запястья и добираясь вверх, насколько позволял рукав рубашки. Он надеялся, что это не испугает неопределенного мальчика. Он просто ничего не мог сделать с тем, что помимо психологического аспекта, был также очень силен физический. И он, взрослый мужчина, с трудом мог сдерживать это. – Пошли спать? Потому что мне правда сложно остановиться с тобой.

Курт почти неслышно выдохнул: "Твоим сабом...", и даже кончики его ушей заалели от таких слов. Он застенчиво опустил взгляд и кивнул:  
\- Конечно. Завтра ведь рано вставать. Хотя я бы провел с тобой всю ночь. Просто сидя на этом диване в обнимку, - быстро уточнил он, смутившись того, что озвучил собственное желание.

Сначала поднялся Курт, за ним поднялся Блейн и быстро погасил камин, погружая комнату в темноту. Найдя Курта на ощупь, он взял его за руку и повел в сторону лестницы. Курт не ориентировался в доме, крепко сжимал ладонь Блейна, и ощущение того, что он может буквально физически руководить Куртом, послало очередной импульс в низ его живота. Как давно у Андерсона был секс? Видимо, очень-очень давно, потому что он заводился мгновенно. А, может, все дело было в Курте.

Войдя первым делом в свою спальню, Блейн отпустил руку мальчика и взял со стула его вещи, отдавая их Курту.

\- Знаешь, я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты мог лечь со мной, - тихо проговорил Блейн с сожалением. – Но мне стоит довести тебя до комнаты Рейчел.  
\- Я бы тоже хотел, но не думаю, что она обрадуется таким новостям, - грустно отозвался парень и, взяв свою одежду, вновь протянул руку Андерсону. - Вам стоит повесить какие-нибудь светильники в коридорах, знаешь, - улыбнулся он, когда они вышли из комнаты Блейна в темноту.  
\- Неа. Мне нравится водить тебя за руку, - прошептал мужчина и крепче сжал ладошку юноши, ощущая печаль от того, что им придется расстаться, хоть и только на ночь.  
Остановившись у двери сестры, Блейн нежно положил руки на щеки Курта и наклонился, вновь легко прикасаясь к его губам своими, но не позволяя себе большего.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Курт. Я буду скучать по тебе все время до новой встречи.

Юноша пытался разглядеть лицо Блейна, но из-за темноты различал лишь размытые черты.

\- Спокойной ночи, - шепотом произнес он, нажимая на ручку двери и отступая назад, чтобы не повиснуть на шее мужчины. Парень последний раз улыбнулся ему и скрылся за дверью.

Блейн, вздохнув, развернулся и отправился обратно в свою комнату. Включив ночник, он переоделся в пижаму и забрался в кровать, прикрывая глаза. Несмотря на то, что было уже поздно, спать не хотелось. В десятке метров от него лежал Курт, а он мог бы лежать в его постели, в его объятиях. Если бы на его запястье была заветная «S». Если бы они прошли определение, то вне зависимости от возраста, они уже могли бы быть вместе и никто бы не запретил, никто бы ничего не сказал. Потому что определение важнее закона, морали и правил. Они бы знали, что созданы друг для друга, то могли бы хоть вообще не расставаться. А так? Сколько им еще ждать определения? У кого-то оно происходит в семнадцать. Или восемнадцать. Что, если Курт определится намного позже и это значит, что им придется прожить еще несколько лет вот так. Блейн будет чувствовать связь, сходить с ума от желания и не иметь возможности… А что, если они и не родственные души вовсе? Блейн не мог. Не мог просто взять и перечеркнуть свои убеждения, которыми жил столько лет, в ублажение своих желаний. Не мог десять лет до этого говорить, что определение – самое важное событие в жизни человека и как саб, так и дом должны хранить друг друга морально до этой встречи… А потом просто взять и сказать: «К черту! Я хочу Курта Хаммела. Я буду обнимать его, целовать, заниматься с ним сексом. Я буду с ним вместе, и плевал я на какую-то родственную душу, что ждет меня где-то." Это сейчас Курт лучше всех. Это сейчас с ним ток и притяжение. Но если где-то есть другой человек? Если есть Тот Самый. Его.   
Эти мысли сводили Блейна с ума. Ему необходимо было решение, но его неоткуда было ждать.

\- Блейн… - раздался тихий голос, вырывая Андерсона из сна. Открыв глаза, он сел на кровати. В сером свечении рассвета стоящий на пороге Курт казался совсем сказочным.  
\- Что такое, Курт? Тебе нехорошо? – заботливо уточнил мужчина.  
\- Да. Мне не хватает тебя.  
Мальчик подбежал к кровати и забрался к Блейну под одеяло, прижимаясь к его груди и обвивая руками шею. – Мне слишком одиноко. Мне нужно быть рядом с тобой. Все время.  
\- Мне тоже, Курт. Но как же Рейчел?  
\- Рейчел? Мы одни в доме, Блейн. Только ты и я.  
Курт прижался губами к подбородку Блейна, следом к уголку его рта и после к губам. Рука провела по животу вниз и юноша кончиками пальцев задел член Блейна, заставляя мужчину прикусить губу.  
\- Курт, нам нужно спать, - серьезно проговорил Блейн, отводя руку мальчика в сторону.  
\- Я не хочу спать. Мне нужен ты, Блейн.  
\- Я сказал нет, - со стальными нотками повторил Андерсон, ощущая власть. – Ты не станешь мне противоречить, правда?  
\- Но Блейн… - Курт поднял на Блейна глаза, и мужчина мог поклясться, что в них было куда больше порока, чем он мог себе представить. – Ты можешь приказать мне.  
Курт поднялся на колени на кровати и медленно, мучительно медленно завел руки за спину, все еще неотрывно глядя на Андерсона. Сглотнув, мужчина расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке юноши, а затем провел пальцами от пупка по груди до самого подбородка, сжимая его пальцами. Он тоже поднялся на колени, а затем и вовсе встал с кровати, а Курта пододвинул к краю, взяв за плечи. Покорность. Сексуальность. Желание. И преданность.   
\- Дай мне руку, - приказал Блейн и протянул ладонь, чтобы взять руку, протянутую Куртом. Изящная буква «S» была хорошо видна на бледной коже, и Андерсон провел по ней губами, обводя кончиком языка изгибы. – Ты мой, Курт. Ты только мой.  
Заведя руку мальчика за его спину, Блейн скользнул второй рукой по его шее и притянул к себе, впиваясь губами в его губы, жадно и собственнические сминая их и переплетая язык с языком Курта. Опустив пальцы вниз, он легонько сжал пальцами сосок парня, и из его рта вырвалось тихое хныканье, а ясные голубые глаза потемнели.  
\- Сделай меня своим, Блейн. До конца… - прошептал он, облизывая губы и прикрывая глаза.


	10. Chapter 10

Курт пытался убедить сам себя, что его определение не имеет значение. Он так сильно хотел в это верить и в мыслях повторял тысячи раз. Но сам себя не обманешь. Глубоко внутри юноша прекрасно понимал, что теперь только определение и имело значение. Что Блейн может оказаться прав и тогда все происходящее так и останется просто их выдумкой. Вдруг это и правда такое жестокое стечение обстоятельств? Просто случайность и ничего более? Что тогда? Курт не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Он лишь отчаянно желал, чтобы эта буква – чертова закорючка на запястье! – наконец появилась на его коже. Чтобы не мучиться больше этим вопросом «А что если?», не мечтать о совершенно неопределенном будущем. Потому что Курт боялся, что бы он там не заявлял Андерсону. Блейна тянуло к нему, этого нельзя было не видеть, но что юноша мог дать взамен? Когда мужчину ударяло током лишь от одного прикосновения, Курт не чувствовал того же. Он не ощущал той связи, которая, возможно, привела Андерсона обратно в Далтон. У Курта перехватывало дыхание, у него дрожали колени и по коже бегали оравы мурашек, но… Не было этого особенного чувства. Не было того, что заставляло Блейна каждый раз, не смотря на свои же убеждения, тянуться к мальчику. Не было… определенности. А Курт бы все на свете сейчас отдал, чтобы почувствовать это. Чтобы соединить руки с Андерсоном и точно сказать, что да, этот человек только его, он принадлежит ему и никак иначе. Но, очевидно, у судьбы были на этот счет другие планы, а Курту оставалось лишь ждать и отчаянно верить в неслучайность случайностей.

***

 

Курт собирался в их с Трэнтом небольшой комнатке общежития и то и дело поглядывал на свой телефон. Вчера во время обычного разговора с Бертом, тот объявил Курту, что хочет его с кем-то познакомить. И Курт может быть даже не начал бы нервничать, если бы Хаммел-старший не уточнил, что это будет кто-то важный для него. Юноша провел весь вечер, раздумывая такое заявление отца, но так и не смог окончательно определится, как он к нему относится. Для начала ему необходимо было увидеть этого «кого-то важного», а потом уже строить догадки. В любом случае, он всегда будет поддерживать Берта.

Из размышлений Курта вырвал звук входящего сообщения, юноша мотнул головой, отгоняя все мысли подальше, и разблокировал телефон. Берт уже подъехал к Академии и теперь ждал его. Курт вздохнул, поражаясь упрямству отца, но ответил, что скоро выйдет. Юноша вчера весь вечер втолковывал Хаммелу-старшему, что прекрасно доберется до кафе и на автобусе и потребности заезжать за ним нет. Но мужчина был непоколебим в своем решении, и Курту не оставалось ничего другого, как согласиться. Взяв свою небольшую сумку, парень вышел из комнаты и, заперев ее на ключ, отправился на стоянку. 

\- Пап, - радостно улыбнулся Курт, обнимая отца одной рукой и удерживая сумку другой. – Как ты доехал?  
\- Нормально, - ответил мужчина, занимая водительское кресло. Курт закинул свою сумку на заднее сидение, а сам сел рядом с отцом. – Так ты не расскажешь мне, с кем мы едем встречаться?  
Юноша с интересом повернулся к Хаммелу-старшему, выжидающе приподняв брови.  
\- О, сам все узнаешь уже в кафе, недолго ехать. Могу сказать только, что ты, возможно, уже с ними встречался, - произнес Берт, выруливая со школьной парковки.

Курт протянул тихое "Оу", откидываясь на спинку своего сидения. Когда Берт сказал ему, что хочет познакомить с кем-то, Курт сначала подумал о женщине, но к чему тогда "они"? У нее был ребенок? Вообще, это не должно было его удивлять. Наверное. Курт вздохнул и отвернулся к окну, решив, что смысла гадать сейчас не было абсолютно.

***

 

Когда они уже практически подъехали, Курт вдруг начал волноваться. Лишь одна мысль " А что, если я ей не понравлюсь?" пронеслась в его голове, как тут же тысячи других повалили следом, заставляя парня выпрямить спину и сжать вместе руки.   
-Курт, все в порядке? – уточнил заметивший перемену парня Берт, кинув взгляд на сына.  
\- Конечно, - быстро ответил Курт и немного натянуто улыбнулся. 

Они вышли из машины и направились к двери, и все это время Курт пытался взять себя в руки и успокоится. Хорошо, Берт наверняка рассказывал о нем, но ведь юноша и понятия не имеет, кого сейчас увидит. И если женщина могла знать его лишь из рассказов его отца, то вот ее ребенок (если Курт прав и это действительно он)… Слишком много "если", но что парень мог с этим сделать? Он зашел в уютное помещение вслед за Бертом. Мужчина поднял голову, осматриваясь, но, очевидно, никого не заметил, поэтому просто пошел по направлению к столикам. 

Курт занял место напротив отца и придвинул к себе меню. Юноша пытался скрыть волнение и нетерпение, но то и дело постоянно поглядывал на дверь. Берт же выглядел абсолютно спокойным, хоть, Курт был уверен, внутренне тоже переживал. Юноша снова обернулся и буквально замер. В кафе, сильно толкнув дверь, зашел Финн Хадсон с какой-то женщиной, очевидно, своей мамой. Курт резко повернулся обратно и спрятался книжечкой меню. Что он вообще тут забыл? 

-О, вот и они, - улыбнулся Берт, привставая со своего места. Курт посмотрел в сторону, куда смотрел Хаммел-старший.  
"О, нет. Пожалуйста, только не они".  
\- Курт, знакомься, Кэрол Хадсон, - женщина приветливо ему улыбнулась и юноша как можно правдоподобней ответил ей тем же. – И ее сын, Финн. Вот с ним ты может и знаком, он учится в МакКинли.  
-Курт Хаммел, приятно познакомиться. Вы чудесно выглядите, - любезно поздоровался он с Кэрол и повернулся к парню, что стоял сейчас рядом. На лице Финна отражалось неподдельное удивление. Видно, он так же не ожидал увидеть Курта. – Здравствуй, Финн, давно не виделись.  
Пришедшие сели за стол, Кэрол рядом с Бертом, а Финну пришлось расположиться рядом с Куртом напротив них, чему он, судя по выражению лица, определенно рад не был.

Почему из всех людей на свете рядом с ним сейчас сидел именно Финн Хадсон? Который вместе со своей компанией издевался над ним каждый день в МакКинли. Который бросал унижения, выливал слаши, толкал на шкафчики и кидал в мусорный бак. Как он мог сейчас сидеть рядом с ним и мило общаться с его мамой? Курт тихо выдохнул, сжимая кулаки под столом и пытаясь сохранять самообладание, и посмотрел на отца. Тот заметил напряжение сына, но юноша надеялся, что Берт скинет все на волнение. 

Кэрол оказалась милой и приятной в общении женщиной. Курт попросил их рассказать, как же они встретились и как долго уже общаются, и даже шутливо упрекнул Берта в том, что он не представил их раньше.

-Так, Курт, ты теперь учишься в Академии Далтон, да? - поинтересовалась женщина. – Но почему перевелся из МакКинли?  
Курт чуть не подавился своим соком и покосился на Хадсона, который сидел будто на иголках.   
\- Мне нравится их программа обучения. Она намного лучше, чем в МакКинли, - натянуто улыбнулся он, но, не сдержавшись, повернулся к Хадсону. – А как там? Как твои приятели? Пакерман, Азимио? Вы нашли себе развлечение в этом году?

Курт уставился на растерявшегося парня, ожидая ответа, когда со стороны входа донесся звонкий смех и юноша обернулся на показавшийся знакомым голос. И правда, в кафе только что вошла Рейчел с какими-то своими подругами.

\- Курт! - вскрикнула девушка, завидев друга. Она наклонилась, что-то шепнув подруге, та взяла под руку третью девушку, и они отошли к столику, а Рейчел, довольно улыбаясь, подскочила к столику Курта, чмокнула его в щеку и выпрямилась, лучезарно улыбаясь.  
\- Здравствуйте! Я Рейчел Андерсон. Простите, что так нагло вторглась в ваш ужин, просто Курт мой хороший друг и мне было всегда интересно познакомиться с его отцом.  
Девушка повернулась в сторону Берта и очаровательно улыбнулась ему. - С отцом и с...

Курт был несказанно рад появлению всегда веселой и жизнерадостной Рейчел, ведь он уже практически все испортил. Практически высказал все этому Хадсону, прямо перед родителями. Он поддался своим эмоциям и теперь испытывал чувство стыда из-за этого, но сейчас, кажется, все вновь наладилось.

\- Моя спутница, Кэрол, – представил он женщину, - и ее сын Финн. Мне так же приятно познакомится, я уже наслышан о тебе.  
\- Здравствуй, - улыбнулась Кэрол и посмотрела на молчавшего все это время сына, который только глазел на Рейчел. – Финн, ты не хочешь поздороваться? – рассмеялась она.  
-Ага… Привет, - словно завороженный произнес он, протянув руку вперед.

Рейчел как обычно кивнула головой и улыбнулась, переводя взгляд на парня, а спустя мгновение выражение ее лица стало зеркальным его, и она медленно протянула руку вперед, позволяя Финну обхватит ее пальцами и поднести к губам, медленно и осторожно целуя. Словно в трансе, Рейчел несколько раз моргнула, а Финн, повторив за ней, встал со стула и подошел к девушке, глядя теперь на нее сверху вниз и глуповато-блаженно улыбаясь.

\- Ты высокий, - прошептала Рейчел, хлопая ресницами. - Такой высокий и сильный сабмиссив... - добавила она, тихо хихикнув, и на лице Хадсона мгновенно расцвела улыбка.  
\- А ты маленькая. Маленький и такой красивый доминант... - протянул он, не замечая, кажется, ничего вокруг.

Курт, ничего не понимая, приоткрыл рот и повернул голову в сторону взрослых. Берт так же выглядел удивленным, но он смотрел на пару посреди кафе с улыбкой, а Кэрол и вовсе прижала руку к губам, глядя на собственного сына с нескрываемой радостью и нежностью. Юноша вновь перевел взгляд на Рейчел с Финном: девушка действительно выглядела немного нелепо, такая крошечная и хрупкая, рядом с огромный неуклюжим шкафом-Хадсоном. Хотя им, казалось, было совсем не до этого. Вообще ни до чего. Неужели это и правда происходит?

\- Ты чувствуешь? - тихо спросила Рейчел, скользнув пальцами по коже над браслетом Финном.  
\- Да. Я хочу снять его.  
\- Не сейчас, - быстро покачала головой Рейчел, и у большого сильного Финна даже не возникло сомнений ей противоречить. - Дома.  
\- Дома, - повторил Хадсон.  
\- Мне нужна секунда. Я попрощаюсь с девочками и тогда вернусь к вам, чтобы мы могли обсудить, где нам с Финном будет удобнее жить, хорошо? - уточнила Рейчел у матери Финна, и, получив ее кивок, ласково улыбнулась парню и быстро побежала к столику подруг, которые смотрели на нее с восторгом и нетерпением.

Курт все еще в шоке наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой. Как Рейчел что-то взволнованно говорила своим подругам, а Финн упал на свое место, так и не отрывая от нее восторженного взгляда. Посмотрев на Кэрол, в голове юноши промелькнула мысль, что со стороны Рейчел тоже кто-то должен сейчас быть тут. Парень достал из кармана свой телефон и, порывшись в списке контактов, быстро нашел там номер Блейна.

"Рейчел встретила родственную душу. Только что. Ты можешь приехать?", - быстро набрал он и отправил, а потом, спохватившись, отослал и адрес кафе.

Отложив телефон в сторону, он поднял взгляд на отца.  
\- Я попросил приехать брата Рейч, хорошо? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Не думаю, что она будет против, - ответил Берт, кивнув, и улыбнулся, приобнимая Кэрол за плечи.

Вернувшись обратно к столу, Рейчел улыбнулась от того, как резво подскочил Финн, принес ей стул и поставил его рядом со своим. Только когда девушка села, сел Финн, и мгновенно положил руку на ее колено, а она накрыла его ладонь своей, поглаживая, словно это было самое естественное в мире действие для обоих.

\- Миссис Хадсон, у меня у родителей очень большой дом. Мы с Финном можем жить у нас. Правда, это достаточно далеко от Лаймы, хотя сама я езжу в Кармел.   
\- Дело в том.... - осторожно проговорила Кэрол, бросив взгляд на Берта, - что Берт хотел бы, чтобы мы с ним жили вместе. И тогда вы с Финном могли бы и вовсе жить вдвоем. Конечно, я понимаю, что это не совсем то, к чему ты привыкла.  
\- О, ну что вы! Это ерунда. Просто все же нам стоит собраться всем вместе и с моими родителями тоже, верно? Как насчет ужина в пятницу? Я скажу Финну адрес, и вы сможете приехать. Вместе с мистером Хаммелом и Куртом, ведь теперь мы практически одна семья все!  
Рейчел перевела счастливый взгляд на Курта, а затем на Финна, и ее глаза потеплели, а парень и вовсе весь засветился, не отводя глаз от лица девушки.  
\- А сегодня ты поедешь со мной домой, хорошо? Я хочу познакомить тебя с родителями уже сегодня. Я хочу коснуться метки уже сегодня, - тихо прошептала Рейчел в ухо Финна, и тот коротко кивнул, немного морщась от приятных мурашек по телу от нежного шепота доминанта.

Все вокруг воспринимали происходящее так, будто это абсолютно нормально. Курту же казалось абсолютным безумием. Ведь они встретились только минуту назад, а теперь уже обсуждают, где будут вместе жить! Телефон мигнул новым сообщением, Блейн должен был скоро приехать. Возможно, хоть он сможет потом объяснить Курту, почему все так произошло. Он опять посмотрел на счастливые лица подруги и Хадсона. Почему именно он? Рейчел была прекрасной, талантливой девушкой, она заслуживала гораздо больше, нежели огромного туповатого квотербека, который использовал свою силу, чтобы казаться выше других. Юноша молча наблюдал за всем происходящим, не решаясь вступить в общую дискуссию. Казалось, прошла целая вечность до того, как в кафе приехал Блейн. Курт не смог сдержать улыбки и облегченного вздоха. Может хоть он приостановит творившееся сумасшествие.  
Мужчина выглядел удивленным, когда подошел к столу, но быстро взял себя в руки и поздоровался со всеми, задержав взгляд на лице Курта на лишнее мгновение. Пододвинув стул, Андерсон сел рядом со своим учеником и подозвал официантку, забирая у нее меню.

\- Кажется, нам стоило бы сменить столик, этот явно не был рассчитан на шестерых, - улыбнулся мужчина. - Но я все равно рад, что Курт позвонил мне, потому что лучше я буду с ними, когда мы вернемся домой. Тогда есть шанс, что мама не задушит Финна от восторга в приступе любви.

"Да что не так с этими людьми? – внутренне негодовал Курт. – Какое домой? Вы же совершенно не знаете его! И Андерсон туда же!"

Однако он и виду не подавал. Подозвав официантку, они попросили перенести их заказ и переместились за другой стол, чуть дальше от центра кафе, чтобы им никто не мешал. Берт, разумеется, расположился с Кэрол, Финн с Рейчел, а Курту не оставалось ничего другого, как сесть рядом с Блейном, чему он был даже рад. 

\- Никто не ожидал, что произойдет что-то подобное, - улыбнулся Берт. – Хотя никогда не знаешь, где встретишь родственную душу, верно?

Финн на этих словах чуть кивнул, улыбнулся и ближе придвинулся к девушке, а Курт заинтересованно посмотрел на Блейна.

\- Это правда, мистер Хаммел, - кивнул Блейн, - мне двадцать восемь, а я все еще не встретил свою родственную душу, - заметил он, глядя в глаза мужчины. Поскольку их с Куртом колени были скрыты поверхностью стола, Андерсон медленно и как можно более незаметно скользнул пальцами по костяшкам на ладони Курта, которой тот сжимал сейчас ткань своих брюк. Мягко погладив кожу, Блейн заставил Курта перевернуть ладонь и переплел их пальцы, крепко сжимая.  
\- Зовите меня Берт. Хоть Финн и не мой биологический сын, но теперь мы все одна семья. К тому же, Курт много рассказывал о вас.  
\- Тогда уж и вы зовите меня просто Блейн и на "ты", хорошо? Много рассказывал? Курт очень талантлив... - Блейн повернул лицо к юноше и ласково улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом от глаз к губам и обратно.

Курт не ожидал того, что Блейн возьмет его за руку, да еще и сидя напротив отца. От комплимента он и совсем смутился, опуская взгляд. Он хотел сейчас провалиться сквозь землю под пристальным взглядом отца, который переводил его с Блейна на Курта и обратно.

\- Я только сказал, что мистер Андерсон потрясающий учитель, папа, не преувеличивай, - негромко заметил юноша, поднимая голову, и сильнее сжал руку Блейна, в поиске поддержки.  
-Конечно, - как-то слишком легко согласился Берт.   
\- Вообще удивительно. Мы собрались тут, чтобы я смог познакомить Курта с Кэрол, а в итоге мы стали свидетелями определения, а я познакомился с учителем Курта, - улыбнулся мужчина.

Блейн улыбнулся в ответ и осторожно освободил руку, чтобы сделать заказ подошедшей официантке. Зато, как только девушка отошла, Андерсон положил ладонь обратно, на этот раз на середину бедра Курта. Поинтересовавшись, чем по жизни занимается Берт, Блейн увлекся рассказом мужчины и собственным ответом, так что напрочь забыл о собственной ладони, что ненавязчиво вырисовывала узоры по всему бедру Курта, то скользя к колену, то поднимаясь вверх и рисуя спирали по внутренней стороне бедра юноши.

Курт не двигался, боясь одновременно и выдать себя и того, что Блейн уберет руку. Было просто невозможно сидеть рядом с ним и не иметь возможности даже пододвинуться ближе. Юноша контролировал каждое свое движение, хоть на него, кажется, никто и не обращал внимания. Блейн же, напротив, вел себя абсолютно свободно и естественно, спокойно разговаривая с Бертом и Кэрол. Казалось, он совершенно не следил за своими же движениями, так как медленно поднимался ладонью все выше, пока Курт, с покрасневшими щеками, не прижал его руку к бедру, останавливая.

\- А когда вернутся ваши родители? Может, стоит предупредить их, что у вас будут гости? – вдруг выпалил он, чем заставил всех повернуться в свою сторону. Юноша покраснел еще сильнее и как можно незаметнее опустил руку Блейна в своей до коленки.  
Мужчина повернулся к Курту и, словно опомнившись, быстро убрал руку, улыбаясь. Он только открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как заговорила Рейчел, до этого общающаяся только с Финном и Кэрол:  
\- О, мистер Хаммел, можно Курт поедет с нами? Он мой друг и я бы очень хотела, чтобы он был рядом, когда я представлю Финна родителям! И конечно в пятницу на ужине вместе с вами тоже! А потом Блейн отвезет его домой, он все равно часто катается вечерами, - девушка очаровательно хлопнула ресницами, повернувшись к Берту, и тот улыбнулся.  
\- Я ничего не имею против. Мы с Кэрол тогда останемся еще в ресторане, с вашего позволения...  
Женщина улыбнулась, опустив взгляд, и скользнула пальцами по локтю Берта.   
\- Курт, ты не против поехать с Андерсонами и Финном?  
\- Нет, конечно. Как я могу отказать Рейчел? – улыбнулся он.

Попрощавшись с родителями и пообещав вернуть Курта не поздно, четверо молодых людей вышли из кафе. Финн предложил Рейчел поехать с ним, на что та, конечно же, согласилась, и провел девушку до своей машины. Курт же направился за Блейном, вновь размышляя о том, как все-таки странно выглядит вся эта связь. Заняв пассажирское сидение, он повернулся к Андерсону:

\- Удивительно, правда? Как все так сложилось, - произнес он, пристегивая ремень безопасности и складывая руки.  
\- Это судьба, Курт, - легко ответил Андерсон, повернувшись к парню на мгновение, но тут же переводя взгляд вперед, пристегиваясь и заводя мотор. - Они увидели друг друга, и у них не осталось никаких сомнений. Думаю, это прекрасно. Хоть я и понял, что тебе не очень нравится Финн, рядом с Рейчел, будучи ее сабом, он очень изменится. И она тоже, надеюсь. Они уравновесят друг друга. Сделают лучше.  
Мужчина провел взглядом отъезжающий с парковки внедорожник Хадсона и вырулил следом.  
\- Если он вообще может стать лучше, - тихо буркнул парень, отводя взгляд к окну. Он не верил, что человек может так измениться, поменять свое мнение и, как следствие, поведение тоже. Рейчел была потрясающей, но что, если этого недостаточно? Курт не стал говорить обо всем этом вслух, он видел, какой девушка была счастливой только увидев его, зачем же он будет омрачать всем такой день?

\- Они ведь только встретились, – помолчав некоторое время, он вновь повернулся к Блейну, - почему все так легко приняли это? Родители и ты тоже. Разве они не должны, я не знаю, пообщаться хоть немного? А так сразу жить вместе? Они ведь не знают ничего друг о друге, кроме имен. Это как-то… странно.  
\- Потому что это судьба, - опять повторил Блейн, коротко вздохнув. - Когда ты встречаешь своего человека, у тебя не остается сомнений. Ты смотришь на него, он смотрит на тебя. И у твоего отца, и у Кэрол, и у моих родителей это случалось, они все знают это чувство, и никому и в голову не придет разделить определившихся людей. Теперь, вероятнее всего, либо Рейчел переведется в МакКинли, либо Финн в Кармел. Находиться далеко от своей родственной души - пытка. Не иметь возможности касаться его, видеть, чувствовать...  
Блейн замолчал, поджав губы, и немного нахмурился, повышая скорость.  
\- Блейн, я… - в порыве Курт потянулся и обвил своей ладошкой запястье Блейна, мягко поглаживая кончиками пальцев чувствительную кожу, желая поддержать. – Прости, что я… что я не могу понять.   
" Что я не чувствую того ,что и ты", - мысленно исправил он, грустным взглядом рассматривая профиль мужчины, очерченный ярким солнцем.  
\- Ты тоже хочешь, как они, да? – тихо спросил Курт, посмотрев на машину, едущую впереди них.  
Ничего не ответив, Блейн свернул в "карман" на дороге и достал телефон, быстро предупредив сестру смс, что они немного задержатся. После этого он перехватил руку Курта, сжимая ее немного сильнее обычного, и повернулся к юноше, отстегнув свой ремень.

\- Да, хочу. Хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня так же, как Финн на Рейчел. Хочу, чтобы ты слушался меня, чувствовал мою заботу и нежность. Хочу, чтобы мы жили вместе, и никто не мог запретить мне держать тебя за руку при всех.  
Подавшись вперед, Блейн свободной рукой провел по щеке Курта и наклонился сильнее, легонько целуя вздрогнувшего юношу в уголок рта. - Потому что я чувствую все это.  
Курт опустил свободную руку на плечо мужчины, сжимая его, будто проверяя, реальность ли все это. Сердце готово было выбить грудную клетку, ему казалось, что даже Блейн слышит, как оно громыхает, разгоняя кипящую кровь по венам. Все мысли сбились в одну кучу, превратившись в неразборчивый, спутанный ком. Чувства юноши перемешались друг с другом, в нем клокотала обида и горечь, бурлило счастье, ликовали радость и совсем детский восторг. Почему все так? Почему его метка до сих пор не появлялась на коже? Вот же он, Блейн. Он чувствует, он не может лгать. Даже будучи самым превосходным актером во всем мире, мужчина просто бы не сумел так. Никто не сумел бы. 

Курт отчаянно хотел помочь Блейну. Он хотел разделить с ним его страдания, хотел прекратить их. Что он такого сделал в прошлом, что теперь за это расплачивается не сам, а с родственной душой? Да, он верил в это, в их связь, ведь иначе просто никак нельзя было объяснить поведение Блейна и то, что происходило между ними. Или, он хотел верить? А все же, что Курт станет делать, когда получит свою метку. Ту, которую сейчас так ждет и вместе с тем проклинает. Если все окажется совсем не так, как он себе придумал? Если он определится доминантом? Уверенность сменялась сомнениями со скоростью света, догадки мучили и его, и Блейна, и Курт никогда не чувствовал себя более беспомощным, чем сейчас.

\- Прости меня, - яростно зашептал Курт, притянув к себе Блейна и уткнувшись ему в плечо. Он ощущал себя потерянным маленьким мальчиком, не способным помочь ни себе, ни кому-либо еще, и это только сильнее злило его. – Блейн, прости, пожалуйста. Что я такой глупый, неправильный, и даже определение не может произойти со мной, как со всеми. Что я не могу дать тебе того, что ты так хочешь, что нужно тебе. Что заставляю мучиться, ты заслуживаешь намного большего. Кого-то… Настолько прекрасного, как ты. Блейн…

Под конец речи мальчик немного отстранился, глядя своими доверчиво распахнутыми голубыми глазами в глаза мужчины. Он расстроено шмыгнул носом и, тихо выдохнув, поднял руку с плеча Блейна, чтобы очертить тонкими пальцами линию челюсти мужчины, чуть задержаться на подбородке и, невесомо скользнув вниз, по шее, прижав ее к рубашке ровно там, где колотилось сердце.

\- Дело не в тебе, - тихо сказал Блейн. - Дело во временной поломке. Разница в возрасте всему виной. Если бы мы определились одновременно или почти одновременно, все было бы нормально, я бы не чувствовал тебя. Но из-за того, что я уже больше десяти лет в поиске, я так активно среагировал на тебя. Зато, это дает надежду на то, что ты все-таки моя родственная душа. Потому что ну... До этого я ведь не реагировал ни на кого? Хотя... Я никогда и не общался ни с кем неопределенным в такой русле. Боже, как это утомляет...  
Блейн запустил пальцы в волосы и зажмурился, медленно выдыхая.  
\- Нам нужно просто ждать. И когда на твоем запястье будет метка, мы сможем все узнать. Не раньше. Верно?  
Взяв руку Курта, Блейн поднес ее к губам и нежно поцеловал каждый пальчик, начиная с указательного, проводя носом по костяшкам.  
Курт сжал ладошкой руку Блейна, и печально улыбнулся.  
\- Верно. Ты как всегда прав, но боже, я так не хочу ждать, - протянул юноша, но попытался улыбнуться: - Я, наверное, буду самым счастливым сабом после определения.  
\- Если будешь сабом, конечно, - заметил Блейн. - Я бы с радостью проверил, сколько в тебе от сабмиссива, но есть как минимум три вещи, которые меня останавливают.  
\- Буду, - буркнул юноша и заинтересовано поднял голову: - И какие же?  
\- Ты несовершеннолетний. Ты не моя родственная душа. И нам придется как-то объяснять Финну, почему мы задержались, - заметил Блейн, улыбнувшись.  
Курт разочарованно вздохнул и сел, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Проверять можно по-разному. А Хадсону вообще никакого дела до нас с тобой не должно быть, – ответил он, на что Андерсон усмехнулся. Вновь пристегнувшись, он вырулил обратно на дорогу, а Курт так и остался сидеть надутым.

Юноша задумался, возможно ли заранее проверить, кем он определится. Или это все глупые выдумки? Но что-то ведь определяет поведение человека до появления буквы на запястье. Блейн говорил, что точно был уверен, что определится доминантом. Берт, когда Курт расспрашивал его в детстве, рассказывал, что тоже чувствовал это. Курт попытался проанализировать свое недавнее поведение и эмоции, но толку от этого особо и не было. Он не имел ничего против, когда ему говорили, что делать, но при этом не терпел, когда указывали место и относились высокомерно. Это что-то говорит? Навряд ли. Таким способом он ничего не добьется. Может, существуют какие-нибудь тесты или еще что? 

"Надо поискать что-то в сети", - сделал мысленную пометку парень, когда они уже подъехали к дому. Курт потянулся к ручке двери, толкнул, но ничего не произошло. Юноша удивленно повернулся к Блейну. Тот убрал руку с панели управления возле своего кресла, отстегнулся и потянулся рукой к Курту, аккуратно взяв его двумя пальцами за подбородок.

\- Не злись. Раньше или позже это произойдет, и я буду рядом с тобой до того момента. А затем нам останется только или смириться, или радоваться. Так что... Не грусти раньше времени.  
Потянувшись, Блейн нежно коснулся губами губ Курта и прижался лбом к его лбу, глядя в глаза парня. Тот наощупь отстегнулся и пододвинулся ближе, улыбнувшись от поцелуя.  
\- Я не злюсь. На тебя точно нет. Просто это так глупо, что из-за какой-то маленькой буквы мы можем бросить все это. Глупо и несправедливо. И я надеюсь, что этого не случится. Не хочу, - отозвался юноша, прикрывая глаза и проводя носом по щеке Блейна.  
\- Я тоже. У нас будет немного времени, когда я буду везти тебя домой, а сейчас пошли. Я должен быть хорошим братом.  
Блейн чмокнул парня в щеку и разблокировал замки. Курт чуть задержался, наблюдая за мужчиной, который вновь вел себя так, будто ничего и не произошло, счастливо улыбнулся и быстро вылез вслед за ним из машины.

У них будет вся жизнь, когда на его запястье появится маленькая «S».


	11. Chapter 11

Когда Блейн решил, что может проводить время с Куртом и чувствовать себя лучше от этого, он глубоко заблуждался. Да, у него была потребность видеть и слышать Курта, и он радовался их урокам вокала, их прогулкам и посещениям кафе и кино. Но он не учел тот факт, что, помимо видеть и слышать, ему также необходимо будет его трогать, обнимать, касаться, а вот это было уже проблемой. Блейн зарекся не целовать Курта. Как бы сильно ему того не хотелось, как бы не срывало ему башню, пока не появится на его запястье заветная буква – ничего не будет. Понимал ли он, что сам посадил себя в клетку? 

Курт был сексуален, как сам секс. Совершенно того не понимая, не отдавая себе отчет и все еще не будучи определенным, Курт излучал секс. Он возбуждал Блейна каждым поворотом головы, каждым взмахом ресниц, шагом. Тем, как одевался для их встреч вне школы. Как забрасывал ногу на ногу, поправлял волосы или воротник рубашки.   
Это становилось наваждением. Сняв себе квартиру ближе к академии, он частично съехал из дома, потому что Рейчел и родители, которые теперь тоже знали про Курта, просто выносили ему мозг. Финн, который пока что жил у них в доме, Блейну особенно не нравился тоже. Во-первых, Курт рассказал ему, что тот раньше был в компании ребят, которые обижали мальчика. Во-вторых, он не отличался ни умом, ни тактом, и Блейна немного подташнивало, когда он видел, как Рейчел растекалась в счастливое нечто от каждого его прикосновения. Не было дня, чтобы его не спрашивали о Курте. Скрывая от Финна, чтобы тот не рассказал маме, а та отцу Курта, каждый член семьи Андерсон считал своим долгом спросить, не появилась ли у Курта метка. Не было дня, чтобы Курт не снился ему в самом откровенном виде, и Блейн чувствовал себя ужасно, мастурбируя в душе, словно подросток. Если бы только сны. Это превратилось в сумасшествие. Они оставались наедине хотя бы на двадцать минут, а Блейна буквально одолевали галлюцинации. Пока Курт рассказывал о чем-то нейтральном, Андерсон буквально видел, как юноша встает, как расстегивает рубашку, как обводит пальцами маленькие соски и скользит рукой к паху, сжимая твердый член. Блейн буквально видел, как Курт стаскивает с себя штаны и белье, как ложится грудью на стол и открывает всего себя взгляду Блейна. Как просит, умоляет трахнуть его.

Так не могло продолжаться. Просто не могло. Он был на исходе. Натянут, как струна, готовый в любой момент сорваться и наброситься на Курта, который, хоть и демонстрировал ответный интерес, был невинен, как олененок.  
В прошлую пятницу они познакомились с отцом Курта, в эту же, теоретически, они планировали пойти в кино, но Блейн понял, что ему нужно передохнуть. Из Чикаго как раз прилетел Джефф, и они решили собраться своей маленькой компанией старых Соловьев в баре и выпить. Курт был расстроен, когда Блейн сообщил ему о планах, но ничего не сказал. Благо, они хотя бы понимали, что не имеют друг на друга никаких прав. Но, видит Бог, Блейн бы мечтал иметь возможность приказывать Курту. Называть его своим. Заботиться о нем и брать за руку во время прогулок. Он мечтал обо всем этом так сильно, что напоминал себе психа, рисуя картинки того, как Курт определится и прыгнет в его объятия. Напоминал себе девочку-школьницу, мечтая о том, какие губы Хаммела на вкус. Ему действительно очень нужно было отвлечься, и он надеялся, что друзья в этом помогут.

***

 

\- Вы знаете, а мы должны вспомнить старые времена. Еще нет и девяти вечера, да и директор против не будет! Давайте! – прокричал Джефф, вливая в себя четвертый стакан виски.   
Блейн, откинувшись на спинку дивана и борясь с желанием написать Курту сообщение, меланхолично перевел взгляд с блондина на Уэса и приподнял бровь.  
\- Что задумал этот человек?  
\- Он хочет в Далтон. Спеть в хоровой. Вчетвером.  
\- Псих, - фыркнул Блейн. – Или нет, - добавил он спустя мгновение, проведя в голове элементарную линию между Далтоном и Куртом, который сейчас наверняка скучает в своей комнате. – А давайте, - кивнул Блейн, улыбаясь радостному визгу Джеффа, который повис на Нике.

Достав из кармана телефон, он набрал Курту сообщение.

«Привет. Я в баре с друзьями, как и говорил, но у них возникла идея приехать в Далтон и вспомнить молодость. Каков шанс, что мы сможем встретиться?»

Прикусив губу, Андерсон улыбнулся. Мозг, работа которого сейчас не приносила никакой пользы из-за немаленькой дозы алкоголя, считал, что нет лучшей идеи, чем увидеть Курта. В темной академии. Свалить от друзей и спрятаться где-нибудь в коридорчике. Просто поболтать. Обнять мальчика. Услышать его голос. Ничего больше.

Ответ пришел почти сразу же:

"Ты приедешь? Трэнт уже ложится спать, думаю, я смогу выйти незамеченным."

«Быстрый он у тебя. Берем такси. Через минут двадцать жди меня возле моего кабинета, я сбегу от них!»

Набрав это, Блейн снова улыбнулся и вызвал такси, а затем достал деньги и оплатил свою часть счета, не переставая загадочно улыбаться. Никто из друзей понятия не имел о Курте. А то, что они уже выпили и бутылка того, что взяли с собой, поспособствует тому, чтобы им было плевать на Блейна еще до того, как они войдут в Далтон. 

В машине Блейн сделал еще пару глотков джина и наблюдал за тем, как сидящие рядом с ним Джефф и Ник жмутся друг к другу и целуются украдкой, как два подростка. Наверное, именно эти два голубка, определившиеся еще в шестнадцать лет, и сменили вектор его мыслей с «поговорить» на «полежать на диване в кабинете в обнимку». Ну а что? Это будет приятно и Блейну, и Курту. И они смогут поговорить.

Достав из кармана Ника пачку жевательной резинки, он закинул в рот сразу две штуки и последние пару минут дороги старательно жевал ее, а выплюнул уже у ворот школы. Пьяный Блейн не был похож на себя обычного. У пьяного Блейна было на уме все то же, что и у трезвого, только теперь он не видел никаких причин, чтобы сдерживать себя. 

Парни, глупо и пьяно хихикая, уговорили старого сторожа пустить их, напомнив ему о былых победах, а Блейн просто соврал, что забыл в кабинете мобильный телефон. Уже в холле Уэс, Ник и Джефф отправились вниз в хоровую, а Блейн без зазрений совести пошел наверх, к своему кабинету. В тускло освещенном коридоре он сразу увидел светлое пятно, которое при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось Куртом. И Курт, видимо, издевался. На юноше были пижамные шорты нежно-голубого цвета, доходящие до середины бедра, и белая футболка с V-образным вырезом, открывавшая Блейну вид на соблазнительный изгиб ключиц. 

\- Блять, - выдохнул Андерсон, остановившись перед смущенно и радостно улыбающимся Куртом. Мужчина упал плечом на стену и запустил руку в карман джинс, пытаясь нащупать там ключи, и ни на секунду не оторвать взгляда от длинных ног Курта. – Блять, - снова повторил он, сглотнув слюну и переведя взгляд на шею.  
\- Это ты так рад меня видеть? – игриво улыбнулся юноша, подойдя чуть ближе. Он опустил голову, оглядывая свой внешний вид, и неловко поправил край шорт. Он понимал, почему Блейн так смотрит. Понимал, и ему это нравилось. Нравилось подводить Блейна к черте, играя, и с любопытством ждать, как и когда же Андерсон сорвется. - Прости, я не мог одеться, иначе бы разбудил Бернса. Это же ничего?  
\- Ты… - выдавил из себя Блейн и снова вздохнул. – Ты… Да. Конечно. Нормально. А я вот пьяный немного, как видишь. Это ничего?

Достав, наконец, злополучный ключ, Блейн со второй попытки открыл дверь и распахнул ее, жестом приглашая Курта войти. Главное не нюхать. И не касаться. Они поговорят, сидя на разных краях дивана, и пойдут спать. Блейн тут вообще ляжет. Как можно быть настолько сексуальным и невинным одновременно?!  
\- Ни разу не видел тебя пьяным, - хихикнул Курт. - Ну, то есть, даже на фото или там в блогах... Ты такой собранный всегда.

Парень вошел в кабинет Андерсона и повернулся к нему, немного перекатываясь с пяток на носочки и сцепляя руки. Юноша явно не знал, что ему стоит делать, поэтому прошел вслед за Блейном и опустился рядом с ним на диван. Согнув одну ногу в колене, он подобрал ее под себя, усаживаясь удобнее и поворачиваясь к мужчине. - Так, ты позвал меня...

\- Чтобы увидеть, - быстро сказал Блейн и пододвинулся к Курту, прижимаясь боком к его боку. Его тянуло еще сильнее, чем обычно, и мальчик должен был это чувствовать. Должен был замечать тот голодный взгляд, которым мужчина смотрит на него. – И чтобы поговорить с тобой. Я думал, мне нужно побыть подальше от тебя, поэтому решил провести время с друзьями. Но когда они решили поехать в Далтон, а я вспомнил, что ты сегодня остаешься на ночь в общежитии… Сам понимаешь, как я мог отказаться?

Курт улыбнулся, то ли от фразы Блейна, то ли от того, что тот наконец оказался рядом. Поерзав, он ближе придвинулся к Андерсону и положил ладонь на его руку. Несмотря на все, Блейн выглядел напряженным, из-за чего Курт подался немного вперед:

\- Блейн, все хорошо? Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас набросишься на меня.

Юноша как-то неловко рассмеялся, отстраняясь и откидываясь на мягкую спинку. 

\- Как встреча с друзьями?  
\- Она… - Блейн завис, рассматривая аккуратный кадык Курта, нежную ямку между ключицами и то, как кожа на них самих натягивается и буквально сверкает в тусклом свете напольной лампы в кабинете. – Красивый… - прошептал Блейн, чувствуя легкое головокружение и зарождающееся возбуждение. Курт снимает с себя футболку, садится на его колени, прогибается в пояснице и трется пахом о пах, высоко и жалобно постанывая…

\- Нормально. Встреча. Они поют внизу, скоро услышишь. Я… Ты не против, что я тебя вытащил так поздно?  
Блейн облизал пересохшие губы и поправил волосы, практически свободные от геля, пытаясь успокоить фантазии, что стали казаться слишком реальными.

Курт пожал плечами, наклонив голову и глядя в глаза Блейна. Тот был заведен. Он был опасен сейчас, словно дикий лев, а Курт чувствовал себя достаточно смелым, чтобы дразнить царя зверей. Юноша немного оттянул ворот рубашки и вытянул шею, привлекая к ней внимание мужчины. Словно прощупывая почву.

\- Нисколько. Я рад, что мы встретились, я... люблю проводить с тобой время, - ответил он тихо, почти шепча. Взгляд юноши скользнул по кабинету, делая вид, что он вовсе не заинтересован в потрясающем мужчине рядом с ним. Блейн хочет его. Блейн возбужден. Пьян. Как далеко их это может завести сейчас? Отпустит ли себя Андерсон? Он так много думал о том, что было бы, будь он его сабом, и он с каждым днем осознавал, что не хочет ждать. Хочет уже начинать обучение. Хочет уже сейчас становиться идеальным. Он заметил оставленную на спинке стула кофту Блейна и указав на нее, спросил: - Можно я... накину?  
Больше флирта. Больше игры. Блейн чувствовал это, и заводился только сильнее.

Получив кивок, юноша приподнялся с дивана, все еще упираясь в обивку коленом, и потянулся за нужной вещью. Он прогнулся в пояснице, не желая подниматься, но все равно пытаясь вытянуться дальше. Он знал, насколько выгодно смотрится в этой позе. Услышав за спиной шумный выдох, Курт замер, не рискуя ни обернуться, ни вернуться на место. Вот оно. Блейн среагировал.

Андерсон же, окончательно потеряв тонкую грань между реальностью и собственной галлюцинацией, скользнул ладонью по бедру юноши сзади вверх, до края его шорт и выше, плавно обводя ладонью его ягодицу и скользя по спине под футболку.

\- У тебя такая шелковая кожа, - прошептал он, подаваясь вперед, чтобы поймать Курта в объятия, когда он вернется на место.

Юноша, явно не ожидавший подобной скорости от Андерсона, вздрогнул, прижимая к себе шерстяную кофту. Прикосновение было уверенным, полным силы доминанта. Но Курт… Боже, Курт еще не был определен, и он пока очень плохо разбирался во всем этом. Что он может дать Блейну? Какой следующий шаг? Сможет ли он не испугаться? Выхода не было, он опустился обратно на диван, тут же оказываясь в крепких объятиях Блейна, который буквально обвил его руками, притягивая к себе. Курт поднял голову, вглядываясь в темные глаза мужчины и неуверенно подал голос:

\- Блейн?

От Андерсона немного пахло алкоголем, и, хотя он не был похож на какого-то пьяного психа, он все же не был привычным собранным собой. Его действия нельзя было предугадать. И пускай это было интересно, это все равно было чуточку… опасно. Ведь могло случиться что-то худшее, чем просто ничего. Блейну мог не понравится отказ, а Курт пока не готов был зайти дальше. 

\- Ты боишься меня? – тихо спросил Блейн, проводя пальцами по руке Курта и прижимая его крепче. – Ты думаешь, я могу причинить тебе боль или сделать что-то против твоей воли?

Блейн приподнялся, устраиваясь удобнее, и вторую руку положил на щеку Хаммела, проводя по ней пальцами и ощущая приятное покалывание на коже.

\- Н-нет, - дрогнувшим голосом ответил парень, цепляясь пальцами за рубашку Блейна. - Это было... неожиданно. Но приятно.

Курт на мгновенье прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лаской мужчины, и положил руку на грудь Блейна, легонько поглаживая ее. Это было не просто приятно. То прикосновение отправило по его телу стаю мурашек, которые забрались в места, в которые раньше не забирался никто… Черт.

\- Я много думаю о тебе. Намного больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. И мои фантазии, они иногда идут впереди меня. Только потому что я пьяный сейчас, я могу сказать тебе, как же сильно я хочу тебя. Ты снишься мне на коленях в ошейнике и наручниках. Ты снишься мне, умоляющий о большем, о том, чтобы я сделал тебя своим. Я схожу с ума на следующий день, когда вижу тебя, такого светлого и невинного, в школьной форме. Я болен, Курт. Я чувствую себя психом…

Блейн подался вперед, прижимаясь губами к виску парня, и втянул запах его волос. Рука опустилась на шею, а затем на ключицу, поглаживая тонкую кожу. Так легко было забыть о разнице в возрасте и о том, что Курт не его сабмиссив. Так легко было отдаться чувствам.  
Мальчик в его руках замер, не веря собственным ушам. Он предполагал такое, но боже слышать это сейчас от Блейна, осознавать, что это реальность… Ему не верилось. Он даже не думал о том, что вот он просто живет, а потрясающий мужчина мечтает о нем в таком русле. Это льстило.  
\- Ты не псих. То, что ты хочешь, что тебе нужно доминировать - это нормально. Это твоя природа, а тебе приходится ее сдерживать. Блейн, ты не должен... то есть, я не говорю, что готов к кхм... ошейникам и наручникам, но ты можешь расслабиться рядом со мной. Забыться. Я хочу узнать тебя, - юноша положил обе руки на плечи Блейна, мягко проводя по ним до шеи и обвивая ее. Он повернул голову, целуя сначала в подбородок, а затем в уголок губ, и немного отстранился, нежно улыбнувшись.

\- А я хочу тебя. Тебя всего, целиком и полностью. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был моим. Мне нужно иметь на тебя все права...

Опустив руку на талию парня, он притянул его ближе к себе и замер, разглядывая приоткрытые розовые губы. Не будет ведь ничего такого, если он поцелует Курта? Они оба хотят этого, но, будь трезвым, Блейн ни за что бы этого не сделал... И все же, его желание было слишком сильным, чтобы он мог противостоять. Наклонившись, он легко и нежно коснулся губ Курта, как и неоднократно до этого, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он прижался крепче, приоткрывая рот и проводя языком по нижней губе Курта, прежде чем втянуть ее в рот, нежно прикусывая. Мальчик, охваченный неизвестными прежде чувствами, сильно сжал в руках ткань рубашки Блейна, крепче обнимая его и придвигаясь ближе. Неуверенный в своих действиях, Курт еще немного приоткрыл рот и удивленно распахнул глаза, когда его языка коснулся язык Блейна. Мужчина же, восприняв это как сигнал, прижал Курта к своей груди, углубляя поцелуй, и скользнул пальцами по его футболке, комкая ее в руке. Он целовал жадно, не отрываясь ни на секунду. Так, словно это был первый и последний раз, когда он мог. В одурманенном алкоголем мозгу не было преград, но был страх, что это может не повториться. Был страх, что Курт оттолкнет, сбежит, отвернется и никогда больше не заговорит. 

Они ласкали губы друг друга, время от времени коротко постанывая от удовольствия, от нового прикосновения, нового нежного укуса. Блейн чувствовал себя на своем месте, представляя, что целует своего сабмиссива, а Курт таял в его руках, отдаваясь полностью властному доминанту, который брал его со всей жадностью. Когда кислорода все же стало недостаточно, мужчина отстранился, еще десяток раз мягко и нежно касаясь губами губ, прежде чем открыть глаза и, не отодвигаясь от Курта, взглянуть в его лицо.

\- Это было... Ты... - юноша медленно вдохнул, пытаясь справиться со своими эмоциями, которые все равно явно читались на его лице. От смущения до чистого счастья. Курт улыбнулся, рассматривая черты лица Блейна, и легко провел пальцами по колючей щеке мужчины. Ему не верилось, что это произошло. Все его тело было наполнено непривычными ощущениями, и ему хотелось больше, ближе. Хотелось, чтобы Блейн придавил его своим телом, чтобы сжал футболку сильнее, зарылся пальцами в волосы и оттянул их. Все те урывки, что он он знал об отношениях дома и саба, всплывали в мозгу яркими вспышками.  
\- Я украл твой первый поцелуй, - закончил за Курта Блейн, глядя в его глаза и не зная, что чувствовать. Курт не выглядел расстроенным или огорченным, но Курт и не понимал пока еще, как это важно. И если он саб, пусть даже и не его, то как важно для его дома было бы то, что он еще не был никем тронут… Сердце Блейна разрывалось от противоречий, он осторожно отпустил футболку мальчика и вздохнул, прикрывая глаза на несколько секунд. – Я должен сказать, что мне жаль, но это не так. Я хотел этого. Безумно этого хотел. Я и сейчас этого хочу. Я могу целовать тебя сутки напролет. И мне лишь немного жаль, что мне не жаль…   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты жалел о чем-либо. Не хочу, чтобы чувствовал себя виноватым или еще что-то. Чтобы мучился из-за этого. Ты же ни к чему меня не принуждаешь, я сам хочу этого. Я хочу всего с тобой, Блейн, - Курт говорил тихо, но голос отражал всю уверенность и решимость мальчика. - Пожалуйста.  
Блейн вздохнул и коснулся губами губ Курта еще раз, но целуя уже мягко. Его душа рвалась на части от слов юноши, и он ничего не мог сделать со своими желаниями.  
\- Это неправильно. Ты понимаешь, насколько неправильно то, о чем ты просишь? Ведь потом, если ты все же не мой, нам будет больно. Намного больнее, чем если бы этого не случалось. И, боже, я так сильно хочу уже твоего определения!

Блейн в сердцах выпалил последнюю фразу и шумно выдохнул, перетягивая Курта на свои колени и обнимая изо всех сил, утыкаясь носом мальчику в плечо и легонько его покачивая. – Мой. Только-только мой.  
Курт обнял Блейна за шею, зарывшись пальцами в короткие кудри, и улыбнулся. Он добивался своего. И он верил, что вопреки страху и опасениям Блейна, он действительно его доминант. И как только его метка появится, это будет всего лишь новый этап для них, вот и все.

\- Конечно, твой, Блейн. И я верю, что совсем скоро стану твоим полностью. Не зря же ты приехал ко мне, нас ждет определение, - парень мечтательно вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать мягкие волосы Блейна. - А до этого мы можем просто наслаждаться такими моментами. Правда же?  
Андерсон покачал головой и положил ее на плечо Курта, тяжело вздыхая.  
\- Не можем. Мы не встречаемся. Мы не пара. Мы не определены. Я просто мудак, который смотреть на тебя спокойно не может и хочет проводить с тобой сутки напролет. Курт… - Блейн поднял лицо и вопреки своим словам скользнул пальцами по затылку юноши, притягивая его к себе для нового поцелуя и медленно заваливаясь на бок на диван, все еще прижимая юношу к себе. Во время поцелуя он сместил руку на его талию и переплел их ноги. Мужчине тяжело было не опустить руку ниже, не коснуться вновь идеально округлой задницы или стройных бедер, а вести себя так, словно они два школьника. – Я пьян. Я не знаю, что будет завтра, поэтому прости меня заранее, - прошептал он, нехотя отстраняясь от припухших влажных губ Курта.

\- Но мы ведь можем встречаться, - негромко заметил парень, скользя взглядом по лицу Блейна, словно впитывая его черты. - Есть пары, которые не являются родственными душами, я читал о таких. Но они вместе, некоторые даже довольно долго. Не каждый же встречает свою половинку. Папа не будет против. Он поймет.  
\- Ты хочешь этого, Курт? В шестнадцать лет, даже не определившись, отказаться от возможности разделить все свои первые разы с тем человеком, который предназначен тебе судьбой? Просто потому, что я Блейн Андерсон и нравлюсь тебе? 

Блейну не хотелось ничего решать, не хотелось сейчас определяться, не хотелось ничего делать. Только лежать рядом с Куртом, гладить его по волосам и целовать в мягкие губы, как бы запретно это не было.

\- Конечно, только потому, что ты Блейн Андерсон, - обиженно проговорил Курт, пытаясь сложить руки на груди, и не имея такой возможности из-за тела, прижатого к его собственному. - Я же такой дурак, что просто повелся на имя. Глупый фанат, каких у тебя тысячи. Спасибо, Блейн.  
\- Курт! – Блейн вздохнул и поднял руки мальчика, обвивая вокруг собственной шеи и притягивая юношу ближе. – Это не то, что я имел в виду. Просто… Ты не определен, тебе плевать на то, какой доминант, и ты… я не знаю… Ты вообще чувствуешь сексуальное возбуждение? Мне кажется, что ты просто привязываешься ко мне, как к человеку. А не как к партнеру. И в этом и есть различие наших чувств друг к другу. И именно поэтому я боюсь все испортить. Испортить тебя. Ну не обижайся, милый. Ты никогда не был одним из моих фанатов.

Блейн приподнял голову юноши, скользнув пальцами по его подбородку, и ласково улыбнулся. 

Курт замялся, не зная, как он должен ответить. Совершенно честно, или так, как того хочет Блейн?  
\- А чтобы любить, надо обязательно... хотеть? Мне нравится быть рядом с тобой, и обнимать, и целовать… И мне очень приятно все то, что происходит, но у меня совершенно нет опыта. Я даже не знаю, как именно я должен «хотеть». Хотя когда ты сегодня коснулся меня сзади, у меня потеплело… в низу живота, - Курт опустил голову, скрывая яркие щеки и надеясь, что не выглядит слишком глупо или как герой дешевого порно. Он вообще-то не смотрел порно, но слышал такие фразы. Точно, он должен посмотреть порно. – И вообще… Мы ведь можем и подождать немного, правда? Ведь это не значит, что в случае начала отношений мы должны сразу заниматься этим.

\- Сексом, - добавил Блейн, с улыбкой глядя на мальчика. – И от того, что ты даже не можешь это озвучить, мне только еще сильнее неловко. Словно я хочу изнасиловать ребенка.

Блейн закатил глаза и наклонил голову, нежно касаясь губами лба юноши, но тот мгновенно поднял голову, чтобы встретиться губами с губами Андерсона. Хотя бы на несколько мгновений, пока все еще хорошо и они не поссорились, и Блейн не передумал его целовать.

\- Прости меня, Блейн. Я понимаю, я совсем не тот, кого ты хочешь видеть рядом. Я не тот идеальный саб из твоей мечты, и поверь, это причиняет мне не меньше боли.

\- Милый… Не в этом дело, Курт, - простонал Блейн, ласково гладя щеку Курта. Его разрывало от сомнений. С одной стороны, в чем-то Курт был прав. Блейн так много фантазировал о нем, он так хотел секса. Причем секса не только из разряда вставил-вынул, но секса во всем. Он хотел целовать его всюду. Хотел, чтобы Курт приходил к нему в кабинет, стягивал с себя рубашку и позволял оставлять по всей груди маленькие розовые пятнышки засосов. Хотел вырывать стоны из груди мальчика, облизывая его головку и заставляя кончать только от этого, не касаясь больше нигде. И он понимал, что всему этому можно научить. К этому можно прийти. Но только тогда, когда они будут уверены, что Курт его сабмиссив. Не раньше. 

\- Я все понимаю, Блейн, - кивнул мальчик и осторожно сел на диване, так как уже никто не держал его в объятиях. Душа ныла от обиды на саму судьбу и глупое время, но он понимал, что нет никакого смысла давить. Принципы Блейна слишком застарели, чтобы один вечер на диване мог все изменить. – Правда понимаю. Ты не хочешь делать ничего, пока не появится моя метка. И сколько бы это не длилось, мы должны будем ждать, и я просто буду тебе… юным другом, да?

Если вам в ответ молчат, не думайте, что вам не ответили. Иногда молчание и есть ответ. Курт не был глупым мальчиком, он это понимал. А Блейн просто не хотел причинять ему боль, но и не мог дарить ложных надежд.

\- Спокойной ночи, Блейн, - тихо шепнул Курт и наклонился, нежно целуя Андерсона в губы, прежде чем подняться, снять с себя кофту и выйти за дверь, не оборачиваясь.

Блейн не знал, правильно ли он поступает. Он только знал, что поцелуи Курта – лучшие в мире.


	12. Chapter 12

Юноша слишком медленно шел к жилому корпусу, находясь словно в оцепенении и останавливаясь только перед дверью собственной комнаты. Он точно знал, что, зайди он сейчас туда, он разбудит Трэнта, и начнутся расспросы, чего в этот момент точно не хотелось. С одной стороны, ему не хотелось сейчас совершенно ничего, с другой он начинал открывать в себе новые желания, которые пока не мог объяснить только своими фантазиями о том, что Блейн его доминант. Его судьба. Единственный, кто предназначен ему и кто имеет на него истинные права. Тот, кому Курт будет принадлежать. Юноша прислонился к холодной стене, осознавая собственную беспомощность. Его тело охватила вовсе не приятная расслабленность. Это было отчаяние вперемешку с безысходностью. Ноги совершенно не держали, Курт осел на пол и откинул голову назад. Он не жалел, что пошел к Блейну. Но если бы он остался в комнате, лег спать, они бы не перешли черту? Не перешли сегодня. А когда? Сколько еще нужно было ждать? Оправдаются ли их надежды? Мысли юноши носились с бешенной скоростью, он не мог перестань прокручивать слова Андерсона в своей голове, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что давало надежду, что они не просто будут сидеть, уповая на волю природы. Все эти разговоры про души, про тягу, про сны и метки, это же не просто так. Курт ничего этого не знал, не понимал, но разве он виноват? Разве Блейн не мог понять его? Разве Блейн не мог дать волю своим желаниям?

У них был поцелуй. Это ведь шаг навстречу друг другу, правда? Юноша понятия не имел, что чувствовал Блейн в тот момент, но в самом Курте будто что-то перевернулось. Он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать чувства, что яркой вспышкой возникли внутри, когда Блейн углубил поцелуй, со всей силы прижимая его к себе. Курт и предположить не мог, что способен был испытывать нечто подобное, что такие сильные эмоции вообще возможны. Это было настолько необычным, будоражащим, удивительным, настолько приятным ощущением, что Курт резко прикусил нижнюю губу, когда подумал об этом. Курт облизал губы, представляя, что это язык Блейна так умело и приятно ласкает их. Как несколько минут назад. Он так хотел бы поцеловать его еще раз. Вновь ощутить его мягкие губы своими. Курт хотел бы целовать его каждый день, хотел чувствовать себя желанным Блейном. Но был ли он таким? Поцелуи явно не были в новинку. Стала ли эта близость особенной и для него? Чего на самом деле хотел Блейн? Курт понимал, что взрослому мужчине, доминанту, необходимы были совсем не только поцелуи от милого мальчика. Юноша с силой зажмурился. К чему был готов он сам? На что готов был пойти?

Курт глубоко вдохнул, понимая, что чем больше он думает обо всем, тем больше у него возникает вопросов и... желаний, ему стоило все-таки вернуться в комнату. Не мог же он и в самом деле провести ночь за дверью. Юноша поднялся на ноги, пытаясь отогнать навязчивые мысли. Блейн уже все решил, Курту оставалось только принять это и свою особенность. Он аккуратно приоткрыл дверь, быстро прошмыгивая внутрь. Трэнт спокойно посапывал, и Курт как можно тише прокрался к своей кровати. Забравшись под одеяло, он сильнее укутался в него, будто бы пух мог спасти его от собственных чувств, и разблокировал телефон, чтобы проверить будильник. Со светящегося экрана на него с ослепительной улыбкой смотрел Андерсон собственной персоной. Курт провел пальцем по изображению, слегка улыбаясь уголками губ. Курт будет ему другом, учеником, кем угодно, лишь бы быть рядом. Они дождутся. Этот момент обязательно настанет. Момент, когда они смогут быть вместе. Он должен настать. Юноша уткнулся носом в подушку, потираясь о нее щекой. Если хорошо сосредоточиться, у него получалось вновь представить и даже ощутить их поцелуй. Курт заснул, теряясь между наслаждением и противоречиями, надеясь, что вторые рассеются как можно скорее.

***

Курт очень крепко проспал всю ночь, сжимая в объятиях пуховое одеяло и край подушки. Громкий голос Блейна, подчеркиваемый фоновой музыкой, раздавался из-под его подушки, на что Курт лишь ближе прижал ноги к груди, не желая вырываться из ленивой сонной неги.

\- Сейчас-сейчас, еще немного, - пробубнил он, на ощупь выключая будильник и надеясь, что он нажал "Отключить", а не "Повтор".

Андерсон крепко засел в его жизни, и его отсутствие в ней просто не представлялось возможным. Вот только ночной более менее позитивный настрой явно угас ближе к утру. Вчера Курт был на эмоциях, а сегодня первое, что эхом раздалось в его голове было "Не можем. Мы не встречаемся. Мы не пара. Мы не определены...". Он успокаивал себя, но сегодня ему было неловко представить их встречу с Блейном. Но ему в любом случае придется видеть его практически каждый день на репетициях, его изображения украшали собой все заставки, его голос стоял на всех рингтонах, его песни заполняли семьдесят пять процентов памяти в его телефоне. И Курт не хотел так просто расставаться с этим, он слишком привык, ему слишком нравилось, он понятия не имел, чем может заменить это. Даже его лучшая подруга была сестрой Андерсона. И одна мысль об этом заставила парня обреченно застонать, натягивая одеяло на голову, и сильно сжать челюсти, не поддаваясь собственным эмоциям. Он должен перенести все это, а не целыми днями раскисать за закрытыми дверьми. Он пережил МакКинли, переживет и Далтон. Он переживет, что мужчина, к которому его так тянет, не готов быть с ним. Несмотря на потрясающий поцелуй и их желания, реальность отрезвляла. Они не могут быть вместе. Пока? Никогда?

\- Ты там вообще вставать собираешься? – раздался голос Трэнта, и Хаммел был вынужден стянуть одеяло хотя бы по нос, чтобы увидеть парня. Буркнув в ответ что-то утвердительное, он слез с кровати и, захватив свою форму из шкафа, поплелся в ванную. Боже, что ему теперь делать?

Прохладная вода немного вывела парня из состояния потерянности, он поднял глаза на свое отражение, отмечая след от подушки на левой щеке. Он так крепко спал, быстро провалившись в глубокий сон, что было порой после такого тяжелее раскачаться, чем от недосыпа. Умывшись, Курт уложил челку, он точно не собирался выглядеть растрепанным перед Блейном, и вышел обратно в комнату. Ему нужно было собраться духом, нужно было быть сильным и стойким. Он не мог показать Блейну свои страхи и подавленность, это лишь усложнило бы все между ними. Закинув в сумку пару учебников и блокнот, он вышел из комнаты, обрывая все расспросы Трэнта. Ему было не до них. Он хотел скорее увидеть Блейна и боялся этого больше всего. Он хотел увидеть тепло в глазах мужчины. Курт не готов был принимать, что ощущения, окутывающие их, когда они рядом, обманчивы. Если бы он только мог знать, что они ждут не напрасно. А если напрасно, но он хотел урвать хоть часть того, что готов был дать ему Блейн.

День шел кувырком. Чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Курт замыкался в своих мыслях. За завтраком он еще изредка улыбался, хотя кусок уже не лез в горло, и Хаммел лишь поковырялся в тарелке, а затем влил в себя остывший чай. Все должно было быть не так после его первого поцелуя. Куда делись эйфория и хоть и мнимое, но ощущение счастья? Смайт, что вновь подсел к ним за столик, вещал о предстоящих пробах на соло и изредка, как обычно, испускал какие-то колкие комментарии в сторону Курта. Парню же было на это абсолютно плевать. Он был не настроен на конфликты и препирания. Вот о чем говорил Блейн вчера. Все особенные моменты хочется делать со своей родственной душой, а не переживать остаточный эффект одному на утро. Возможно, если бы Блейн был рядом, Курту не было бы так тяжело. Но он был один. А мужчина, которого так не хватало, считал их поцелуй неправильным. Распрощавшись со всеми, Курт вышел из-за стола и направился на третий этаж, в кабинет английской литературы. Этот день обещал быть длинным. На уроках сегодня он предпочитал отмалчиваться и даже когда его вызвали на географии, юноша ответил очень слабо, чем удивил преподавателя. Вернувшись на свое место, Курт вновь уткнулся в свой блокнот, а голова его вновь наполнилась размышлениями о Блейне и предстоящей репетиции. Он так и не решил, как ему следовало теперь вести себя рядом с ним. Как Блейн будет себя вести? Может, им стоит поговорить наедине после занятий? Может еще один поцелуй решит все вопросы? Как бы Курт хотел этого.

"Ну же, Хаммел, соберись, Блейну не нужен трусливый школьник", - подумал он, когда громкий звонок оповестил всех об окончании урока. "Словно я хочу изнасиловать ребенка", вновь пронеслись в голове Курта слова Блейна. Курт действительно еще юн, но он готов принимать ответственные решения. Сможет. Пусть он не готов к сексу, но он готов к серьезным поступкам, готов отвечать за свои желания. Готов... Он постарается.

В коридоре к парню тут же подлетели Трэнт с Тэдом, и Курт был даже рад, что они вместе направились в сторону хоровой, что ему не пришлось идти туда одному. Он должен был убедить Блейна, что им нужно дать шанс, он должен был убедить его. Но как? Курт не хотел думать о том, с какой болью разобьются его мечты, если они не окажутся родственными душами. Он мог думать только о том, что имел сейчас. Будущее не предсказать, в настоящем они сами вольны принимать решения, несмотря на судьбу. Судьба найдет их, в любом случае.

— Мистер Андерсон должен сегодня сказать, когда пробы. Ты пойдешь? – спросил Тэд, открывая дверь кабинета и пропуская друзей вперед.  
— Конечно, он пойдет! Ты его голос слышал? Я вообще думал, что все соло уже его, - усмехнулся сзади Трэнт, а Курт застыл как вкопанный посреди зала. 

И все? Блейн даже не поднял головы, не повернулся. "Посмотри на меня", взмолился Курт, буквально гипнотизируя мужчину взглядом. "Прошу тебя, пожалуйста". Если бы Хаммел знал, как легко его призывы действуют на Андерсона, он бы совершенно точно пользовался этим чаще. Он чувствовал своего мальчика уже больше года. Чувствовал его боль, его сомнения или его страхи. Он проживал с ним радости и победы во снах, в них же проживал и поражения. И даже сейчас он куда яснее слышал его мысленный приказ, чем если бы Курт вдруг крикнул. Это не было чтением мыслей. Это была связь, которая пока что работала только в одну сторону.  
Поднявшись из-за стола, Блейн поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Курта, никак не отражая свои эмоции на лице.

\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался он с вошедшими и спокойно прошел к дивану, присаживаясь на подлокотник.  
\- Хаммел, чего ты встал посреди комнаты? Прирос, что ли? Иди садись куда-то или вали вообще, - Себастиан прошел мимо и уселся в мягкое кресло, недовольно и с любопытством поглядывая на Курта. 

Курт даже не посмотрел на него, а скорее на автомате выдал тихое "Конечно" и опустил голову, быстро подходя к Трэнту и садясь рядом с ним, подальше от Смайта. Он боялся поднять взгляд, ему казалось, что все на него смотрят, что все знают какой он неудачник, как он упускает мужчину своей мечты из-за того, что в свои шестнадцать словно не чья-то родственная душа, а какая-то неведома зверюшка. Даже если он нравится Блейну, тот не может с ним быть. Неужели для него ничего не значил их поцелуй? Курт дергал головой в сторону тех ребят, кто особенно громко начинал говорить, он натягивая на лицо улыбку, когда все смеялись. Юноша глубоко вздыхал каждый раз, когда начинал говорить Блейн и позволял себе лишь украдкой наблюдать за ним, будто смотря в окно.  
Он и так знал его привычки, манеры и даже некоторые ужимки, но в живую все это было не просто интересом к любимому исполнителю, а каждая мелочь в мужчине находила отклик у Курта. Он хотел узнать его как можно ближе. Узнать все о нем. Курт улыбнулся, замечая, как мужчина неосознанно по привычке поправляет рукава джемпера, как плавно двигаются его руки, когда он указывает Соловьям, что делать. Было невыносимо смотреть, как тот спокойно живет дальше, будто ничего и не было, когда внутри Курта разрастались боль и обида, заполняя все его внутренности. Вначале Курт чувствовал себя неудобно, потом он начал винить себя, а теперь злился на Блейна за его равнодушие. И все это за недолгие минуты репетиции. Курт украдкой смотрел в холодные глаза Блейна и не замечал никаких эмоций. Ничего. Доказывало ли это, что для Андерсона все случившееся было лишь пустым звуком? Что ему было плевать и на Курта, если он не его родственная душа? Юноша ощутил, как к глазам подступают слезы. Он не мог расплакаться перед Блейном, Соловьями, Себастианом. Заплакать означало признать, что Блейну на него все равно. Признать, что он действительно совсем юный и никому не нужный, что он не способен принять единственное правильное в их случае решение. Но он не выдержал. Не справился. Курт поднялся с дивана, как только они закончили распевку, и быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета, негромко извинившись перед всеми и бросив что-то про плохое самочувствие. Он сбежал.

Юноша добрался до своей комнаты и, зайдя в ванную, включил холодную воду. Сказать легче, чем сделать, он просто не мог находиться рядом с Блейном, не мог смотреть на него и не думать о том, что тот говорил ему. Андерсон не обращал совершенно никакого внимания на него, его голос был пропитан сдержанностью и холодом. Чем он заслужил такое обращение? Он что-то сделал не так? Курт разглядывал в зеркале слегка покрасневшие глаза. Он чувствовал себя жалким и ничтожным. Набрав в руки воду и обдав ей лицо, он стоял с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как капли стекают по лицу. Ему хотелось закричать и забиться в угол от непонимания, от боли, от обиды и отчаяния. Юноша не знал, сколько стоял, опершись на белый умывальник и уставившись в одну точку. Когда руки начало сводить от холода, он выключил воду и, стряхнув капли с лица, вернулся в комнату. Трэнта еще не было, Курт бросил взгляд на часы и отметил, что до конца репетиции осталось минут двадцать минимум. Переодевшись, он забрался на свою кровать и лег, прикрыв глаза. В его голове звучали все обещания и теплые слова, которые Блейн говорил ему. Перед его глазами одна за другой проносились картинки воспоминаний: Курт впервые увидел его в коридоре, Блейн первый раз коснулся его и тут же одернул руку, Курт спустился на кухню в доме Андерсонов, где уже ждал мужчина, тусклый свет камина, что освещал лицо Блейна, его теплая рука в ладони Курта в темном коридоре, кафе, поцелуй в машине, все их занятия, первые настоящие поцелуи Курта. Нет, эти поцелуи не будут их последними. Такие чувства не возникают просто так. Он натянул одеяло на лицо, отчаянно застонав. Он не мог ускорить своего определения. Он уже не мог без Блейна.

***

На следующий день Курт узнал, что после уроков состоятся пробы на соло. Он так мечтал его получить. Он мечтал быть частью Соловьев. Но теперь все это казалось частью обычной суеты. Нет, он, конечно, был счастлив, что его приняли в хор, но теперь все его эмоции напрямую были связаны с Блейном. Ему грело душу то, что мужчина заботился о нем, сделав все для его прослушивания, но он хотел обнять его и сказать спасибо, хотел сказать, как для него это важно, именно Блейну. Без него все перестало иметь значение. Трэнт пытался убедить парня, что ему могут дать выступить и без записи, ведь Андерсон знал, что он не просто так пропустил репетицию. Курту хотелось ответить, что объективно он ее прогулял, и Блейн скорее всего понимал это, но он не мог. Он не мог никому рассказать о том, что случилось. Рейчел постоянно проводила время с Финном, будто им мало было того, что они живут вместе и, после перевода Хадсона в Кармел, ходят в одну школу, да и наверняка бы вступилась за брата. Берт вообще не мог даже подозревать о связи Курта с мужчиной, на десять лет старше его, и слава Богу. А больше никого и не было. Так что вместо ответа Трэнту юноша промолчал, принимаясь за завтрак. Даже если бы он хотел ответить, он бы не знал что сказать. Если бы хотел поделиться с кем-то своими переживания, то смог бы сделать это только с Блейном. Это был замкнутый круг, и сколько бы страданий этот круг не приносил, Курт не хотел из него выбираться, он хотел двигаться навстречу Блейну и ни в каких других, кроме этого, направлениях.

Занятия тянулись медленно, будто секунды вдруг стали в миллион раз длиннее. День выдался муторный. Курт следил за стрелкой часов на протяжении всего дня, ему уже не терпелось поскорее уйти обратно в свою комнату. Его раздражали эти веселые люди вокруг, которые шумели, дурачились и веселились, отвлекая его от мыслей и мешая сосредоточиться. Его бесило, что кто-то может радоваться жизни, а он этого шанса лишен. Он бы хотел попросить их заткнуться на несколько минут, часов, а лучше суток, но это не принесло бы облегчения. Облегчения мог принести только один человек, но он всем своим видом показал, что не будет этого делать.

\- Курт! Курт, ты вообще здесь?- улыбался Трэнт, размахивая рукой перед глазами Хаммела и пытаясь привлечь его внимание. – Я встретил мистера Андерсона, и он разрешил тебе прослушиваться. Сегодня после занятий, так что выбирай песню, - довольно сообщил парень, поправляя полосатый галстук.   
\- Мистер Андерсон что? – встрепенулся Курт, выловивший из всего сказанного только имя.  
\- Песню выбирай, на соло пробоваться будешь. Как с Луны свалился, честное слово, - покачал головой Бернс и, хлопнув Курта по плечу, удалился на следующее занятие.

Остаток дня Курт составлял список из всех известных ему песен и вычеркивал одну за другой, пытаясь найти подходящую. Подходящую для того, чтобы выразить свои эмоции? Курт не хотел показывать Блейну как ему плохо. Подходящую для его голоса? У Курта не хватало для этого опыта. Но его мысли решили все за него, как и во все последние дни. Когда он входил в хоровую, в его голове уже крутились строчки идеальной песни. Благодаря Блейну он стоял здесь, борясь за соло. Он не подведет его, даже если тому это не важно. Это важно для Курта. Отчаяние - это не выход. За все в этой жизни надо бороться.

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.

 

Его голос звучал чисто, переливался тонами и полутонами, звучал лишь для одного человека. Курт пел нежно и тихо, громко и надрывно, отрывая часть себя и вкладывая ее в эти слова, в мелодию, в звук. Он хотел всей силой легких передать свои чувства, свою боль и обиду, которая буквально убивала его, разрывала на части и выливалась музыкой. Это был его крик о помощи, его душа, что стремилась к Блейну, но постоянно врезалась в непробиваемую стену, что возникла между ними. Курт допел последние строчки, глядя прямо на Андерсона. Он мог лишь надеяться, что Блейн поймет его. Андерсон понимал. Он знал и понимал куда больше Курта, и именно поэтому не позволял себе ни единой лишней эмоции. Быть доминантом не значит ставить кого-то на колени. Это значит контролировать себя, контролировать своего саба и отвечать за обоих. Он знал, что сейчас он должен сдерживать сразу две души, рвущиеся друг другу навстречу.  
Отведя глаза в сторону, он принялся заполнять что-то в блокноте, давая время ребятам обсудить выступивших и не глядя уже в сторону Хаммела.

\- Курт Хаммел, - спустя минут пятнадцать, ровным голос объявил Блейн. – До региональных всего неделя, так что репетиции будут каждый день. Я прошу не пропускать их, ведь мы все хотим победы, верно?  
\- Конечно!  
\- Мы всех порвем!  
\- Да!

Голоса парней эхом разнеслись по хоровой. Блейн объявил об окончании занятия и отпустил парней, которые тут же начали шумно собираться, напевая какую-то мелодию. Находиться среди целой оравы поющих учеников всегда было громко – стоило одному вступить, как все остальные тут же подхватывали, создавая невообразимую мелодию переливающихся голосов. Это всегда очаровывало Хаммела, но не сегодня. Парни поздравляли его, говорили какие-то наставления, комплименты выступлению, на что Курт лишь сдержанно кивал, с трудом удерживая улыбку на лице. По второму кругу поблагодарив тех, кто решил поздравить его, он сухо попрощался с ребятами и вышел из зала. Блейн выбрал его несмотря на все. Значило ли это что-то? Блейн отдалился, но все равно будто тенью был рядом во всем. Курту хотелось пойти вслед за ним, поговорить, попросить его объяснить, зачем он так резко оборвал их общение, но вместо этого он отправился на общий ужин в столовую. Курт хотел бы видеть в поступке Блейна надежду, что не все кончено. Так же он не хотел обнадеживать себя ложно, но все равно делал это.

***

Неделя до Региональных оказалась для Курта настоящим испытанием. Он исправно ходил на все занятия и репетиции Соловьев, ведь теперь, как солисту, ему требовалось прилагать больше усилий. Конечно, за время пребывания в хоре он хорошо распелся, но у него все еще возникали некоторые трудности. И у него просто не было другого выхода, как постоянно обращаться к Блейну. И каждый чертов раз, как Курт задавал свой вопрос, он натыкался на равнодушие и отстраненность. Андерсон отвечал коротко, сдержанно, без намека на хоть какие-либо положительные эмоции. Курт даже не был уверен, что он рад соло юноши. Точнее, ему уже казалось, что Блейн бы с радостью отдал его кому-нибудь другому, Себастиану, к примеру, лишь бы избегать вопросов парня. И это отнюдь не добавляло ему уверенности в себе. Что говорить, а все-таки первый раз в жизни выступать и при этом еще исполнять вступительную сольную партию было пугающе. Курт даже боялся предположить, что с ним будет, когда он окажется на сцене, перед тысячей людей, освещенный софитами. Ему просто была необходима поддержка Блейна, как человека, который всю жизнь занимался этим, как наставника, руководителя Соловьев, как… Блейна. Его Блейна, который верил, что он поступит в хор, что он получит свое соло, что он сможет пройти весь тернистый путь по его следам. И сейчас, когда Курт – Соловей, когда он целыми днями оттачивает движения и тренирует связки, где этот Блейн? Курт просто хотел немного поддержки и крепкие объятия, по которым он скучал каждую секунду своего существования.

В половину десятого утра субботы Соловьи собрались в центральном холле академии, ожидая автобус, что должен был отвезти их в нужную школу, и Блейна, который что-то собирал в своем кабинете. Курт стоял чуть поодаль от всех и набирал отцу сообщение о том, что, как только все закончится, он обязательно ему позвонит. Наконец, к ним спустился Андерсон с портфелем в руках и, поздоровавшись со всеми, пересчитал толпу подростков. Он выглядел куда более дружелюбнее, чем всю прошедшую неделю, но Курт все равно не решился подойти к нему. У него перехватывало дыхание каждый раз, когда он видел Блейна. Курт не мог объяснить всех своих эмоций, но никак кроме как чувствами, он не мог объяснить тяжелеющее в миг дыхание, учащенный пульс, приятный жар во всем теле, стеснение и дикую тягу, желание коснуться его, прижаться, а теперь и поцеловать. Курт уже даже не знал, зачем, но просто хотел хотя бы немного поговорить с Блейном. Скорей всего, это ничего бы не изменило, но Курту это было необходимо. Может хоть сегодня тот бы сказал ,что у Курта все выйдет. Ему нужна была его поддержка.

Автобус уже подъехал, и все Соловьи начали загружаться в салон, занимая места и раскладывая немногочисленные вещи. Они должны были вернуться уже этим вечером, так что смысла брать с собой что-то, помимо еды и курток, не было. Курт занял сидения в самом конце автобуса, у окна, рядом с ним сел Тэд, а впереди Трэнт. Парни о чем-то переговаривались, но вникать в суть разговора Курт не хотел. Он достал свой телефон и, заткнув уши наушниками, в который раз за всю неделю начал переслушивать свою песню, тихо напевая ее себе под нос. Он делал все, чтобы отвлечься, это было бесполезно, но лучше, чем поддаваться боли, что разъедала изнутри. Поездка заняла около часа и, когда они, наконец, прибыли в нужную школу, там уже было полно людей. Блейн пошел отмечать их хор в списке участников, а Соловьи дружной гурьбой направились искать кабинет, что был отведен им в качестве гримерки. В коридорах, особенно на первом этаже, было очень много детей, Курт даже заметил ребят из его старой школы, уже в сценических костюмах. 

Вокруг царила атмосфера какого-то хаоса и неразберихи, как обычно на подобных мероприятиях, поэтому Курт решил не вылезать из гримерки, чтобы не дай бог еще не потеряться в незнакомой ему школе среди толпы. Лучше он будет сидеть в одном месте, чем слоняться, как неприкаянный. Андерсон вернулся спустя минут двадцать, когда соревнования должны были вот-вот начаться. Открывал их как раз хор из МакКинли, так что у Соловьев было еще некоторое время, чтобы подготовиться. Курт уже начал волноваться, все же выйдя к кулисам с Трэнтом, и, чтобы хоть как-то успокоится, решил быстро вернуться в их гримерку за бутылкой воды. Забежав в комнату, он застал там одного Блейна, отчего резко затормозил, а его сердце начало колотиться еще быстрее, теперь уже не только из-за волнения. Вот его шанс. Хоть пару слов. Шанс мимолетно, но ощутить его силу, которая помогла бы Курту собраться. Боже, как же сильно Курт по нему скучал.

\- Они… неплохо выступают, да? Теперь я начинаю бояться, что провалюсь, - сказал он с нервным смешком и подошел к столику с бутылками. Сделав несколько глотков, он поставил воду на место, но так и остался стоять рядом с мужчиной. Ему даже было все равно что и о чем говорить, лишь бы Блейн пошел хоть на какой-то контакт.  
\- Ты прекрасно поешь, Курт. Ты лучше их всех вместе взятых, и если мы победим, это будет твоя победа, - негромким ровным голосом проговорил Блейн, пристально рассматривая голубую крышечку бутылки, что стояла ближе всего к нему.  
Курт молчал, просто глядя на Блейна. После прошедшей недели он не ждал, что тот поднимет на него взгляд или обнимет, но эти слова уже были настолько многим и важным. Курт слишком шумно для пустого помещения выдохнул и сжал пальцами бутылку, что так и не отпустил. Ему не стоило молчать, он должен был цепляться за возможность, которая своим почти прозрачным наличием подарила ему будоражащий трепет внутри. Поддержка Блейна была важна не только для выступления, но и для того, чтобы все, что окружало Курта вновь приобрело смысл. Юноша разглядывал лицо Блейна, пытаясь угадать, о чем тот в данный момент думает, но это точно ему не удавалось. Была не была. 

\- Если бы не ты, всего бы этого не было, Блейн, - Курт намеренно понизил голос. Все, что сейчас происходило, было очень личным. Он говорил не только о предстоящем выступлении. - Я бы не справился без тебя. Не справлюсь.  
Андерсон медленно поднял голову и сделал небольшой шаг вперед, оказываясь прямо перед Куртом и теперь уже неотрывно глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Справился бы, Курт. Ты можешь справиться с чем угодно, ты очень сильный. Посмотри, как много ты перенес, и вот ты в шаге от сцены. Ты талантливый, сильный и ты достоин всего этого. Верь в себя. Я ведь в тебя верю.  
Блейн поднял руку и ласково коснулся пальцами скулы мальчика, борясь с сильной тягой прижать его к своей груди, находя успокоение для безумно сильной тяги доминанта к сабмиссиву, что требовал поддержки.  
Курт даже не успел подумать, когда слегка наклонил голову, будто следуя за рукой Блейна, продлевая его касание и прикрывая глаза. Это было секундной слабостью, которая заставила забыть обо всем, даже о том, что кто-то может зайти. Курт перехватил руку Блейна, прижимая ее к своей щеке и не давая отстраниться, хоть тот и не пытался этого сделать. Курт тоже сделал небольшой шаг вперед, через опущенные ресницы глядя Блейну в глаза. Он и сам не знал, что его губы растянулись в искренней улыбке, не знал, что локтем Блейн чувствует то, с какой скоростью бьется его сердце. К Курту наконец-то вернулось чувство расслабленности и уверенности. Он впервые за последнюю неделю смог вдохнуть полной грудью лишь потому, что на выходе прижался к Блейну, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. 

\- Не говори так, будто ты не имеешь значения для меня. Ты так мне нужен...  
Андерсон наклонил голову, медленно вдыхая запах волос своего мальчика. Он не мог сопротивляться ему. Не мог сопротивляться себе.  
Быстро обернувшись и убедившись, что они по-прежнему одни в комнате, Блейн ласково поднял голову парня двумя пальцами и коснулся кончиком носа его носа.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я нуждаюсь в тебе, Курт. Ты больше, чем воздух. Ты нужен мне каждое мгновение, - тихо прошептал он, наклоняя голову и нежно касаясь губами губ мальчика. Сложнее всего было удержаться. Не прижать к стене, не впиться в губы, не напугать, не сделать хуже.  
\- Пожалуйста, не лишай нас этих мгновений, - проговорил Курт, все еще касаясь губ Блейна своими. Он обвил его шею руками, прижимаясь всем телом. Курт так боялся потерять этот момент, боялся что-то испортить. По его телу прошла внутренняя мелкая дрожь. Он скользнул пальцами по спине Блейна, буквально цепляясь за него, сжимая рубашку и желая не отпускать никогда и ни за что.  
\- Все хорошо, Курт, - ласково прошептал Блейн, оставляя еще несколько коротких поцелуев на мягких расслабленных губах юноши. - Я больше не буду игнорировать это, не буду игнорировать тебя. Мы обязательно что-то придумаем вместе после выступления, а сейчас иди и покажи, что ты самый лучший. Хорошо?  
Андерсон на несколько секунд прижал мальчика крепче к себе и прикрыл глаза, растягивая губы в счастливой улыбке. Курт ощущался, как возвращение домой после долгой дороги.  
\- Хорошо, я не подведу, честно, - Курт только сейчас до конца осознал, что происходит вокруг. Впереди выступление, он будет солировать, он будет стоять на сцене перед сотнями людей. Оцепенение, что окутывало его, спало. Проблемы ушли на дальний план, позволяя представить, что объятия Блейна естественные, что он в любой момент может обрести счастье находясь в его руках.  
Курт слегка отклонился назад, чтобы вновь заглянуть Блейну в глаза. Чтобы вновь раствориться в его тепле и заботе, что вернулись к мужчине. Они никуда и не уходили. Теперь Курт знал это.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Блейна. - Спасибо, что ты есть...  
\- Мой маленький глупый мальчик, я не могу не быть, - ласково шепнул Блейн, еще раз касаясь губами его губ и отпуская из объятий. Блейну уже ничего не нужно было говорить. Он займет свое место в первом ряду и будет наслаждаться невероятным пением Курта, думая о том, что уже сегодня вечером снова сможет обнять его и поцеловать.  
\- Удачи, - единственное, что сказал Блейн, прежде чем покинуть гримерку.  
Преподаватель направился в зал, а Курт поспешил присоединиться к остальным Соловьям за кулисами. 

Громкий голос из динамиков прокричал название Академии, занавес медленно поднимается, из динамиков льется знакомая мелодия, Курт делает шаг вперед и свет прожектора на мгновенье ослепляет глаза. Юноша находит глазами Блейна и глубоко вздыхает.

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same…


	13. Chapter 13

Как только глаза Курта нашли глаза Блейна, а затем зазвучал голос, мужчина погрузился в иную реальность. Курт всегда так действовал на него, но сейчас, с этим неотрывным взглядом, с чистыми голосом, разносящимся по залу, он заполнял Блейна целиком и полностью, выталкивая любые даже намеки на мысли о чем-то другом.  
Как мог Блейн так вести себя последнюю неделю? Где только он взял в себе силы не побежать за Куртом сразу, не рухнуть перед ним на колени, обещая самые что ни на есть настоящие отношения? И как он терпел все эти дни, глядя на мальчика, вновь и вновь видя его в снах, но не прикасаясь, не обращаясь напрямую и не оставаясь наедине. Курт был для Блейна источником счастья, жизненных сил и был необходим ему с той самой минуты, как они впервые увиделись. Стоило ли говорить, что всю эту неделю он был невероятно злым? Блейн плохо спал, пил слишком много кофе и почти ничего не ел, и из-за этого чувствовал ноющую боль в желудке и еще большее ощущение пустоты. Затем наедался какого-то дерьма, и, опять же, чувствовал себя еще хуже. А не спал он для того чтобы не видеть Курта во снах и не просыпаться, завывая от тоски и желания позвонить мальчику и поехать к нему прямо посреди ночи.  
Более того, он чувствовал еще и страдания Курта. Благодаря их непонятной односторонней связи, к боли Блейна примешивалась и боль Курта, и все это вместе было жуткой смесью, что сводила его с ума.  
Как хорошо, что теперь они… помирились? Или не помирились? Но черт, они поцеловались, снова, спустя неделю после первого раза, и это было потрясающе. Это было настолько хорошо, что даже если бы Блейн попробовал включить обратно свою честность и нежелание лишать будущую родственную душу Курта всех этих первых разов, он все равно не смог бы отказать ни себе, ни ему. Их губы… словно были созданы друг для друга, так как он мог сопротивляться?

Номер за номером показывали Соловьи, а Блейн понимал, насколько он плохой руководитель, ведь из всего хора смотрел только на одного и видел только его. Поскольку Далтон выступал последними, они могли уже не уходить со сцены в ожидании вердикта жюри, но Блейн увидел, как Курт скользнул за кулисы, и поспешил со своего места к лестнице, чтобы перехватить мальчика. Соловьи еще стояли на сцене, обсуждали выступление, но Курт сейчас явно искал другого. И действительно, Андерсон поймал его сразу возле гримерки, сгребая в объятия и прижимая к себе.  
\- Ты был великолепен, - прошептал Блейн и поднял голову, быстро оглядываясь, чтобы никто не заметил обнимающихся ученика и учителя.  
Курт улыбнулся и облегченно выдохнул, на мгновенье прижавшись чуть сильнее. Но, вспомнив о том, что они стоят сейчас в общем коридоре, юноша отстранился от Блейна и сделал небольшой шаг назад.  
\- Спасибо. Я думал, что все забуду во время выступления, но ты придал мне уверенности, - произнес он, горящими глазами смотря на Андерсона. - Боже, это такие чувства, я даже не знаю, как описать все, что у меня внутри творится.  
\- Я помню, когда в первый раз оказался на сцене. Но у тебя и правда прекрасно вышло. Твой голос… ох, Курт, ты безумно талантлив, - Блейн ласково улыбнулся и коротко сжал плечо парня. Он хотел добавить что-то еще, сказать что-то еще, но не знал, не переступает ли границу. Помирились ли они полностью, и вернется ли теперь их общение и встречи? - Ну что, пойдем на сцену? Я поздравлю ребят, и узнаем результаты голосования. А какие у тебя планы после региональных? Соловьи, наверное, будут праздновать? Если там участвует алкоголь, то я ничего не слышал!  
\- Да, те, кто не разъедутся по домам сегодня, хотят собраться в хоровой. Но я ничего толком и не знаю, ведь думал поехать в Лайму после выступления. Папа обрадовался бы, - ответил Курт, повернув голову к преподавателю, пока они шли по направлению к сцене. - Но никаких четких планов я не строил.

Язык Блейна сработал быстрее, чем мозг. Он понимал, к каким последствиям может привести его предложение. Понимал, что это было совершенно неправильно, и он, опять же, не имел никакого права просить об этом, но… слово не воробей.

\- А ты… Не хотел бы отпраздновать это со мной? Я теперь снимаю квартиру, и мы могли бы заказать какой-то еды, купить лимонад, послушать музыку и посмотреть фильмы. Только вдвоем.  
До сцены оставалось всего пару шагов, и у Курта были секунды, чтобы принимать решение, поэтому Андерсон быстро добавил: - Ты можешь ответить потом, когда мы вернемся к школе. Если хочешь.  
Курт резко остановился и полностью обернулся к Блейну, взяв его за руку и сделав небольшой шаг ближе. Оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не видит, он вновь обратил все свое внимание на мужчину.  
\- Хорошо, - негромко произнес он единственное слово, подтверждая его кивком. Сразу после этого он отпустил руку Андерсона и повернулся, чтобы пойти ко всем Соловьям на сцене.  
Блейн улыбнулся и повторил следом за юношей:  
\- Хорошо.

Это было "Хорошо, я согласен на все"? Или "Хорошо, но мы правда просто послушаем музыку"? Или же "Хорошо, мне так не хватало тебя в эти дни, что я тоже хочу большего"? Этими вопросами мгновенно запестрило сознание Андерсона, и он вышел следом за Куртом на сцену, рассеянно улыбаясь вспышкам фотоаппаратов и не глядя ни на кого конкретного, но и не глядя на Курта, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Подойдя к Соловьям, Блейн похвалил ребят, отметил, кто в чем был особенно хорош и тихо обсудил, какой хоровой кружок в чем прокололся. В болтовне время прошло незаметно, и когда приказали выстроиться командам, Блейн встал с самого края, поглядывая то на ведущего, то на ребят из команды. Как и всегда, те затягивали с вердиктом, говорили много ненужных слов и начали с третьего места, каким оказалась команда МакКинли. На второе место вышел хор школы для детей с ограниченными возможностями (окей, мы все очень добрые).

\- И первое место…. Хор «Соловьи» из Вестверилля, академия Далтон!

Блейн не раз слышал эту фразу, но его сердце все равно взорвалось прежним восторгом и гордостью, а следом зал взорвался аплодисментами. Соловьи бросились обнимать друг друга, и Блейн подошел к ребятам, обнимая их за плечи тоже и с улыбкой слушая их благодарности и поздравления друг другу.

Награждение было достаточно коротким, уже спустя пару минут они получили свой красивый большой приз, а еще через полчаса Соловьи были уже в автобусе и шумно обсуждали прошедшее выступление, а Блейн, сидя в первом ряду вполоборота, поглядывал в самый конец автобуса, где сидели Курт и Трэнт. Не передумал ли его мальчик? Что, если он согласился только чтобы не обидеть Блейна и они снова не поссорились? Что, если он совсем не хочет оставаться с ним наедине?

Юноша, будто почувствовав взгляд Блейна, оторвался от общего веселья, повернув голову, и встретился с мужчиной взглядом. Губы мальчика растянулись в нежной улыбке, а в глазах читались радость и едва заметная нервозность. Было видно, что Курт взволнован и немного напряжен, хотя бы по тому, как ровно он держался, но, кажется, вовсе не из-за победы своего хора. Юноша продолжал смотреть на Блейна через весь автобус, пока Трэнт легонько не толкнул его в плечо. Курт мотнул головой и вновь повернулся к друзьям, возвращаясь в обсуждение победы и непроизвольно проводя ладонями по ткани брюк.

Блейн улыбнулся в ответ и достал мобильный телефон, набирая сообщение Хантеру, который поинтересовался, когда Блейн собирается вообще появиться в Нью-Йорке, и собирается ли прочесть отправленный ему по почте график вечеринок и мероприятий, которые ему необходимо посетить.

\- Спасибо вам, мистер Андерсон, - проговорил Себастиан, опустившийся на пустое сидение рядом. – А вы с нами сегодня будете праздновать?  
Заинтересованный взгляд парня скользнул по лицу Блейна, и мужчина понял, что что бы он там не говорил юноше, выбить из него это все равно невозможно.  
\- Нет, у меня другие планы.  
\- С участием кого-то из Соловьев? – игриво поинтересовался Смайт, и Блейн замер. – Жаль, что не со мной, - вздохнул юноша.  
\- Ты неисправим, Себастиан, - заметил Андерсон и улыбнулся, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
\- Я и не собирался меняться. Расскажите, что вы думаете о выступлениях остальных команд? Откровенно.  
Открывшего рот Андерсона прервал Курт, который вдруг появился на сидении за Блейном. Придвинувшись ближе и сложив руки на спинке переднего сидения, он посмотрел на мужчину жалостливым взглядом и спросил:  
\- Мистер Андерсон, меня, кажется, укачало на заднем сидении, у вас нет таблетки от головокружения? - юноша чуть прикусил губу, глядя на преподавателя, и хлопнул светлыми ресницами. Существование Себастиана рядом он, кажется, и не замечал.  
Сущность доминанта была сильнее норм и правил приличия, так что первым делом Блейн положил ладонь на щеку Курта, словно проверяя, нет ли у него высокой температуры. Взглянув в глаза, он заботливо спросил:  
\- Очень плохо? У меня ничего нет, но я сейчас гляну в аптечке, или мы можем остановиться возле аптеки. Хотя ехать осталось меньше пяти минут, кажется.

Покашливание Себастиана заставило Блейна оглянуться, но вместо того, чтобы смутиться и убрать руку, он попросил:

\- Себастиан, поменяйся с Куртом местами, пожалуйста. На первом сидении не так укачивает.  
Парень скривил губы, но ничего не сказал и молча поднялся, отправляясь в конец автобуса, а Курт забрался на сидение возле окна, и Блейн мгновенно развернулся корпусом к нему, встревоженно глядя в ясные глаза.  
\- Потерпишь?  
\- Потерплю, если совсем немного осталось, - ответил мальчик и, обернувшись, посмотрел, как Смайт занимает свое место через несколько сидений от них.  
\- А о чем вы говорили? - как ни в чем не бывало спросил он, повернув голову к Блейну и надеясь, что его глаза не излучают злорадство в эту секунду.

\- Он спросил, какие у меня планы на вечер и попросил мнения о сегодняшнем выступлении остальных команд, - честно ответил Блейн, а спустя секунду прищурился. – Только не говори, что ты придумал свое головокружение, только чтобы Смайт не сидел рядом со мной…  
\- Нет, конечно. Зачем мне это? - фыркнул юноша, вскидывая брови и показывая свое недоумение, хотя его щеки покрылись легким румянцем. - Смайт имеет право сидеть где хочет, мне все равно.   
Курт пожал плечами и сложил руки на груди, чуть спускаясь в кресле под внимательным взглядом Блейна.   
\- А можно и мне узнать, какие планы у вас на вечер, мистер Андерсон? - поинтересовался он, немного тише ,чем раньше, чтобы не услышали другие ребята.  
Блейн усмехнулся и с трудом удержался, чтобы не щелкнуть Курта по носу.  
\- Ну… кажется, один из моих учеников плохо чувствует себя. Думаю, мне придется потратить вечер на то, чтобы привести его в норму.

Блейн невинно улыбнулся и подался вперед, словно поправляя шторку прямо за Куртом, а сам легко коснулся губами губ ученика, радуясь тому, что перед ними никто не сидит и не может этого увидеть. Он понимал, что стоит потерпеть, подождать еще. Если не до появления метки, то хотя бы до приезда в квартиру, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, когда Курт сидел перед ним такой соблазнительно-невинный.

\- Соловьи, - с легким укором прошептал юноша, когда Блейн отстранился, и, выглянув из-за спинки сидения, убедился, что все заняты своими делами и ничего не видели. Автобус был уже практически у ворот Далтона, так что Курт повернул голову к окну, глядя на дорогу, чтобы избежать неожиданных поцелуев, которых пусть и ужасно хотелось, но которые могли нанести вред самому Блейну.

Блейн вздохнул и поднялся с места первым, чтобы пересчитать всех Соловьев и убедиться, что никто не потерялся за время дороги. Выходящие из автобуса ребята прощались с ним, уточняли время следующей репетиции и спешили к академии, и только Курт намеренно замешкался в салоне автобуса и вышел последним, когда все уже разошлись.  
\- Ну что? – поинтересовался Блейн, махнув рукой водителю арендованного автобуса и скользнув ладонью в ладонь Курта, переплетая их пальцы. – Не передумал еще?  
\- Не дождешься, - улыбнулся парень и глубоко вдохнул, сжимая руку Блейна. - Только мне все еще надо позвонить папе, а то в автобусе было слишком шумно. Ты не против?  
Курт достал из сумки свой телефон и взглянул на мужчину.  
\- Конечно. Я буду ждать в машине.

Блейн кивнул в сторону спортивного автомобиля и, отпустив руку Курта, отправился к нему. Сев за руль, мужчина пристегнулся, завел мотор и наклонил голову, наблюдая за разговаривающим по телефону Куртом. Впрочем, разговор оказался коротким, и уже спустя пару минут юноша сел на пассажирское сидение и пристегнулся тоже.

\- Чем будем ужинать? Закажем что-то, или заедем в ресторан? Есть особые пожелания?  
\- Папа передал тебе поздравления, - сообщил сначала Курт, засунув свой телефон в карман. И после отвечая: - Лучше закажем что-то, не хочу никуда заезжать.И я абсолютно всеяден, так что можешь кормить меня всем, чем хочешь.  
\- Хм… - Блейн улыбнулся, но удержал очередной порыв поцеловать Курта, вместо этого вжав педаль газа и срываясь с места. Блейн любил скорость, и да, ему хотелось немного развлечь Курта, показав ему свое мастерство. Так что, как только они выехали с территории школы, Блейн добавил газу и поинтересовался у Курта, как ни в чем не бывало отвернувшись от дороги к мальчику: - не против быстрой езды?  
\- Только если ты будешь смотреть на дорогу, а не на меня, - с нервным смешком в голосе ответил Курт, откинувшись на мягкую спинку. Он постоянно покусывал нижнюю губу, а его руки никак не находили себе занятия, цепляясь то за куртку, то за ремень безопасности. Что-то не давало покоя юноше, как бы он не пытался делать вид, что все отлично.

Блейн послушно кивнул и вернулся взглядом к дороге, но он нутром чувствовал нервозность Курта, и это напрягало. Нет, он не винил юношу, но черт, сам Андерсон был так счастлив предстоящей перспективе провести весь вечер, и, может быть, ночь, вдвоем… Ему нужно было быть уверенным, что и Курт хочет этого ничуть не меньше. Что раз они уже идут на этот шаг, то держась за руки.

\- Курт, скажи честно, ты нервничаешь, потому что не знаешь, как я буду вести себя дома и не стану ли доминировать над тобой, или ты нервничаешь, потому что не знаешь, хочешь ли остаться со мной наедине? – прямо спросил Андерсон ровным голосом, не поворачиваясь к Хаммелу.  
\- Потому что не знаю, как ты будешь вести себя, - честно признался юноша, развернувшись к Блейну и коротко вздохнув. Он недолго помолчал, размышляя, как правильнее объяснить свою тревогу, после чего негромко заговорил: - Когда мы в последний раз были вдвоем, мы поссорились, и я... Я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось, но я не знаю, как вести себя. Я не могу быть тебе просто другом. Но и отношений ты не хочешь. И я все еще новорожденный пингвиненок, который пускай и хочет, но совершенно не знает, что и как делать…   
\- Боже, Курт, милый. Я понимаю твою тревогу, не переживай. И я теперь думаю, что зря сказал, что мы не должны находиться в отношениях. Боже, ведь вокруг так много пар, что встречаются без меток. Может быть, мне стоит перестать жить в розовых мечтах и получать от жизни то, чего так хочется?

Курт поднял брови, растягивая губы в радостной улыбке. Неужели у него получилось? Неужели он был действительно близок к цели? Чтобы ничего не испортить, мальчик поправил воротник и тихо проговорил:  
\- Давай обсудим это дома, ладно?  
Теплое слово «дома» согрело обе души, и парень и мужчина улыбнулись, оба глядя на дорогу. Может быть и правда, романтические мечтания иногда нужно отодвинуть подальше? 

Доехали они достаточно быстро. Блейн снимал квартиру в новом жилом комплексе и выглядело тут все очень даже хорошо. Все еще не возвращаясь к теме, мужчина вышел из машины, дождался, пока выйдет Курт и нажал кнопку закрытия замков, разворачиваясь и отправляясь к двери. В полном молчании они поднялись в квартиру, Блейн открыл дверь, включил свет, закрыл ее и только тогда обратился к Курту:  
\- Я хочу заказать тайскую еду, ты не против? И я дам тебе снова свои вещи, потому что форма – не самая удобная одежда.  
И снова. Курт в его доме. В его вещах. Уже этих мелочей было более, чем достаточно для счастья.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - пожал плечами мальчик, разуваясь и снимая куртку и школьный пиджак. Курт повесил свои вещи в прихожей и прошел в след за Блейном в гостиную, осматриваясь в новом помещении. - У тебя уютно. И я сейчас отпущу тебя за вещами, только…  
Мальчик обернулся и, положив руки на плечи доминанта, коснулся губами уголка его губ и смущенно улыбнулся, а Андерсон улыбнулся ему в ответ. Даже такая минимальная активность от Курта была невероятно приятна, и мужчина коснулся губами его губ в ответ, нехотя отстраняясь, чтобы заняться делом. В конце концов, у них впереди целый вечер.  
Блейн отправился в спальню, взял там шорты и футболку для Курта и другой набор для себя, вышел и положил вещи на диване, кивнув:  
\- Переодевайся. Я переоденусь в спальне, чтобы не смущать тебя, и там же и сделаю заказ.

Подхватив с дивана телефонную трубку, парень на ходу набрал номер и отправился обратно в спальню, чтобы переодеться. Он не знал, как далеко они могут сегодня зайти. С одной стороны, он не хотел давить на Курта или торопить события, но, с другой, мальчик так сильно возбуждал его, что держать себя в руках было сущей пыткой. Куда сильнее хотелось держать в руках Курта.  
Минут через пятнадцать раздался стук в дверь, а вслед за этим на пороге появился Курт, уже переодетый в вещи Блейна, неуверенно мнущийся на пороге, словно так же не знал, что теперь изменилось между ними.  
\- Блейн, я не знаю, насколько глупо сейчас все это прозвучит, но пока не приехал курьер и мы не остались совсем наедине, мне бы хотелось поговорить… Можно?  
Блейн, сидящий на кровати, поднял голову, а затем поднялся сам, и кивнул.  
\- Конечно. О чем?  
\- О... нас? Скорее даже, обо мне. Можно мы присядем? - Курт прошел вперед и опустился на кровать, ожидая, пока Блейн снова сядет. Юноша некоторое время собирался с мыслями, прежде чем поднять голову и посмотреть на Андерсона. Тот был таким красивым, таким мужественным и сексуальным. На что был похож тощий мальчишка рядом с ним? - Ты мне очень нравишься, Блейн. Я не знаю, что чувствуешь ты со всей этой связью, но у меня буквально колени подкашиваются, когда ты меня обнимаешь, я готов умереть от счастья в любую секунду, оно разрывает меня, когда я касаюсь тебя. И когда ты целуешь... наверное, я бы мог провести вечность, целуясь с тобой, потому что это самое неземное чувство, что я испытывал за всю жизнь, - юноша сделал короткий вздох и протянул руку, обхватывая ладошкой пальцы Блейна. Он все же должен был предупредить, чтобы Блейн не расстраивался потом и не чувствовал себя обманутым. - Но я не готов к... большему. Пока не готов. На самом деле, я даже не задумывался раньше о чем-то еще, мне и так было хорошо. У меня нет совершенно никакого опыта, я не знаю, что я должен делать, что *мы* должны делать. Но я уверен, что хочу пройти все это с тобой. Что хочу, чтобы ты разделил все мои первые разы. Просто... не сразу. Постепенно, понимаешь? Я понимаю, что ты взрослый мужчина, и что для тебя это все уже в прошлом. Что ты знаешь, от чего отказываешься, когда я понятия не имею, и это сложнее. Поэтому я пойму, если ты не захочешь возиться со мной и всем этим.  
\- Курт… - Блейн вздохнул и пододвинулся к мальчику, обнимая его за плечи. – Я понимаю. Я правда все понимаю, и я и рассчитывал на то, что мой сабмиссив сможет отдать мне все свои первые разы, и мы вместе пройдем через это. Но что, если ты не мой? Если я отбираю это все у кого-то? А не отбирать я не могу. Я не могу спокойно находиться рядом с тобой. Я хочу тебя. И я хочу доминировать над тобой, хочу, чтобы ты выполнял мои приказы и получал удовольствие от этого. Потому что это правильно. Такими должны быть наши отношения.  
\- Если я не твой, то другой может быть твоим ровесником, а значит, скорее всего, ты не будешь первым. Тебя это разочарует? Если ни ты, ни твой саб не будете первыми друг у друга? А если я встречу свою родственную душу лет в сорок? А может и вообще никогда? Слишком много условностей, Блейн. Я не хочу ждать призрака, что может появиться когда-то, а может и нет. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой сейчас.  
Курт прижался к груди мужчины, вдыхая его запах и прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, когда Блейн прижал его к себе.  
\- Ты прав, пожалуй. Я тоже хочу этого. Но… Я романтик, и я так давно видел тебя во снах, что образ моего саба ассоциируется у меня только с тобой, понимаешь? Мне не кажется, что может быть кто-то другой рядом.  
Блейн наклонил голову, нежно целуя мягкие волосы мальчика и ощущая, как сильна и без того связь, во всяком случае, с его стороны, становится и вовсе неразрывной.   
\- Мне нравится такая ассоциация. Ты должен всегда помнить о ней и перестать выдумывать всяких других, а то я уже думаю, что ты намеренно меня этим дразнишь, - улыбнулся Курт, кладя голову на плечо мужчины и проводя кончиком носа по его шее. - Каким должен быть твой идеальный саб? Идеальный я?

Блейн задумался, что было непросто, поскольку прикосновения Курта очень отвлекали. А еще мысли о том, что в любой момент придет долбанная доставка и все прервет. Боже, хоть звони и отменяй. 

Повернув лицо, Андерсон поймал мальчика за подбородок и поднял его лицо, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

\- Он должен быть очень покладистым рядом со мной. Должен любить подчиняться и выполнять приказы. Он должен любить секс, потому что я люблю секс, и потому что у меня миллионы идей на этот счет. Я хочу, чтобы он никому кроме меня не позволял себя касаться, но со мной откровенно предлагал себя. Я хочу… Я хочу тебя, Курт. И если ты мой, я воспитаю тебя. Ведь если мы будем вместе с первого дня твоего определения, я смогу сделать тебя идеальным сабом. Ты будешь получать удовольствие от всего этого. Ты будешь жить, зная, что ты мой. Это самое важное чувство в жизни сабмиссива. Принадлежность своему дому…

Курт не отрывал взгляда от потемневших глаз Блейна, что были сейчас так близко. Горячий воздух, что выдыхал Андерсон с каждым негромким словом, опалял губы мальчика, заставляя постоянно их облизывать. Не выдержав, он подался вперед, целуя губы Блейна и сжимая ладошку, которая лежала на его бедре.  
Блейн промычал в губы юноши и тоже подался вперед, приоткрывая рот и углубляя поцелуй. Он так сильно хотел этого, так сильно любил прикосновения Курта, что любая их близость заставляла трепетать Андерсона, как мальчишку. Страшно было представить, что было бы, если бы Курт уже был определен, если бы был его, и он мог уже сейчас воспитывать его, превращать в своего идеального саба.

Рука Блейна скользнула по талии мальчика, и он притянул его ближе, ласково прикусывая его нижнюю губу, легонько посасывая ее и нехотя отрываясь от сладких губ.

\- Я хочу всего с тобой. Я не хочу тебя никому отдавать. Ты будешь моим.

Курт ловко забрался на кровать и, повернувшись, перекинул одну ногу через бедра Андерсона, удобно устраиваясь на его коленях и обвивая шею руками.

\- Только не отталкивай меня снова. Я не смогу опять все это вытерпеть. Без тебя.

Вместо ответа Блейн осторожно развернулся и повалил Курта на кровать, нависая над ним.

\- Мы будем двигаться медленно. И я постараюсь учитывать твои желания. Но не забывай о том, что я взрослый доминант, и что если ты вдруг начнешь брыкаться – я могу ненароком использовать умения, - прошептал Андерсон, наклоняясь и снова касаясь губами губ Курта. Его рука скользнула по бедру юноши вверх, поддевая футболку и проводя пальцами по его животу, вызывая у мальчика короткий стон, который ворвался прямо в губы Блейна и вызвал у него улыбку. Курт был таким чувствительным, таким нежным, и он был создан для ласк…  
\- Тебе понравится, - шепнул Андерсон, оторвавшись от поцелуя и опуская губы на подбородок юноши за секунду до того, как в дверь позвонили. – Черт. Доставка, - рыкнул Блейн, с сожалением глядя на немного разомлевшего Курта под собой. А каким он будет, когда впервые войдет в сабспейс?  
\- Я туда и обратно, ладно? 

Коротко кивнув, мальчик последний раз прижался своими губами к губам Блейна, прежде чем отпустить его от себя.


	14. Chapter 14

Направляясь к двери, Блейн мечтал только о том, чтобы за ней действительно был курьер с едой. Зная его удачливость, существовал определенный шанс, что в коридоре его будет ждать его семья, семья Курта, Себастиан Смайт, Хантер Кларингтон и еще десяток друзей и коллег из Нью-Йорка, которые будут водить хороводы и делать что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь его от Курта. Но… вопреки всем страхам, за дверью действительно стоял парень в форме азиатского ресторана, который протянул Блейну чек, забрал свои чаевые и отдал один пакет с коробками, а второй, судя по всему, с напитками. Закрыв дверь, Блейн принюхался к запаху еды и решил, что у них с Куртом и правда есть целый вечер, а еда остынет.

— Ужин прибыл! — крикнул он для Курта, который все еще находился в спальне, а сам отправился в гостиную, где принялся расставлять еду и напитки на столике.

Курту выходить не хотелось. То есть, ему, конечно, ужасно хотелось видеть Блейна, но он надеялся, что мужчина сам вернется в кровать, и они вернутся к тому, от чего их оторвали. Да, Курт смущался, был еще не готов к сексу и не знал, как вести себя во время всех этих ласк. Но, это вовсе не означало, что они ему не нравились. Внутри его тела происходили невероятные метаморфозы, когда Блейн был рядом, говорил с ним и, уж тем более, когда он его касался… И да, Курту не хотелось останавливаться. Но его мужчина хотел есть и звал к себе. Его мужчина.

Сев на кровати, мальчик тихонько радостно заскулил от счастья, которое переполняло его, и вскочил на ноги, бегом направляясь в гостиную и замирая на пороге, чтобы посмотреть, как Блейн все раскладывает. Мистер Андерсон. Звезда Бродвея, его кумир и его руководитель хора в домашней одежде устраивал все для их совместного ужина. Если бы Курт услышал что-то подобное еще месяц назад, он бы ни за что не поверил, что такое возможно. Что такой мужчина, как Блейн, может обратить на него внимание. А ведь он не просто обращал его. Для Блейна он значил очень многое, Курт это чувствовал. Боже, да он, скорее всего, был самым настоящим, истинным сабмиссивом Блейна, и все, что им было нужно — это дождаться его определения.

— Ты не представляешь, каким счастливым ты меня делаешь, — тихо прошептал Курт и прошел через гостиную, ласково обнимая мужчину сбоку и прижимаясь носом к его плечу, закрывая глаза и просто вдыхая его запах.

Блейн повернул голову к Курту и нежно провел пальцами по волосам мальчика, улыбаясь ему. От такого тона, от такого движения Курта и от такой его улыбки внутри Блейна буквально расцветали огромные цветы, и он не мог не улыбаться в ответ. Разумная его часть не переставала твердить о том, что это просто небольшое затишье перед бурей, что это еще не оттепель, но бабье лето… Но та часть, которой снились сны, которую тянуло к Курту и которая верила в то, что они созданы друг для друга, она ликовала. Курт был всем, и он был рядом. Что еще нужно на данном этапе?

— Давай, будем ужинать. Я правда проголодался и хочу поскорее поесть, чтобы весь остаток вечера заниматься только тобой, — попросил Блейн, еще раз проводя по волосам Курта пальцами и приподнимая его голову за подбородок, чтобы легонько коснуться губами уголка рта мальчика и тут же отойти, чтобы не увлекаться.

Курт тоскливо вздохнул из-за того, что мужчина отстранился, и плюхнулся на диван, облизываясь и разглядывая те коробочки, которые были расставлены на столе. 

— Тут столько всего вкусного! Я даже не пробовал. Однажды мы заказывали с Рейчел суши, но, обычно, выбираем пиццу или готовим все сами. Наверное, это очень дорого? Я даже не знаю, где тут есть азиатские рестораны… — пробормотал Курт, заглядывая в коробочку и выбирая себе яичную лапшу с курицей. Палочками он пользоваться умел. Учился, во всяком случае, для суши тогда. И он очень надеялся, что сейчас не опозорится при Блейне. Хотя… Подняв голову, Курт несколько секунд смотрел в лицо мужчины, который копался палочками в своей коробочке, выбирая мясо, и понял, что Блейн не будет смеяться точно.

Распаковав палочки, Курт осторожно взял их в нужное положение и попробовал подвигать в воздухе.

— Нет, это не очень дорого, Курт, и мы не в Лайме, а в Вестервилле. Этот ресторанчик существует тысячу лет, хотя доставку они организовали только в этом году…

Закинув в рот кусок свинины в кисло-сладком соусе, он прожевал ее и проглотил, а затем повернулся к Курту и умиленно улыбнуся.

— Все в порядке?

— Да… Вроде бы.

Курт подвигал палочками на пробу и запустил их в коробку.

— Надеюсь, я ничего тебе не испачкаю.

— Во-первых, не волнуйся. Испачкаешь — вытрем. Во-вторых, я могу покормить тебя сам, если уж совсем не получится…

Подхватив из плоской коробки креветку в кляре, Блейн макнул ее в соус и на палочках протянул Курту, который с готовностью открыл рот и взял еду. 

— Послушный мальчик, — шепнул Блейн голосом, на тон ниже обычного, и Курт, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, медленно облизнул губы, а Блейн зеркально повторил это движение. Буквально на несколько секунд воздух стал тяжелым, глаза Блейна — темнее, и они оба немного ускорили дыхание. Несмотря на то, что Курт еще не мог ощутить это сполна, чувства Блейна работали на них обоих.

— Спасибо, — ответил, наконец, мальчик, разрывая это напряжение и смущенно утыкаясь носом в свою коробочку, принимаясь искать кусочек спаржи, который выглядел так аппетитно, и засовывая его в рот очень-очень осторожно, чтобы, все-таки, не уронить.  
Блейну оставалось только отвернуться и вернуться к своей еде.

Во время ужина они еще раз обсудили выступление Соловьев и остального хора, Блейн рассказал, где, по его мнению, им нужно подтянуть вокал и хореографию, а еще в очередной раз похвалил Курта и его соло. В этом не было ничего от лести, голос Курта и правда был невероятным, и он не сомневался, что, во многом, именно он и заработал им победу. 

Уже поев, Блейн приготовил им зеленый чай и включил телевизор, потому что Курт упомянул, что в пятницу идет какое-то шоу о моде, которое он обычно смотрит дома, как раз приезжая на выходные из Далтона.

— Отец ничего не заподозрит, как думаешь? — поинтересовался Блейн, откидываясь на спинку дивана и сжимая кружку чая, немного ближе пододвинувшись к Курту, чтобы чувствовать его боком. Странным образом вечер выходил ужасно семейным, хотя, по факту, они все еще знали друг друга недостаточно хорошо и у них обоих были миллионы вопросов.

— Ну, я сказал, что мы будем праздновать с ребятами, а утром я приеду… Но папа знает, сколько я сплю в субботу, так что утро — это не очень рано, — заметил Курт и опустил глаза, царапая ногтем обивку дивана и собираясь с мыслями. Он не знал, как спросить у Блейна, останутся ли они вместе на ночь. Если мужчина даже не думал ни о чем подобном, то он прозвучит так, словно навязывается сам. А если Блейн и так был уверен, что они останутся на ночь, то он может решить, что Курт сомневается, не хочет и ищет повод, чтобы отказаться.

— Хочешь о чем-то спросить? — подтолкнул его Блейн, отставил чашку и положил руку на коленку мальчика, когда тот вскинул голову и улыбнулся.

— Я хотел спросить… Как мы будем добираться в школу.

— Останешься ли ты у меня на ночь, ты об этом? — с улыбкой переспросил Блейн, понимая, откуда это смущение и к чему клонит Курт. — Я мог бы отвезти тебя утром в Лайму, если хочешь.

— Машина же останется под школой… — печально покачал головой Курт. Конечно, ему хотелось бы, чтобы Блейн отвез его! Но он даже представить боялся, сколько вопросов тогда появится у отца. Наврать-то он мог и выдумать можно было многое, но это было как-то неправильно.

— Ну, тогда я отвезу тебя к школе утром. Так будет правильнее, наверное. Если ты хочешь остаться со мной на ночь. Просто, чтобы не ехать поздно и не волноваться о времени… Обещаю, что лягу на диване.

Курт закатил глаза и рассмеялся. Блейн вел себя, как мальчишка, который пытался уговорить друга на авантюру, и это было ужасно мило. 

Отставив свою чашку, парень положил руку поверх ладони Блейна и покачал головой.

— А что, если я не хочу, чтобы ты спал на диване?

Он не был уверен, сколько в этом флирта и насколько он вообще в этом хорош, но, судя по реакции Блейна, что-то у него все же получалось. Мужчина приподнял брови, следом округлил рот и кивнул.

— Ох, ну, если ты не хочешь, тогда, конечно, я не стану спать на диване и оставлять тебя в одиночестве в моей большой пустой и холодной кровати… — протянул Блейн, пододвигаясь ближе к Курту и опуская ладонь на его щеку, чтобы провести пальцем по милому румянцу, который появился после слов самого Курта. Этот мальчик был прирожденным сабом. Он был милым, кротким, нежным и спокойным. Он умел подчиняться, опускать глаза в пол и послушно следовать приказам. Блейну, наверное, можно было не волноваться за букву на его запястье, но, все же, хотелось бы сначала ее увидеть. Но только если это не займет годы. Определение может случиться и в восемнадцать, учитывая то, насколько Курт инфантилен и далек от секса и всего с ним связанного. Но, может быть, их близость как-то поторопит процесс? Потому что, на самом деле, Блейн не особенно готов ждать даже месяцы. Ему уже сейчас хочется обучать Курта. Ему уже сейчас хочется начать делать его идеальным сабом. Уже сейчас. Боже, он ужасно нетерпеливый.

— И ты… Ляжешь спать со мной? То есть, позволишь мне спать с тобой? Но я не брал пижаму. Хотя, конечно, я могу спать в этой одежде или ты что-то мне дашь, или я буду спать только в футболке или вообще в белье, или вообще мне лучше замолкнуть прямо сейчас…

Курт уткнулся лицом в руки и шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянцем и практически покалывает от прилившей крови. Он мог сколько угодно делать вид, что готов стать сабмиссивом, умеет флиртовать и не против зайти немного дальше, но чертов румянец выдавал его с головой. Он все еще был шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, который забывал, как правильно дышать, когда думал о том, что может лечь в постель Блейна Андерсона. И это он пока планировал действительно просто лечь в нее и уснуть, а что же будет, когда они дойдут до… Оставалось только надеяться, что к тому моменту у него на запястье появится метка, и, открывшаяся сущность сабмиссива научится усмирять маленького испуганного птенчика в Курте. Определение можно сравнить с половым созреванием, так что те вещи, что казались странными и смущающими до него, становятся интересными и привлекательными после. Главное, чтобы он не оказался каким-то вовсе поломанным и недостойным такого прекрасного мужчины, как Блейн. Такого прекрасного Доминанта.

Андерсон коротко рассмеялся и убрал руки от лица Курта, притягивая мальчика к себе за плечи и нежно целуя в уголок губ. Курт был действительно просто очаровательным и понятия не имел, что творил с Блейном. Метка теплела и привлекала к себе внимание каждый раз, когда он касался мальчика, и это помогало хранить уверенность в том, что он поступает правильно и не ворует невинность и чистоту чужого Сабмиссива. 

— Ты, конечно, можешь выбрать любой вариант, Курт. Хотя лично мне нравится идея спать в моей футболке. Ну, и пижаму я тоже могу тебе дать. Но в футболке даже лучше...

Голос мужчины стал чуточку ниже лишь от того, как он представил, что Курт во сне закидывает ногу на его бедра, оголяя нижнюю часть своей попки и тем самым позволяя Блейну, чья рука будет на талии, немного опустить ее и обвести по контуру... Или, как Курт будет забираться на кровать и идти на четвереньках, виляя той самой попкой, которая упорно не давала Блейну покоя. Не определившимся еще мальчикам совершенно точно нельзя иметь настолько привлекательную фигуру и внешность. Блейн понятия не имел, как реагируют на Курта другие, но сам он не мог не думать о сексе, когда смотрел на гладкую нежную кожу мальчика, на его узкие стройные бедра и длинные ноги, которые словно созданы были для того, чтобы разводить их и устраиваться между ними. А губы? Мягкие, полные и нежно-розового цвета, при взгляде на которые Блейн не мог отделаться от мысли, что соски Курта точно такого же цвета и как сильно ему хочется облизать их, взять по очереди в рот и посасывать, пока не станут напряженными маленькими бусинками.

— Блейн... — немного обеспокоено и все еще смущенно позвал мужчину мальчик, заметив, что тот уже несколько минут сжимает его в объятиях и не говорит ни слова. К тому же, смотрит в пространство перед собой и тяжело сглатывает. Курту оставалось лишь догадываться, о чем думают взрослые мужчины с таким взглядом в опасной близости от хорошеньких мальчиков.

— О. Черт. Прости. Да, я на месте, — пробормотал Блейн и улыбнулся, быстро потирая переносицу и радуясь тому, что Курт мысли читать не умел. Иначе мальчик наверняка сейчас бы сбежал, сменил школу и не отвечал на звонки Блейна, как минимум, до определения. Ну, или вообще никогда. — Так что, мы посмотрим какой-то фильм? — поинтересовался Блейн, надеясь, что звучит достаточно натурально и не очень хрипло, хотя его член, совершенно точно, начал твердеть и ткань домашних брюк была слишком мягкой, чтобы полностью это скрыть. Черт. Оставалась надежда только на то, что Курт не станет смотреть на его пах. 

— Фильм? - немного грустно уточнил Курт, надувая губы и, да, снова флиртуя. Видимо, в нем все-таки было что-то от саба. Ну, или он очень старался, чтобы казалось, что есть. — Я думал, мы поговорим, узнаем друг друга получше... Ну, или вообще не будем говорить...

Взмахнув ресницами, Курт поднял взгляд снизу вверх на Блейна и пододвинулся к нему еще немного, практически залезая к мужчине на колени и надеясь, что уж такой намек он точно поймет. Волнение и смущение никуда не пропадало, но Курт понимал, что сам Блейн точно не станет ни на чем настаивать, не станет давить и даже намекать, боясь, что Курт может расценить это как давление или попытку использовать силу доминанта. Так что, хотел Курт того или нет, а если он хотел настоящих отношений с Блейном со всеми входящими в это понятие вещами, пусть и постепенно, но ему нужно было показывать Блейну, чего ему хочется. Более того, вполне возможно, что не только показывать и не только наедине. На мгновение в голове Курта вспыхнул образ его самого в форме в кабинете у Блейна, вот только вместо привычных брюк на нем была достаточно короткая юбочка в складку и гольфы. Ох. Похоже, сила доминанта всё же влияла на него, потому что ни в какой другой ситуации Курт и представить себе не мог ничего подобного! А вот Блейну наверняка понравилось бы задрать эту юбочку, заставив Курта наклониться прямо над столом...

Он точно торопил события. Очень сильно торопил события. И виной всем не иначе как метка Блейна, который остался без браслета и запястьем сейчас прижимался к обнаженной коже над коленом Курта. Насколько велика вероятность того, что чужая метка путает его и управляет сознанием? Ничтожно мала, будем откровенны! Но это все еще звучало неплохим оправданием, и Курт моргнул, возвращая взгляду ясность и дожидаясь ответа от Блейна.

— Или вообще не будем говорить, — как завороженный повторил Блейн, неотрывно глядя на губы юноши несколько секунд, а затем закрывая глаза и прижимаясь к ним. И действительно, к чему разговоры, когда они могут поговорить в кабинете, а фильмы посмотреть в кинотеатре или вместе с той же Рейчел, если у них, чёрт возьми, есть пустая квартира и столько свободного времени наедине. 

Немного надавив рукой на грудь мальчика, Блейн уложил его на спину и снова накрыл губы губами, стараясь целовать скорее нежно, чем настойчиво, но получалось плохо. С первого же прикосновения к губам Курта в Блейне воспламенилась кровь и он буквально не мог управлять собой. Ему хотелось больше и больше, а короткий приглушенный стон Курта прямо в его губы никак не помогал сдержаться. 

— Ты не представляешь, как сложно мне постоянно сдерживаться с тобой. Не представляешь, сколько всего я хочу, — хрипло пошептал мужчина в самые губы мальчика, скользя рукой под его футболку на талии и проводя пальцами по тонким ребрам. 

— Не сдерживайся, — простонал Курт, прогибаясь в пояснице и реагируя ничуть не более сдержанно. Может быть, в обычное время он и был дальше от всего этого и легче переносит отсутствие контакта в виду неопределенности, но вот когда Блейн касался его, Курт становился самым настоящим Сабмиссивом, сгорающим от прикосновений доминанта и желающим только большего, каким бы пугающим оно не казалось.

Как ни странно, это, напротив, помогло Блейну немного прояснить сознание, и он оторвался от губ Курта, медленно качнув головой.

— Это неправильно, Курт. 

Видя, как мальчик закатил глаза, явно уставший от этой фразы, Блейн быстро исправился:

— То есть, правильно, просто слишком быстро. Правда. Не потому что я не хочу или потому что считаю тебя слишком маленьким или не готовым, просто нами руководит природа и физиология, и мне это не нравится. Если бы мы оба уже были определены и даже если бы уже знали, что мы истинная пара друг друга, разве стали бы мы сразу прыгать в койку? 

Блейн поднял ладошку Курта с дивана и поднес ее к губам. Сдерживаться было безумно сложно, но он точно знал, что не пожалеет об этом решении, потому что, во-первых, Курт заслуживал этого. Нормальных отношений со свиданиями, с поцелуями в щеку для начала, а после губы. Со всем, что должно было бы быть у него с мальчиком его возраста. Во-вторых, это давало им некоторое время. Пускай Блейн и был нетерпеливым, он ждал Курта столько лет, неужели не сможет подождать еще несколько месяцев? Во всяком случае, если они будут строить отношения как нормальные люди постепенно, узнавая друг друга, то, скорее всего, смогут принять решение более трезво и взять на себя ответственность в полной мере. Блейн сможет отложить свои мечты об истинном сабе, а Курт не будет так сильно жалеть, что прыгнул в омут с головой, если Блейн все же окажется не его половиной...

— Ты прав, — кивнул Курт, словно прочитав мысли Блейн, и осторожно сел, когда Блейн позволил ему это. Облизнув губы, мальчик перевел дыхание и поправил волосы, на мгновение утыкаясь взглядом в стол, а после переводя глаза на мужчину и улыбаясь уголками покрасневших от поцелуев губ. - Может, мы заключим подобие контракта? Ну, знаешь, как некоторые делают сабмиссивы и доминанты, которые вроде как пара, но не истинная. Понимаешь, да?

О, Блейн понимал. Он не хотел ничего подобного с Куртом, но решил не отказываться, пока не поймет все, так что просто кивнул.

— Вот. Впереди у нас суббота и воскресенье, свободные дни. Я считаю, мы должны будем написать за них то, чего мы ждем от этих отношений. Я не силен, но я почитаю в интернете и смогу все оформить. Чего ждем, чего боимся. Что можно делать, а что нельзя. Потом мы прочтем эти части друг другу и составим общий контракт, который вместе подпишем и будем следовать ему. Я знаю, что я не определен, и моя подпись даже в мире доминантов и сабмиссивов пока ничего не значит, но ты же не станешь обращать на это внимание?

— Не стану, — ласково ответил Блейн. — Ты у меня очень мудрый, и мне правда нравится твоя идея. Главное, будь честен, хорошо? Не ущемляй себя ни в чем и ничего такого, ладно?

Курт закатил глаза и задрал и без того вздернутый носик, умиляя Блейна.

— Не сомневайся, я себя не обижу! — гордо заявил Курт. — А теперь, наверное, правда посмотрим фильм, да? Для начала. Потому что у меня много идей на наше общее времяпровождение, но мы обсудим его после. А сейчас я просто хочу побыть с тобой и отдохнуть после всего этого волнения на отборочных.

Блейн кивнул и нажал кнопку на пульте, вновь запуская шоу, которое не успело закончиться. Мужчина откинулся на спинку дивана, а спустя минуту услышал голос Курта:

— Но я ведь все еще могу касаться тебя, правда?

Блейн рассмеялся и нежно притянул юношу к своей груди, сначала целуя в губы, а после давая уложить голову на свое плечо.

— Не надейся, что я так просто откажусь от возможности тебя целовать... — выдохнул мужчина, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия и расслабляясь.

***

 

Вечер прошел в уютной обстановке, хотя пару раз они снова срывались и принимались целовать уж слишком страстно, один раз Блейн даже опустил ладонь на ягодицу Курта и сжал ее, но сам же себя и отрезвил, чертыхаясь себе под нос и сбегая в ванную комнату, чтобы умыться.

Когда стрелка часов направилась к полночи, а все любимые шоу Курта были пересмотрены и несколько тем обсуждены, Блейн отправил мальчика в душ первым, предварительно выдав полотенце и еще одну футболку размером побольше. Он с трудом представлял себе, как сможет не лапать Курта в одном белье, когда тот окажется в его постели, и решил, что просто выключит свет и залезет под одеяло. Может быть, в этом пункте с совместным сном они и поспешили, конечно. Пары часто не спят вместе даже после того, как заходят куда дальше, чем они с Куртом. Но тут все лежало в другой плоскости. Блейн просто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии заснуть, прижимая к себе мальчика. Наконец, его сны станут реальностью, он будет засыпать, слушая родное дыхание. К тому же, Курт совершенно точно хотел того же, и это помогало Блейну чувствовать себя не настолько ужасно.

Ровно до той минуты, как Курт вышел из душа. Мальчик натянул футболку, как мог, но та все равно не достигала даже до середины бедра, и Блейн тяжело сглотнул, а затем с большим трудом оторвал взгляд от длинных стройных ног и перевел его на розовое от смущения и горячей воды личико Курта, который второй, свободной от футболки рукой то и дело поправлял мокрую челку, спадающую на лоб.

— Мне нужно под одеяло, — крякнул Курт, видя голодный взгляд потемневших глаз Блейна и совершенно явно ощущая, как эти самые глаза снимают с него одежду. Одежду, состоящую из жалкой футболки и боксеров. Футболка, к слову, потрясающе приятно пахла Блейном, и Курт бы соврал, если бы сказал, что от всего этого он не заводился. Но это смущало еще сильнее, так что мальчик решил, что куда лучше спрятаться под одеяло и не издеваться ни над собой, ни над Блейном.

— Да... Конечно. — наконец, выдохнул Блейн и откинул одеяло с широкой кровати, жестом предлагая Курту под него забраться. — А я... Я тоже схожу в душ и вернусь. Я быстро.

Блейн буквально сбежал в ванную и, включив воду, забрался в прохладный душ, несколько минут позволяя воде просто стекать по волосам и телу, отрезвляя. Когда первое возбуждение прошло, Андерсон шумно выдохнул, вернул воде нормальную температуру и смог полноценно принять душ, почти не думая о Курте и уж тем более не позволяя себе опускать руку ниже живота.

Спустя десять минут Андерсон вышел в пижамных штанах, низко сидящих на бедрах, и наклонил голову, с умилением глядя на дремлющего Курта, который был таким ребенком с ладонями под головой и приоткрытым маленьким ротиком... Но, мальчик открыл глаза, как только Блейн вошел, и несколько раз моргнул, сонно зевая.

— Я не сплю! — сонно пробормотал он, очень стараясь казаться бодрым.

— Я вижу, — тепло рассмеялся Блейн и прошел к кровати. Выключив ночник, мужчина забрался под одеяло и пододвинулся поближе к центру на всякий случай, чтобы не грохнуться.

— Мы же еще поболтаем, да? — поинтересовался Курт заплетающимся языком, снова зевнул и упрямо моргнул, пытаясь не уснуть, но Блейн только качнул головой и подобрался к мальчику еще ближе, поворачивая его набок и ласково обнимая за талию со спины.

— Спи, сонный котенок. Завтра еще поболтаем, обещаю. А теперь засыпай. Ты рано встал, много волновался и устал. Я тоже хочу спать и я безумно рад, что мы собираемся спать вместе.

Блейн коротко чмокнул мальчика во влажные волосы на затылке и уютно уместил согнутые ноги в сгибе ног Курта, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и ощущая теплые волны внутри от этого движения.

— Спокойной ночи, Блейн, — тихо шепнул Курт, закрывая глаза и, переплетя пальцы с пальцами Блейна, прижимая обе ладони к своей щеке и растягивая губы в улыбке. 

— Спокойной ночи, Курт, — ответил мужчина, закрывая глаза тоже и окончательно расслабляясь, позволяя Морфею утянуть себя в свое царство.


	15. Chapter 15

Блейн проснулся первым около десяти утра и чувствовал себя полностью выспавшимся, но все равно не спешил вставать. Потому что рядом с ним все еще спал Курт и Блейн никогда в своей жизни не видел ничего прекраснее. Как можно было сомневаться в том, что они родственные души, что именно Курт его сабмиссив, если от одного взгляда на него у Блейна перехватывало дыхание? Он, может быть, и не слишком часто использовал других сабмиссивов для своего удовольствия и вообще не помнил, чтобы просыпался с кем-то в одной кровати, но некоторый опыт у него все-таки был, и исходя из этого опыта Блейн понимал, что Курт и то, что он к нему чувствует — это нечто совершенно особенное.  
Спящий Курт был похож на самого настоящего ангелочка и Блейну было ничуть не стыдно, что он любуется им, пока тот спит. Впервые за долгое время никакие сны не мучали Блейна, а все потому, что их объект, их главный герой, был рядом с ним. Сны вели его к родственной душе. Теперь же, когда она была рядом, в его объятиях, в этом не было никакой нужды. И до чего же прекрасно было просто выспаться!  
— Я чувствую, что ты на меня смотришь, — сонно пробормотал Курт, прикрывая глаза рукой и смущенно улыбаясь. Он немного поерзал, чтобы спрятать лицо в подушке, и тихо рассмеялся, когда Блейн легонько пощекотал его и поцеловал в шею сзади, немного оттянув воротник своей футболки на Курте. Он никогда в жизни еще не просыпался таким счастливыv. Ему никогда не было настолько хорошо, настолько комфортно и уютно. А ведь не должно было быть, если так подумать. Блейн был его кумиром и одно это уже порядочно смущало. Блейн также был старше, был опытнее. А еще Блейн бы невероятно красивым, он был доминантом и, если уж на то пошло, они были знакомы не так уж давно, чтобы чувствовать себя полностью расслабленно рядом с мужчиной. Но он чувствовал. А еще чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым.  
— Разве это плохо? Я любуюсь тобой, — искренне ответил Блейн. — Кстати, доброе утро. И если ты полежишь еще немного, я принесу тебе завтрак в постель, как и положено.  
— А если я скажу, что хочу приготовить завтрак вместе с тобой? Это не будет слишком выбиваться за пределы романтических канонов? Потому что мне бы очень хотелось быть с тобой на кухне, напевать вместе твои песни и, может быть, пару раз поцеловаться… Если только отпустишь меня в душ на десять минут.  
— Обещаешь выйти из него все еще в моей футболке?  
Курт тихо рассмеялся и сел в кровати, пытаясь натянуть футболку на обнажившиеся бедра, но безуспешно.  
— Конечно…  
Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Блейна в щеку, и резво соскочил с кровати, прекрасно понимая, что Блейн провожает его взглядом, так что даже немного виляя бедрами. Даже если на его запястье еще нет заветной буквы, это не значит, что он не может быть игривым и соблазнительным. Настолько, насколько он вообще способен на это сейчас, не имея в этом деле ровным счетом никакого опыта.  
Блейн улыбнулся и тоже поднялся с кровати, отправляясь во вторую уборную, чтобы почистить зубы и немного освежиться.  
Курт вышел в кухню, как и обещал, через десять минут и застал Блейна сидящим на стуле в ожидании его. Кто бы мог подумать, что тот и правда согласится готовить вместе! Осмелев, Курт прошел через помещение и изящно опустился на колени мужчины, приобнимая его за шею. Внутри его маленькая фанатка визжала изо всех сил, потому что все происходящее все еще было похоже на какой-то фильм, где влюбленный в кумира мальчик не просто встречает его, не просто оказывается рядом, но получает ответную симпатию. Да что там симпатию! Даже если Курту все еще с трудом верилось в это, он понимал, слышал, видел и верил, что Блейн влюблен в него. Что Блейн — его родственная душа. Как так вышло, что его жизнь из безумно сложной и не слишком счастливой, превратилась в это? Он пережил столько унижений среди сверстников, не находил понимания и с большим трудом сходился с людьми из-за комплексов, а теперь… Теперь его жизнь напоминала самую настоящую сказку, где его прекрасный принц был не просто чудесным, он был по-настоящему сказочным, совершенным, идеальным. Блейн был самым лучшим человеком, самым сильным доминантом, самым красивым мужчиной, самым нежным любовником, как уже сейчас казалось Курту. И весь этот набор качеств, заключенный в одного восхитительного человека, достался ему, Курту. Он станет его самбиссивом. Он будет служить ему, подчиняться, будет для него самым покладистым, самым идеальным мальчиком… Наверное, в глазах Курта сейчас отражались все его мысли, потому что Блейн счастливо улыбнулся в ответ и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать мальчика. Его руки крепко обвили стройное тело, прижимая к себе и не давая соскользнуть с коленей, а поцелуй из нежного и романтичного рисковал перейти в страстный и жадный, потому что их сердца бились с бешеной скоростью и они оба не могли насытиться друг другом.  
— Завтрак. Мы должны сделать завтрак. И я должен отвезти тебя к школе, чтобы ты мог поехать домой на выходные, — с трудом оторвавшись от губ Курта, пробормотал Блейн.  
— Хорошо. Да.  
Курт коротко послушно кивнул, вызывая одним этим жестом у Блейна целый табун мурашек по спине и рукам. Боже, каким же прекрасным сабом этот мальчик станет, как только получит заветную буковку на запястье.  
Блейн помог Курту встать на ноги и встал сам, принимаясь за приготовление кофе, в то время как Курт занялся омлетом. Все было именно так, как Хаммел мечтал: они время от времени целовались, Блейн разрешил включить на телефоне Курта свои песни и даже подпевал им, несмотря на то, что сначала бурчал, что его голос со стороны кажется очень странным и не слишком ему нравится.  
Приготовив легкий завтрак, они сели за стол, и Курт не мог отделаться от мыслей об их прекрасном будущем. Стоит только дождаться его определения, и все это станет реальностью. Ведь если Финну и Рейчел, которые, вообще-то, могут еще и детей заделать в своем раннем возрасте, разрешили жить вместе и даже не собирались обсуждать этого, то почему бы это запретили Блейну и Курту? Ладно, ему самому это казалось немного дико. Например, несколько ребят в его школе тоже уже определились, но ведь не начали они вместе жить. Встречались, время от времени ночевали друг у друга и родители смотрели на это сквозь пальцы, но зачем так спешить? Хотя, возможно, все дело было в Рейчел. В семье Андерсон определение было болезненной темой из-за Купера саба и Блейна, который в свои двадцать семь все еще не определился. Возможно, родители просто решили не мешать счастью дочери и неважно, во сколько она его встретила. А может быть, доверяли ей достаточно и понимали, что она не станет рушить свою карьеру ненужной сейчас юношеской беременностью. Рейчел была очень целеустремленной и четко понимала, что ей нужно. Вполне вероятно, что родители уважали это. А что будет с Куртом? С одной стороны, отец уже знаком с Блейном. Причем мало того, что он знаком с ним в реальности, благодаря знакомству с Кэрол и определению Финна и Рейчел. Он был еще хорош знаком с ним уже добрых лет пять. Ладно, может быть, три года. Три года, что Курт фанател от Блейна, постоянно рассказывал о нем отцу и больше всего на свете мечтал, что поступит в НЙАДИ, как его кумир, купит красивую одежду, немного похудеет и приведет в порядок тело, а потом пойдет на одну из его Бродвейских постановок и Блейн увидит его прямо в зрительному зале! Или хотя бы после выступления, когда Курт принесет ему цветы. Хотя кого он вообще обманывал? Курт копил деньги, чтобы отправиться в Нью-Йорк уже этим летом и пойти на эту новую пьесу, где должен был играть Блейн. И хотя он убеждал всех вокруг, что восхищается им исключительно как исполнителем и актером, ни для кого не было секретом, что он влюблен. Да, как фанат, да, безнадежно и глупо… Хотя кто теперь скажет, что это было глупо? Может, никакое это было и не фанатство. Может быть, он просто чувствовал, что Блейн — его родственная душа. И даже если они пока еще в этом не убедились, Курт не сомневался, что именно так и будет.  
— Боже, мне так грустно, когда я думаю, что из-за меня ты отказался от роли в той пьесе! Я столько рассматривал афиши и мечтал, что там будешь ты и каким прекрасным ты будешь, — вздохнул Курт, уже одевшись и направляясь уже к машине Блейна. Он с радостью остался у него подольше, да хоть на все выходные, но обещание отцу нарушать не хотелось, а стрелка часов и так неумолимо двигалась к полудню. Время на дорогу, плюс прощание у школы…  
— Серьезно? Курт, я совсем не жалею. У меня может быть еще не один десяток пьес, а вот родственная душа только одна. И мне откровенно все равно, сколько чего я пропущу по меркам театрального мира, но я точно знаю, что не хочу пропустить ни единого дня из твоей жизни. Я хочу быть рядом, когда ты определишься. Хочу быть первым, кто коснется твоей метки. А боже, есть еще миллионы самых разных «хочу», когда дело доходит до тебя. А моя карьера… Нет, это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тобой и нами.  
— Ты совершенно невозможный человек, Блейн Андерсон, — выдохнул Курт, чувствуя смущение вперемешку с восторгом и недоверием, что это все происходит в реальности и, что самое главное, именно с ним.  
— Почему же?  
— Потому что нельзя быть таким идеальным.  
— Я не идеален, Курт. Никто не идеален. Но я думаю, что мы с тобой идеально друг для друга подходим. В этом и секрет.  
Блейн протянул руку и переплел их с Куртом пальцы. Нужно было завести мотор и уехать, наконец, к Далтону, но он не хотел думать о том, что снова несколько дней не увидит Курта. Чем ближе они становились, тем мучительнее были даже короткие разлуки. И именно поэтому родственные души так скоро начинали жить вместе. Особенно на первых порах, когда разлука кажется совсем невыносимой… Впрочем, они с Куртом пока еще не определились и не стоило забывать об этом. Блейн в мечтах часто улетал куда-то, но необходимо было помнить о земле под ногами. Да, он и сам уже почти не верил в то, что судьба может быть так жестока и что Курт окажется не его половинкой, но если не хочешь больно упасть — не взлетай слишком высоко.  
— Ну нет, Блейн, ну правда. Я не могу найти в тебе ни единого изъяна. Знаешь, ты был моим кумиром достаточно долго и я идеализировал тебя. За меня это делали еще и средства массовой информации и твой агент, Хантер. Но я в глубине души иногда успокаивал себя тем, что ты обычный человек и у тебя тоже наверняка есть недостатки. Но вот ты рядом которую неделю, а я только и вижу, что ты совершенно невозможный.  
Блейн рассмеялся и покачал головой, прежде чем потянуться к Курту и нежно поцеловать его в уголок рта.  
— Я надеюсь, что так и останется, милый. Меньше всего на свете мне хотелось бы разочаровать тебя.

Уже на парковке Блейн проводил Курта до его машины и тоскливо вздохнул. Отпускать Курта даже на день совершенно не хотелось.  
— Ты обычно возвращаешься вечером воскресенья? Делаешь уроки дома?  
— Да, — кивнул Курт. — Я как-то пытался вернуться с утра, чтобы не ехать по темному, но мне пришлось встать так рано, я совсем не успел собраться, так что забросил эту идею. А ты…  
— Да.  
Курт рассмеялся.  
— Ты ведь не знаешь, что я хотел спросить.  
— Знаю, поверь. Если даже ты пока не располагаешь этим чудным талантом чтения моих мыслей, то я, кажется, уже, — немного дразнясь, Блейн легонько коснулся носа Курта пальцем. Они были в публичном месте, так что целовать он бы его не стал, но протянул руку и переплел их пальцы.  
— Я буду рад, если ты приедешь завтра ко мне, а не сразу в школу, а с утра поедем уже от меня.  
— А если я уеду от отца пораньше? Нехорошо врать ему, конечно, но я просто скажу, что не хочу ехать поздно вечером… — Курт похлопал ресницами, ощущая дрожь внутри от того, как ласково большой палец Блейна скользил по его браслету. Боже, там был браслет, а Курту казалось, что Блейн скользит по оголенным нервным окончаниям.  
— Я буду ждать тебя с утра. Да что там. Я буду ждать тебя с той секунды, как ты уедешь.  
— Ты помнишь про контракты? Тогда мы могли бы обсудить все прямо завтра. И я тоже буду очень-очень ждать нашей встречи. Боже, Блейн, мне не верится, что все это правда происходит со мной!  
Голос Курта на последнем слове стал выше и он почти пискнул, от чего смущенно рассмеялся и закрыл губы рукой.  
— Ты — все, о чем я когда-либо мечтал. И ты прекрасен…  
Блейн, не удержавшись, быстро коснулся губ Курта, молясь, чтобы никто не увидел их из окон. На выходные не много людей оставалось в школе и жилые корпуса были дальше от парковки, но как на тот случай…  
— Я поеду. Иначе не смогу от тебя оторваться, — выдохнул Курт, еще раз сжимая руку Блейна и открывая дверцу машины. Блейн быстро поцеловал его ладошку и отступил, давая Курту закрыть дверь. Тот послал ему воздушный поцелуй, улыбнулся и завел мотор машины, отъезжая назад и выруливая с парковки, успевая помахать Блейну еще раз, прежде чем скрыться из виду.  
В этот момент в окне жилого корпуса Себастиан задумчиво скользнул пальцем по своим губам и отошел от окна, просматривая смазанные, но вполне понятные фотографии на своем мобильном телефоне. Такой удачи с ним не было уже давненько. А казалось бы: просто высунулся в окно покурить приятным субботним полднем. И такой подарок судьбы, такой подарок…

Даже один вечер без Курта казался теперь настоящим мучением, когда он смог провести с ним такой прекрасный вечер и ночь. Блейн приехал в квартиру и сразу ощутил, как тоскливо и пусто здесь без его чудесного мальчика, без его голоса, смущенного смеха, без нежного шепота и тепла, которое мог только он дать. В такие мгновения все сомнения исчезали, потому что Блейну никогда не было так хорошо ни с кем другим и быть не могло, потому что настоящая родственная душа только одна.  
Блейн не выдержал и даже поехал к родителям, потому что быть одному дома оказалось совершенно невыносимо. К счастью, Рейчел была на свидании с Финном и он смог поговорить с матерью и отцом, которые были удивительными и понимающими людьми. Блейн не был до конца откровенным, но лишь в том, что не вдавался в детали. Не стоило им думать о том, что он провел ночь с шестнадцатилетним мальчиком, даже если между ними ничего не было.  
В любом случае, вернулся Блейн к вечеру в хорошем расположении духа и перенести еще сутки или даже меньше было уже проще. Единственное, что немного тревожило его — контракт, о котором говорил Курт. И Блейн подумал об этом и отец сказал, что им не стоило ступать в отношения доминанта и сабмиссива до того, как Курт получит свою букву. Нет, они оба понимали, что там, вероятно, не будет сюрприза, но в случае чего это могло создать проблемы. Более того, это было запрещено. И Блейну не хотелось подставлять их обоих. Он понимал, что Курт делает это для того, чтобы угодить ему, хотя сам пока еще не нуждается в этом. Курт нуждается в нежности, в ласке, в понимании. В их сладких поцелуях, в прогулках за руки и уютных вечерах в ресторанах. И пускай Блейн пока не мог вывести его в свет по понятным причинам, он мог и дома обеспечить ему то, в чем нуждался влюбленный юноша. А уж его доминант ждал своего сабмиссива одиннадцать лет. Подождет еще немного.

Курту без Блейна было совершенно невыносимо и даже отец, кажется, понял все, хотя Курт старался избегать этой темы. Ему не хотелось врать отцу, потому что если завтра они с Блейном определятся, то лучше, чтобы он все знал. Но и посвящать его во все детали точно было лишним. Просто хотя бы потому, что его отцу едва ли это покажется правильным. Хотя, к счастью, тот всем своим видом показывал понимание и Курт даже сказал о том, как же рад, что Блейн теперь в их школе и что он стольким вещам может у него научиться. В остальном они с отцом неплохо провели вечер, поужинали и даже немного посмотрели футбол. А перед сном Курт ушел к себе в спальню и был безмерно рад увидеть несколько сообщений от Блейна. Тот не казался мужчиной, который вообще пишет смс, но он написал! Написал о том, что скучает. Описал, как прошел его день и написал, что безумно ждет их встречи завтра вечером. Стоило ли говорить, что Курту захотелось прыгнуть в машину и уехать прямо сейчас? В любом случае, он собирался уехать сразу после обеда. Хорошо еще, что на вечер у отца опять было запланировано свидание с Кэрол и никто не собирался слишком горевать по поводу его уезда. Чудесно было, что отец встретил эту женщину. Может быть, они и не были родственными душами, но у них были восхитительные отношения и Курт был очень рад, что отец не будет больше одинок.  
Он ответил Блейну, что тоже скучает и точно так же описал ему свой день. Они переписывались еще несколько часов с короткими перерывами на прием душа и Курту даже стало легче. Словно Блейн был рядом, просто он не мог к нему прикоснуться. Пожелав, наконец, спокойной ночи, Курт лег в кровать и прижал к себе подушку, вспоминая, как вчера обнимал его Блейн и как будет обнимать завтра. Они не могли постоянно ночевать вместе, это было бы слишком опасно, да и черт знает, как на это посмотрели бы в школе, если бы ученик вдруг перестал ночевать в общежитии. Но и как спать без Блейна Курт просто не понимал…  
Со всеми этими заботами он даже забыл о контракте и решил, что они смогут написать его завтра вместе, заодно обсудив каждый пункт. С этими мыслями Курт закрыл глаза и уснул.

Блейн проснулся совершенно счастливым, написал Курту пожелание доброго утра и отправился в душ. Он сходил на пробежку, потому что настроение было очень даже подходящее, и вернулся, чтобы позавтракать. Буквально через час мужчина снова вышел на улицу, на этот раз, чтобы приготовить все к приезду Курта. Это позавчера они приехали к нему внезапно, а сегодня он собирался сделать все, как надо.  
Курт написал, что приедет примерно через три часа и Блейн собирался успеть все.  
Он закупился продуктами, купил букет белых роз, которые в его голове ассоциировались исключительно с его юным невинным совершенством. Он также купил свечи, которых совершенно точно не было у него дома, и вернулся в квартиру, чтобы приготовить ужин. Скорее нечто среднее между обедом и ужином, но на улице уже начинало темнеть, а Курт написал, что не успел нормально пообедать и голоден.  
Блейна сложно было назвать кулинаром от бога, но он сделал несколько закусок, приготовил курицу с интересным соусом и накрыл на стол. Цветы он хотел вручить сразу Курту, но свечи все-таки зажег. И когда в дверь позвонили, он сам почувствовал себя лет на шестнадцать, так радостно билось его сердце.  
Курт не мог дождаться встречи с Блейном. Даже одни сутки казались вечностью и он просто хотел прижаться к мужчине. Но удивленно замер на пороге, глядя на цветы, на свечи за спиной Блейна и на самого Блейна, который надел рубашку и боже выглядел лучше, чем на всех фотографиях, что хранились у Курта на всех устройствах в огромном количестве.  
— О боже. Я испугался, что позвонил не туда, — прошептал Курт и несколько раз моргнул. — Это мне? Мне никогда не дарили цветов. Боже, какие они красивые…  
Курт шагнул в квартиру, позволяя Блейну закрыть дверь, а сам прижал к себе букет, зарываясь носом в цветки и шмыгая носом из-за переполняющих эмоций. Он был просто влюбленным мальчишкой, ну что Блейн с ним делал?  
— Курт, милый? Котенок, ты что, плачешь? — Блейн испуганно попытался поднять лицо мальчика, но тот только отвернулся, снова шмыгая, а затем не выдержал и все-таки расплакался, когда Блейн прижал его к себе изо всех сил.  
— Я не знаю. Не знаю, чем заслужил тебя и все это, Блейн. Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым, что я просто не выдерживаю этого. Я так сильно влюблен в тебя, Блейн, — Курт не переставал плакать, отведя букет в сторону, чтобы не измять его, пока слезы мочили воротник рубашки Блейна.  
— Солнышко. Милый. Я тоже, тоже уже люблю тебя. Прошу, не плачь, ты разрываешь мне этим сердце. Я не хотел расстроить тебя…  
— Расстроить? Блейн…  
Курт поднял голову и прижался к губам Блейна, обвивая его шею одной рукой и позволяя прижать себя крепче к груди. Он пытался вложить в поцелуй все эмоции, все чувства, всю благодарность и ту огромную любовь, что не помещалась в его хрупком теле. Он настолько принадлежал в эти мгновения Блейну, насколько вообще мог принадлежать один человек другому. Скажи тот слово — и Курт вырвал бы свое бьющееся сердце и отдал ему в руки.  
— Люблю. Люблю. Люблю, — прошептал Курт, чувствуя, как с каждым этим словом освобождается и вместе с тем привязывается к Блейну, становится его собственностью, его частью, его половинкой. Он готов был выжечь эту букву на своем запястье огнем, вырезать ее ножом, сделать что угодно, только бы на всех правах принадлежать своему Доминанту.  
— Я твой… — выдохнул Курт, ощущая счастливое опустошение и с легкостью опускаясь на колени перед Блейном. Букет белых роз лег у его коленей, а сам Курт опустил голову, прижимаясь к бедру своего верхнего и чувствуя, что он никогда еще не был таким полноценным и таким сильным, как в это мгновение абсолютной слабости перед Блейном.


	16. Chapter 16

— Курт, милый, пожалуйста, не расстраивайся, — Блейн уже минут десять пытался успокоить Курта и злился от того, что не может использовать свою силу доминанта, чтобы ускорить этот процесс. Ему тоже было больно и обидно от того, что когда Курт снял с руки браслет, метки под ней не появилось.  
— Но кожа ведь красная, это же не просто тебе кажется, ты ничем ее не натер и вообще не трогал до того, как мы сняли браслет. Котенок, прекрати так сильно волноваться. У нас должен быть романтический ужин. И с меткой или без нее, я одинаково сильно влюблен в тебя и одинаково сильно хочу провести с тобой этот вечер и все последующие. Понимаешь?  
Курт коротко кивнул и закусил губу, вытирая мокрые щеки. Они уже успели прочесть, что подобное происходило с людьми и прежде. Какое-то сильное потрясение или близкий контакт с будущей родственной душой мог вызвать такую реакцию. И да, это было хорошим признаком, что они двигались в верном направлении, что Курт и правда должен был определиться сабом, а Блейн и правда был его родственной душой. Но когда же, боже, когда же?! Курту не хотелось есть, не хотелось спать, не хотелось думать о школе. Он готов был ходить кругами и чесать свое несчастное запястье, хоть и понимал, что это так не работает. У кого-то после подобного метка появлялась на утро. У кого-то — через две недели. Были подростки, что писали, что с ними уже случалось подобное год или больше назад, а метки все еще не было. Но Курт просто не мог больше ждать! Он бы терпел, не встреть он Блейна. Наверное. С другой стороны, ведь это именно его душа звала Блейна во снах. Значит, она нуждалась в нем, она хотела быть рядом с его душой, хотя поскорее слиться воедино. Она просила о помощи, о поддержке, она хотела, чтобы ее освободили! А Блейн, упрямец, стоял на своем и отказывался провести с Куртом сессию, чтобы ускорить появление метки. Он считал такие методы драконовскими и что они могут повредить хрупкую психику мальчика, не готовую ни к чему таком до появления метки. И умом он понимал, что Блейн прав, потому что такие случаи уже бывали в истории. Но его тело… Его тело хотело своего Дома прямо тут и прямо сейчас.  
— Может быть, она появится уже завтра утром, правда?  
— Да, милый, она может появиться в любую секунду, — Блейн поднес запястье Курта к губам и нежно поцеловал покрасневшее местечко под метку. — Давай вернем браслет тебе на руку, чтобы ты успокоился и перестал смотреть на него каждую минуту, ладно? И даже если она появится через неделю или месяц, это время все равно будет прекрасно.  
— Да? Даже если через год?  
— Даже если через год, — уверенно кивнул Блейн. — Мы с тобой уже влюблены. Уже пара. Да, придется подождать с сессиями, но я уже сказал, что ждал тебя так долго, что смогу подождать еще немного.  
Курт, наконец, окончательно успокоился, позволил Блейну надеть на себя браслет и они вместе отправились к столу.

— Я и не представлял, что ты так вкусно готовишь!  
— Я тоже, — рассмеялся Блейн. — Вышло неплохо, но это было сложно и без твоей помощи мне не обойтись в следующий раз.  
Курт счастливо улыбнулся и прижался ближе к Блейну. Они закончили с едой и переместились на диван, где он снова уютно устроился на коленях у мужчины, отказываясь переодеваться в домашнее и желая быть к нему как можно ближе. Может быть, он не ошибался и метка действительно должна была появиться со дня на день. Потому что сейчас он чувствовал себя особенно уязвимым и нуждающимся во внимании и ласке. Ладно, он постоянно нуждался во всем этом, а со знакомства с Блейном, когда понял, что есть человек, который может это ему дать — особенно. Но сейчас ему и правда казалось, что все иначе. Что все обострилось. Его эмоции, ощущения от прикосновений, от слов, от шепота. Он весь был как натянутая струна. И если эта чертова метка не появится завтра утром и Курту придется оставаться в таком состоянии неизвестно сколько еще — он просто рехнется.  
— Спасибо тебе за этот вечер. За цветы, за ужин, за все слова, за ласку и за тепло. Не могу поверить, что это правда происходит со мной. И еще больше не могу поверить, что рядом действительно ты. Блейн Андерсон!  
Блейн рассмеялся и потерся носом о нос Курта, не переставая гладить его по спине.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно я звезда мирового масштаба, милый. Я всего лишь широко известен в узких кругах, если можно так сказать.  
Курт громко фыркнул.  
— Во-первых, вышло восемь журналов с тобой на обложке. Тебе нет еще даже тридцати, а это такой показатель! А сколько было интервью, ты знаешь?  
— Никогда не считал…  
— Вы, мистер Андерсон, так привыкли к своей славе и принимаете свой талант, как должное, так что даже не подсчитываете фотосессии, статьи и интервью со своим участием! А на тэги в твиттере и тамблере ты заходил? А инстаграмм? Ты почти ничего там не постишь и не представляешь даже, сколько мучений доставляешь этим своим поклонникам! Знаешь, как сильно я ревновал, когда пару человек сделали фан-видео с тобой и тем парнем, с которым вы играли, — Курт поморщился.  
— Джер? Серьезно? Боже, он никогда мне не нравился и у нас ничего не могло быть, — расхохотался Блейн.  
— Фанатам многого не надо! Никто ничего не знает о твоей личное жизни. Так что можно как выдумывать что угодно с кем угодно, так и мечтать о том, что однажды ты выберешь именно его. Ты один из немногих звезд, кто не говорит об ориентации, о принадлежности, о паре… Ты не представляешь, как часто я страдал от этого, представляя, что дома тебя кто-то ждет. Родственная душа или нет, но вы вместе… И я хотел, чтобы вы были счастливы. Ты с ним. Но не мог ничего поделать с ревностью…  
— Боже, милый, ты разрываешь мне сердце… — Блейн нежно поцеловал Курта в губы и потянулся за своим телефоном, хитро улыбаясь. Он сфотографировал ноги Курта на своих ногах. По фото можно было лишь понять, что кто-то сидит у него на коленях. Ничего больше, в целом. Блейн побоялся выкладывать пока руки или что-то, по чему можно было угадать личность.  
— Что ты делаешь? Блейн! Ты представляешь, какой будет взрыв?! Нет, выбери другой фильтр. А мои ноги не кажутся слишком толстыми?  
Блейн в который раз рассмеялся, выслушал все поправки и выложил фото в инстраграмм без всякой подписи. Телефон Курта тут же издал сигнал и Блейн немного закатил глаза, улыбаясь.  
— У тебя еще и уведомления на меня стоят?  
— Ну конечно! Мой кумир не обновлял ничего уже полтора месяца, и тут такое…  
Курт зашел первым, поставил лайк и расплылся в счастливой улыбке, утыкаясь носом в плечо Блейна и радостно попискивая.  
— Ты сумасшедший и Кларингтон со свету тебя за это сживет.  
— Ну с этим и не поспоришь, — хмыкнул Блейн и нежно чмокнул Курта в макушку. — Но оно того стоило.  
— Главное мне теперь не начать ревновать, когда начнутся десятки, сотни предположений относительно того, кто же этот счастливчик! И я не шучу, Блейн, это будет взрыв.  
— Что угодно для моего прекрасного принца, — прошептал Блейн и снова поцеловал Курта в губы, прикрывая глаза и отдавая всего себя этому поцелую.

Несмотря на то, что за вечер они ни разу не перешли границ и Блейн всего пару раз скользнул руками ниже пояса Курта, этот вечер стал одним из лучших в жизнях обоих. Они говорили о многом. Такой возможности не было у них до этого, ведь все эти эмоциональные горки не давали открыться. Теперь же они рассказывали друг другу о детстве, Курт рассказывал о прошлой школе, об унижениях, что ему пришлось пережить. Блейн же рассказывал о своем становлении и о том, как шел он к тому, что имел. К сожалению, этот мир был несправедлив, несмотря на то, как пытались его таковым сделать неравнодушные. Доминантам все равно было намного легче жить и пробиваться наверх. Сабмиссивы были слишком слабыми и уязвимыми. Более того, они испытывали огромные сложности с принятием самостоятельных решений и были в буквальном смысле несчастны без твердого плеча Дома рядом. Доминанты, безусловно, тоже были куда спокойнее и счастливее, имея рядом если не родственную душу, то хотя бы подходящего саба. Но в их природе было стремление вверх и было больше внутренней силы, запаса выдержки. Доминант нуждался в том, чтобы выплескивать эту силу, выплескивать заботу, желание оберегать. Сабмиссив же чах без этого и не мог полноценно существовать. Из-за этого было так много не истинных пар, из-за этого люди разбивали порой семьи, встречая Своего человека спустя десятилетия. А это вовсе не значило, что и вторая часть этой разрушенной семьи сможет кого-то встретить и не умрет в одиночестве с разбитым сердцем. Наверное, именно по этой причине Блейн так тщательно оберегал себя от всяких привязок, от любых связей, что могли продлиться дольше ночи. И он ни капли не жалел об этом. Потому что просидев вечер на диване в обнимку с Куртом и лежа теперь с ним в одной кровати, он понимал, что каждый одинокий день и год стоил этого. Маленькая ладошка Курта в его руке. Улыбка на его губах. То, как смущенно и доверчиво он прижимался к его груди, как смеялся и как продолжал рассказывать и выспрашивать, несмотря на то, что зевал уже через каждые пару минут и с трудом ворочал языком.  
— Ты чудесный. Мой чудесный мальчик. Мой любимый, невероятный, самый лучший мальчик, — нежным голосом прошептал Блейн, продолжая гладить Курта одной рукой по голове, второй прижимая его к себе и даже немного покачивая, пока тот погружался в сон, не находя в себе сил даже на ответ сейчас. Но Блейну не нужны были слова, чтобы знать, что именно чувствует к нему Курт и как сильно он к нему привязан.

Утром пришлось встать раньше обычного, ведь Курту нужно было еще заехать в общежитие, сменить рубашку, взять новые книги на урок. И при этом никак не показать Тренту, что ночь он провел не дома, а у Блейна. А это будет непросто, потому что сейчас Курту казалось, что он весь сверкает, из его глаз бьют лучи и вообще само лицо и все его тело говорит за себя. Блейну, к слову, удалось успокоить его настолько умело, что даже отсутствие метки с утра не показалось ему такой уж трагедией. Потому что теперь он знал, что она появится и какой именно она будет. Может быть, всего на пару минут, но он заглянул за завесу своего будущего и ощутил, что такое быть сабмиссивом. Сабмиссивом самого Блейна Андерсона, его невероятного, прекрасного мужчины.  
— Я не хочу отпускать тебя, — прошептал Блейн уже в коридоре, понимая, что Курту пора идти, но не находя в себе сил. У них были такие волшебные выходные, а теперь была новая рабочая неделя, где он будет учителем, где они все еще будут ждать эту несчастную метку. Да, Курт зайдет к нему в кабинет, вероятно. И да, они смогут погулять вечером, если выедут куда-то, где их не увидят, но это все было так сложно, когда Блейну хотелось просто заявить на весь мир о том, что это его, его родственная душа. И что он имеет на него все права.  
— Я знаю. Мне тоже сложно, — выдохнул Курт, прижимаясь к Блейну всем телом. — У нас сегодня репетиция, верно? Не получится долго задержаться, потому что Трент обязательно что-то заподозрит. Он вообще не из болтливых, но тем не менее… Хотя если ты немного задержишься в кабинете, то я смогу сбежать к тебе.  
— Хорошо. Только не грусти. У нас впереди целая жизнь, помнишь?  
— Помню.  
Блейн еще раз поцеловал Курта в губы и отпустил его, провожая взглядом, пока мальчик отправлялся к лифту, а оттуда на парковку к своей машине.  
И снова дома стало невыносимо пусто без него. Они уже позавтракали вместе, так что теперь Блейну оставалось только принять душ и одеться. Ему не нужно было приезжать в школу с утра пораньше, так как он был всего лишь руководителем хора, но дома тоже было нечего делать, разве что игнорировать разрывающийся от уведомлений телефон. Да, он и правда произвел фурор вчерашней фотографией, но совершенно ни о чем не жалел.  
В итоге Блейн приехал в Далтон ближе к трем часам и отправился в кабинет. Он старался не отвлекать Курта от учебы, но они все равно весь день переписывались. Потому что не контактировать с Куртом хотя бы час было совершенно невозможно и Блейн на полном серьезе не понимал, как сможет провести эту ночь без Курта, когда держать его в своих руках всю ночь было так замечательно и, что еще важнее, так правильно.  
Блейн вошел в хоровую немного раньше, чем начиналась репетиция, и широко улыбнулся, когда через пару минут следом вошел Курт.  
— Ты читаешь мои мысли или просто видел, что я уже отправился в хоровую? — поинтересовался Блейн. Он не мог позволить себе обнять или поцеловать Курта, потому что в любой момент кто-то мог войти, но он протянул руку и коснулся ладошки юноши, хотя бы таким образом касаясь его.  
— Я бы сказал и то, и другое, — протянул Курт, закусывая губу от желания прижаться всем телом к Блейну, закрыть глаза, вдохнуть его запах. Он сдерживался только потому, что понимал, чем это может обернуться. Но после репетиции собирался сразу сбежать к Блейну в кабинет и хотя бы десять минут провести в его объятиях. Глупая метка. Если бы не задержки в ее появлении, Блейн бы уже был его, а он Блейна! Они могли бы быть вместе хоть сутки напролет. Он мог бы даже оставить Далтон и переехать с Блейном в Нью-Йорк. Или сделать так со следующего года и выпуститься уже прямо там. Они могли бы жить вместе, засыпать и просыпаться, касаясь друг друга! Но нет ведь… Ладно, Курту было грех жаловаться на жизнь. Может быть, придется и подождать немного, зато по итогу он получит самого лучшего в мире Доминанта.  
— Через пару минут начнут сходиться ребята и мне необходимо будет держать себя в руках и никак не демонстрировать своего особого отношения. А ты такой красивый, что это совершенно не не помогает.  
Курт рассмеялся и тут же замолчал, убирая руку из руки Блейна и оборачиваясь к двери. Ну еще бы, кто это мог быть?  
— Привет.  
— Привет, крошка, — парень усмехнулся, наклоняя голову.  
Блейн напрягся, борясь с отвращением.  
— Здравствуй, Себастиан.  
— Мистер Андерсон, вы случайно не передумали относительно того, кто будет исполнять соло? Я знаю, с дуэтом вы уже приняли решение, но соло, кажется… Нужно подумать еще раз.  
— С чего бы мне думать? Я выбрал Курта и это не подлежит обсуждению.  
— Потому что вы его трахаете?  
Курт вздрогнул и тут же положил руку на плечо Блейна, не давая тому дернуться вперед. Меньше всего на свете им нужны были проблемы такого рода.  
— Здравствуйте! — радостно поздоровался Джефф, входя в хоровую следом за Ником и продолжая смеяться над какой-то шуткой.  
— Я покажу вам обоим кое-что после репетиции, что заставит вас передумать, — промурлыкал Себастиан, закидывая ногу на ногу и расплываясь в довольной улыбке.  
Дорогого стоило Блейну не броситься вперед, испытывая желание впечатать этого парня лицом в спинку дивана. И как только он показался ему привлекательным в первый миг, если сейчас он был совершенно отвратительным? Мерзким, гадким, словно слизняк!  
Блейну было непросто вести репетицию, потому что мысли то и дело возвращались к словам Смайта. Он не мог позволить какому-то сопляку руководить собой. Но он также понимал, что если у этого малолетнего кретина появился какой-то компромат на них двоих из-за того, что Блейн был недостаточно осторожен… Черт возьми, он будет в ярости! Еще и всю репетицию настойчиво вибрировал телефон, но Блейну было явно не до бесед с Кларингтоном и выслушивания его нотаций.  
Кое-как закончив репетицию раньше положенного и сославшись на то, что понедельник тяжелый день, он подошел к оставшемуся в комнате Курту и положил руку на его спину. Себастиан и так обо всем знал, а Блейну необходимо было чувствовать Курта и знать, что тот чувствует его.  
— Ну и, что ты хотел показать? — ледяным тоном уточнил Блейн. Он не собирался сюсюкаться с этим ублюдком и плевать он хотел на должность в Далтоне. Его адвокат со всем разберется.  
— У меня есть фото того, как они учитель…  
— Я не учитель, я всего лишь руководитель хора. Я не получаю за это денег и официально не трудоустроен. Так что закрой рот, — рыкнул Блейн, сжимая крепче руку Курта, когда тот взял его.  
— В любом случае, я не думаю, что вам хочется, чтобы я пустил слухи о том, что Хаммел — шлюха. Что он начал подставляться даже до того, как определился, а я точно знаю, что под его браслетом ничего нет.  
Блейн бросился вперед и впился пальцами в рубашку Себастиана, понимая, что у него падает планка. Он готов бы заставить этого мальчишку плакать, опустившись на колени и умолять о прощении, причем у Курта.  
— Никто не смеет оскорблять Курта. Никто, ты слышишь меня? — прорычал Блейн и в следующий миг удивленно вскинул голову, когда открылась дверь и вошел…  
— Хантер? Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?  
— Нет, Андерсон, это мне интересно, какого хрена ты занимаешься разборками с какими-то малолетками и игнорируешь мои звонки! Я весь день наяриваю тебе и мне пришлось лететь в чертов Огайо, чтобы достать тебя тут! И что я вижу? Блейн отменил свои премьеры, репетиции, интервью и все запланированные красные дорожки, за которые договаривался я, чтобы… Какого…  
Хантер, который как раз прошел хоровую и подошел к Блейну, сжал пальцами свое запястье, переводя взгляд с Курта на Себастиана и тяжело сглатывая.  
— Это смешно, — истерично выдавил он. — Да что за бред вообще?!  
Блейн моргнул.  
— Мне кажется, или на моих глазах происходит уже второе определение за месяц, в то время как я жду своего второй десяток лет? — поинтересовался Блейн, отпустив Смайта и делая шаг назад, к Курту. Тот выглядел испуганным и сбитым с толку и тут же прижался к боку Блейна, как только тот оказался рядом.  
— Кто это? — дерзко поинтересовался Себастиан, поправляя свой пиджак и рубашку и стараясь не смотреть в глаза доминанта, который отошел в сторону, накручивая теперь круги по комнате.  
— Это агент Блейна, Хантер Кларингтон, — объяснил Курт, понимая, что больше никто отвечать на вопрос Смайта не собирался. Он бы тоже не хотел этого делать, но все-таки сделал. Он так завидовал ему в эту секунду, как никогда до этого никому не завидовал. И ненавидел даже сильнее, чем обычно. Почему, боже, даже Смайт нашел свою родственную душу, а он просто не мог получить несчастную метку?  
— Это какая-то ошибка. Моя родственная душа не мужчина. И уж тем более не какой-то школьник, подросток, мальчишка!  
— Сам ты мальчишка, — обиженно бросил Себастиан, обнимая себя руками. В эту секунду он был таким слабым и уязвимым, что Курту даже стало его жаль. Найти свою родственную душу, но узнать, что она совсем не в восторге от вашей встречи и в, частности, тебя? Выходит, не все определения выглядят, как сказка.  
— Мне кажется, мы тут лишние, — заметил Курт, повернувшись к Блейну. Но тот и сам с трудом понимал, что вообще происходит.  
— Хантер, ты правда думаешь?..  
— Я не думаю, Андерсон, я чувствую, как горит огнем моя метка. Это сложно с чем-то спутать. Твою мать, как это вообще возможно?! У меня никогда ничего не было с мужчинами! Я никогда этого не хотел! Да он же ребенок!  
— Да прекрати ты уже и успокойся! Хватит истерить! — обиженно бросил Себастиан, о чем тут же пожалел.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Ничего, — тихо ответил он Хантеру, мгновенно становясь тише и опуская глаза.  
— Если я не готов пока смириться с тем, что ты — моя родственная душа, это не значит, что ты будешь вести себя со мной так, словно это ты тут верхний. Ты саб. И ты будешь послушным. Понял меня?  
На губах Себастиана на мгновение проскользнула улыбка и он кивнул.  
— Я не слышу.  
— Солдафон.  
— Я не слышу!  
— Да.  
— Да?  
— Да, сэр.  
Блейну и правда казалось, что он присутствует на сессии и это было очень, очень странно.  
— Мы… Я снимаю неподалеку квартиру и если вам нужно где-то поговорить обо всем, то мы можем поехать ко мне. Все вместе, — добавил Блейн, заметив жалобный взгляд Курта. Плевать. Они что-то придумают завтра и решат, как со всем этим разобраться. Сейчас ему нужен был Курт, а он нужен был Курту.  
— Я не хочу с ним ни о чем говорить, — буркнул Себастиан, терзая нижнюю губу.  
— Но тебе придется, — заметил Хантер и скользнул рукой по локтю Смайта, от чего тот дернулся и вскинул голову, сталкиваясь взглядом с глазами Хантера и замирая, словно кролик перед удавом.  
Это неизменно случалось с каждым. Против воли или нет, но случалось.  
— Привет, — шепнул Хантер уже более мягким голосом, кладя и вторую руку на локоть саба и позволяя тому прижаться к своей груди, все так же неотрывно глядя в его лицо.  
— Привет, — ответил Себастиан таким тоном, которого от него прежде не слышал ни один человек. Полная покорность, мягкость, согласие и послушание. Готовность следовать за своим Верхним хоть на край света, если он прикажет.  
Блейн поморщился и повернулся к Курту, коротко рассмеявшись, потому что лицо мальчика выражало те же самые эмоции.  
— Даю вам пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы собрать вещи, и буду ждать вас всех на парковке в своей машине. Хантер, будь добр, оторвись от «мальчишки и школьника» и пошли со мной. Нам есть о чем поговорить за эти пятнадцать минут. Курт, милый, жду тебя.  
Блейн нежно поцеловал мальчика в скулу и улыбнулся, когда тот улыбнулся ему.


	17. Chapter 17

Атмосфера в машине, конечно, царила просто прекрасная. Хантер сел на переднее сидение, отказываясь садиться назад. Курт из-за этого испепелял его затылок взглядом, пользуясь тем, что пока что не определен и ему, в целом, плевать, доминант перед ним или сабмиссив. Себастиан смотрел в окно, сцепив челюсти, а Блейн просто проклинал свою идею позвать всех сразу к себе в квартиру, а не только Курта. Ну ладно, он ощущал некоторую вину перед Хантером за то, что просто махнул рукой на него и собственную работу в последнее время, но с чего он решил, что великодушие и разрешение на вынос собственного мозга выяснением чужих отношений могло эту вину искупить? Курт ненавидел Себастиана и совершенно заслуженно. Блейн не мог терпеть его тоже, несмотря на то, что мальчишка был молод и просто не научен, что ли. Или не приручен. «Укрощение строптивого» — примерно так и будет выглядеть их с Хантером роман. Ну как роман. Раз уж они определились, то они половинки одного целого и их ждет не роман, а целая жизнь вместе. И раз уж они предназначены друг для друга, то должны все-таки сойтись, верно? Хотя, может быть, Себастиана Хантеру создавали изначально, но ведь никто не мог повлиять на его воспитание, верно? А выглядело все так, словно никакого воспитания у него не было вовсе. Блейн повидал разных ребят, но такого лживого, эгоистичного гада еще не встречал. Ладно, может и встречал, но в кругах людей более старшего возраста, а не среди учеников, которым по возрасту еще полагалось быть хоть немного послушными и чистыми, что ли. Вот как Курт. Его маленькое прекрасное солнышко.  
— Ты уверен, что звать нас всех к тебе — это хорошая идея? — поинтересовался Хантер уже в лифте, где Курт и Себастиан сложили руки на груди и смотрели друг на друга с неприкрытым отвращением.  
— Мне все равно нужно поговорить с тобой. Тебе нужно поговорить с Себастианом. А с Куртом я всегда хочу проводить время.  
— Но вы ведь даже не определены, верно?  
— Верно. Но тут все сложно, Хантер, сегодня мы об этом говорить не будем.  
— Ладно, как скажешь. Возможно, мы поговорим с тобой о работе, а потом я уеду с мелким куда-нибудь в отель, чтобы мы вам тут не мешали.  
— Я не мелкий, — буркнул Себастиан, входя в квартиру следом за Блейном и Хантером и пытаясь оттеснить Курта.  
— Я бы на твоем месте вел себя получше, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы твой дом узнал о том, как ты лез в трусы к моему дому, — прошипел Курт и невинно похлопал ресницами, когда Блейн обернулся к нему и протянул руку, чтобы нежно притянуть к себе, обнимая. — Я сделаю чай? — предложил он, мило улыбнувшись, когда Блейн поцеловал его в щеку. Вот так вот. Пускай Смайт видит, как сильно любит его Блейн и какие у них прекрасные отношения даже сейчас, когда они еще даже не определены. А его доминант даже смотреть на него не хочет! И Курт ему совсем не завидует. Нет-нет.  
мальчик еще раз победно улыбнулся и отправился на кухню, чтобы сделать чай, вместе с тем чувствуя себя почти полноправным хозяином в этой квартире. Словно за выходные, что они провели вместе с Блейном, это место стало и его домом тоже.  
Смайту же не оставалось ничего, кроме как сесть в угол дивана, немного зажимаясь и поглядывая в сторону Кларингтона. Черт возьми, у него теперь был доминант. Настоящий. Его. Взрослый и чертовски красивый. Вот только Смайт, похоже, нахрен ему не был нужен, и это било больнее, чем он предполагал.  
Блейн и Хантер разместились в креслах и Хантер тут же достал мобильный телефон.  
— Смотри, вот здесь тебе необходимо быть послезавтра.  
— Я не могу, Хантер.  
— Не не могу, Блейн, блять, я сделал все для того, чтобы ты попал в этот журнал. Там будет фотосессия и интервью, а на следующий день вечеринка этого же журнала. Это необходимо. Они вывалили немало денег и я обещал, что ты будешь. Если надо — я потащу тебя силой.  
— Хантер, но у нас выступления и нам нужно репетировать. Ты понимаешь?  
— Ладно, хорошо. Ты летишь в Нью-Йорк завтра вечером и утром послезавтра идешь на интервью, а потом на вечеринку. В воскресенье сможешь вернуться обратно. Сколько у вас будет репетиций за это время?  
Блейн прикинул в уме и ответил:  
— Две. Как раз одна послезавтра и контрольная в субботу, потому что во вторник мы снова выступаем. Ничего особенного, но нам даже кое-что заплатили и на этих ребят будут рассчитывать.  
— Окей. Передашь мне всю информацию за сегодня и завтра, я сам отрепетирую. Ты же помнишь, я этим занимался еще в школе. Да и я все равно вынужден был бы тут задержаться из-за него, — он кивнул в сторону Смайта, который сжал челюсти, чтобы сдержаться от ответа.  
Блейн поднял глаза на Курта, который принес всем чай, и закусил щеку изнутри.  
— Все нормально, Блейн. Тебя не будет всего три дня, верно?  
— Я думаю, я смогу вернуться даже в субботу. Ночью, конечно, но тем не менее. Лететь тут всего ничего и если я найду ночной рейс, то смогу прилететь. Я все равно никогда не пью на этих вечеринках.  
Хантер закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
— Я надеялся, что ты не будешь сбегать оттуда через час, как обычно.  
— Ладно, хорошо, я куплю билеты на утро. Я приеду домой, посплю пару часов и смогу вернуться.  
Курт мягко улыбнулся, глядя на Блейна, а его сердце забилось быстрее. Он так любил этого мужчину и ему так с ним повезло! Блейн был готов на что угодно, только бы провести с ним хотя бы один день. Конечно, Курт понимал всю важность работы Блейна и не собирался настаивать ни на чем. Он бы не выдал своей грусти и не сказал бы ни слова, даже если бы Блейн уехал сейчас на неделю или на месяц. Ждал бы его покорно и отсчитывал часы до новой встречи. Но ему, определенно, повезло больше всех на свете. И черт, ему так хотелось, чтобы все ушли прямо сейчас и он мог поцеловать своего… своего Блейна!  
Блейн словно почувствовал это, потому что сразу же поднялся и кивнул Курту, чтобы шел за ним.  
— Вы пока пообщайтесь тут вместе, а мы придумаем что-то перекусить. Или закажем. Потому что я, если честно, голоден.  
— Отличная идея. Я буду мясо. Неважно, какое именно. И для Себастиана что-нибудь.  
— Я вообще-то могу сам делать заказ еды, — огрызнулся тот, но тут же замолчал, стоило Хантеру к нему повернуться.  
Что ж, несмотря на то, что Блейн был не сторонником подобного общения между сабмиссивами и доминантами, ему казалось, что с Себастианом никакой другой и не смог бы работать. К тому же, он знал Хантера близко и уже давно и знал, что он был достаточно добрым мужчиной. Не мягким, конечно, но и не суровым или психованным. Так что, вероятно, он просто понял, что за парень ему попался, и хотел приструнить его сразу, а затем уже начинать строить отношения на равных. Насколько это вообще возможно между верхним и нижним, разумеется.  
— Да, я тоже хочу салат и что-нибудь еще, — добавил он и Блейн кивнул, отправляясь на кухню следом за Куртом.  
— Мне так приятно, что ты тоже не хочешь расставаться со мной, — тихо проговорил Курт, прижавшись поясницей к столешнице, как только Блейн вошел в помещение. Их не должно было быть слышно с такого расстояния, да и Хантер с Себастианом, кажется, тоже говорили, так что их вряд ли интересовало происходящее тут.  
— Милый, что именно тебя удивляет? Ты же знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе. И конечно же мне не хочется расставаться с тобой. Но мы будем созваниваться и списываться каждую свободную секунду. И я оставлю тебе ключи от квартиры, так что если захочешь, то сможешь ждать меня здесь с утра сразу…  
Блейн подошел к Курту, обнимая его за талию и наклонился, чтобы нежно коснуться губами губ. Даже если Курт пока не чувствовал всего этого взрыва эмоций, Блейн чувствовал. Так что каждый раз, когда он целовал Курта, прекратить это и оторваться от любимых губ было невероятно сложно. Но нужно было, причем по целому ряду причин.  
— Мне так не хочется каждый раз, чтобы ты останавливался, — тихо, интимно прошептал Курт в самые губы Блейна и тот улыбнулся, понимая, что его мальчик — та еще хитрая лисица. Он наверняка говорил это просто потому что сейчас знал, что ничего не будет, ведь они не одни. И не определены, само собой, но вот этот аргумент с каждым днем стремительно терял свою важность.  
— Тебе просто нравится издеваться над Смайтом, правда? — со смешком уточнил Блейн, доставая мобильный телефон из кармана, чтобы сделать заказ на доставку. Потому что если через полчаса или сорок минут еды все еще не будет, атмосфера станет еще более напряженной, а казалось, что уже некуда. — Это ничего, он тоже меня бесит. Даже если он школьник и все такое, мне так хотелось свернуть ему шею сегодня. Но ничего. Я хорошо знаю Хантера. Если ему что-то нужно, он успешно нагибает многих доминантов, что уж говорить о юном сабе, который на самом деле просто избалован, мне кажется. Или страдает от недостатка внимания и всячески пытается его привлечь.  
— Я согласен с тобой, — перебил Курт и надул губы. — Но я не хочу говорить о Смайте. Особенно если завтра ты улетишь от меня. А это учебный день, значит мы сможем встретиться только на десять минут у тебя в кабинете. А потом будет невыносимо долгий вечер, потом целая пятница и суббота и только в воскресенье утром, если все будет нормально, мне повезет тебя увидеть!  
— Все будет нормально, малыш.  
— Я знаю. Но ты также должен мне пообещать, что если будет стоять вопрос о твоей карьере и тебе необходимо будет задержаться, пообещай мне, что ты не будешь срываться и лететь сюда, хорошо? Я знаю, как я много значу для тебя, но я не ребенок и тебе не нужно доказывать мне это в ущерб чему-то. Хорошо?  
— Ты такой мудрый, котенок. Я никогда не перестану восхищаться тобой, — влюбленно выдохнул Блейн и снова накрыл губы Курта своими, закрывая глаза и растворяясь в поцелуе.  
Он бы с радостью провел так если не целый вечер, то хотя бы время ожидания еды, но они оба понимали, что свалить на сорок минут на кухню — не слишком прилично. Так что еще после пяти минут поцелуев и нежного шепота, Курт и Блейн привели себя в порядок и вернулись в гостиную. Их откровенно мало интересовало происходящее между Себастианом и Хантером, но тот факт, что все остались на своих местах, не слишком радовал. Или все-таки радовал? Потому что они оба выглядели достаточно раздраженными, а значит хорошо, что они хотя бы не подрались.  
— Так и… вы пришли к чему-нибудь? — поинтересовался Блейн, пытаясь нарушить это неловкое молчание, пока им не привезли еду.  
— Да. Вариантов все равно особо нет, если уж на то пошло. На ночь я съеду в отель, разумеется, и забронирую номер на пять дней. Пока что. Дольше я не смогу тут оставаться, потому что у меня работа. За это время мы пообщаемся, встретимся несколько раз в непринужденной обстановке и все такое. Потом мне нужно будет уехать в Нью-Йорк и Себастиан, вероятно, сопроводит меня. За две недели будет уже что-то ясно и только тогда мы сообщим родителям. Сначала я встречусь с его семьей, так как он несовершеннолетний, и мы решим все детали относительно совместного проживания и всего такого. А потом встретимся с моей семьей, но это будет не раньше Дня Благодарения и я уже с ужасом представляю их лица…  
Блейн неплохо знал Хантера, чтобы понимать, что тот натянут, как струна, и на самом деле ему сейчас куда сложнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.  
— Мистер Кларингтон, — подал голос Курт, впервые обращаясь напрямую к Хантеру. — Вам наверняка непросто сейчас и это не то, на что вы рассчитывали, но вспомните, что встреча с родственной душой — самое большое чудо и счастье, что случается с человеком. Разумеется, Себастиан невыносим, но вы сможете слепить из него то, что вам нужно. И то, что нужно ему. Он ведь ваш сабмиссив.  
Курт коротко улыбнулся и смущенно придвинулся ближе к Блейну, когда тот обнял его за плечи и поцеловал в макушку.  
— Я знаю, Курт. Спасибо, — неожиданно согласился Хантер и протянул руку к Смайту, кладя ее на плечо юноши и несильно его сжимая. — Это неожиданно и все такое, но кто мы, чтобы спорить с природой, верно?  
Себастиан поднял глаза на дома и улыбнулся, в кои-то веки делая это не ядовито, саркастично и наиграно, а как-то смущенно и искренне. Что ж, Хантеру за пару часов удалось сделать больше, чем родителям Смайта за всю его жизнь!  
— А вот и еда! — радостно заявил Блейн, услышав звонок в дверь и поднимаясь, чтобы забрать их заказ и занять, наконец, всех присутствующих.

Во время ужина, по большей мере, говорили Хантер и Блейн. Они обсуждали все, что Блейну нужно будет сделать в Нью-Йорке и планы на будущее в целом. Хорошо, если метка Курта появится в ближайшем времени, но если нет? Конечно, подобные темы огорчали Курта, так что он был рад, когда около девяти Хантер вызвал такси и сказал, что завезет Себастиана в Далтон, а сам остановится в отеле. Он предлагал закинуть и Курта, но об этом и речи быть не могло. Еще бы он отправился в общежитие, когда была возможность провести ночь с Блейном, да еще и перед таким мучительным расставанием на целых три дня! И да, он слишком привязался к этому мужчине, так что три дня и правда казались невыносимыми, хотя умом он и понимал, что расставания могут стать и куда более длительными, если Блейну придется вернуться к работе, а его чертова метка все еще не появится.  
Прибравшись в гостиной, они по очереди приняли душ и легли в кровать. На самом деле, после целого дня, насыщенного событиями, да еще и с репетицией, дико хотелось спать, так что Курт даже не надеялся, что будет способен хоть на что-то. Да, Блейн с готовностью отвечал на его поцелуи, вот только через каждый второй Курт зевал и чувствовал себя из-за этого ужасно неловко. Ну что за глупый организм? Завтра его любимый человек улетает, а ему лишь бы уснуть!  
Долго бороться, впрочем, все равно не получилось, и крепко прижавшись к Блейну, Курт уснул.  
С утра они смогли уделить друг другу всего десять минут за завтраком и Блейн был вынужден отправить Курта в академию на такси. Трент неизбежно начнет задавать вопросы, но Трент, откровенно говоря, был далеко не самой большой их проблемой.  
Поскольку сегодня не было репетиции и присутствие Блейна в академии было необязательным, он собрал вещи, созвонился с Хантером, еще раз сверил расписание и стал ждать Курта дома, чтобы попрощаться. Они могли бы встретиться в кафе или Блейн мог бы заехать в академию, но все это были места, где их могли увидеть, а значит небезопасные. До самолета оставалось еще почти четыре часа, а ехать в аэропорт было всего двадцать минут, но Блейн все равно удивился, когда Курт приехал раньше, чем они договорились.  
— Детка, ты что, прогулял урок? — поинтересовался Блейн, когда юноша вошел в квартиру, тут же обнимая Блейна за шею и приподнимаясь, чтобы поцеловать его в губы.  
— Просто сказал, что неважно себя чувствую и сбежал с половины геометрии. Там все равно нет ничего интересного, а так я смогу провести хотя бы на двадцать минут дольше рядом с тобой. Тебе нужно выезжать уже через час, чтобы успеть доехать и пройти регистрацию и все такое. И я бы так хотел полететь с тобой. И я бы полетел, если бы…  
Блейн не дал Курту договорить, нежно целуя в губы.  
— Не расстраивайся, малыш. Впереди нас ждет еще очень-очень много совместных поездок, ночей, путешествий и всего на свете. Просто нужно немного подождать. Давай лучше выпьем кофе и немного пообнимаемся? Я буду дико скучать по тебе эти дни.

Разумеется, неважно, как долго они обнимались, этого никогда не могло быть достаточно. И Курту все равно пришлось отпустить Блейна, подарив ему еще десяток поцелуев на пороге и с благодарностью принимая ключ от квартиры. Он не планировал быть тут, пока не будет Блейна, но собирался встретить его в воскресенье, когда тот прилетит.  
Проводив взглядом машину любимого, Курт тихо всхлипнул и обнял себя руками, но тут же успокоился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. У них все хорошо. Отлично, если уж на то пошло. Метка появится, Блейн вернется, все будет чудесно. Нет повода для слез, в самом деле. К тому же, он знал Блейна достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что тот и правда будет писать и звонить каждую свободную минуту.

Первый вечер прошел неплохо. Блейн прислал фото из своей квартиры и из кафе, куда он зашел поужинать. Курт отправил ему несколько селфи, ужасно смущаясь, но при этом получая огромное удовольствие от того неприкрытого восторга, с которым прокомментировал их Блейн.

Ты такой красивый, Курт, боже! И ты заставляешь меня скучать только сильнее.

А ты заставляешь меня краснеть еще сильнее! До знакомства с тобой я вообще почти не делал фотографий, что уж говорить о селфи, на которых, мне казалось, я всегда ужасно выгляжу. Но ты научил меня любить себя.

Если бы ты мог хотя бы на минуту увидеть себя моими глазами, ты бы понял, что ты совершенство.

Курт заснул и проснулся с телефоном в руках, скучая по Блейну, безусловно, но все равно ощущая его близость благодаря этим сообщениям, коротким видео, голосовым сообщениям и звонкам, которыми они обменивались. Блейн пожелал удачи на репетицию, которую должен был провести Хантер, самый суровый из всех возможных руководителей, а Курт пожелал Блейну удачи на интервью. И еще чтобы интервьюер не задавал слишком уж каверзных вопросов, а Блейн, в свою очередь, чтобы был достаточно сдержанным и не проболтался, ведь одно только фото в его инстаграмме произвело достаточный фурор в социальных сетях и мелких изданиях, что наперебой пытались угадать, кто же таинственный спутник Блейна Андерсона.

Несмотря на то, что они с Куртом были не так уж долго вместе, а проводить вместе вечера стали и вовсе совсем недавно, ему действительно было очень грустно без своего мальчика. И хорошо, что у них был интернет, но он не мог в полной мере передать все, чего так не хватало Блейну. Запаха, нежности, возможности прикоснуться.  
Интервью прошло хорошо и в целом Блейн чувствовал себя неплохо в привычном городе. Он также знал, что Курт, наконец, сможет немного отдохнуть от него, провести время с Рейчел, пройтись по магазинам в субботу и отдохнуть. И еще он знал, что неважно, насколько веселой будет та вечеринка, ему все равно будет ужасно одиноко без Курта рядом.

В субботу Курт проснулся с приятными мыслями о том, что они с Рейчел проведут время вместе. Конечно, она не ее брат, но он правда сблизился с этой девушкой и понимал, что даже скучал по ней все это время, когда был слишком занят Блейном. Впрочем, совсем не жалел об этом. Она тоже была увлечена Финном и точно не сердилась на него. Раньше или позже, когда все устаканится и их жизни придут в обычный ритм, они научатся делить время так, чтобы его хватало на все и на всех.  
Курт тщательно подобрал наряд и, не удержавшись, отправил несколько фотографий Блейну, взяв с него обещание, что взамен тот отправит ему фото перед тем, как идти на вечеринку. С Блейном будет работать настоящий стилист. И несмотря на то, что Курт был без ума от этого мужчины в пижамных штанах с утра, он понимал, что его маленькая внутренняя фанатка будет дико кричать, получив первой эксклюзивные фото великолепного Блейна Андерсона при полном параде.

Встретившись с Рейчел, Курт первым делом отправился за кофе и они около полутора часов просто сидели и болтали обо всем на свете. Он не переставал восхищаться Рейчел, которая, с одной стороны, могла сутки напролет говорить о себе любимой, но при этом была одним из самых внимательных людей из всех, кого знал Курт. Она никогда не забывала мелочи и очень чутко относилась ко всему, что говорил Курт. Она правда запоминала события и детали, уточняла и переспрашивала, по-настоящему погружаясь в то, чем делился Курт. После разговор с ней, как и после любого контакта с Блейном, разумеется, Курт чувствовал себя куда более важным и нужным, чем обычного. Он, например, отлично знал, что отец любит его и дорожит им, просто он сам по себе был не настолько внимательным человеком и не мог, например, по полчаса обсуждать с Куртом брошь, пытаясь понять, почему же именно ее он выбрал!  
После кофе они отправились по магазинам, выбирая одежду друг для друга и помогая с каждой деталью! У Курта до этого никогда не было друга, с которым он мог бы с таким упоением рыться в коробках распродажи, обсуждать каждый платок и носки, подбирать самые крошечные детали и обсуждать коллекции Армани за последние пять лет! Он действительно испытывал огромное моральное удовлетворение, выходя из каждого магазина с растущим числом пакетов и кучей приятных комплиментов от Блейна, которому он неизменно отправлял фото каждого своего наряда и покупал его только после одобрения своего мужчины! Может быть, Курту потому и было так хорошо с Рейчел, что она, как и ее брат, была доминантом? И даже не делая ничего особенного, самим своим присутствием помогала ему чувствовать себя комфортнее?  
Курт как раз набирал сообщение Блейну с этими размышлениями, когда они с Рейчел зашли в музыкальный магазин. Девушка тут же отправилась к стенду с пластинками, потому что собиралась купить подарок отцу, который обожал винил, а Курт отправился к дискам, где, точно знал, непременно должна была быть парочка с Блейном на обложке. И он собирался сфотографировать их и отправить Блейну, а потом купить себе, потому что эта коллекция не могла стать слишком большой.  
А потом все произошло, как в замедленной съемке.  
Курт протянул руку к диску, чтобы взять его и сфотографировать, в этот момент это сделал и кто-то еще, кого Курт просто не заметил, уткнувшись в телефон. Их руки соприкоснулись прямо возле лица фото Блейна и Курт ощутил, как его запястье сжимает тисками. Сумки выпали из рук и юноша обхватил руку второй рукой, ощущая ноющее жжение под браслетом.  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя толкнуть, — извинился незнакомец, наклоняясь и поднимая пакеты Курта, пока тот так и застыл, глядя на свой браслет.  
— Эй? Ты в порядке? Меня зовут Чендлер и я мог бы угостить тебя кофе в качестве извинения?  
Курт не видел перед собой ни дисков, ни магазина, ни Чендлера. Он был словно в тумане, а звуки пробивались с трудом сквозь толщу воды.  
Схватить свои пакеты, вырваться из магазина, оттолкнуть ни в чем не виноватого парня, и добежать до ближайшей уборной, закрывая дверцу изнутри и трясущимися руками сорвать с себя браслет.  
S  
Все еще красная, болезненная, буквально горящая, но вместе с тем определенно настоящая и не приснившаяся ему. Появившаяся в то мгновение, когда он прикоснулся к руке незнакомого юноши в музыкальном магазине. Судьба не могла быть настолько жестокой к нему…

Милый? Курт, ты в порядке? Рейчел написала мне, что ты просто сбежал, а теперь ты не отвечаешь на мои сообщения и я переживаю.

Пожалуйста, просто напиши, что с тобой все хорошо.

Курт?


	18. Chapter 18

До вечеринки оставалось всего пару часов и костюм, привезенный его стилистом, уже висел на двери, но Блейну совсем не хотелось надевать его и куда-то идти, потому что Курт перестал отвечать на звонки и сообщения. Что еще хуже — даже Рейчел не понимала, куда он пропал. Сказала только, что они вместе зашли в музыкальный магазин и пока она выбирала пластинки, Курт ушел в отдел дисков. А потом она увидела, как он вместе с пакетами выбежал куда-то и она думала, что он ушел в уборную, но парень не вернулся через пять и десять минут, а после этого тоже перестал отвечать на звонки.  
Позвонить мистеру Хаммелу Блейн не мог, ведь это было бы странно и пришлось объяснять, с чего бы это Блейн так заботился об одном из своих учеников. Да и если с Куртом все было нормально, а Блейн очень на это надеялся, то он бы точно не одобрил звонок своему отцу.  
Оставалось только ходить кругами по квартире и постоянно смотреть на часы. Блейн решил, что если через шесть часов после последнего сообщения Курт так и не появится, то он все-таки позвонит мистеру Хаммелу. Придумает какой-нибудь повод или что еще. А если не выйдет на связь и еще через шесть, то Блейн позвонит в полицию. Ну и сам, разумеется, вернется в Огайо. Потому что не мог, просто не мог Курт вот так вот провалиться сквозь землю и уже четвертый час молчать, не появляясь ни в одной социальной сети.  
Блейн, определенно, сошел бы с ума, но до того, как он успел это сделать, в дверь позвонили.  
Водитель должен был приехать позже, стилист уже уехал, а больше никого Блейн не ждал, но, тем не менее, поспешил к двери, стараясь успокоить свое растущее волнение.

Волнение испытывал и Курт. Ему дорогого стоило не кусать ногти и не проклинать вслух свою глупость, потому что пакеты, которые он тащил с собой прямо из Огайо, чертовски мешали. Причем повсюду.  
В уборной он был настолько растерян, что позвонил единственному человеку, который, по его мнению, мог помочь. Восприятие было жутко затуманено, потому что ни в какой другой момент ему в голову бы не пришло звонить Хантеру Кларингтону. Надо отдать ему должное, он поступил очень мило и действительно помог Курту. Забрал его, сам купил билет на ближайший самолет, дал адрес квартиры Блейна и даже засунул в карман денег на всякий случай на такси и что-то еще, хотя деньги у Курта были, ведь он ходил по магазинам. А еще проводил до самой стойки регистрации и пообещал ничего не говорить Блейну, чтобы у Курта была возможность сделать это самостоятельно. И только с пакетами Курт почему-то расставаться отказался, только переложил их в одну большую экосумку, которую закинул на плечо. Выглядел он теперь совершенно не романтично и не мило и не привлекательно, но это тоже не слишком его волновало. Он собирался подумать обо всем этом потом, когда выяснится главный, самый главный, черт возьми, вопрос его жизни. И не только «на этот момент», а действительно навсегда. Потому что если Блейн — его вторая половинка, то это одна жизнь. А если какой-то там Чендлер, который вызвал у Курта отвращение просто одним фактом, что он не Блейн, то пошла к черту такая жизнь, он не собирается ее жить.  
Открывший дверь Блейн выглядел так, словно увидел не Курта, а, по меньшей мере, Джорджа Вашингтона собственной персоной. Оно и не удивительно, конечно, ведь три часа назад Курт писал Блейну сообщения из торгового центра, где гулял с его сестрой и ждал встречи в воскресенье утром, а теперь стоял на пороге его квартиры в Нью-Йорке с какой-то огромной нелепой сумкой на плече и еще более огромными и нелепыми глазами, наверняка. Да уж, ему стоило хотя бы предупредить Блейна о том, что он к нему летит. Правда, без объяснения причины, это выглядело бы все так же нелепо.  
— Детка? — протянул Блейн, наклоняя голову и делая шаг назад, чтобы впустить Курта в квартиру.  
— Блейн, я представляю, как все это странно. Прости, что не предупредил. И я понимаю, нужно было дождаться тебя, но я не мог, просто не мог.  
Курт чувствовал, как все внутри сжимается от страха, как он сбивается с дыхания, путает слова, заикается, чего прежде с ним не было. И что еще хуже — даже войдя в квартиру и отставив сумку на пол, он отшатнулся от Блейна, не позволяя ему себя коснуться. Потому что прикосновение будет означать все. Все сразу станет ясно. А Курту нужно было успокоиться, чтобы не слететь с катушек. Нужно было просто взять себя в эти жалкие маленькие трясущиеся ручки и объяснить все Блейну, который явно начинал нервничать тоже.  
— Курт, — приказным тоном проговорил Блейн и Курту тут же стало чуточку легче. От этого голоса и тона даже само сердце словно затихло, возвращаясь в привычный ритм. — Просто скажи мне, что случилось. Что заставило тебя примчаться сюда, если ты знаешь, что мы увидимся завтра?  
Курт коротко кивнул, закатал рукав рубашки и дрожащими пальцами снял браслет, демонстрируя Блейну свою новоявленную метку и опуская глаза, не в силах видеть его реакцию.  
— Я скажу. Сначала. Как она появилась и тогда ты поймешь, — тихо шепнул Курт, с трудом выдавливая из себя слова. — И тогда ты поймешь, почему мне так страшно.  
— Хорошо. Присядем?  
Курт коротко кивнул и прошел следом за Блейном в гостиную, тяжело опускаясь на диван.  
— Я был в магазине. Музыкальном. Вместе с Рейчел. И хотел посмотреть на твои диски. Они иногда меняют обложки и если я вижу такие, которых у меня еще нет, я покупаю. И вот, я увидел один на стенде и потянулся к нему, чтобы посмотреть, что на обороте, но еще кто-то потянулся вместе со мной, — Курт глубоко вздохнул и закинул голову, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Он не понимал, почему ему было так стыдно, словно это он во всем виноват. — И в общем… Это был парень и когда наши руки соприкоснулись, то я почувствовал что-то странное. И у меня выпали пакеты из руки, а запястье обожгло. И мы как раз переписывались с тобой, я смотрел на твое фото, а этот парень познакомился со мной и еще и позвал на кофе в качестве извинений.  
Курт заметил, как сжал губы Блейн, и тут же добавил:  
— Но я даже не стал смотреть в его сторону, схватил пакеты и убежал в уборную, где увидел, что у меня появилась метка. И мне стало так страшно, Блейн, мне так плохо! Я не смог бы дождаться завтра, так что позвонил Хантеру и он отвез меня в аэропорт и купил билеты. И теперь я тут, но я даже не могу прикоснуться к тебе, потому что моя жизнь будет разрушена, если я узнаю, что не ты моя родственная душа. Мне неважно, кто. Но если это не ты, то я не хочу больше жить!  
Курт позволил себе расплакаться, буквально разрыдаться, ощущая себя таким жалким и слабым, как никогда в жизни. А еще виноватым. Плохим. Неправильным. Но он замер, когда рука Блейна нежно, едва ощутимо коснулась его руки, заставляя все тело Курта задрожать. Он даже перестал дышать, совсем не понимая, что с ним происходит. Все тело словно онемело и он ощущал легкое покалывание в тех местах, где его касались пальцы Блейна.  
— Родной, — ласково прошептал Блейн, одним своим голосом умело успокаивая эту маленькую истеричку внутри Курта и заставляя его поднять глаза, приоткрывая рот. — Курт, все нормально. Не имеет никакого значения, в какой именно момент появилась твоя метка. Главное, что ты и есть моя родственная душа. А я твоя. И я ни секунды в этом не сомневался. И я очень рад, что ты прилетел ко мне сразу же, потому что я хочу, чтобы мы отпраздновали это, ведь я знаю, как долго ты ждал и как сильно хотел.  
Слова Блейна действовали успокаивающе, даже умиротворяюще вместе с прикосновениями. Он нежно заскользил пальцами по руке Курта, пока тот прикрыл глаза, легонько обвел пальцами линии на его ладони, а затем прижался своим запястьем к запястью Курта и того словно пронзило электричеством, заставляя подскочить на диване, удивленно распахивая глаза и делая глубокий вдох.  
— Это… — прошептал Курт, понимая теперь, наконец, о чем говорил Блейн в их первую встречу и что это, конечно же, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он ощутил в магазине музыки. — Ты…  
— Да, малыш, мы с тобой не ошиблись, — выдохнул Блейн, обхватывая ладонями лицо Курта и притягивая его к себе для поцелуя.  
Разумеется, он был куда сильнее Курта, так как был домом, но это не означало, что он не переживал вовсе. Несколько коротких мгновений он все-таки потратил на едва ощутимое сомнение и страх, что, быть может, судьба все-таки посмеялась над ними таким образом и Блейн так навсегда и останется привязан к мальчику, что принадлежит кому-то другому.  
Но нет. Вот он Курт. Его Курт.  
— Мой сабмиссив, — прошептал Блейн таким тоном, что все тело Курта пошло мурашками. Он только-только получил свою метку и уже был рядом со своей родственной душой, со своим Доминантом, самым сильным и восхитительным на свете.  
— Я знаю, что тебе нужно собираться на вечеринку и что я приехал совсем не вовремя, но я так нуждаюсь в тебе сейчас, — Курт заговорил тише и коротко кашлянул, поднимая глаза на Блейна снизу вверх и облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы. — Вы нужны мне, Сэр, — выдохнул он, заставляя глаза Блейна потемнеть в одну секунду.  
Теперь между ними не было никаких преград. Курт был его родственной душой, его сабмиссивом с заветной буквой S на запястье и никто и ничто не могли сдержать Блейна от того, чтобы сделать его своим целиком и полностью, чтобы показать ему, что значит принадлежать кому-то душой и телом.  
Да, была вечеринка. Нужно было связаться с Хантером. Нужно было успокоить Рейчел, а вот отца Курта беспокоить не стоило, пусть лучше думает, что Курт просто остался на выходные в академии, так ему будет спокойнее. Но все эти обычные бытовые проблемы казались такими незначительными, когда перед ним был тот, кого он искал всю свою жизнь.  
— О, вот ты где. Я искал тебя вечность, — прошептал Блейн одними глазами, ласково скользя пальцами по щеке Курта и улыбаясь, когда тот, как котенок, прильнул к его ладони, закрывая глаза и коротко целуя ладонь Блейна. — Я так счастлив, что нашел тебя. Что ты здесь. Что ты мой. Ты идеальный, Курт. Ты — все, о чем я когда-либо мечтал.  
Блейн ласково обхватил пальцами тонкое запястье Курта и медленно поднес его к своим губам, оставляя короткие поцелуи поверх чувствительной кожи на свежей метке.  
Взгляд Курта подернулся дымкой и он понятия не имел, что с ним происходит, но надеялся, что это не закончится никогда. Все, что он когда-либо читал о взаимодействии сабмиссива и доминанта, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытывал, а ведь они еще даже ничего не делали.  
Был Блейн, его Верхний, его Доминант, его мужчина. И был Курт, принадлежащий ему целиком и полностью. А ничего больше не существовало. Звуки были приглушены, а запахи, напротив, очень сильными. Дыхание Курта стало поверхностным и это было что-то вроде сна, который он, казалось бы, мог контролировать, но на самом деле в нем не было сил даже на то, чтобы пошевелить пальцем. Каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение было таким нежным-нежным и в то же время острым, пронзающим до глубины. И внутри Курта все было таким теплым, тягучим, таким невероятно влюбленным. Это словно воздействие сильнейшего наркотика, словно самая сладкая и самая желанная боль.  
Курт чувствовал, что он немного покачивается, видел мурашки на своей коже и не мог выговорить ни слова, пока Блейн покрывал поцелуями его руки и шею, лицо, волосы, гладил его спину и руки, шепча что-то безгранично нежное. И если еще минуту назад Куту казалось, что он виноват во всем на свете и не заслуживает даже быть рядом с Блейном, то прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя таким хорошим, идеальным мальчиком для своего Доминанта.  
Время перестало существовать. Был только Блейн, только Курт и то, как ласково его Верхний к нему прикасался. Курту казалось, что прошло несколько часов или суток и он еще никогда не был таким счастливым, таким целостным и таким удовлетворенным, несмотря на то, что они оба были одеты и прикосновения не переходили никаких границ.  
Блейн бережно уложил Курта на спину и еще раз поцеловал в губы, давая ему возможность самостоятельно выйти из сабспейса. Надо сказать, он был удивлен тому, как быстро Курт погрузился в него, хоть и понимал, что на это повлияло множество факторов. Его волнение, его возраст, время, в которое появилась метка, и то, что сам Блейн был куда старше и, разумеется, опытнее. Да и если уж на то пошло, Блейну всегда нравилась эта особенная чувствительность Курта. Да, со временем она немного ослабнет, так что стоило наслаждаться тем, что было у них сейчас. Его прекрасный, его идеальный нижний, которому Блейн мог доставить столько удовольствия лишь прикосновениями и низким шепотом.  
Блейн осторожно застегнул браслет на руке Курта, чтобы он быстрее пришел в себя, и на миг задумался о том, что теперь, наконец, сможет сменить свой браслет и браслет Курта на те парные, что купил еще в первые месяцы, когда появились сны о Курте. Оставалось только надеяться, что его ужасно стильному мальчику понравится их классический дизайн. Впрочем, он столько лет ждал Курта, что за это время понял много вещей. Например то, что браслет — это всего лишь мелочь и условность. И если Курт захочет другие, то они просто пойдут и купят их, не устраивая из этого драмы.  
Курт прикрыл глаза и казалось, что он спит, хотя Блейн и понимал, что это не так. В его кармане завибрировал телефон и он очень осторожно и тихо поднялся, сначала выходя в другую комнату, а только после этого отвечая на звонок Хантера.  
— Привет. Спасибо больше за помощь Курту.  
— Все в порядке, хотя я и был удивлен, что он позвонил именно мне. Как вы?  
— Отлично.  
— Ну, я имею в виду… Он твой?  
Блейн улыбнулся от этого слова и кивнул, хотя Хантер и не мог его увидеть.  
— Да, все в порядке. Мой.  
— Тогда я поздравляю тебя. Кто бы мог поверить, правда, что это случится с нами обоими буквально с разницей в пару дней?  
— Вот уж точно. Особенно с учетом того, что я за все годы нашего знакомства даже понятия не имел, что у тебя еще нет второй половинки.  
Хантер усмехнулся.  
— Ты не попадешь на вечеринку, верно?  
— О, я не знаю. На самом деле, Курт наверняка захочет появиться там, так что если у тебя получится выбить для меня плюс один, думаю, мы придем.  
— Это не составит труда, но ты ведь понимаешь, что это повлечет за собой?  
— Да, Хантер. И я в трезвом уме передаю тебе право говорить об этом с прессой. Я люблю Курта, он моя родственная душа. Я ждал его так долго и мечтал о нем все это время. Я не могу и не хочу прятать его, я хочу на весь мир кричать о своем счастье.  
Блейн повернулся, услышав шаги, и широко улыбнулся, увидев Курта, который привалился к дверному косяку и выглядел самым счастливым мальчиком на свете. Он, разумеется, все слышал, и Блейн был этому рад.  
— Это твое право, Блейн, и я тебя не виню. Твои Соловьи неплохо потренировались, но все равно ждут тебя. Выступать будешь с ними. Смайт выступит с вами в этот раз, но в следующем семестре я переведу его в частную школу недалеко от моего дома.  
— Ты же в курсе, что мы живем достаточно близко друг к другу и если ты говоришь о Констанс Биллард, то я планировал перевести сюда и Курта. А учитывая поведение Себастиана…  
— На этот счет можешь не переживать, Блейн. Себастиан к следующему семестру будет отлично воспитан и искренне извинится перед тобой и Куртом за причиненные вам неудобства.  
Блейн коротко рассмеялся и направился к Курту, нежно обнимая его за талию и целуя в макушку.  
— Хорошо, Хантер. Тогда до встречи.  
— До встречи.  
— Так ты говоришь…  
— Что перевожу тебя в Нью-Йорк? Ну, я собираюсь обсудить это с тобой…  
— Я согласен, — тут же ответил Курт, крепко прижимаясь к Блейну и утыкаясь носом в его шею. — Тебе надо возвращаться к работе, а я люблю этот город, хотя был тут всего дважды. И я пойду за тобой на край света.  
Курт поднял на Блейна свои большие ясные глаза и тот не выдержал, снова наклоняясь и целуя мальчика в губы.  
— Ты мое совершенство. Сегодняшний день — самый счастливый день в моей жизни. Второй такой — день нашей с тобой первой встречи.  
— А ты правда возьмешь меня на вечеринку? — уточнил Курт, хлопая ресницами. На самом деле, он немного боялся. Хотя что уж там. Он очень сильно боялся! Но рядом будет Блейн, а значит, он будет защищен. К тому же, такие предложения поступают не каждый день и это может быть очень весело.  
— Конечно, милый. Я только позвоню своему стилисту, чтобы привезли для тебя что-то подходящее прямо сейчас, хорошо? У нас есть еще немного времени до выхода, но даже если мы немного опоздаем, ничего страшного.  
Курт кивнул.  
— И я думаю, что мы не задержимся там надолго, а вот билет я свой поменяю, пожалуй, и куплю второй для тебя. Тогда мы сможем насладиться этой ночью без спешки утром на самолет, погулять даже с утра по городу, а только затем полетим обратно в Вестервилль, ведь нам нужно закончить этот семестр, верно?  
Блейн обвил талию Курта уже двумя руками и прижал к себе ближе, покрывая короткими поцелуями лицо юноши, а затем и вовсе подхватывая его на руки и направляясь в сторону кухни. Он бы с радостью отнес его прямиком в спальню, имея теперь на то все права, но даже если теперь было можно, это еще не означало, что он будет спешить. Он даст Курту все, чего тот заслуживает, устроит ему лучшую на свете первую сессию и их секс будет великолепным. Господи, Блейна переполняли эмоции. Он бы с радостью остался в квартире и насладился их с Куртом определением, но Курт, кажется, был вдохновлен идеей пойти на вечеринку, а Блейн и правда хотел кричать об их любви на весь мир.  
Осторожно усадив Курта на столешницу, Блейн еще раз чмокнул его в губы и рассмеялся от того, насколько же довольный был вид у его мальчика. Словно он сорвал Джек Пот и совсем-совсем этого не стыдился.  
— Я звоню стилисту, потом мы кормим тебя, потому что я уверен, что ты не ел ничего с самого завтрака, а на вечеринке может быть так себе фуршет, они обычно тратятся только на выпивку. Пьем кофе, переодеваемся и едем представлять тебя культурному обществу Нью-Йорка.  
— Не могу поверить, что это происходит, Блейн, — выдохнул Курт, закусывая щеку. — Не могу поверить, что я получил, наконец, метку, что ты и правда моя родственная душа, что мы в Нью-Йорке! Ну и да, в то, что я буду рядом с тобой на фото, которые попадут в интернет и разлетятся по всем фанатским аккаунтам, я тоже не верю. Ты говорил что-то в прессе вчера? Надеюсь, что меня не будут обижать под каждым комментарием. Хотя ладно, я просто постараюсь не читать их.  
— Все будет хорошо, родной, обещаю. Я буду рядом.  
— Да, — выдохнул Курт, краснея от воспоминания о том, как легко Блейн парой прикосновений и фраз погрузил его в сабспейс. И еще от мыслей о том, что же будет с Куртом во время их первой настоящей сессии. — Но мы вернемся не слишком поздно и ночь будет принадлежать только нам двоим, правда?  
— Как и все последующие ночи теперь, Курт. Потому что ты мой.


	19. Chapter 19

— Я не могу. Не могу. Не могу, — причитал Курт, впившись пальцами в ручку двери и даже не глядя на Блейна. Он знал, что тот может успокоить его одним взглядом или прикосновением. И может быть, ему просто нравилось переживать это волнение. Может быть, ему хотелось пережить все эти нервы, все переживания, весь ужас и даже мокрые ладошки, что становились все мокрее по мере того, как они приближались к месту проведения вечеринки. И вытереть их было негде, потому что костюм на Курте стоил слишком много. Ну явно больше, чем салфетки. И боже, ведь это была всего лишь вечеринка! Он мечтал об этом, он рассматривал эти фото, он постоянно думал о том, что идеально бы смотрелся рядом с Блейном. И что теперь? Нервничает, как мальчишка. Которым, впрочем, он и был. Ну если уж на то пошло.  
— Курт, — подал голос Блейн, устав наблюдать за тем, как нервно дергаются коленки и руки Курта. Первым делом он достал упаковку салфеток из спинки кресла перед ними, и протянул одну Курту. Дождавшись, пока тот вытрет ладони, он сам забрал салфетку и выбросил ее в пакетик, а затем взял руки Курта в свои, ласково сжимая.  
— Все будет хорошо. Я представлю тебя прессе, как мы и планировали. Да, будет взрыв, это мы тоже обсудили. Да, просто не будет. Но это то, что мы должны пройти. Мы могли бы не идти на вечеринку вовсе, я предлагал тебе…  
— Нет-нет, мы пойдем! — тут же заверил Курт, пару раз кивнул. — Я знаю, ты боялся из-за отца, но он в жизни не смотрел светскую хронику и не станет. А если предположить, что кто-то покажет ему конкретно наше фото в каком-нибудь журнале или что еще, то на это все равно потребуется несколько дней. А к тому моменту мы и так ему все расскажем. Мы ведь…  
— Будем жить вместе? Конечно, малыш. Даже не думай, что я терплю тот факт, что моя младшая сестра живет с обижавшим когда-то тебя мальчишкой, а тебя оставлю жить в общежитии. Ты заканчиваешь этот семестр, и мы переезжаем вместе обратно в Нью-Йорк. Ты идешь в частную школу, и мы живем вместе.  
— Звучит идеально.  
— Именно так и будет.  
Блейн нежно коснулся губами уголка рта Курта, а через минуту машина остановилась у небольшой красной дорожки, где уже ждала пресса и из машин выходили другие представители культурного общества Нью-Йорка. Блейн вышел из машины сам и подал руку Курту. Тот взял его под локоть и профессионально растянул губы в улыбке, направляясь следом за Блейном к первому микрофону.  
— Мистер Андерсон, кто этот молодой человек, что сопровождает вас?  
— Это Курт Хаммел, моя вторая половинка.  
— Это ваш первый совместный выход? Как давно вы вместе? Расскажите о том, где вы познакомились! Это была рабочая встреча?  
— Мы обязательно дадим совместное интервью, а пока что все ответы остаются за кадром. Через несколько дней мой агент свяжется с изданиями и скажет, кому мы дадим первое интервью. Спасибо.  
Блейн улыбался, Курт кивал и улыбался тоже. Они сделали десяток фотографий, не переставая улыбаться, но Блейн то и дело поглядывал на Курта, и понимал, что часть фотографий будет именно таких, где он влюбленно смотрит на своего мальчика. Ну и что тут плохого, впрочем?  
— Самое сложное позади. Теперь нужно пережить еще первые полчаса, где мы будем здороваться с моими знакомыми и коллегами по работе, я буду представлять тебя, и мы будем слушать пожелания и комплименты. Надеюсь только, я встречу тут ребят из театра, с кем мне бы правда хотелось познакомить тебя. В конце концов, это люди, с которыми мы будем видеться на обычных вечеринках, которые будут приходить к нам домой, и которые будут помогать тебе, когда ты поступишь в НЙАДИ, потому что некоторые из них преподают там.  
Курт кивал головой, не переставая улыбаться, и все никак не мог понять, что именно помогает ему держаться и даже более того, чувствовать радость, а не только волнение! Присутствие Блейна? Его сила, как доминанта? Его рука в руке Курта? Или тот факт, что его мечты сбывались прямо здесь и сейчас? Да, он волновался, но также был счастлив. Ему нравилось все это. Правда нравилось. И микрофоны, и камеры, и вспышки. И музыка тут, и закуски. И то, что ему дали бокал шампанского, и никто не спрашивал, есть ли ему двадцать один год. Подумаешь! Раз он уже определен с Блейном Андерсоном, то он достаточно взрослый, чтобы выпить бокальчик игристого. Плохо ему стать не должно. Главное взять вот эту вот тарталетку и хорошенько ее прожевать. И еще одну. И пить шампанское маленькими глоточками. Потому что он, вроде как, хорошо себя контролировал, но бог его знает, как отреагирует организм на спиртное и не выдаст ли чего-нибудь неподобающего в такой обстановке.  
Найти знакомых Блейну удалось через двадцать минут. Он представил всем Курта и тогда уже и сам смог расслабиться. Они постепенно ушли из центра зала, чтобы поболтать. Курт принимал участие в беседе, что радовало Блейна. Конечно, говорил он достаточно робко и редко, но ведь говорил! Блейну никогда не хотелось, чтобы его сабмиссив был немой безвольной куклой, просто идущей за ним следом. А Курт был личностью. И он был таким прекрасным, что Блейну, если честно, не терпелось поскорее закончить этот прием, вечеринку, фуршет, что угодно, и оказаться дома. Нет, он не торопился заняться с Куртом любовью или устроить поскорее сессию. Ему просто хотелось снять эти костюмы, прижать Курта к себе, вдохнуть запах его волос и поцеловать хрупкое плечико. Ему хотелось коснуться его шеи пальцами, услышать тихий выдох, поцеловать мягкие, призывно приоткрытые губы. Курт теперь был его. Весь его без остатка. И у них была впереди целая жизнь на то, чтобы узнавать друг друга лучше во всех смыслах. Чтобы ласкать друг друга. Чтобы любить друг друга. И у них будут еще сотни, тысячи таких и других вечеров. Главное, что они не ошиблись. И что эта заветная буковка, наконец, появилась на тонком запястье его мальчика, словно подтверждение того, что все происходящее между ними — правильно.  
— Все в порядке? — тихо спросил Курт, заметив, что Блейн уже пару минут неотрывно смотрит на него и улыбается. Он и сам улыбнулся в ответ, не удержавшись.  
— Конечно. Просто думаю о том, как же сильно я влюблен.  
Курт смущенно покраснел, закусил нижнюю губу, и спрятал лицо в пиджаке Блейна, часто дыша. Есть ли вообще хоть какой-то шанс, что наступит день, когда это и подобное перестанет смущать его и заставлять краснеть? Вряд ли! Но и это тоже счастье. Когда твой мужчина заставляет тебя испытывать столько всего сразу, столько всего разного. И, конечно, неизменно приятного.  
— Перестань, иначе я буду просить, чтобы ты украл меня немедленно, — тихо прошептал Курт, приподнявшись на носочки, чтобы сказать это в самое ухо Блейна. О, и откуда это в скромнике Хаммеле просыпался такой кокетливый саб? Вероятно, это все было влияние Блейна, его неоспоримой сексуальности, его опыта и его силы.  
— А что, если я прямо сейчас это и сделаю?  
Блейн, конечно, понимал, что побег с вечеринки может вызвать лишние вопросы и лишние разговоры, но его это не слишком волновало. К тому же, раз уж он сам сегодня представил Курта общественности, то не будет ничего удивительного в том, что эта самая общественность предположит, что сладкая парочка захотела провести время только вдвоем, подальше от шумной толпы и натянутых, по большей мере, улыбок.  
Да что там говорить. Когда Курт шептал что-то таким голосом и так на него смотрел, Блейну становилось наплевать вообще на все на свете, кроме Курта, разумеется.  
— А что, если я не откажусь?  
Курт рассмеялся, когда Блейн сжал его руку, и направился к выходу так быстро, словно в здании был пожар. Люди, судя по всему, просто чувствовали, что доминант не в настроении для бесед, так что к ним ни разу никто не подошел. Они ввалились на заднее сидение машины и громко рассмеялись, глядя друг на друга. Курт поблагодарил создателей лимузинов, когда заметил, что шторка, разделяющая их с водителем, была опущена, и в салоне они были словно совсем одни. Взгляд Блейна задержался на его лице на несколько мучительно долгих секунд, а затем мужчина подался вперед и нежно прижался губами к его губам.  
Курт надеялся, что раньше или позже перестанет быть настолько чувствительным, и сможет реагировать на прикосновения и поцелуи Блейна немного спокойнее. Но это явно случится не скоро, потому что сейчас он таял в руках этого мужчины от простых, даже почти невинных поцелуев. И он понимал, что Блейн изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках и не переходить границы, и это даже немного обижало. То есть да, конечно, объективно Курт понимал, что он не готов. Или готов не полностью. Что он может испугаться или засмущаться или что-то еще такое в самый неподходящий момент. И он был безумно благодарен Блейну за то, что тот ждал, терпел, и готов был делать все постепенно. Но в то же время Курт был подростком, который смотрел фильмы и читал книги, и часть его сознания или подсознания словно говорила ему «Эй, Блейн не пытается сорвать с тебя одежду в каждый удобный и неудобный момент, не прижимает ко всем поверхностям и грубо к тебе не пристает. Знаешь, что это значит? Что он не хочет тебя. Что ты недостаточно привлекательный. Ну и давай посмотрим правде в глаза: ты совершенно не сексуальный.»  
— Я так хочу тебя, Курт, ты даже не представляешь, чего мне стоит держать себя в руках. Прости, что я говорю об этом, но я не могу думать ни о чем другом. Это сама природа, и она буквально сводит меня с ума.  
«Что ж. Накладочка.»  
Курт распахнул глаза и счастливо улыбнулся, отрываясь от губ Блейна и заглядывая в его глаза.  
— Правда?  
— Правда что?  
— То, что ты сказал.  
— Конечно, боже.  
Курт только выдохнул в ответ и уткнулся носом в шею Блейна, глубоко вдыхая его запах. Любимый, самый лучший на свете запах. Есть ли что-то приятнее, чем возможность прижаться к любимому человеку всем телом, вдохнуть запах его кожи, и почувствовать, как его руки крепко прижимают тебя к себе? Курт не был уверен, что это возможно. Так что он просто закрыл глаза и позволил себе раствориться в моменте и в своих ощущениях до самого дома.  
Блейн довел Курта до квартиры, время от времени чуть не подхватывая на руки. Вроде бы, Курт был в себе, не впадал в сабспейс, но при этом он был таким расслабленным и разнеженным, что с трудом держался на ногах.  
— Хочешь спать, детка? — поинтересовался Блейн, как только они вернулись в квартиру и направились в спальню. В первую очередь для того, чтобы избавиться от не самой удобной одежды. Принять душ. И, может быть, остаться в этой комнате до утра. Вылет у них был только во второй половине дня, и спать, вроде как, не особо хотелось, но вот оказаться в кровати с Куртом как можно скорее — очень. И в самом деле, его даже не столько интересовал секс или любого рода интимная близость, как просто возможность крепко прижать Курта к себе и слышать его дыхание. Боже, он и не знал, что можно любить настолько сильно, чтобы весь мир переставал существовать, когда ты смотришь в глаза того самого человека.  
— Спать — нет. А вот лечь с тобой в кровать — да. И если ты найдешь для меня футболку и тут, будет вообще идеально. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я был в футболке, правда?  
Ну вы только посмотрите, кокетка снова в действии! В довершение своих слов Курт опустил ресницы, расстегнул пиджак, и скользнул пальцами по бабочке, а в следующую секунду оказался прижат к Блейну, который жарко его целовал. Что там Курт говорил о том, что он не готов и ему рано? Глупости! Правда, он рисковал в любую секунду рухнуть в обморок от ощущения и страсти, что захлестнула его волной, передаваясь и от Блейна в том числе, а все остальное, конечно, мелочи жизни.  
Курт тихо застонал, сжимая пальцами уже расстегнутый пиджак Блейна, стягивая его с плеч мужчины и роняя на пол, в кои-то веки даже не слишком переживая о том, из какой же чудесной ткани он сшит и сколько же эта ткань стоит. Что угодно, лишь бы поскорее добраться до любимого, желанного тела, скользнуть пальцами по горячей коже, что обтягивала мышцы, и быстро расстегнуть пуговки на рубашке, обгоняя Блейна, что проделывал то же самое с его одеждой в этот момент.  
— Пойдем в душ, — тихо, но твердо проговорил Блейн, и в этом голосе было столько силы Верхнего, что коленки Курта подкосились против его воли, и ему не нужно было даже кивать, чтобы Блейн понял, что он согласен на все. Буквально на все.  
От остатков одежды они избавлялись не слишком поспешно, наслаждаясь этим процессом, постепенно оголяющимися участками тела и открывающимися возможностями относительно поцелуев. Если поначалу Курт боялся, что будет робким и нерешительным, то с Блейном все это исчезало. Он чувствовал его силу и его желание, и вполне уверенно отвечал на его ласки и поцелуи, скользя по телу Блейна руками и даже оставляя поцелуи на его шеи и плечах, не переставая коротко вздыхать и постанывать каждый раз, когда Блейн касался его в особенно чувствительных местах. А Курт сейчас казался себе сплошным чувствительным местом.  
Первая заминка случилась на этапе избавления от белья. Они уже зашли в ванную комнату, и Курт замялся, увидев свое отражение в зеркале. Ну что это? Такой маленький, тощий, такой бледный на фоне великолепного широкоплечего Блейна… Но тот, кажется, заметил его взгляд, погасил верхний свет и включил лампу над раковиной. В итоге свет стал мягким, теплым и приглушенным. Тело Курта тоже стало как-то мягче и не таким бледным, и он смог выдохнуть. Как вообще он жил все эти годы без Блейна?  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он, поднимая глаза к любимому лицу и уже спокойно позволяя избавить себя от белья. Это Блейн. Идеальный, любимый, его Блейн, которого выбрала для него сама Судьба. И эта буква на его запястье, и это тело, и, самое главное, его душа. Все это было создано для Блейна. Как и Блейн был создан для него.  
— Ты прекрасен, — прошептал Блейн, избавляясь от белья самостоятельно и нежно притягивая Курта к груди, когда оба они оказались в душевой кабине, а вода уже была включена, согревая их двоих и пространство вокруг. Как ни странно, все это по-прежнему было не столько сексуальным, сколько полным нежности и восхищения. Ему не казалось, что есть что-то неправильное или порочное в двух людях без одежды в душевой кабинке. И неважно, сколько им было лет, какого они были пола, как давно были знакомы. Ничто не имело значения кроме того факта, что их сердца бились в унисон, а именно так и было, Блейн чувствовал это. Его переполняла любовь, и ее отражение он видел в прекрасных светлых глазах своего мальчика.  
Все было таким правильным, таким идеальным, таким непохожим на все, что было у него до этого. Каждый поцелуй, каждый вдох и выдох, каждый короткий стон, каждое движение. То, как изгибался Курт в его руках, и как он мгновенно успокаивался, стоило Блейну начать шептать ему что-то в самое ушко. Его тело, такое чувствительное, податливое, наполненное страстью и чистой, неподдельной сексуальностью, идеально подходило телу Блейна. Он покрывал поцелуями сантиметр за сантиметром, о чем мечтал не только с первой встречи, но и задолго до нее. Он, как и мечтал, касался языком выпирающих косточек, маленьких впадинок, обводил кончиком языка нежно-розовые соски, сжимающиеся от возбуждения и превращающиеся в маленькие бусинки.  
Он шептал Курту о том, что тот великолепный, что он идеальный, что он любимый. И самое главное, что он Его. Кажется, последнее было важнее всего. Принадлежать Блейну было лучше всего, что он когда-либо испытывал.  
Их руки касались друг друга повсеместно, и Курт даже не вздрогнул, когда пальцы Блейна впервые обернулись вокруг его члена. Это было словно продолжением всего, что делали они до этого, и теперь это не казалось неловким или странным, не казалось постыдным. Ему хотелось этого, хотелось большего. Если бы его Доминант приказал ему встать на колени, он сделал бы это немедленно. Он сделал бы все, что сказал ему Блейн, не раздумывая даже ни секунды. Он был в сознании, но в то же время его состояние было близко к сабспейсу по степени покорности и расслабленности. И да, из-за этого ему было чуточку страшно думать о сессии. Потому что если с ним происходило подобное от простых вещей, то что же будет, когда Блейн по-настоящему будет приказывать ему, будет руководить им, будет наказывать его и хвалить…  
— Я хорошо вел себя? — вдруг прошептал Курт, откидываясь лопатками на прохладную стенку кабинки и робко опуская глаза вниз. Света было недостаточно, но он все равно видел контрастные смуглые руки Блейна на своем бледном, молочном теле. И его пальцы на своем члене. Тот казался совсем небольшим в руке Блейна, и вовсе каким-то маленьким в сравнении с членом Блейна, прижатым к его животу.  
— Я могу? Сэр, позвольте мне, — так же тихо, но уже дрожащим голосом прошептал Курт, жадно облизывая губы и чувствуя, как бьется пульс в ушах.  
— Да, ты можешь. Ты был таким хорошим мальчиком, — низко и мягко проговорил Блейн в самое его ухо, делая маленький шаг ближе, чтобы Курту было удобнее скользнуть пальцами по его животу вниз. Такие твердые мышцы, жесткие волоски, и горячий член в сеточке крупных вен. Если бы не прикосновения Блейна, Курт бы рухнул на колени в ту же секунду. Он правда делает это! Правда делает! Он сам не понял, как перешел на «Вы», откуда взялись все слова, откуда это. Его природа делала все за него.  
— Мне так хорошо. Сэр, пожалуйста, — жарко и быстро, сбивчиво зашептал Курт, стоило Блейну нежно потереть большим пальцем его уздечку. Он понимал, что это слишком быстро, но его никто никогда не трогал. Он сам себя не трогал. И это был Блейн, его прекрасный мужчина, его Доминант. И все, что он делал, сводило Курта с ума. Его рука наверняка слишком хаотично двигалась, пальцы дрожали, и он все никак не мог найти ритм, зато его бедра дергались от каждого прикосновения Блейна и он готов был кончить в любую секунду, но не мог сделать этого без разрешения. Блейн ничего не запрещал, но он чувствовал это, знал. Ему нужно было получить разрешение от своего Доминанта, прежде чем он сможет расслабиться и отпустить себя.  
— Еще немного, мой мальчик, потерпи. Я скажу тебе, когда ты сможешь кончить, но не сейчас. Сейчас слишком рано, — прошептал Блейн, немного ускоряя движение своей руки, и принимаясь жадно целовать шею Курта, подстраивая ритм своих бедер под движения руки Курта. К счастью, он и сам был настолько возбужден, что совсем недолгого времени было достаточно, чтобы привести его к оргазму. И хотя он хотел, чтобы этот вечер был только для Курта, тот сам попросил коснуться его, и Блейн совсем не хотел отказывать ему в этом.  
— Давай, Курт, ты можешь кончить, — разрешил Блейн, чувствуя, что сам вот-вот придет к оргазму. Курт же, как по команде, высоко застонал, впиваясь ногтями в спину Блейна и утыкаясь носом в его шею. Они пришли к оргазму вместе, шумно дыша, прижимаясь друг к другу. Курт прижимался к Блейну всем телом, хотя спустя еще минуту весь его вес перешел в руки Блейна, и еще пару минут он удерживал его практически на весу, давая прийти в себя и выровнять дыхание. И эти минуты, пока Курт был весь целиком от него зависим, доверял ему себя на все сто, были ничуть не хуже пережитого ранее оргазма.

— Знаешь, малыш, — заметил Блейн, поглаживая волосы Курта, когда они уже перебрались в постель. Блейн надел пижамные штаны, а Курт получил футболку Блейна, как и хотел. — Я раньше думал, что все это ерунда про прирожденных сабов, но мне кажется, что ты именно такой. То есть да, у каждого из нас своя роль, но обычно все равно людей нужно учить и воспитывать, особенно сабмиссивов, ведь послушание и покорность — это не так просто. Но ты… Ты словно уже все знаешь. И то, как ты называл меня «Сэр», черт, Курт, я вспоминаю это сейчас, и снова завожусь!  
Курт поднял голову, что лежала на груди Блейна, и ощутил, как покалывает его щеки от смущения. И чуточку от гордости. Он сам не знал, откуда все это бралось, но ему нравилось! И главное, что это нравилось Блейну.  
— Правда?  
— Правда-правда.  
Курт тихо пискнул и снова зарылся носом в шею Блейна, радостно выдыхая и крепко обнимая мужчину поперек груди.  
— Я даже не думал, что можно быть настолько счастливым. И знаешь, иногда мне начинало казаться, что все крутится вокруг этой метки. И словно когда я получу ее, это будет конец. Или счастливый, или не слишком, — Курт решил не говорить о том, что вообще не собирался жить, если бы не был сабмиссивом Блейна. Потому что, во-первых, любил его всем сердцем. И не выдержал бы новости о том, что Блейн кого-то нашел. И уж тем более он не хотел видеть кого-то другого рядом с собой! Мерзость! Он даже думать об этом не хотел!  
— Но на самом деле, это только начало! — продолжил мальчик, снова поднимая голову и заглядывая в глаза Блейна.  
— Это правда, родной. У нас с тобой столько всего впереди… — Блейн улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Курта в губы, а тот тут же подался вперед, приоткрывая рот для языка Блейна.  
— Для начала рассказ обо всем твоему отцу. И займемся мы этим прямо послезавтра, да?  
— Да. Но не завтра. Завтра утром мы погуляем немного по городу, правда?  
— Именно. Потом вылетим обратно в Огайо и заночуем у меня. А вот после школы в понедельник нужно будет поехать к твоему отцу и поговорить с ним, чтобы не вышло так, что он станет последним, кто узнает все новости. Как думаешь, он нормально отреагирует?  
— Конечно, — тут же кивнул Курт. — Он знает, что ты лучший человек на свете. И знает, что я без ума от тебя не один год. И когда ты стал нашим руководителем, я только о тебе и говорил! И если честно, я думаю, что он догадывался. Ну, то есть своих чувств я и не скрывал, но ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю.  
Блейн кивнул и снова погладил Курта по голове. В комнате уже было темно, и время было достаточно позднее, но они были так переполнены эмоциями, что уснуть казалось не так уж просто.  
— Все будет хорошо. Я с тобой. А теперь закрывай глаза и спи, мой мальчик. Ты был таким хорошим сегодня. Мой прекрасный. Мой идеальный саб…  
Вместо ответа Курт только тихо пискнул, еще крепче обнял Блейна, и тут же зажмурился, чувствуя, как тело сковывает сонливость.  
— Спокойной ночи, сэр, — шепнул он, прежде чем погрузиться в дрему.


End file.
